Gone Viral
by Elise de Sallier
Summary: When video of the worst day of Bella's life goes viral, her pain and humiliation become fodder for an endless supply of memes and gifs. Internet fame brings her nothing but heartache until Edward Cullen, her celebrity crush, arranges to meet her. Is it a prank, or is Bad Day Bella's life about to turn around for the better? (Angst, twists, possible triggers - PM me if concerned.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When video of the worst day of Bella's life goes viral, her pain and humiliation become fodder for an endless supply of memes and gifs. Internet fame brings her nothing but heartache until Edward Cullen, her celebrity crush, arranges to meet her. Is it a prank, or is Bad Day Bella's life about to turn around for the better?**

 **~GV~**

 **Hello Again!**

 **I'm stepping well outside my comfort zone with this story, but it's been playing in my head for a long time now, insisting I write it down. The is a contemporary story, all human, without a carriage, bonnet, or vampire in sight! I'll warn you now, it starts out angsty and has some major twists (and some potential triggers - please PM me if you'd like to know more), but there is plenty of fluff to balance the heavy. Unlike my usual stories, it does not contain a slow burn, so you won't have to wait long for Edward and Bella to get together, but they will have some serious obstacles to overcome before they reach their HEA. The issues raised in this story may seem a little unbelievable, but each and every one is something someone I know, have counseled, or have read about has experienced in real life which, as is often the case, can be a lot stranger than fiction. So, buckle up, and lets enjoy the ride!**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: Sunflower Fran and Sunshine1220 are my wonderful beta/prereader support team. I 'tweaked' the daylights out of this one, so all mistakes are mine. :)**

 **~GV~**

Chapter 1

Lying in bed staring at the plain, white ceiling, I found myself wishing I was back in my bedroom in Forks. Better yet, I wished I was in my old college dorm room with my best friend, Alice. At either location there would have been posters to distract me from the depressing memories playing on a loop in my head.

During my high school years, the posters had been mostly indie bands, and yeah, I'll admit it, a pop star or two. But it was my seventeenth year, my second to last one at home when I discovered sports stars. Well, one sports star in particular. He was a member of the U.S. Swim Team, a couple of years older than me, and he was gorgeous. Still is. His posters soon wallpapered my room and ceiling, much to my dad, Charlies', chagrin. My boyfriend, Jake, wasn't too impressed either.

I should have realized then that I wasn't in love with the boy who'd been my best friend throughout most of my high school years. I hadn't felt a fraction for him what I did for my dream team swimmer, with his crazy bronze hair and sea green eyes. Edward Cullen. I'd have played his washboard abs like a xylophone given half the chance. As would millions of other girls, who, like me, caught their first sight of him while watching the 2008 Beijing Olympics.

Yep, infatuation hit me hard that year in a way I'd never experienced before. My obsessive feelings lasted for the rest of high school and all through college, my dorm room becoming somewhat of a shrine to the U.S. Swim Team in the lead up to the London Olympics in 2012. Edward's image took pride of place, of course. It hadn't helped that he was a world champion breaststroker.

A snigger escaped my lips at the memory, just as it had every time Alice or I had said those words. While she hadn't been quite as hung up on Edward as I was, we'd both admitted to being available for any and all 'breast stroking' practice he might ever need! By the time the Rio Olympics rolled around in 2016, I was a mature, engaged woman and had banished my celebrity crush to a corner recess of my mind in favor of emotional fidelity.

With the wisdom of hindsight, I'd have been better off sticking with the fantasy.

A sob rose in my throat, but I bit it back down. I'd had my cry for the day, and I refused to shed any more tears. That didn't stop my thoughts from returning to the reason I was holed up in my plain, white-walled room with no intention of leaving my borrowed twin bed unless absolutely necessary (a girl had to eat and pee) until this weekend was over.

 _Anniversaries._

 _Celebrations or remembrances of past events on the same date in later years._

We tend to think of them as good things, but they can go either way. I had a few that haunted me. My birthday, for one. Not that I regretted being born, though I am pretty sure my mother did. I worked out early on that she was different than other moms. The flakiness was okay, kind of fun really, but the emotional distance I could have done without. It had left me feeling insecure, uncertain, afraid that no matter how hard I tried, how good a daughter I was, she would up and leave me one day. Which is exactly what she did.

I made the mistake of asking to have a few friends over for my tenth birthday. Double digits seemed like something to celebrate, and since I'd never had a party, I thought she'd be okay with it. I didn't ask for much. Just to have three friends over after school, some pizza, and a cake. I even baked the cake myself, and I made sure the house was spotless without being asked. Happy Birthday to me.

That morning, Charlie gave me a little locket with a bluebird on the front. I still have it, and the memory brings a smile to my face. Mom told me she would give me my present when she picked me up from school. I usually walked home, so that alone was exciting. Except, she never showed. It was raining, and I hadn't brought my raincoat because I didn't think I was going to need it. I waited and waited until my teacher told me it was time I moved along. I arrived home, cold and wet, at the same time as my friends were being dropped off by their mothers. Suspecting something was wrong, one of the girls' moms came inside with me, and together we discovered that my mother had left. Entirely. Everything of hers, including quite a lot of things that Charlie and I needed to get by, were gone. The balloons I had tied around the living room sagged listlessly, and propped next to the slightly lopsided chocolate birthday cake I'd made the night before was a note addressed to Charlie. There was nothing for me. No letter. No card, and certainly no tenth birthday present. The note didn't even mention me by name. All it said was that Mom, or Renee as I think of her now - which I do only rarely - didn't want to do 'this' anymore. She would be in touch when she was ready, but she never was, well, other than a few random calls and postcards over the years. It did a number on me, and it took quite a bit of therapy for me to stop blaming myself over her leaving.

Some people love attention so much, they don't care what kind it is. Not me. I've always hated being in the spotlight, my aversion to it written in my DNA in bold type. It is probably why I was drawn to studying child and adolescent psychology; that and my messed-up upbringing. My work is never about _me,_ but my clients, the children and parents I work with in my job as a school counselor.

The aftermath of Renee's abandonment brought me my first real taste of negative attention, and I hated it with every fiber of my being.

 _Notoriety._

 _The state of being famous or well known for some bad quality or deed._

The only thing I was guilty of was not being lovable enough for my mother to stay. At least, that's what the other kids at school concluded. I now know that wasn't true, that the problem wasn't with me but with her. I am also aware that the response of the kids in town towards me, to judge and hurl abuse, was a protective mechanism. If I _wasn't_ to blame, if I had done nothing to cause my mother to do such an awful thing, then what was to stop their mothers from doing the same thing to them? Assuming I was at fault made them feel safer, but it made my awful situation much worse until the attention eventually died down.

Charlie tried his best, but he was dealing with his own heartache and was ill-equipped to raise a young daughter alone. I spent a lot of time with babysitters. Weekends, I spent out at the reservation while Charlie fished or watched sports with his buddies. I didn't mind that, as the res kids didn't give me a hard time. That's where I met Jake. Shorter and a year younger than me, he followed me around like a shadow until I agreed to be his friend. Truth be told, I needed one, and if we had just kept our relationship as friends it probably would have turned out fine. But when he turned sixteen and far surpassed me in both height and weight, he convinced me we should date; that we were destined to be together.

I knew I didn't feel for him what he professed to feel for me, but I did love him. I just wasn't _in_ love with him. I think that's why I held off having sex with him for so long when everyone else was pairing up and going at it like rabbits. I was such a cliché, finally giving into him on prom night, another anniversary I would never forget. It wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible, not until he snuck out of our hotel room to go have much hotter sex with my sort-of best friend, Jessica, two rooms away from ours. He thought I was asleep, but I had only been pretending, a little afraid he would want to go again. When he didn't return, I went looking for him and heard Jessica calling out _my_ boyfriend's name through the thin, hotel room door. Not that she was making any attempt to keep the noise down. The door wasn't even locked, so I got quite the eyeful when I burst in. As if that wasn't bad enough, the racket she had been making was heard by some other students staying there for the night, so the 'big reveal' wasn't witnessed by me alone. I would have kept quiet about it. They did not.

My second experience with notoriety was, in many ways, more painful than my mother's abandonment. That I had, at least, been subconsciously expecting. Jake was my best friend and finding out he had been cheating on me for months, with my second-best friend, had been the icing on the bitterest cake I had ever eaten. To say I had trust issues afterward would be an understatement. The last year of school was both mortifying and lonely. Jessica was one of the popular girls, only tolerating me to get closer to Jake, so I lost both my friends, plus what little social standing I had at Forks High, in one fell swoop. Jake apologized, but while I forgave him, I couldn't trust him, and I couldn't wait to escape our small town, and its prying, pitying, gossiping inhabitants.

Which leads me, in a roundabout way, to how I found myself experiencing fame for all the wrong reasons a third and far-reaching time. Naturally, it was tied to another anniversary, one that was also supposed to be a celebration.

My wedding.

This time, one year ago to be exact, my hair and make-up were finally done and my best friend, Alice, was helping me into my ridiculously expensive, one-of-a-kind, designer wedding gown. Everything about my wedding was over-the-top. Not because I wanted it that way, but because my people-pleasing personality - subconsciously honed by my fear of rejection - made it difficult for me to say no to people I care about. My fiancé, Mike, wanted a big wedding. More to the point, his _mother_ wanted our wedding to be the event of the season, and what Mrs. Michael Newton the Third wanted, she usually got. Although, in hindsight, I can see that Mike wasn't averse to being center-stage in a wedding that would have done a reality star proud. He was the one who insisted on ice sculptures and peacocks, not me.

I just wanted to be married to the man I thought I loved, to be accepted, settled and secure. My preference would have been for a low fuss affair, not a spectacle fit for the highest echelons of Seattle society. But the Newtons had welcomed me into their family after I'd finished college and started working at an exclusive, all girls' school on whose board Mrs. Newton sat, and it only seemed fair to give in to their wishes. I'd been so relieved when Mike's mother insisted on covering fifty percent of the expenses, but all her involvement had done was send the costs sky high, as she insisted on the best of everything for her darling boy. Charlie wiped out his savings and retirement fund to pay for our half of the damned thing. I tried to put my foot down, but Mrs. Newton was a law unto herself, and Charlie's stubborn pride refused to allow him to admit he couldn't afford our half of the extravaganza. I think it was his way of trying to make up for my less than perfect childhood, not that I blamed him for any of it. He was a good dad and had done his best by me. I hid as many costs as I could from Charlie and paid for them myself, wiping out my own savings and maxing out several new credit cards.

"Don't stress," Mike would say whenever I raised my concerns. "Once we're married, what's mine is yours, and yours is mine, _including_ your debts. You earn good money. Once I've cleared your student loans and credit cards, you'll be able to help your dad out as much as you want."

It was a nice sentiment, except Mike chose the middle of our multi-thousand-dollar avowal of lifelong commitment to come out of the closet and profess his undying love for his best man and business partner, Tyler. I don't think he planned to do it that way, if ever. Tyler was the instigator, speaking up at the 'does anyone have any objections' part. If Mike had had his way, he would have allowed me to be his unwitting 'beard' indefinitely, up to and including my providing him with an heir, preferably two, his reason for marrying me in the first place. Apparently, Tyler wasn't as keen on the idea of impending parenthood, or my involvement in their affairs, as his longtime partner, and he chose the most public and passive aggressive means possible to express his displeasure. Mike forgave him instantly, and the two of them made their own impromptu avowals of love and commitment while I watched on in shock.

The worst part of the whole debacle was that Mike's plan would have worked. Despite spending four years studying psychology, and two more doing my master's in counseling, I'd had no idea I was engaged to a sociopath. Overly empathetic types, like myself, apparently make the perfect patsies. All I knew was I was oblivious to what later, seemed blindingly obvious. I had loved the man without having a clue who he really was.

Afterwards, a lot of people assumed I must blame Mike's sexual orientation for his betrayal and tried to get me to support their homophobic agendas. But sociopathy isn't determined by gender, orientation, race, or religion. It's an innate _lack_ of empathy and guilt, a tendency toward manipulativeness, and a selfishness that relegates the needs of others to incidentals. "What's in it for me" is the sociopath's driving force. It is also frighteningly common, affecting three in one hundred males and one in three hundred females, so roughly one percent of the population overall.

Some people mistakenly believe that sociopaths and psychopaths are one and the same, but while all psychopaths are sociopaths, not all sociopaths are psychopaths, who exhibit an extreme and often violent form of the condition. The reality is, while sociopaths are much more likely to end up with a criminal record than the general population, they also make up a disproportionately high number of the world's most successful people. Sociopaths maintain a much higher than average representation in the fields of political leadership, business management, law enforcement, medicine, pretty much any role that incorporates power over others. To assume that all of them are evil is an overstatement, as many sociopaths learn early the value of the Golden Rule. They treat others well in order to get their own needs and wants met in return. Of course, other sociopaths will lie, cheat, steal, manipulate and basically do whatever it takes to get their way. Like Mike.

No, I didn't blame my ex-fiancé for being gay. I just wish he hadn't lied to me, used me, left me drowning in a sea of debt, and then abandoned me to a degree of public humiliation I never could have imagined in a million years. And after my earlier experiences, I could imagine a lot. I thought I was so careful, choosing Mike because he was everything my mother and Jake weren't: steady, dependable, charming without being overly charismatic and, above all, honest. Ha! I couldn't have been more wrong if I had tried.

Mrs. Newton's histrionics at the wedding lead me to believe she was fully aware of her son's sexual orientation, though I don't think she had any idea he was going to make it known in such a brutal manner. Still, she blamed me, lashing out physically while screaming that it was my fault for not being 'enough of a woman to satisfy him.' It was a ridiculous sentiment, as her beloved boy, who was busy kissing Tyler at that point, had made it perfectly clear that no woman could have done the job.

To make matters infinitely worse, the entire fiasco was captured on several hundred of our illustrious guests' smartphones, which they then uploaded to every social media platform known to man. Before I had even begun to come to terms with what was happening, my pain, shock, and grief, were converted into a never-ending stream of video clips and memes. The first, and most famous one was well on the way to going viral before I had even removed my ten-thousand-dollar gown.

"You think _you're_ having a bad day?" it said over a variety of images of my stunned, horrified, and finally tear-filled expression. " _Bella's_ having a bad day!"

My wedding video, which somehow made it to YouTube, clocked up millions of views. Last I checked, which was a while ago, as my therapist put me on a social media ban, it was well into the hundreds of millions of views. People in countries I had barely heard of got a laugh out of my misery. The phrase, "Having a 'Bella' day," meaning life was treating you really, _really_ badly, made it into the international lexicon. I thought I knew what it meant to be a laughing stock back in Forks, but nothing I had experienced came close to the torment that rained upon my head like a hurricane of humiliation after Mike's betrayal.

Talk show hosts joked about me. A couple even invited me on as a guest to tell my side of the story. I declined. By that time, I was holding onto my job by a thread. If they could have fired me for bringing the college's "illustrious reputation into disrepute," my snobbish principal's words, not mine, I would have been handed my notice in a heartbeat. But technically, I had done nothing wrong. It didn't stop them from choosing _not_ to renew my annual contract, which is why I only had one week left before I joined the ranks of the unemployed.

Alice's husband, Jasper, a lawyer with a prestigious downtown Seattle law firm, offered to sue them for me, but I'd never been promised more than a year at a time . . . it was how my contract worked. I loved working there, but if I was no longer welcome, I decided I'd rather move on than cause trouble.

Quite a lot of people said I should sue Mike for breach of promise, but there was no guarantee I'd succeed. His family had paid for half of the wedding, and I got to keep my wedding gown, engagement ring, and matching diamond necklace and bracelet. I'd planned to sell them to help pay off Charlie's debts. That no one was willing to pay top dollar for a dress, stunning though it may have been, associated with such an unromantic—well, for _me—_ affair, shouldn't have been surprising. There are almost as many memes out their mocking Bad _Luck_ Bella as Bad Day.

I can't deny there is some truth to them.

Foolishly, I'd signed off on the release forms Mrs. Newton's lawyers had presented me when they'd heard rumblings I might pursue Mike for damages. I wouldn't have been so quick to agree to their terms if I'd known then that the jewelry Mike had given me was only worth a fraction of what I'd assumed. It's true what they say that it takes a professional jeweler to tell the difference between diamonds and cubic zirconium. I'd missed that little fact in the fine print, and Jasper still hadn't quite forgiven me for not getting him to check the contract before I signed. He'd suggest still going after the Newtons, saying he would argue I'd signed while suffering emotional distress. But I didn't trust them not to slander my already battered name. In the end, I'd asked Jasper to leave it alone, as the last thing I wanted was more negative attention. The press had only recently stopped hounding me, and I was already afraid the anniversary would stir things up again.

God, I hoped not.

One of the things that stung the most was that Mike walked away from the debacle virtually unscathed. Oh sure, a few critics spoke up against his behavior, but they were in the minority. To a lot of people, he became something of an icon. Of course, that wasn't until after he returned from spending the honeymoon I'd been so excited about going on to Hawaii . . . with Tyler. It turned out Mike had a ticket booked for his long-time lover all along. I couldn't help wondering how Mike was going to explain his absences to me, without work as a cover, if the marriage had gone ahead and we had gone on our honeymoon together. Our love life hadn't been overly passionate, but it wasn't non-existent, and we would have been newlyweds after all. Was I that gullible that he could have continued to have his cake and eat it, too?

Oh, right. I wasn't the cake. I was the camouflage.

Sighing heavily, I told myself to stop thinking about it all. I knew better than to constantly replay the events. I'd had as much therapy as I could afford, which admittedly wasn't a lot, to deal with everything that had happened. Although, even my therapist admitted the anniversary was going to be tough. I'd been doing so much better, but as the last weekend before summer break had approached, I had stopped sleeping, again, and my stomach had started to churn like it did in the beginning. Thankfully, I'd managed to make an emergency appointment with her on the previous Thursday after school.

 _"It's okay to feel whatever you're feeling, just try not to wallow,"_ she had said.

Yeah, about that . . .

~GV~

"Bella, it's just me. I'm letting myself in!"

Groaning, I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. Giving Alice a spare key to my, expensive but tiny, one bedroom, secured apartment, had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Go away," I mumbled from beneath the covers.

"Oh, Bella," she said, sitting on the narrow edge of the twin mattress beside me. "I can't believe you're still in bed."

I lifted my head enough to give her the evilest eye I could manage.

"Okay, I _can_ believe it, but that doesn't mean I approve. It's the middle of the afternoon."

"So?" I grumbled into the pillow. "I plan on staying here until the weekend is over."

Alice sighed. "Sweetie, I thought you were getting past this?"

Rolling onto my back so I could face her, I matched her sigh with a bigger one of my own. "I am, but I'm only human. Anniversaries of painful events are tough."

God knew I had more than my fair share to contend with. Jake took care of April, the month of our high school prom, and Mike did a number on the last weekend in June before summer break. My birthday was in September, and to make sure all the seasons were covered, my much-loved Gran died right before Christmas, back when I was fourteen.

"If you haven't come with ice-cream and chick flicks, you can let yourself out," I mumbled. "And before you say anything, yes, I know. I'm not just wallowing in self-pity. I'm fucking drowning in it."

I didn't usually swear, and it was not like me to be bitchy, especially not with Alice, but I thought she'd be more understanding.

"Nope, no ice-cream," Alice said in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm here with something better."

"Chocolate?" I asked, looking behind her. Pizza or Thai food would be okay, too. I hadn't eaten anything since a bowl of cereal the night before, and my stomach growled with neglect.

"Nope. You can have something light to eat if you're hungry, but the dress I've brought you to wear out tonight won't look as good if you're bloated with junk food."

Her words registered, and I wrenched myself to a sitting position and scrambled back against the wall, as if that would somehow protect me from whatever ridiculous scheme Alice had concocted. She could be relentless, but there was no way in hell I was leaving my apartment until I had to drag my sorry self to work for my last week come Monday morning.

I told her as much, with a few more out-of-character 'F' bombs thrown in.

"But Bella," she whined, bouncing on her knees like an overly excited two-year-old. "I've got an epic surprise planned. It's going to completely eclipse what that no-good-asshole did on your almost-wedding day. You won't even remember it happened."

"You've found a way to hack the Internet and erase the memory of half the planet? You do realize the phrase, having a 'Bella' day, was recently heard in Mongolia?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Okay, there might still be a few reminders, but you'll have a way better memory to counteract the shitty one. Waaaaaay better. I promise."

"And this memory involves me getting dressed up in a too tight dress and going out in public to be catcalled and insulted by photographers, professional and otherwise, desperate to get a reaction from 'Bad Day Bella'?"

"No!" Alice looked as horrified as I felt by the possibility. "Well, yes to the dress and going out, but I've booked you a private dining room at Twilight. It's the most exclusive restaurant in the city. They have music and dancing, but the security is top notch, so you won't have to worry about anyone taking your picture. They pretty much _guarantee_ the privacy of their guests."

I stared at Alice for a long moment, nonplussed. We'd been best friends for almost eight years, but it was like she didn't know me at all.

"Quite aside from the fact I'm not much of a dancer, why the heck would I want to go to some fancy-pants restaurant by myself on this _particular_ Saturday night of all nights?"

"Not by yourself, silly. You're going on a date with a guy I guarantee you are gonna want to dance with. You'll probably end up climbing him like a tree in the middle of the dance floor."

I scoffed. Alice had taken leave of her senses if she thought I'd be up for a blind date, tonight of all nights. There would be no leaving my apartment and no using strange men as jungle gyms, even if I hadn't been laid in well over a year. But I was curious.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you. That will ruin the surprise."

This time, my scoff was more of an agonized groan. "Alice, I love you, but it's like you've forgotten who I am. How could you possibly think surprising me, with anything, was a good idea?"

Her face fell. "You're right," she whispered. "Renee, Jacob, and Mike all 'surprised' you with the awful things they did. But this is a good thing, I promise."

She looked so crestfallen, I found myself moving to sit beside her, so I could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, hon. I know you mean well, but I don't need a blind date. I just need to survive this weekend, _without_ drawing any further attention to myself, and then move on with my life."

Unfortunately, moving on probably meant crawling back home to live with Charlie in Forks until I could find myself another job, as there was no way I'd be able to keep up the rent without one.

Alice eyed me for a long moment, seeming to come to a decision. She drew in a deep breath and then spoke the words I could never have imagined hearing in a million years.

"What if your blind date was with Edward Cullen?"

 **~GV~**

 ***Peeks our from between fingers* Any thoughts?**

 **xx Elise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who is giving my new story a go.** **All my love and hugs to Sunshine1220 and Sunflower Fran for their help with this story. xxx**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 2**

Alice and I jumped on the bed and screamed for a full two minutes before my euphoria was swamped by a tidal wave of sobering thoughts. I scrambled down to the floor and stood staring up at her, my breath coming in harsh pants.

"Is this a joke? Am I being punked?"

Her grin vanished in an instant. "Of course not," she said, climbing down and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She patted the space beside her, and after a moment's hesitation, I joined her.

"I would never do something like that to you. You _know_ that."

I did, but I was confused.

"I don't get it. Did you tell the _Make-A-Wish_ people I have cancer or something? 'cos I don't think that's right _or_ legal." I frowned. "Do they even grant wishes to adults?"

Alice laughed. "It's not _your_ wish being granted, silly, it's Edward's, and he contacted us directly, well, Jasper's law firm."

" _His_ wish? I think you better start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

Alice tended to get caught up in the excitement of things, but I needed facts . . . cold, hard facts. Especially when the world was making even less sense than usual. She drew in a big breath, and I prepared for an onslaught of words. Alice could talk faster than a traffic reporter when she had a lot to say.

"Well . . . one of the partners at Jasper's firm has been working for some wealthy, bigwig client for ages, setting up sort of a beneficiary trust distribution' thingy. I don't know the details because they're confidential, but I'm guessing he's dying or something and rather than just leave people stuff from his estate, he wants to give it to them while he's still alive. Anyway, Edward Cullen is one of his main beneficiaries—"

"Hold on," I interjected. "Wouldn't Edward Cullen be rich in his own right?"

He had to be. The guy had won multiple medals at three Olympics, including a handful of golds, and done TV ads with the U.S. Swim Team. He was a highly sought-after motivational speaker, ran specialist schools for elite swimmers, as well as voluntarily teaching ordinary kids to swim. Plus, he taught coaching ethics at universities.

Yeah, I knew _way_ too much about him.

I'd read his autobiography more than once, (ahem, make that multiple times) not to mention his bestselling book on coaching kids and teens. I'll even admit, he _may_ have helped inspire me to want to work in the field of child and adolescent psychology.

"I doubt he's short of money," Alice agreed. "But 'reading between the lines,' because Jasper can't give me details, I think this benefactor dude is leaving him _millions._ "

"Lucky, but what's that got to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. A condition of him receiving the inheritance, or distribution, or whatever you call it since the benefactor isn't dead yet, is he has to come to Seattle and stay for a minimum of _two weeks_. At first, this mystery guy wanted him here for a full month, but Edward is a busy buy, and there was no way that was going to happen. In fact, it didn't look like he was going to be able to come at all in the timeframe the benefactor wanted, sooner rather than later, which makes me think the guy probably is dying. So, Mr. Brown, one of the partner's at Jasper's firm, asked Edward if there was anything they could do to convince him to rearrange his schedule and make some time available. And—get this—Edward said he would come and stay the full two weeks _if_ they could arrange for him to meet you, and, preferably, take you on a date."

"Fuck me," I whispered, and then clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I think he wants to," Alice said then dissolved into giggles.

"This has to be some sort of a joke," I said, shaking my head. "What do you want to bet they're talking to the wrong Edward Cullen, and the guy who's going to show up tonight is some middle-aged creeper dude, like those cretins who keep sending me dick pics?" I'd had to change my email and phone number several times since becoming a viral meme.

"Nope, Jasper has spoken to him a few times now, including via Skype to be sure, and he's the real deal."

"How did Jasper get involved?"

"Well, at first, the partners didn't know what to do about Edward's request, and they were all running around like headless chickens. Then one of the paralegals who follows the gossip columns remembered reading that you and I are friends, so Jasper got called up to the top floor and was told to make it happen; that his _career_ depended on it."

All I could think was _fuck me twice,_ but I managed not to say it this time.

"His career?" I whispered. I was in the process of losing mine, although hopefully only temporarily, and I didn't want one of my best friends to suffer the same fate. That didn't mean I liked the idea of being pimped out by a law firm. After being tricked into signing that awful, post non-wedding contract, lawyers weren't my favorite people. "I want to help, but I don't know about this."

"It'll be fine, Bella. It's a dream come true, right? You've been half in love with Edward Cullen for almost a decade, so of course, you want to meet him."

Alice's grin was contagious, but my answering one fell.

"I still don't get it. I've never gotten the impression that he's a player, but the guy dates supermodels. At least, he dated that Victoria's Secret model, Heidi, a few years back."

"She wasn't famous when they were dating . . . that came later, after they broke up."

"Yeah, but still. It shows what sort of women he likes. What possible interest could he have in me?"

Alice shrugged. "The same interest the rest of the world has, I suppose."

My shoulders slumped. "Great. I get to meet the man of my dreams, and he's only interested in me because I'm a social media oddity."

"I think there's more to it than that. You're both into psychology, and you work with kids. He said he's read all your blog articles on those parenting sites you contribute to. Plus, you don't give yourself credit for how beautiful you are, inside and out. Jazz reckons he sounds smitten."

I scoffed. "Jasper used the word 'smitten'?"

Alice snickered before answering. "Not likely. He said the guy had the hots for you."

We both broke into giggles, and a few more squeals may have erupted.

"This is really happening? Edward Cullen is taking me on a date?"

"Yep, but only if you agree. He insisted that you not be pressured in any way, but Jasper told him you were fine with it."

I eyed her pointedly. "Maybe it's a good thing you spilled the beans. Otherwise, I probably would have keeled over from shock when he showed up at my door, making Jasper, the lawyer, a _liar._ "

Alice just shrugged, but her cheeky smile faded when my expression did not match it.

"You do _want_ to go out with him, don't you?"

"Sure, it's like a fantasy come true, but . . ."

Alice patted my hand, urging me to continue.

"He's famous, Alice, for real, for being incredibly athletic and talented. Not for being caught up in something horrible outside of his control. The guy has spent half his life in the spotlight, well, to a degree. But I don't think he's ever had paps photographing him while he's out doing his grocery shopping or running after him calling insults to get a reaction."

"You're worried you won't have anything in common?"

"No, like you said, I think we'll have lots to talk about. But I'm worried about us being spotted together. I don't want people to think badly of him for being with me, or for them to think I'm after _more_ fame. God knows that's the last thing I want, but you know what the trolls are like."

"You're scared," Alice said, taking one of my hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Not that I blame you, but you know what I say to the trolls?"

I had a fair idea, and my lips curved into a reluctant smile. "Fuck em?" I whispered.

"Hell, yeah! You deserve this, Bella."

I quirked a brow.

"You know what I mean. You're a _good_ person, and you deserve good things to happen to you. What better way to thumb your nose at all the miserable, jealous naysayers by going on a date with one of the hottest guys on the planet—don't tell Jasper I said that—who you just happen to have had a crush on since you were a teenager? It's Edward, freakin', Cullen, Bella! And he's interested in _you!_ "

Her words forced my doubts aside, which made way for another bout of hysterical squealing and jumping around. We were both breathless when Alice called a halt and said it was time for us to start getting ready.

"Us?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think Jasper and I were going to send you off alone with some dude we haven't actually met? Personally, I'm confident he is a genuinely _good_ guy, but better safe than sorry."

"So, it's a double date?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed I wouldn't get to spend time alone with Edward. I tended to step back when more dominant people were around, and I could imagine Alice's larger than life personality and Jasper's southern charm making me seem boring in comparison.

"No, silly." Alice rolled her eyes at me. "We're just delivering you to Twilight. You and Edward will dine in one of their private booths to avoid prying eyes. We'll have our own table, nearby, if you need us, which I am sure you won't. If you like, we can go dancing together after dinner, and then Jazz and I will drop you home at the end of the night . . . unless you'd rather Edward did the honors."

My brain shorted out at the thought of Edward Cullen coming back to my place after our date. Of him kissing me at the door. Of me inviting him inside. I would never have the courage to do something like that, but just the possibility was enough to cause my neural synapses to overload.

"Earth to Bella." Alice giggled and clicked her fingers in front of my face. "It's going to be fine, but we need to move. It's only three and a half hours until we have to go."

I didn't spend that long getting ready on my wedding day, which I hadn't given a thought to since Alice told me about my date with Edward. She was right about one thing. Her surprise was big enough to eclipse even the worst memory of my life.

The next few hours passed in a blur of cleaning and preparation, both mine and my mini, barely-furnished-apartment's. Just in case. By the time Alice was finished, I didn't recognize myself, which was all part of her plan. I wore my long, brown hair up for my wedding, as I did every day for work. I even tied it up in a ponytail when I went shopping or out for a run, so that's what the public and paparazzi were used to seeing. For my date, Alice had me leave it down. After I'd washed and dried it, she straightened the natural waves to a smooth, silky shine. The light makeup I usually wore was replaced with a slightly heavier look, but the eyes were very different. She gave me smoky cat eyes, which I had never tried but had to admit looked amazing. The dress she'd bought for me to wear was short, but not indecently so. The shimmery fabric was a dark navy blue that complimented my fair complexion and fitted my curves perfectly.

"Alice, I don't know how to thank you," I said when she declared me ready and let me look in the mirror attached to the back of my bedroom door. My usual, girl-next-door style was nowhere in sight. "I look incredible."

"That you do, my friend. Edward Cullen isn't going to know what hit him."

At complete odds with the sexy and sophisticated image staring back at me in the mirror, I may have given in to the urge to squeal . . . again.

~GV~

When we pulled into the underground garage of the Seattle CBD high rise where Twilight was located, my knee started jumping so severely, I had to hold it still with both hands.

"You okay back there, darlin'," Jasper asked from the driver's seat, as he pulled into a bay designated for 'VIPs only.'

"Yeah, but since when are we very important people?"

"Since my firm paid a pretty penny to ensure you and Edward have a little privacy tonight. We'll be going in through a back entrance, so you don't have to worry about any pesky photographers blinding you with their damned flashes."

My panic levels soared. "I thought you said I wouldn't be recognized?"

"I don't think you will, not if you keep your head down," Alice said, twisting around from the front passenger seat. "But you look so hot, they would take pics anyway."

My cheeks heated. I wasn't used to the idea of people being interested in me for anything other than my horrible taste in men and prospective mothers-in-law.

I assumed we'd be making our way to the restaurant-come-nightclub via a service entrance and then through the kitchens like they always show in the movies. But Twilight seemed to have its act together when catering to guests wanting to remain incognito. We rode up in an elevator that was manned by a security guard who checked our IDs. Then we were ushered along a carpeted hallway to an entrance leading straight through to the level housing the private dining rooms situated on the upper floor of the club. Each luxuriously appointed room over-looked the stage and dance floor, like in the theaters I'd seen in movies where members of royalty and high society go to see the opera or ballet. The entire place was decorated in art deco style, like an old-fashioned speakeasy from the twenties. The stage was filled with a band playing back up to a sequin-gowned singer crooning soothing jazz from behind a microphone. Glass screens kept the sound to a level conducive for having a conversation over dinner, but it looked like they could be retracted if you wanted to get the full impact of the music. The dance floor was empty, for now, but it was still early, only seven o'clock.

"Wow!" Alice and I murmured in unison.

"It's impressive, isn't it?"

I knew that voice. I'd heard it in countless, poolside interviews, on TV commercials that aired around the time of the Olympics, and from repeatedly viewing Edward's captivating TED talk on coaching ethics.

I spun around to find him standing in the shadows to the side of the door.

Thankfully, I kept the next "W _ow"_ confined to my thoughts. I knew he was tall, well over six feet. And I was expecting the swimmer's shoulders that seemed to go on for miles, the narrow hips, and the incredibly long legs. But nothing could have prepared me for how amazing he looked in his dark gray, tailored suit. His pale green shirt contrasted against his tanned skin and brought out the emerald color of his eyes.

"Edward?" I said though I had no idea why it came out like a question. Of course, it was Edward. Edward, smokin' hot, I-can't-believe-I'm-meeting-him-in-person, Cullen! The urge to squeal like a fangirling teenager was almost overwhelming, but I managed to contain myself. I may have grinned like an idiot, though. To my relief, Edward smiled widely in return.

"Yes, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," he said closing the distance between us and extending a hand toward me. "And you're Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella," I said, my voice high and embarrassingly breathy. Thankfully, I had spoken those two words before our hands connected as, otherwise, they would have come out in a squeak, for sure.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, not letting go of my hand. Not that I was complaining.

"Likewise," I managed to whisper, which I thought was doing well under the circumstances. He was so much hotter in person than anything I had ever imagined, and I had imagined him _a lot!_

"I really appreciate you agreeing to meet me," he said, finally releasing my hand.

I would have mourned the loss, but it wasn't like he had shaken it over a crowd barrier, just a random connection with one of a multitude of fans desperate for even the briefest contact with their idol . . . not that I recalled Edward having crazed fans like that, well, other than me. He was standing right in front of me, smiling shyly, with no plans to go anywhere else. To make it even better, he was the one who had instigated our date. I hadn't won it in a competition or been granted it out of compassion because I was dying!

My excitement waned a little when I considered that pity might still have been a significant motivator on Edward's part.

"Hi Edward, I'm Alice." My best friend came up beside me and shoved her hand out for Edward to shake. "Jasper's other half, but I'm sure he's told you all about me. I can't believe we're meeting you in person. Well, I can, because I've known it was going to happen for a while, but still. It's so exciting! Bella and I have been squealing all afternoon. Oops." She shot me an apologetic look. "I probably shouldn't have admitted that. Sorry, Bells. But Edward, we've been huge fans of yours, _huge_ fans, since college. Actually, for Bella, it was even earlier. She was in high school when she put her first poster up of you. On her _ceiling._ "

"O . . . kay," Jasper drawled, as he put his arm around Alice's waist and drew her back to his side. "Time to dial it back a little, sweet pea."

Edward chuckled, the sound low and enticing, but I was too embarrassed to look at him. I somehow refrained from fanning my burning cheeks, my only saving grace that the lighting in the small but elegantly furnished room was low.

"It's lovely to meet you, Alice," he said, "And to see you again, Jasper. Maybe we can catch up later, but if it's okay with you two, I'd like to start my date with Bella now. I've been looking forward to tonight for a long time."

I couldn't _not_ look at him after hearing him say something so sweet, and slightly incomprehensible. When I met his gaze, his smile seemed reassuring. I managed a weak one in return, though I was still going to dismember Alice when I eventually got her alone. She had a tendency to overshare when nervous, but she didn't have to go and blurt out embarrassing information about me. I had enough black marks against my name in the mortification department.

Jasper said a quick farewell for the two of them and then reminded me that they'd be dining downstairs, "with the plebs," he joked, in case I needed them.

His words seemed to concern Edward who turned to me. "Bella, are you sure you're okay with being alone with me? I could ask them to bring in a couple more settings if you'd prefer—"

"I wouldn't," I quickly interjected. "I promise." Turning to Jasper and Alice who were standing near the doorway, I added. "I'll be fine. You two have a nice night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You're going to join us for dancing later, right?" Alice asked, doing this weird thing with her eyes as if she was sending me some secret signal.

"Yeah, about that." I had my doubts about dancing in the heels Alice had talked me into wearing, and the last thing I wanted was to be recognized.

"We don't have to dance if you don't want to," Edward said. "Or we can dance up here later, if you're worried about being seen."

I gave him a relieved smile, glad he seemed to understand.

"What about getting a lift home?" Alice persisted.

"I'll let you know if I need one, but I'm happy to catch an Uber—"

"I can escort Bella home. I promise she'll be safe."

"Of course, she will," Jasper said, giving us both a tight smile while maneuvering an obviously reluctant Alice out the door. "You guys have a great evening. Maybe we can all catch up later in the week."

"That would be amazing!" Alice yelled from the hallway outside our booth. "Come for dinner tomorrow night." Jasper murmured something I couldn't hear, and Alice quickly amended. "Make that Monday night. We'll see you then, Edward. Have fun, Bella. Call me tomorrow!"

The door closed behind them, and I sputtered a nervous laugh. I loved Alice dearly, but she was going to have to die.

~GV~

 **Ha! This Alice is sooo canon, but she does listen when Bella puts her foot down.**

 **I'm sure you have lots of questions as to why Edward has sought Bella out, and we'll get answers soon, I promise. Did I mention this story doesn't have my usual slow burn? (shock! horror!) A few of you are worried that Edward will be a typical, sports star player type, which I think we can all agree is the _last_ thing Bella needs. Did he give a good first impression? I love to hear your thoughts.**

 **xx Elise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Thank you so much for your support of this story, as it's taking me waaaaay outside my comfort zone.**

 **Thank you so much to SunflowerFran, Sunshine1220 and NKubie (an old friend who 'pretty pleased' to become a pre-reader, and she's so wonderful, how - or why - would I say no?) for making my words presentable and endeavouring to remove all the 'Aussie' (and the Regency era) from my story. It is set in the northern hemisphere, after all, somewhere I have never been. ;)**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 3**

"Um, sorry about that," I said to Edward, struggling once more to meet his gaze.

"It's fine, as long as you're sure you are okay with this?" He waved a hand around him, indicating the intimate setting. "I don't want you to feel like you're trapped here with me. It's just that Jasper mentioned how difficult it has been for you, with the paparazzi following you around and people taking photos and tweeting your whereabouts. I thought you'd appreciate the privacy."

"I do. Thanks for understanding, though I am curious," I couldn't help saying, as he drew out a chair for me. I took my seat at the beautifully set table with its linen cloth, glowing candles, and exotic floral centerpiece before continuing, "Don't _you_ have to worry about being recognized and people bothering you?"

He shrugged those broad shoulders and took his seat across from me. "More so when I was competing, and the Olympics were on. Otherwise, occasionally, someone will recognize me and come up and ask for an autograph or want to take a photo, but not that often. Now that I've retired from competition, it happens less all the time. It's all died down now I'm no longer 'flavor of the month.'"

"I can only hope," I muttered.

He smiled sympathetically, then offered me a drink. There was a selection, and I decided on the French champagne that was chilling on ice. I'd only had it a few times in my life. I had been looking forward to it at my wedding, but I hadn't made it to the reception. Mike, Tyler, and their mates had taken it over since the meal was paid for anyway. . . mostly by me. I supposed I could have stormed in and grabbed a bottle to drown my sorrows in that night, but I'd just wanted to get the hell out of there and cry a river of tears in private.

Shaking off the memory of what I had been doing exactly fifty-two weeks prior to _this_ magical night, I took a sip of my drink. It was delicious. This time, when Edward smiled at me, it wasn't shadowed with apology or concern, and I returned it freely.

"So," Edward said, playing with the stem of his glass. "I guess you're wondering why I was so eager to meet you."

"A little." What I was most curious about was why this amazingly talented, gorgeous looking man seemed almost shy around me. Confirming my suspicion, he rubbed the back of his neck with one of hands, his expression decidedly sheepish.

"It's going to sound a little stalkerish, I'm afraid."

I barked a laugh, then covered my mouth with my hand. When I had myself under control, I said in a wry voice, "You did just hear Alice talk about my teenage and college fan-girl obsession with you, right?"

"Oh yeah." He smirked. "Posters on the ceiling? I'd ask what's up with that, but I don't want you to hate me."

"I wouldn't hate you, but I might die of sheer embarrassment."

"We can't have that," he said with another stunning smile. And stunned I was. It took me a moment to collect my seriously scattered thoughts while trying to corral my suddenly raging hormones.

 _Was it hot in here?_

"So, you've been stalking me?" I prompted, my temperature cooling as I braced myself for what I knew he would say next. There was only one way he would have heard about me, and it wasn't my proudest moment.

Seeming to sense my discomfort, his expression softened. "Like everyone else, I saw the videos and memes from your wedding day. I didn't go looking for them, but they kept popping up on my Facebook and Twitter feeds, and . . ." he shrugged before continuing. "I hate to admit this, but I'm guessing you would prefer honesty . . .?"

"Definitely."

"When I saw them, my first response was to chuckle."

"You and half the planet," I muttered, unable to keep the bitterness from my voice.

"Right," he said, his tone subdued. "I immediately realized how wrong that was, how horrible the situation must be for you. This wasn't some comedy movie, but your real life, and you clearly hadn't asked for any of it. When I looked closer, I could see was the shock and pain in your expression from how badly you'd been betrayed. When the memes kept coming, and the whole thing went viral, I felt terrible for you. "

My shoulders sagged. His interest in me _was_ based in pity, just like I'd feared.

"I also felt a connection with you," he continued, surprising me, as there was not one single thing about Edward Cullen that I would describe as pitiable.

"I thought the public's interest in you would die down given time, but it didn't . . . and neither did mine." He lowered his head and looked at me through his incredibly long lashes. His smile was shy, bashful even, and I couldn't get my head around it.

"Then the photographers started following you, shooting, filming, saying stupid stuff trying to get a reaction. You were so brave, refusing to give them anything, keeping your composure. I was furious when I heard the talk show hosts talking shit, er, sorry, _crap,_ about you."

I almost interrupted to tell him not to apologize for swearing. I counseled stressed out teens every day and was pretty damned unshockable. I urged him on with a nod, wanting to hear what else he had to say.

"I considered trying to find you, so I could tell you it wasn't your fault, and you had my support. But then I realized I was being ridiculous. What did it matter what I thought? You didn't know me. Plus, I didn't imagine my, er, interest would be welcomed, not mere weeks after you were supposed to marry another man."

I shrugged but didn't contradict him. If any other man had approached me, at any time during this past year, I'd have said, hell no, but this was Edward Cullen after all.

"So, and this is the, er, stalkerish part." He looked apologetic again, but I gave him a tentative smile. "I found out everything I could about you. From your Linked In profile, I discovered that you'd studied almost the exact same courses that I did in college, except you did your master's in counseling, while I focused on sport's psychology. Your profile mentioned you'd minored in writing, so I looked for any books or articles you might have written, and I found a dozen amazing features you'd posted on various parenting and youth websites."

A shudder ran through me at the memory of the vile comments that had started showing up in my article feeds in the aftermath of my jilting going viral. "I almost had to take them down, but the administrators of the sites disabled the comments, instead," I said.

Edward nodded slowly. "Yeah, that was understandable. I saw some of the things that were posted before they were removed. It blew my mind that people could be so ignorant and, just fucking cruel."

He didn't apologize for swearing this time, but I didn't mind. Having this incredible man defending me was mind-boggling. As to people's cruelty, I wasn't surprised by anything anymore. Although I tried not to allow my newfound cynicism to color my view of the world too darkly.

"So, you liked my articles?" I asked, flattered and wanting to focus on something positive.

"Liked? I was blown away! Bella, you're an incredibly talented writer. What you had to say was insightful, but also practical and relatable, which isn't easy to pull off. I know!"

"But your books are so well written—"

"By a ghostwriter," he interjected with a laugh. "They take my ideas and the information I give them, along with a ton of quotes, and then make something readable out of it. Believe me, writing is not one of my strengths."

That made sense, I supposed. The guy couldn't be brilliant at _everything._ Life wasn't that unfair. Oh, that's right, sometimes it could be.

"You work with kids?" he asked, stopping me from spiraling to places I had no business visiting while in such wonderful company.

"Yes, I'm a school counselor. I've worked as part of the student support team at the school where I work for the last three years. It's my dream job, or it was."

I felt a telltale burn at the back of my eyes, and I fought back the tears. Damn, talking about this stuff was harder than I thought. The last thing I wanted was to cry on my once-in-a-lifetime date with Edward Cullen.

"This is my last week," I said with a shrug of false bravado.

"Why are you leaving if you love it so much?" Edward asked, clearly perplexed.

"It's not by choice. I work at an exclusive, all girls' college, and they don't appreciate the negative attention I bring. They wanted to get rid of me at the beginning of the year, but I'd already signed my annual contract—"

"And you've done nothing wrong!" Edward interjected, his expression fierce.

The breath caught in my throat. He looked even hotter all riled up and protective, which barely seemed possible. My blood heated again just looking at him, skyrocketing me from almost crying to borderline aroused in a matter of seconds. My moods were swinging like the beat of the jazz song playing in the background.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to get another job when the whole, notoriety thing, dies down," I said, keeping my tone light. "But for now, no school will touch me, not even the ones in poorer areas, which I'd be perfectly happy working at. They don't need the drama, I guess."

Edward shook his head, his beautiful green eyes filled with compassion. I felt those pesky tears attempt another appearance, but I willed them away. To my relief, our server arrived, and we spent the next few minutes listening to him describe the chef's special dishes and studying the menus. It gave me the time I needed to compose myself and consider Edward's surprising disclosures.

He _seemed_ genuine, a truly decent man, which was nothing less than I expected given everything I had read both by him—or his ghostwriter—and about him. But I had learned to be wary and, sadly, I no longer trusted my instincts. Mike had been everything I was looking for in a partner: even-tempered, supportive, loyal. In other words, nothing like my erratic, self-centered mother or deceitful, overbearing ex-boyfriend. It had all been a lie, a clever ruse by a spoiled, entitled sociopath. Mike had perceived my needs and fulfilled them so as to manipulate me into filling the role he wanted me to play in his life, that of temporary wife and broodmare. His betrayal had shocked me to my core because despite what countless judgmental commentators across the globe insisted, I'd had no idea.

They had called me stupid, naïve, and mocked my training and qualifications. What sort of counselor could _not_ know that the man she was engaged to marry was actually gay and cheating on her with his best friend and business partner?

At first, I had agreed with them. How could I not know? I felt like a complete failure, personally and professionally. But then Carmen, my therapist, shared with me some highly relevant articles. It turns out I was far from alone. There were so many female psychologists and counselors, just like me, who had been taken in by, and even married, sociopathic men, that there were multiple blog posts on the subject. There were even online support groups to help those who eventually escaped the nightmares they found themselves living. The thing that shocked me the most was learning that the very things that drew us to the people-helping professions, our innate empathy and compassionate natures, were what made us so attractive to predators.

While I was horrified to know there were so many other victims, I couldn't help feeling relieved that I wasn't alone. Then, I became angry, downright furious, in fact, and determined to never again be anyone's patsy. I'd been working with Carmen to overcome my people-pleasing tendencies and develop greater assertiveness. At first, I thought I'd never get the hang of it, as it involves standing up for myself, essentially demanding respect, but in a way that is respectful of the rights and needs of others. It requires setting boundaries, communicating honestly, and most of all, not hiding from my feelings, wants, and needs. It meant acknowledging that I have them, that they are valid, and that I am entitled to respect. I may not always get what I want, but I am allowed to express my feelings and make reasonable requests.

Needless to say, this was new to me and didn't come easy. The risk of rejection was high, but I'd learned something important from everything I had been through. It was that being a people-pleaser and molding my will, my personality, my very being to the desires of others was no guarantee that they would love me, respect me, or stay.

Somehow, I ended up sharing most of this with Edward over the first few courses of our meal. I hadn't intended to, but he was the best listener I had ever met, even better than Carmen, or her husband, Eleazar, who had been my supervisor when I did my counseling masters. Active Listening is the foundation of counseling training, with all the different therapeutic modalities building on the skills it teaches. Edward had gone down the path to becoming an educator and public speaker rather than a counselor, but he was a natural when it came to showing empathy, asking open-ended questions, and avoiding the usual roadblocks to communication that typically shut people down.

"I'm sorry for the overshare," I said, embarrassed that I had opened up to him like a can of peaches. "You're just really easy to talk to."

"I'm glad you feel that way, and please, don't apologize. I'm honored that you feel you can talk to me about what happened."

"You're not horrified by the TMI?"

"God no! I would have thought it was obvious from my crazy, stalker story that I'm interested in everything about you. I'm super excited by anything you're willing to share."

"Super excited?" I giggle snorted, but I refused to be embarrassed, since I wasn't the one who sounded like a teenage girl, and I worked with them every day.

"Stoked even," he said, grinning. "I did blackmail a dying man's attorney into arranging for us to meet and then fly halfway across the country for our date. There's also the fact I've been obsessing over you for a whole year."

I matched his smile, though this time I was the shy one. "So, what's with that?"

"My obsession?"

I laughed again but, thankfully, without making any animal noises. "That is intriguing, but I meant the dying man who wants to meet you and give you a heap of his money. Alice couldn't tell me much because Jasper hadn't told her any details. You know, lawyer-client confidentiality and all that."

Edward smirked. "It sounds like he told her quite a bit, actually."

"Oh, crap," I whispered, realizing he was right. "Are you mad? Will Jasper get in trouble for blabbing?"

This time Edward laughed. It was quite the guffaw, but he still managed to look hot while doing it.

"It's fine. Jasper's fine. But as for the _other_ reason I've come to Seattle, I guess we'll both have to wait and see, as I don't know any more than you do. I'm meeting with the lawyers on Monday morning to find out what it's all about, so I'll let you know that night when we have dinner with Jasper and Alice."

"You want to do that? Have dinner with them? Because you can say no, to Alice. You don't have to . . ."

Edward's smile softened, and I loved how easy he was to read. Mike was so tight-lipped and kept such a firm hold on his emotions that I'd often found myself trying to guess what he was thinking or feeling. I blamed myself for his bad moods, tying myself in knots trying to be what he wanted so that he wouldn't be disappointed in me. Wouldn't leave me. What a waste of time that had been. He hadn't cared about me, not genuinely, and no amount of effort I'd put into attempting to read his thoughts had come close to revealing the truth of what was going on.

"I _do_ want to have dinner with Jasper and Alice, as long as you're there," Edward said, anchoring me back in the present. "Actually, if you're, um, interested, since we're having such a great time tonight. At least, I'm having a great time . . . with you . . . an awesome time. Are you? Having a good time?"

"I'm having a wonderful time," I said.

Edward's shoulders drooped in obvious relief, and I hid my smile behind my hand.

"That's great. In that case, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day together tomorrow? I realize our date tonight isn't over yet, but I already know I'm going to want to see you again. If you're interested?"

My inner fan-girl should have been squealing her head off, but I think she had gone into shock. There was no doubt about it. Edward liked me, as in really liked me. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his nervous rambling. If he had been motivated solely by pity or morbid curiosity, I was fairly certain that one date would have been enough, but he wanted more.

Before I could answer, our server arrived with our dessert. I had chosen a rich, chocolaty creation smothered in whipped cream. Edward had picked the white chocolate cheesecake with a cherry sauce. Both sounded amazing, so we'd decided to order one of each and share. I was certainly looking forward to that, but first, I needed to respond to his disclosure. He wanted to see me again. The very next day. For the whole day. And he wanted to have dinner with my best friends and me the night after. I should be ecstatic, and I was, sort of.

"You're doing some heavy duty thinking over there. Was I premature in asking about tomorrow? I didn't mean to be pushy—"

"No, you weren't. I would _love_ to spend the day with you, it's just . . ." I couldn't believe I wasn't rushing to say yes, but I couldn't just forget the last year had happened. "The thing is, I do everything I can to try and avoid publicity—"

"And you're worried that if we're seen together, the media attention will increase?"

I sighed. How many times had I fantasized about going out with Edward Cullen when I was younger? And not even that much younger. I'd have been so proud to be seen with him, and now, here I was, terrified of it happening and setting off another round of assault by social media.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, because I do, I really do."

"But you're scared, not that I blame you after what you've been through. It's a wonder you're not hiding out in a cabin in the woods somewhere."

I huffed a breath. "Believe me, I've been tempted."

"I can't guarantee that it won't be difficult, at first, until the extra attention dies down. Keep in mind, I'm not some A-list movie star or musician who actively courts publicity, so I don't imagine it will be too bad. The press has never been overly interested in me, though I suppose I've been lucky. In my experience, fame hasn't been a negative thing. It's opened doors and created opportunities."

Edward's expression was so hopeful, I hated to disappoint him. I took a mouthful of my dessert to give myself a moment before I reluctantly replied, "Maybe it's okay for someone in _your_ position who is recognized for their accomplishments. In my case, it's brought me nothing but humiliation and slammed doors."

Edward's face fell, and he slumped a little in his chair. "So, is that a no?"

"No, it's not a no, it's just . . ."

He composed his face into a deliberate smile. "It's okay. I promised not to pressure you, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Let's just enjoy our dessert, shall we?"

I nodded, quietly relieved, as I needed a moment to gather my thoughts . . . and some courage. I couldn't seriously be considering turning Edward down for a second date?

He focused on his dessert, and I watched him savor it, entranced by the faint noises he made.

"This is delicious," he said around a mouthful.

Mine was, too, but I'd all but forgotten it. When he scooped up a portion of his cheesecake and offered it to me, my mouth dropped open, more out of shock at the thought of him feeding me than anything else.

"Sorry," he murmured and withdrew the fork. "That was inappropriate, but I seem to lose my head a bit where you're concerned."

My mouth opened again and closed a few times more times, but no words came out. I had no idea how to respond to him saying something like that.

"Maybe it would help if I explained where I was coming from a little better in regard to my feelings for you."

I nodded dumbly.

"I've only had a few serious relationships, four if you count the swimmer I dated for a few weeks in the lead up to the Beijing Olympics when I was nineteen, but we never went past hand holding and a few kisses."

"Why?" I blurted. "I mean . . ." I couldn't imagine anyone dating Edward and not wanting to jump him in all ways possible at the first opportunity.

"We were both focused on our training and decided we didn't need the distraction," He said, saving me from trying to explain myself. "It wasn't a big deal. We weren't in love, or anything, just enjoyed each other's company. My older brother, Emmett, was pressuring me because I'd never had a girlfriend. Honestly, I think I asked her out just so he'd leave me alone."

We shared a smile, and then he continued. "My first real relationship happened in my senior year of college. Her name is Angela, and we dated for almost a year. I really liked her, still do—she's married to one of my best friends—but our chemistry was more of the friendship variety. Our relationship fizzled, and then she met Ben, and that was that. I wasn't heartbroken, I was happy for them both. A little envious, maybe, because I wanted what they had, just not with Angela. Then there was another girl, a swimmer, like me, but we only lasted a few months. When you spend half your life in a pool, it doesn't leave a lot of time to invest in relationships. With both of us training hard and busy with work and other things when we weren't, it was just too difficult. Between the London and Rio Olympics, I took a much-needed break from training. That's when I met Heidi through a friend. You've heard of her?"

I nodded, trying to quell the irrational surge of jealousy that erupted in my belly at the name of the famous model."

"She seemed great, and I was determined to make it work. We were together for quite a while."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She'd done a bit of modelling and was keen on pursuing it as a full-time career. She started getting booked for more prestigious events and campaigns which required a lot of travelling, around the same time I had to get back into training for Rio. If we'd been meant to be, I think we could have made it work, but . . ." He shrugged. "We decided to take a break while we both concentrated on our own commitments, and she met someone else. A photographer who worked with Victoria's Secret, so yeah, that was that. I wasn't overly heartbroken, which troubled me at the time, as my feelings clearly hadn't run that deep. It made me think there might be something wrong with me." He shook his head, and I got the feeling he hadn't meant to make that last disclosure. "Other than that, I dated a few women casually over the years. Just dates, mostly, as I was never interested in one-night-stands."

"Me, either," I said with a shrug. "My first boyfriend hounded me into sleeping with him, and straight afterwards, I found out he'd been cheating on me with one of my best friends. After that, I had some trust issues and didn't date for a long time. Mike was my first serious relationship, and the whole world knows how that ended."

It was probably an over disclosure, but since Edward was being so honest with me about his past, I wanted him to know about mine as well. I also hoped it would help him understand my wariness wasn't personal but born out of painful experience.

"That's awful. I'm sorry you went through that, especially when you were so young, and then to be betrayed again by the next man you gave your trust."

He shook his head, and I wished I could cross the table and give him a huge hug. He just seemed to get it, which I had discovered was quite rare.

"But you had a crush on me, right?" he continued. "In the years in between?"

I blushed, even though he wasn't pointing out anything that Alice hadn't already blurted. "Yeah, but it was just a celebrity crush. Those things aren't real. I mean, they never come to anything."

"Not usually, but they don't always fade, either," he said and then took a deep breath, his green eyes seeming to glow in the candlelight. "Call it a crush if you like, but my feelings for you are stronger than anything I've ever felt for anyone before, stronger than anything I thought I _could_ feel. I realize it was infatuation, because I didn't truly know you. But even after just a couple of hours, I can say with one hundred percent certainty that I _want_ to know you, Bella. It's too soon, and the kids I coach would tell me to 'slow my roll,' but I'm hoping you'll give us a chance, because I think we could have something meaningful."

"Wow," I murmured. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack, which I may end up suffering after that incredible dessert. I had to exercise considerable restraint to leave you some. Is yours any good? You've barely touched it," he said with a smile, clearly trying to lighten the moment.

I stared down at my half-eaten sweet but couldn't really focus on what I was seeing. Who could concentrate after a declaration like that from the man they had been secretly in love with for a third of their life with no expectation of anything ever coming of it?

"No, I'm good," I murmured before drawing in a fortifying breath, lifting my head, and meeting his, now, worried gaze. "Edward, if the offer is still on the table, I would _love_ to spend the day with you tomorrow. We can even go to Pike's Place and the Waterfront if you'd like, where we're sure to be recognized. Just be prepared to end up surrounded by a pack of rabid photographers shouting horribly inappropriate things."

He reached his hand across the table, palm up. The invitation was clear, and I accepted it, placing my hand in his and watching as he entwined our fingers. "I'd like us to have a good day together, for you to want to spend more days with me, so I think something a little lower profile would be a better idea. Maybe a picnic somewhere out of the way?"

"That sounds lovely, but we will have to face the media eventually . . . if we keep seeing each other."

Edward nodded, his expression solemn. "I know, and I promise to do my best to protect you from them, as I'm aware my presence will increase their interest in you . . . for a while. I'm sure it will die down after a bit, but would you consider letting me hire you a bodyguard in the meantime? I'm not trying to take away from your autonomy, but protection doesn't come cheap. The cost isn't an issue to me, and it would be worth it to know you are safe from harassment or some other crazed stalker. They're not all trustworthy like me, you know."

He smiled wryly, but mine was offset by my wobbling lower lip. While I was shocked by his offer, I didn't automatically protest. Some of the threats I received were terrifying, but telling the police hadn't accomplished much. With a quavering voice, I answered, "That actually sounds amazing, and my dad would sure thank you."

He breathed a sigh of obvious relief. "Good," he said, gently squeezing my hand. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Bella. If it's what you want, then we're in this together."

 **~GV~**

 **Phew... I hope that has alleviated your fears that this Edward might have been a player out to use Bella. (ugh!) I'd love to hear your thoughts on how their date, with it's many disclosures, is going. :)**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS Come join me at Elise de Sallier's Stories on Facebook where I will posted some cool images that illustrate their date.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your support of this story. Your feedback is incredibly helpful. I have learned not to change a character or plot direction based on a single opinion, but when multiple reviewers mention the same concerns, believe me I listen...and appreciate it. Keep in mind, this Bella knows she has been too passive in the past, contributing to her becoming a victim, though most of the negative things that happened to her were outside her control. She is working on becoming more assertive.**

 **Thank you to the wonderful SunflowerFran, Sunshine1220, and NKubie for their help with this chapter. This story is requiring a village!**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 4**

While Edward's offer to organize and pay for a bodyguard until things settled down was extraordinary, second thoughts assailed me. Although I wanted to accept it, a part of me worried that it, and him, were just a little too good to be true. I understood that this was a date and, of course, we were both putting our best selves forward. But I had been naïve and overly trusting before, and I was trying not to fall into that trap again. I had to keep reminding myself that, no matter how familiar he seemed or how right it felt being with him, we had only just met.

On the other hand, accepting his help would lift a huge weight off my shoulders. The thought of not having to face the paparazzi, or deal with the awful things that would be written about me, alone, was incredibly tempting. Sure, I had Alice's and Jasper's support, but they were a young couple just starting out in their careers, much like I was . . . or had been. Edward had resources that weren't available to them or Charlie or me. Since I had agreed to his request for a second date and exploring the possibility of a relationship, I could guarantee I was going to have to deal with _increased_ attention for a while. It seemed reasonable to accept his help in staying safe—God knows, Charlie would be relieved—but I would make sure not to cede control of my life away in the process.

I still had the burden of mine and Charlie's financial woes to carry, but I decided then and there not to mention them. It wasn't a stretch to imagine Edward wanting to take care of those as well. My pride wouldn't allow for that. Nor did I think it was a good idea for things to become any more unequal between us. I wasn't sure how, but I needed to find a way out from under my mountain of debt by myself.

Aside from all the angles I needed to consider, I was a young woman who had suffered more than her fair share of rejection being, effectively courted, by a prince of a man. Like Cinderella at the ball, I decided to give myself permission to enjoy the fantasy while it lasted.

We traded the last of our desserts, both moaning at the delicious tastes. I don't know if it was the sounds we made or the aftermath of Edward's unexpected declarations, but the atmosphere shifted. While my mood had been swinging between excitement, melancholy, and re-burgeoning infatuation all evening, it was now firmly fixed in a state of arousal. I had never met a more attractive man than Edward. Discovering his appeal went so much deeper than his gorgeous appearance overwhelmed my typical reticence about the opposite sex. I wanted him like I had never wanted anyone or anything before. Crazy as it was, it seemed he felt the same way about me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked once we'd finished.

I glanced toward the dance-floor. It was crowded, but not packed like a nightclub with wall-to-wall throbbing bodies. The couples below were making the most of the soulful, sensual music, and I found myself envying them.

"I meant up here if you're worried about being seen."

Suddenly, I didn't care if we were recognized. Edward had made it clear he wasn't going to be embarrassed by our being associated, quite the opposite. While I wasn't about to flaunt our fledgling relationship in the media's faces, I didn't want to have to hide. They would write whatever they wanted to anyway.

"The dance floor looks inviting," I said, and his eyes lit up, confirming my suspicions that he'd prefer us to be open about being together. "But I have to warn you. These heels Alice insisted I wear are a lot higher than I'm used to. You may have to hold onto me, so I don't fall."

His eyes darkened to a deep, forest green. "That would be my pleasure," he said, his voice low.

My long-neglected girly parts whimpered in response. Our gazes remained fixed, as he stood and came around to my side of the table where he reached out a hand to help me from my seat.

Between enjoying the various courses, and our easy flowing conversation, we'd been sitting for almost three hours. So, when I stood, it took me a moment to get my footing. True to his words, Edward braced me with a hand at my waist when I wobbled a little. I'd only had two glasses of champagne over the course of the meal, the same as Edward. But I wasn't much of a drinker, preferring to maintain what control I could over my wayward life. Thankfully, Edward hadn't pressured me, confessing that he rarely drank more than two glasses of alcohol on a night out himself. I supposed it made sense for an elite athlete not to want to abuse his body, but he had also mentioned not enjoying the feeling of being out of control. It was just one more thing we had in common.

When he would have guided us toward the door, I drew him to a halt by taking hold of one of his suit coat lapels. He turned to face me, and I placed both my hands on his chest. He felt solid beneath my hands, and he smelled amazing.

"Bella?" he prompted, when I just stood there, staring at his chest and trying not to drool.

"Sorry," I murmured, a blush heating my already flushed cheeks. "I was just wondering if you would do something for me?"

"Anything."

I drew in a deep breath, and his gaze dropped to the neckline of my balconette style dress. The look in his eyes did more to boost my courage than a dozen pep-talks. At his hungry gaze, any fleeting fears I had that I was being overly bold fled altogether.

"Before we go down to the dance-floor, I was wondering if you'd kiss me."

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"I've imagined it countless times, and I don't want to wait another minute to find out if the reality is as good as my fantasies."

I wasn't sure where this sassy side of my personality had been hiding. It was true though. I didn't want to wait until the end of the night to kiss Edward. Despite his insistence that he wanted to see me again, I didn't know for sure if whatever this was would last beyond the night. There might have been a part of me that was worried this was all an incredible dream, and I wanted to take my chance before the alarm woke me up to the joys of real life. Whatever the reason, I wasn't backing down.

Edward groaned and closed his eyes for a second, before suddenly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close against his hard, lean body. "I would _love_ to kiss you, Bella, I just hope reality will surpass your fantasies. I'm sure it will mine."

I may have swooned a little. It was hard to tell with his powerful arms holding me tight. While I was still recovering from the effect of his words, he lowered his head and kissed me.

I had only kissed a few men before in my life, one when he was still, basically, a boy. Jake's technique had left a lot to be desired. He had been overly forceful, like he was with everything, pushing his tongue in my mouth whether I wanted him to or not. Mike had been a better kisser, more restrained, which I had appreciated. He'd just never wanted to kiss me all that often or for all that long. I had assumed it was just part and parcel of his somewhat aloof personality, but the reality was he had just been pretending to be attracted to me. Kissing, like all the other intimacies we shared, were just things he did to maintain the ruse.

Kissing Edward, even this first relatively chaste introduction, was unlike anything I'd experienced before. He didn't try to dominate me, and I wasn't left feeling as if he found me mildly repugnant.

In hindsight, I so should have put my fears aside and trusted my instincts where Mike was concerned. My head had been oblivious to what was going on, but my heart had known on some level that things weren't right between us.

The difference with Edward was he made me feel cherished, like kissing me was the most important thing in the world. He didn't rush to be finished or try to force me in a direction I wasn't ready to go. His lips were soft and firm at the same time, warm and supple. They moved over mine like he was tasting something truly delicious. His arms held me to him, not in a controlling way.

Putting comparisons and the ghosts of my exes behind me, I focused on kissing Edward, not wanting to waste the moment. My arms slipped up over his broad, swimmer's shoulders, my hands caressed the back of his neck, and my fingers tangled in the soft curls at the base of his skull. He seemed to like it, a lot, if the groan I felt reverberate against my lips was anything to go by.

I savored his taste, a mix of our sweet desserts and his own, unique flavor. It was so good, I plucked up the courage to deepen the kiss. Before tonight, I had never been much of an instigator when it came to kissing. Jake would have taken it as a green light to start ripping off my clothes, and with Mike, our relationship was too structured, too controlled by _him,_ for me to even contemplate being sexually forward.

Mid-kiss, I found myself wondering why the hell I had been so intent on marrying Mike? There was clearly some truth to the public's questioning of my sanity, as I had been crazy to stay with him, to plan a future with him. This small taste of what things _should_ be like between a couple who liked and were attracted to each other, cast all my previous experiences into a wholly different light.

"Bella?" Edward drew back and looked down at me, a crease between his brows. "Is everything okay?"

He obviously sensed my distraction, but I didn't apologize, too thrilled by the revelations flooding my thoughts.

"Everything is wonderful," I said. "Did you know that today is the anniversary of my wedding day? Well, technically, tomorrow is the actual date because of how the calendar works, but it was a Saturday, fifty-two weeks ago."

"Jasper did mention it, in fact, he specifically asked me to come this weekend. He said it would be a good distraction. Did he not check with you first?"

Edward's arms were still around me, and I felt them loosen like he was going to let me go. I held tight, and continued in a rush, "I only found out about our date when Alice came to tell me this afternoon. I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I was in bed, wallowing in misery. She told me she had a surprise for me, one that would wipe out the awful memories from that day . . . meeting you."

"And has it?" Edward asked uncertainly.

I couldn't stop a huge smile from erupting on my face. "You have no idea. It's as if I've been in the dark, and you've turned on the lights. I'm shocked by the realization I was prepared to settle for such a mediocre existence, just so I could feel secure."

Edward's eyes sparkled as a smile overtook his face, mirroring the one on mine. "I hope you can feel secure with me, Bella, but I can't imagine there being anything mediocre about our time together."

He lowered his head and kissed me again. This time I gave him my complete and undivided attention, and it was everything a first, well, second now, kiss should be—sweet, tender with hints of both passion and promise. We only stopped when a server knocked, intent on entering and clearing away the remnants of our meal.

"So, dancing?" Edward asked, his breathing coming as quickly as mine. "I promise I won't let you fall."

"Please," I whispered. I'd have said yes to tandem skydiving if he was the instructor. Any excuse to remain in his arms for a little longer.

The server assured us our coats and my small bag would be perfectly safe in the booth, so we made our way to the secured elevator that would take us down to the floor below. While holding firmly to my hand, Edward lead us directly to where Jasper and Alice were dancing, his height making it possible for him to spot them in the crowd.

"Bella!" Alice let go of Jasper and gave me a quick hug. "Come with me to the ladies' room?"

I did need to go, and I was eager to have a word with my friend. "I'll be right back," I told Edward, who released my hand but not before pulling me close, so he could kiss my cheek. Walking away, I looked over my shoulder to find him staring after me. He rewarded me with one of his panty-dropping smiles, and it took considerable willpower not to run right back into his arms.

"Oh . . . My . . . God!" Alice whisper-shouted once we were in the relative privacy of the corridor that led to the ladies' room. "Jazz was right. Edward Cullen is totally, fucking, smitten with you!"

"I know!" I said, letting her hold both my hands while she jumped up and down. I'd have joined her, but the last thing I needed was a broken ankle.

"Tell me everything," she demanded, and I remembered my earlier resolve.

"Not before you apologize for that awful overshare, Alice. Do you have any idea how embarrassed you made me feel?"

Her face fell. "I know, and I'm sorry. Jazz already read me the riot act. I promise to rein it in, it's just this feels like a real-life fairytale. The whole thing is so exciting, and I just got carried away."

She looked so contrite, and I couldn't completely blame her. I was trying not to be carried away myself.

"He is amazing," I said, my smile returning. "He seriously likes me, as in he has a _crush_ on me. But he gets that that's not real, so he wants us to spend time together and get to know one another. He asked if we can spend the day together tomorrow."

Alice put a hand to her chest. "What about the rest of tonight?"

A group of women entered the hallway, so she led me to the side. I ducked my head, hiding behind my hair so they wouldn't get too close a look at me.

"You know, you can take him home with you if you want to," Alice whispered. "There's no law against it."

Normally, I'd tell her not to be ridiculous, that I would never do something like that. It's what I'd said throughout college whenever she'd tried to hook me up with anyone. My life might have turned out better if I had loosened up and taken her advice, especially when she had told me there was something off about Mike Newton. For all her flightiness, Alice had great instincts.

"I don't want to rush things. He said he thinks we could have something _meaningful_."

Alice flapped her hands in front of her face, waving away the tears I could see glistening in her eyes. Not for the first time tonight, I felt a few gather behind my own eyelids, but this time, they were happy ones.

"It's up to you," she said when she had composed herself. "But you must admit, a night in the arms of that hunk of hotness would erase all other memories of tomorrow's date from your mind for all time!"

"I'm not sure memory works that way," I told her with a laugh.

She giggled and raised a brow. "It would be worth a try though, wouldn't it?"

 _It really would,_ I thought, shocking myself. While I used the facilities and then washed and dried my hands, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. If things went the way I hoped, the way Edward seemed to want them to go, we were headed in that direction anyway. But I couldn't stop thinking about our revelatory kiss. It made me think about all the other ways I had settled. A part of me didn't want to wait any longer to find out what I had been missing all these years.

Edward and Jasper were waiting for us at the side of the dancefloor. I noticed a heap of women, and quite a few men, watching them, and my nerves spiked. Even with the changes in my appearance, I fully expected to be recognized at some point. Alice said the security here prevented patrons from being bothered, but what was to stop someone taking pictures with their phones?

"You okay?" Edward asked when I reached his side, taking my hand and drawing me close.

I had told him I was okay with us being spotted, so I forced my fears aside and nodded.

The next couple of hours were magical. Edward was a great dancer, whether moving his body to the beat of the newer songs or leading me expertly to the slower, sexier numbers. I'd never had so much fun at a club before, and I was actually grateful Alice had insisted I wear such high heels, as they put me at a better height for dancing with Edward.

Midnight came and went, and I didn't even flinch at the new date's arrival. No matter what happened when it was time to leave, I had already made the best memories of my life. Which didn't mean I wasn't contemplating asking him to come home with me. In fact, as the night wore on, and the dances became slower and more sensual, it was all I could think about.

When Edward brushed the hair back from my shoulder, bent his head, and nuzzled the sensitive skin beneath my ear, my decision was made. There was no guarantee he would agree, but I had some compelling arguments I thought might sway him.

"Take me home?" I whispered into his ear.

He stiffened for a moment, pulling back and looking at me with an expression that almost seemed alarmed. Then his shoulders dropped.

"Of course. It's getting late, and we've got plans for tomorrow, well, today actually."

I could sense his disappointment, and I ducked my head to hide my smile. The other was clasped tightly in his and remained there as we went to collect our coats and my bag and then took the elevator down to where the valet was waiting with Edward's rental car. Just before we'd left, Alice had whispered in my ear that she had hidden some condoms in the cupboard beneath my bathroom sink. To be honest, I was relieved, as it wasn't like I had any in stock.

I wondered whether I should say something in the car on the drive to my apartment or once we arrived? Nerves got the better of me, and I stayed silent, just offering directions when needed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Edward asked after I gave him the code and he drove into the gated, basement garage of my building.

"I had an amazing time," I told him, my voice brimming with warmth but also a husky undertone I wasn't used to hearing.

He parked in a visitor's spot, then turned to face me. "I didn't scare you off by coming on too strong?"

 _Speaking of which._ Now seemed like the perfect time.

"Not at all," I said then drew in a deep breath. "In fact, I'm hoping I won't scare you off with what I'm about to ask." He raised a brow, and I summoned my courage to continue. "Would you stay the night with me?" His jaw dropped, and I quickly added, "I know there's no rush, and neither of us are interested in a one-night stand, but I would really like it if you stayed."

It was his turn to take a deep breath. He also ran a hand over his face, seeming to need a moment to compose himself, before turning back to face me.

"I would love nothing better than to spend the night with you, Bella, but you do know I'm not going anywhere, right? I'm here, in Seattle, for the next two weeks, and then I promise I'm not going to disappear. I have some commitments I need to honor, but then I'd like to take an extended leave, so we can explore this thing between us . . . if that's okay with you? Heck, I'll relocate to Seattle if need be, or you might like to come with me to Chicago for a while. I have a place there near my family. I also spend quite a bit of time in Colorado Springs where the U.S. Swim Team is based. I'm fairly nomadic, to be honest, going where the work takes me, here and overseas. But I'm open to change if traveling doesn't sound appealing."

Traveling sounded amazing, and impossible, and out-of-reach on so many levels, but I wasn't going to worry about that just yet. I wanted what he was offering so badly I could taste it, but first, I wanted tonight. So, that's what I told him.

"You've taken the anniversary of the worst weekend of my life and turned it into something I will treasure for the rest of my days. I know it's greedy of me, but I want more."

"More?" he said, his voice a husky whisper.

Throwing caution to the wind, I blurted the truth of what was on my mind. "I've never had good sex, as in _ever._ I've only slept with three guys." I listed on my fingers. "My high school boyfriend who turned out to be a real jerk, and that was only the once. A one-night stand in my first year of college that not even Alice knows about it was so awful, and Mike, who would only agree to the missionary position. It's actually the only position I've ever tried."

"My God," Edward muttered, shaking his head. "Just when I think the guy couldn't be more of an asshole, he proves me wrong."

"Stay?" I asked again. "Show me what it's supposed to be like, between two people who are . . ."

"Crazy about each other?" Edward finished when my words trailed away.

I nodded. It was too soon to say, 'in love,' though it felt like we were definitely falling in that direction. Sure, the wiser, more sensible course of action, would be to take things extra slow until I was absolutely certain he was genuine. But something inside me—call it lust, infatuation, or just a determination to find out exactly what I'd been missing—was hellbent on seizing a moment that may never come again.

"I'll stay on one condition," he said. "You have to promise me you won't run scared in the morning, that you'll give me . . . us . . . a chance."

"I promise," I said, my lips curving into a soft smile. "As long as you promise you won't think badly of me for sleeping with you on the first date."

"Not a chance in hell," he said, raising the hand he had recaptured and kissing the back of my fingers.

 **~GV~**

 **Eep! *peeks out from between fingers* The lovely Nkubie said he still seems too good to be true, but she wouldn't want him any other way! He's not perfect, and we'll discover his flaws and layers as we go along, but for now, Bella is putting some of her assertiveness training into practice and going after what she wants.**

 **Good? Bad? Indifferent? Holly *% how can you make me wait three or four days for an update?**

 **As ever, I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: Come join me at Elise de Sallier's Stories on Facebook for lovely pics that go with my stories and other shenanigans. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you (just a few) who are concerned that Bella is rushing things, I totally understand your concerns. It's just, I have only _ever_ written stories with an incredibly slow burn, usually taking twenty chapters before my hero and heroine are even close to getting together. I wanted to try something different, and this seemed the story to do it. ;)**

 **Thank you to Sunshine1220, Sunflower Fran, and NKubie for their prereading/betaing expertise. I am a compulsive tweaker, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 5**

On the way up to my apartment, nerves almost got the better of me. There was one aspect of my invitation I hadn't considered. I had just admitted I wasn't very experienced when it came to sex, but did Edward realize that meant I probably wasn't very good at it, either? Lack of experience and poor performance usually went hand in hand, right?

A memory of a joke told by the comedian and TV host, Trevor Noah, popped into my head while we waited for the elevator to take us to my floor. He'd likened comedy to sex, saying that he, the comedian, was cast in the role of the man, and we, the audience, played the role of the woman. It was his job to satisfy us while all we had to do was sit there, and whether he performed satisfactorily or not was decided by how much noise we made. Mike hadn't liked me making any noise, and he certainly hadn't invited audience participation.

"I can hear the gears grinding," Edward said once we were inside the elevator. "Are you having second thoughts, because that's perfectly okay—"

"No!" I all but shouted. "I mean, maybe a couple."

I told him the Trevor Noah story, and he chuckled.

"What, exactly, are you worried about? That I won't make you laugh? If all else fails, I can resort to tickling."

I half-laughed, half-groaned at his corny joke, but it broke the ice, reminding me, as if I needed it, why I wanted this man so badly.

"No tickling required," I said, my smile fading. "I just don't want to disappoint you, and I'm also worried I might have put too much pressure on you when I basically demanded you show me what I've been missing."

Edward hummed a response before saying, "So you're worried about your performance, and you're concerned that I'm worried about mine. Is that it in a nutshell?"

I frowned. He wasn't wrong, but the way he put it made my fears sound a bit ridiculous.

"How about we just focus on enjoying each other?" he asked, his expression gentle. "If I want something from you, I'll ask, but remember, you have every right to say no. The same goes for me, but I'm pretty sure I'll be more than happy to oblige you with anything you might desire."

"But that's the problem," I said, hating that I sounded like a whiny teenager. "I don't _know_ what I want. I mean, I've seen plenty of sexy movies, even watched porn a few times on girls' nights, but seriously, that stuff was disturbing. I prefer to read sex scenes than watch them. Some of them sound really hot, but I can't imagine them translating well to real life. I read Fifty Shades and enjoyed it, but I sure as hell don't want to be tied up and spanked. I mean, pleasure is pain? Not in my lexicon!"

Edward's shoulders started to shake, and it took me a second to realize he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, you think I'm funny, do you? I've heard that's quite a turn on for some guys." Flirting was never my forte, but I felt like I managed to give the last line some steam, dropping my voice and looking up at Edward from beneath my lashes. If the way his eyes darkened was any indication, so did he.

"Darling, I think you're hysterical and adorable and beautiful and insanely hot. I also think you're worrying this to death, which in my experience, is a real mood killer."

My shoulders slumped. "Have I ruined it before we even begin?"

We'd reached my floor mid-conversation, but Edward had pressed the button to keep the elevator doors open. They went to close on us again, so we quickly exited. As soon as we were in the hallway, he surprised me by pressing me up against the nearest wall with the full length of his body and cupping my face with his hands.

Maybe I would rethink the whole domination thing, just a little.

"Sweetheart," he said, his voice low and rumbly. "This thing between us began long before now, and I can promise you, it is nowhere near ruined. You just need to trust me, okay?"

I nodded dumbly. I mean, what was there to say to that?

He stepped back, took hold of one of my hands, and indicated with a nod that I should lead the way to my door.

"And Bella?" he said as we walked along the corridor, the air between us close to the ignition point. "You should trust yourself, too, as you are one innately sexy woman, and that's without even trying."

I may have stumbled at that point, but Edward didn't comment, just wrapped his arm around my waist and held me steady. I managed to let us into my micro-apartment without embarrassing myself further, but I found myself second-guessing the wisdom of bringing Edward back here as soon as we were inside. Not only was it small, but it was also sparsely furnished, and all I had was a twin bed. Alice and I had conveniently overlooked that when we'd done our quick tidy up in giggly-girl anticipation of my inviting Edward home with me after our date. Clearly, neither of us had believed the unlikely event would happen, despite our preparation. I should have suggested we go back to his hotel suite, where I'm sure there would have been a larger sized bed able to fit two people.

"So, I may have been homeless for a while last year," I said while he looked around, a pleasantly non-judgmental expression on his face. "Well, I moved in with Alice and Jasper after the whole wedding debacle, so I wasn't really homeless. When I eventually felt up to it, I found a cheap, furnished apartment, but the paps kept following me home. Alice and Jasper talked me into taking this place in their building—they have a much larger apartment on one of the top floors," I explained, pointing above my head. "I was lucky to get this place, small though it is. But I didn't have money for furniture, so I've been collecting second-hand stuff."

"The couch is nice," Edward said.

The couch, an extra-long, extra-wide, soft, gray leather affair was my pride and joy. It was probably worth more than my bomb of a car, but when I looked into selling it on Craigslist, I would have only gotten a few hundred dollars.

"Yeah, it's actually bigger than the bed," I said with a shrug. "I've only got a twin."

Edward raised a brow but didn't comment. He walked over to the couch and ran his hand along the leather back. "It is certainly impressive."

"The principal at the school where I work likes to update his office every few years. I needed a new couch in my counseling office, so I got the two-seater one that matches this for work. To my surprise, he let me have this longer one to take home. I think it was supposed to be compensation for not renewing my contract."

It was the only newish piece of furniture I owned. My dining table was a tiny, two-seater that I'd picked up at a yard sale, and my coffee table had seen better days. I didn't have a TV cabinet. Hell, I didn't even have a TV. I streamed shows on my work laptop, something I was going to miss like crazy when I had to hand it in at the end of the week, as my personal laptop was a piece of junk. In my bedroom, all I had was the twin bed that Alice and Jasper let me take from one of their spare rooms and a mismatched nightstand and chest of drawers.

Edward removed his suit coat and laid it on the coffee table and then took a seat in the middle of the couch, which dominated my otherwise small, plain-looking living area. I had been there a few months but hadn't had the heart for decorating when I knew I would probably have to head home to Forks come summer break.

"It's a very impressive couch." Edward smiled and beckoned me closer. I dropped my clutch and wrap on the coffee table beside his jacket then walked over to stand in front of him. He caught hold of a hand and drew me to stand in the vee of his bent knees. "And beds are overrated unless you're determined to stick with what you know." It was my turn to raise a brow. "The missionary position? Although, this is long enough that our feet wouldn't hang off the end if we were laying down, so I guess we could manage it if you like. Once we've tried everything else, that is."

" _Everything_ else?"

He gently urged me to bend down, so he could kiss me. "Of, course, well, maybe not _every_ thing. Realistically, I'd say a couple of different things, maybe three, if we take a break in between rounds. Just a short break, but I am turning twenty-nine in a few weeks, which is only one year short of thirty, you know."

I chuckled and kicked off my shoes, so I was a better height to reach his lips with my own. Plus, my feet had been killing me after six hours of wearing heels.

"Any preferences for round one of your first experience of love-making in the non-missionary position?" he whispered next to my ear.

I giggled, aroused and weirdly relieved that he was making light of my inexperience.

"I kind of like the idea of christening the couch," I admitted shyly.

"Oh, that's a given," he murmured while kissing along the curve of my neck. "Would you like me to make a suggestion?"

"Uh huh," I practically purred my reply.

"I don't want to break the mood, but how about you dim that overhead light, grab a blanket for us to throw over this very comfortable couch and . . . oh crap."

I lifted my head. "Is there a problem?"

"Protection," he said with a groan. "I don't have any, as I was definitely _not_ expecting to need any tonight."

I jerked out of his embrace. "That's okay. I have heaps!"

"You do?" Edward called after me, as I ran to the bathroom, returning with the elaborate and surprisingly large gift basket I found in the cupboard beneath the sink. It looked like a bouquet and was filled with packets of various brands of condoms along with a couple of different varieties of lube. There were even some sachets of wet wipes.

"Courtesy of Alice," I said, presenting the basket to Edward. His brows rose so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. "Before we left Twilight, she told me she'd hidden it in my bathroom in case we needed it."

"Wow," he murmured while staring at the colorful selection. "I don't know whether to be grateful to your exuberant friend or seriously disturbed." He lifted out two boxes, one cherry flavored regulars and the other glow-in-the-dark magnums.

I shrugged. Alice was nothing if not thorough . . . and quirky. "Please tell me there are some in your size? I'm on the mini-pill to balance my hormones, but they're not reliable protection against, well, you know."

He rifled through until he found a few non-flavored and non-glowing in a size I considered impressive but not terrifying. Then he placed them on the arm of the couch. "We're covered," he said, giving me a shy, sexy smile.

My return smile felt a little wobbly. Edward was serious about needing more than one for the night, and I swallowed around the lump that had risen in my throat. Mike had been a strictly, no more than twice a week, kind of guy, and that was in the beginning. In the months leading up to our wedding, we had barely had sex at all. He'd said he wanted there to be some mystery on our wedding night, but of course, that was just another lie.

"You want to dim that light?" Edward asked, gesturing to the bare globe burning starkly above us.

The living room light didn't have a dimmer switch, and I didn't own any lamps, so I turned on the light in the bedroom and left the door slightly ajar before turning off the living room light. In the brief time I was gone, Edward had stood and kicked off his shoes, and he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I brought this," I said, lifting the quilt I'd grabbed off the bed. "I'll just . . ."I gestured toward the couch.

Edward nodded then caught hold of one end and helped me spread the quilt over the leather that would have been cold against our bare skin.

I liked that he was being practical and thinking of our comfort. It made me feel safe. I imagined bursting through the door and being slammed, well, pushed firmly, against the wall, having my clothes roughly shoved aside, and then being pounded into, could be an amazing experience, but I wasn't ready for something like that. Thankfully, Edward seemed to understand.

"Hey," he murmured, drawing me closer from where I stood, awkwardly, unsure what to do next. "Come here, sweetheart."

Without my shoes, my eyes were level with his chest, and I enjoyed the glimpse of bare skin his partially unbuttoned shirt revealed. After kissing me until my legs felt like jelly, he got to work undoing the rest of his buttons. I watched, somewhat slack-jawed, while he tugged his shirt from his waist and then removed it altogether.

"Oh," I whispered, awe-struck and a little surprised to discover his chest was not devoid of hair like I was expecting. Feeling uncharacteristically bold—although for tonight that seemed to be my new normal—I reached out to run my fingers through the soft curls that formed a vee on his chest. I wasn't quite brave enough to trace their path along the trail that traveled down the middle of his rippled stomach. "You've let your hair grow back?"

"Hmmm," he hummed in reply. "I stopped waxing when I retired from competition after Rio, and I have to say, I don't miss it one bit."

"I'll bet," I chuckled softly.

His hands rose from his sides to the buckle of his narrow belt. "Shall I keep going? We can just kiss and make out if you'd prefer."

"And waste Alice's basket of goodies?" I said with a waggle of my brows before sobering. "I really do want you to show me what I've been missing . . . how it's supposed to be."

"So, this is about assuaging your curiosity?"

His tone was light, but I could sense the hesitancy behind his words. Putting aside my bemusement that this glorious man could have any possible reason to feel insecure, I placed my hands over the top of his on his belt. "No," I whispered after reaching up to kiss his jaw. "Well, just a little. It's mostly because I want you badly, and I can't bear the thought of waiting."

Edward groaned a response and set to work undoing his belt and then unbuttoning and unzipping his suit pants. When he started skimming them past his hips, I realized that, other than my shoes, I had yet to start undressing. Plus, I was ogling. Turning so that my back was to him, I reached behind my neck and undid the dainty, sapphire pendant necklace Alice had loaned me to wear with the dress. When it came loose, I placed it on the coffee table beside us. Struggling to reach the zip on the back of my dress, I startled when I felt Edward's fingers gently brush mine aside.

"Let me," he said, and slowly lowered the zipper before turning me to face him. Looking me in the eye, he rested his hands on the straps of my dress, silently asking permission to skim them off my shoulders. I nodded, and with the smooth brush of his fingers, my dress slid down my body, landing with a swish on the floor. We both glanced down, and I couldn't have been more grateful to Alice for having bought me matching lingerie to wear beneath the dress. From Edward's low moan, I gathered he appreciated the lacy, midnight blue bra and panties, also. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. Off what they covered. Off _me_.

It felt so good to be desired.

Standing in the circle of his arms, I focused on the strong yet seemingly tender man before me. From his angular jawline, broad shoulders, gorgeous body and the obvious erection straining beneath his boxer briefs, I found myself thinking that Edward couldn't be more different to Mike if he tried.

With a deep breath, I forced thoughts of my ex-fiancé from my mind. They weren't painful, for a change. I wasn't even feeling regret. I just didn't want to waste a single moment of my time with Edward stuck in memories of a relationship I was suddenly glad was well behind me.

"You are so beautiful," Edward said while pulling me down with him onto the couch where I ended up straddling his lap.

A nervous laugh tried to force its way out of my throat, but I fought it back along with the urge to say something self-depreciating, like pointing out I was no Victoria's Secret model . . . like his most recent ex. The intensity of Edward's gaze helped me believe his words were sincere. He wanted me, Bella Swan, and I was determined not to make the mistake of pushing him away in a subconscious attempt to reinforce the old feelings of rejection I was working hard to overcome.

"Thank you," I murmured instead. "I think you're incredibly hot." Telling him I thought he was handsome might have sounded more mature, but to my ears, the description always felt like it belonged in one of the historical romances I loved to read. The handsome hero. The blushing heroine. Both were quite apt, but I was attempting to catch up with twenty-first century sensibilities.

Edward hummed against my neck before whispering in my ear, "Hot enough to have my poster on the ceiling? Is that the real reason you don't want me in your bedroom, because of what I'll find?"

"What? No!" I cried, sitting back to stare at him. He was smirking, and I couldn't resist hitting him lightly on his right shoulder. He mock-winced, and my gaze was drawn to the myriad of faint but clearly discernible scars that crisscrossed it, courtesy of several rounds of shoulder surgery when he was just a teenager. "I didn't _really_ hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not," he said, pulling me closer, so we fit snugly together. "And I don't _really_ think you have my poster on your ceiling, well, not anymore and not that I'd mind." He waggled his brows. "I can get you a recent one if you like, from my last book tour."

I grinned at his silliness, but then the smile faded from my lips. "Why would I need a poster when I have the real thing?" I could feel him beneath me, aroused despite his joking around, which I knew was for my benefit. Actually, both the arousal and the joking were for my benefit, and I was very appreciative. I didn't feel afraid or even nervous anymore, well not very. I was turned on and becoming more so . . . fast.

"I feel the same way," he murmured, running his hands slowly up and down my back while leaning in for another, longer kiss. "But I'm still keeping my favorite picture of you as my screensaver," he added when he stopped long enough for us to catch our breath.

I would have commented on that mindboggling revelation, but I was too busy doing some exploration of my own. His skin was smooth and warm, and I couldn't get enough of touching him. We kissed some more, deeper, tasting and gently exploring. I was experienced enough to escape the usual pitfalls of clanking teeth or bumped noses, but I doubted they'd have been a problem. Edward made me feel a mix of safe and sensual, of relaxed and yet slowly winding tighter and tighter with every caress. It would be a first, but I could seriously imagine climaxing without removing another stitch of clothing. Who knew dry humping could be so much fun? Oh, that's right, everyone but me, as it hadn't fit in the strict confines of the sexual relationship my stupid ex had dictated.

 _Enough of him!_

I shook my head and drew back enough so that when I opened my eyes, Edward's face filled my vision. I cupped his cheeks like he had done to me several times, admiring his familiar and exhilarating features.

"You really want this? You want _me_?"

"More than you can imagine," he said, his full lips curving into his trademark half smile.

After drawing in a breath, I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. With a shrug, it slid off my shoulders, and I dropped it on the floor behind me, not caring where it landed. I was no 34DD, but I had curves, nice curves, and Edward seemed appreciative. He stared at my breasts for a moment before reaching out to caress them, his thumbs brushing over my already erect nipples. I felt him harden even more beneath me, and I couldn't resist writhing against him in response.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," he said, and my chest swelled with pride, putting my breasts on ever better display. Mike had never complimented my breasts. He never seemed all that interested in them, which, with hindsight was understandable.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Edward asked.

My shoulders slumped a little. "I keep comparing the way you are, how you're treating me, to the way it was with Mike," I whispered. "All good comparisons, amazing ones, but I don't want to think about him now."

"It's understandable," Edward said with a shrug of one shoulder. "It's the anniversary, and from what you said, I'm the first guy you've been with since him."

I nodded, grateful for his tolerance of my weirdness.

"I think it indicates I'm taking things a little _too_ slow."

"Huh?" I murmured, struggling to concentrate. He'd gone back to caressing one of my breasts with one hand while gently stroking the top edge of my panties with the other.

"Yeah, if I do my job right, you'll be so caught up in what you're feeling you won't have to worry about getting lost in your thoughts."

"That makes sense,' I whispered between panted breaths. "Let's do that."

He chuckled softly, then his stroking, questing fingers crept beneath the lace of my panties and did some exploring in a destination I liked, a lot. He kept that up while kissing across my jaw and the curve of my neck. At his urging, I lifted on my knees enough for him to be able to kiss my breasts and tease my nipples with his lips and tongue and, oh, God, was that his teeth? The slight change in position made it possible for his hand to slip inside my panties and gave his fingers better access to the aching juncture between my thighs. They slid along my folds and then one, no two, made their way inside me while his thumb rubbed delicious circles around my clit. The double assault of his mouth suckling my nipples and his fingers playing me like a well-tuned guitar was welcome. It was so welcome, it drove all _un_ welcome thoughts from my mind. Before long, I felt the tell-tale tingles of more intense pleasure and internal spasms that typically preceded my orgasm, something I had only ever achieved alone and after a helluva lot more work than this.

"Oh, God," I whimpered. "I think I'm going to come."

Edward's fingers stilled. He lifted his head from my breasts and reached up to kiss me hard on the mouth. "Do you want to like this?" he asked, flexing his fingers against my sensitized folds. "Hopefully, it's just the first of many, but it's up to you . . ."

I _loved_ that he didn't assume to know what I wanted. I also appreciated that he didn't assume I was one of those rare, multi-orgasmic women who could repeatedly climax within a short space of time. While I knew there was a lot for me to learn about sex, considering how long it normally took for me to orgasm, and how wiped out I felt afterward, I seriously doubted I was one of those lucky bitches.

"I'd rather you were inside me," I said, easing back a little. "I've never come during sex, and I'd really like to experience it."

Edward groaned and rested his head against my chest. "I'd love for you to experience that, too."

We pulled apart long enough to remove our last pieces of clothing. It was at that moment, when his erection came into full view that I realized I had done nothing but rub against it. So far, it had all been about me.

"Can I touch you?" I asked, biting on my lower lip while I looked at him admiringly. He was long and hard and, thankfully, not crazy big. He was well-proportioned to the rest of him, which was plenty big enough.

"You can do whatever you like," he said, pulling me back to sit astride his lap. "Just keep in mind, it's been a long time for me, well over a year, so the first time might not last that long."

I couldn't help but smile at his words, loving that he wasn't some celebrity player who slept with every fan that threw herself his way. His innate confidence combined with that touch of uncertainty made for a dizzying combination.

I reached between us and took him into my hand before slowly stroking upwards. His head fell against the high back of the couch, his mouth falling open with obvious pleasure.

"You like that?" I asked as I continued to slide my hand firmly up and down his warm, hard length.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted before stopping me after a dozen or so strokes. He took a second to catch his breath then reached for one of the condoms he had left on the arm of the couch. I watched him roll it on, grateful when he grabbed one of the bottles of lube and applied a small amount to his finger. While I was definitely aroused, it had been a long time, and he was larger than I was used to. He put some of the lube on himself and some on me, and I moaned in increased arousal.

"Ready?" he whispered.

I nodded and lifted up on my knees, relieved when he placed his hands on my hips to guide me as I lowered myself onto him. This time, my head fell back, as he filled me slowly, inch by inch. When I was seated as far as I could go, I held still, giving both of us a moment to adjust.

"You okay, baby?" he murmured, pulling me into a close embrace.

"Perfect," I said with a smile that wasn't shy or in any way hesitant. It was euphoric, as I felt so damned happy to be with him like this. Not Edward Cullen my celebrity crush, but Edward, the sweet, sexy man I may have only just met but who I felt like I'd known for a lifetime, maybe more than one. After tonight, I'd have to revisit my disbelief in reincarnation, because it didn't seem possible that Edward and I hadn't loved and lived multiple lifetimes together.

With the urging of his hands and slight surging of his hips, I rose up on my knees and began the most sensual ride of my life. It was so different this way than what I was used to. I could feel so much more than when I lay flat, my body covered, and someone else both doing the work and dictating the pace and pitch for what provided _him_ the most pleasure. This way, I was in control. I got to decide the speed and angle. While I gave as much to Edward as I knew how with the caress of my hands, touch of my lips, and moans I didn't try to stifle, I also took, more than I ever had before.

Another bonus to this position was that Edward's hands were free to explore and tease and caress also. His mouth alternated between kissing mine, tasting my skin, and doing things to my breasts and nipples that made me feel things I hadn't known existed. After not too many minutes, my breathing sped up and ripples of pleasure began pulsing inside me. Sensing I was close, Edward reached between us to circle and rub my clit with one of his long, dexterous fingers.

I tensed in anticipation, continuing to ride him while he sent me soaring and crashing and tumbling into the most intense and prolonged orgasm I had ever experienced. I cried out, and kept on crying out as it went on, and on. Ecstasy rolled over me in waves as he joined me, shuddering and pulsing as he called out my name.

It was every cliché I'd ever read in countless romance novels. But for the first time, I understood why the writer's described it that way. Those previously, eye-roll inducing clichés were clearly based on real-life experience. Just never mine before this incredible night.

 **~GV~**

 **Was it good for you? I need a cup of tea and a lie down. ;)**

 **xx Elise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and thank you so much for your wonderful support for this story! Just to reassure you, my 'rules' still apply for this story in regards to Edward and Bella - no cheating on each other, no crazy long separations (I can't handle them!), and no killing them off (why?), plus, no matter how unlikely it can seem at times in my stories, I always, always promise an HEA.**

 **Thank you so much to my prereaders, Nkubie and Sunshine1220 and my awesome beta, SunflowerFran. I am honoured to have you wonderful ladies on board. As always, any mistakes are mine.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 6**

I opened my eyes late the next morning to find Edward sharing my pillow. He was facing me and still fast asleep. We had made it to my bed sometime during the night. While not as long, it was a little wider than the couch and better for sleeping on. Still, it made for a cozy fit, and our legs were tangled together with one of Edward's hands resting on my hip. As memories of the night before flooded my mind, an inevitable smile curved my lips. What a night it had been.

So much had changed in twenty-four hours. Finding out that Edward wanted to take me on a date, and then realizing it wasn't a prank when I met him in person, had been a dream come true. Sharing a meal, over which we had discovered we had so much in common was wonderful, but learning he had his very own celebrity (if I could be called one) infatuation with me was beyond imagining. I had never been much of a dancer, but my opinion of it had been changed for all time. We had started out flirting, progressed to grinding up against one another, and ended the night content to sensually sway to the music, wrapped in each other's arms. Finishing up with several rounds of mind-blowing, mutually satisfying, non-boring sex was almost incomprehensible. Yep, without a doubt, it had been the best night of my life.

I'd have been happy, well, thrilled, to be honest, if we had stopped after the first time we made love. I should probably just call it sex, but it had felt like more. True to his word, Edward had only needed a short recovery time. Not that he had fallen asleep like I'd half expected. He had been so tender, wanting to make sure I was feeling as relaxed and satisfied as he was. We had stayed on the couch holding each other; sharing endless drugging kisses. When it was obvious we were both ready for round two, Edward had asked me what position I'd like to try next. He had made a few suggestions, some making me blush, but I had surprised him by lying back and pulling him on top of me.

"The missionary position?" he had asked with a raised brow.

"Show me this way can be good, too."

I was tentative but determined, and Edward had not disappointed. He had gazed into my eyes, and I could honestly say I had never felt so connected, so present, during sex before. He had also shown me how I could fully participate even in that position, and just how pleasurable it could be for the both of us. I'll admit, my second orgasm wasn't quite as intense as the first, but I'm not complaining. I got to come _twice_ , both times during sex, and both times better than anything I had ever experienced alone.

We were too tired, and too satiated, to need a third round.

"How about we save that for tomorrow . . . I mean later today?" Edward had asked. "After our picnic?'

I had melted at his words, then, and I melted now at the memory.

Edward's eyes fluttered open, and he found me staring.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I replied.

He licked his lips then asked, his voice soft and gravelly, "You doing okay? No regrets?"

"None at all," I said, smiling at his obvious relief. "How about you?"

"Regrets?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I have a couple," he said, but before I could panic he continued, "I wish I'd come and found you six months ago. Heck, I should have bought a plane ticket the day after I first saw those damned memes."

I laughed at his silliness. "I'm not sure how receptive I would have been at that point. Six months ago, might have been okay, but I actually think your timing is perfect."

"You do?" He lifted the hand that was resting on my hip and stroked a wayward strand of hair off my cheek.

"I needed time to grieve, and I have learned a lot about myself this last year. I'm in a much better place now. A good place to start something new."

"I'm very glad to hear that," he said, leaning forward and placing a closed mouth kiss against my lips.

Some women might have expected to be woken with their lover's head between their legs on a morning after the night we'd had, but this was better. Edward had seemed shocked to learn that I'd never had a guy go down on me and had only ever given a few blowjobs. Jake had been my first, but he was rough and hadn't seemed to care if he made me gag or hurt me. Mike had acted strangely on the couple of occasions he had taken up my offer. I now suspected it had been guilt. My guess was that had been one of his and Tyler's thing and not something he was supposed to share with his unbeknownst-to-me, pretend girlfriend. Edward had thought that's what I would want for round two, but I preferred kissing him, being face-to-face, and enjoying the intensity of his gaze. I felt the same upon waking and could have stayed in our little cocoon indefinitely.

Unfortunately, my bladder and stomach had other ideas. One was causing me pressure bordering on pain, and the other chose that moment to growl in protest at missing breakfast since it was closer to lunchtime than when I usually rose. When Edward's stomach made a rumbling noise in response, we both chuckled.

"I have to use the bathroom, but then I'll make us some breakfast if you like?" I offered, grateful that I had pulled on a t-shirt before falling asleep in the wee hours when we had crawled into my too-narrow bed. As wonderful as our night together had been, I wasn't quite ready for the naked daylight reveal.

"Coffee will do for me," he said. "Then I thought I'd head over to my hotel room to grab a shower and change my clothes." My smile fell a little, and Edward rushed to add, "I won't be long. I'll pick us up some brunch from a deli or maybe hotel room service to take on our picnic. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect," I said before giving Edward a quick kiss and sliding out of bed. Less than an hour later, I was showered, changed, and on my way down to meet him in the garage. He'd said he would come back up to my apartment on his return, but I gave him my cell number instead and told him to text me. We had both worn satisfied smiles when each other's number was saved in our phones.

"Now I can contact you directly," he'd said before putting his coffee aside and pulling me into his arms.

"That you can," I'd murmured in between us sharing kisses that were no longer hampered by the fear of morning breath.

"Hey," I greeted, as I climbed into Edward's car, secretly impressed that he had gotten out to open my door. He had looked amazing in a suit, but seeing him in jeans and a zip-up gray hoodie caused my insides to flutter. He still looked incredible but also accessible, somehow a little more within my reach.

"You've got your baseball cap and sunglasses?" he asked.

I nodded. I was also wearing a nondescript-looking, lightweight, dark blue jacket, the better to blend in with any other tourists that might be around when we reached our destination. We had decided on Carkeek Park, which was only a short drive and contained plenty of great walking trails and places where we could enjoy each other's company in peace, and hopefully, anonymity. Five minutes into the drive, I received a text from Alice that dimmed my hopes a little.

 _Hi sweetie! Hope u had an awesome night. Don't panic, but u guys have been outed. Might want 2 keep a low profile._

I sighed and opened a browser to Google.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, glancing to where I was scrolling through image after image on my phone.

I shrugged. It wasn't great, but it could have been worse.

"Yeah, about being guaranteed privacy last night?" I gave Edward a rueful smile that probably looked more like a grimace. "There are some photos online of us talking and dancing, but nothing too incriminating."

"What do you mean incriminating? I've got nothing to hide being with you. You're not ashamed of being with me, are you?"

"Of course not!" I blurted, shocked he could think such a thing. "It's just force of habit, I guess. I've had to be so careful this year not to give the school board any reason to fire me on 'moral' grounds," I explained, using finger quotes. "With only a week left, it doesn't really matter anymore. It's not like a good reference is going to make any difference in my getting another position."

Edward shot me an apologetic look. "What are they saying about us?" he asked, nodding toward my phone.

I returned to studying the screen on my phone. "Hmm . . . let's see. This one's not too awful. _Seattle's very own viral sensation, Bella Swan, was spotted having a better night at Seattle's famed Twilight Club than she had this time last year. It seems she has moved on from being dumped by her fiancé, Michael Newton, for his best man and business partner, Tyler Ford—mid-wedding ceremony—and was spotted out on the town with Olympic swimming champion, Edward Cullen._ "

Edward shrugged. "All true. What do the awful ones say?"

I sighed. It was nothing that I hadn't expected, but it still hurt to repeat. " _Will Bad Day Bella's special brand of bad luck bring ruin to all American Golden Boy, Edward Cullen? Is Bad Day Bella about to get lucky? Bad Day Bella engages breast stroke champion to soothe her heartache_."

Edward snorted, and I couldn't help chuckling in response. That last one was kind of funny. But then I scrolled to one I didn't think Edward would find amusing. I almost didn't read it out, but he needed to know what he was getting into being with me.

" _Rumors abound that Bad Day Bella is once again playing the role of professional 'Beard,' this time for Olympic Champion, Edward Cullen, who refuses to come out as gay_."

Edward stared at me, his mouth opening and closing. "But I'm not gay!" he finally spluttered. "Why would they write that? Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, except I'm not. And if I was, I wouldn't hide it. I know some athletes do, but I'm a swimmer, not an NFL player. Who the hell would care?"

"Ah, Edward, eyes on the road," I said, pointing to where his gaze needed to be. I wasn't sure how to respond to his outburst. _Welcome to my world,_ seemed a bit harsh, but it was no less than I had feared. "Tabloid journalists just make shit up," I eventually said with a shrug. "They don't care if it's true or not, just whether it will get views and sell subscriptions. You have _read_ the stuff they say about me?"

"Yeah, of course, but . . ." Edward lifted a hand from the wheel, dislodged his Cubs hat, and ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed genuinely rattled, and my hopes took a dive. I had been afraid that the negative side of fame might be too much for him.

"Haven't they ever said bad things about you before? What about when you broke up with Heidi?"

"She wasn't famous yet, so it wasn't even reported on. We were never a 'celebrity couple' or anything like that. Mostly, between Olympics, they just left me alone." He blew out a breath then shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry for the overreaction. That just took me by surprise. You okay?"

I nodded, but I couldn't help feeling worried. "Sure. Do you still want to go on a picnic? We could take the food back to my place and just hang out there if you prefer."

Edward let go of the wheel with his right hand and reached across to take hold of my left. "I'm happy to do whatever you want. It's a beautiful day, and it would be nice to explore some trails, but I'm happy to go back to your place. I think my experience with fame has been very different to yours, which I knew, of course, but knowing and experiencing are two separate things." He shot me a rueful glance. "Are you worried about us being spotted?"

I thought about it for a minute then shrugged. "We should be okay with our hats and glasses on. I'll tuck my hair inside my jacket, and if we do get spotted, as long as it's not by an actual reporter, it's no big deal."

"Right," Edward said with a determined nod. "If some people take photos of us out having a picnic, who cares? We're not doing anything wrong." In between glances at the road, to make sure he wasn't drifting outside of our lane, he lifted my hand and gave the back of my knuckles a kiss. "I may need to give my folks a call and reassure them I haven't changed teams," he added with a chuckle before letting out a long, low groan.

"What? What is it?"

"My big brother, Emmett. He's never going to let me live this down."

I laughed and then peppered Edward with questions. I knew a little about his family from his autobiography, the one I had read enough times to have it roughly memorized, but it didn't go into a lot of detail. They sounded close and like good, hardworking people. His dad was a paramedic, and his mother taught high school art. His older brother and only sibling, Emmett, had played football in college, but a blown knee had ended his career prematurely. He worked as an assistant coach for his old college team. His wife, Rosalie, was a physical therapist, but she was taking a break at the moment. They had two children, a four-year-old boy, and a three-month-old baby girl.

"What about your family?" Edward asked as he looked for a parking space at Carkeek Park. It seemed like quite a few other people had made similar plans to spend this beautiful Sunday outdoors in a picturesque location. "Will anyone be freaking out over you being seen with me?"

"There's just my dad, Charlie," I said. "I don't think I mentioned this at dinner last night, but my mother's not in the picture, as she left when I was ten-years-old. I don't have any siblings."

Edward looked a little surprised. If I was a proper celebrity, I imagined the tabloids would have left no stone unturned in their quest for information. But thankfully, none of them had bothered to dig into my family or my past. If they had, they would have found plenty of dirt to throw. Fortunately, the video from the wedding, combined with the candid shots they persisted in taking in hopes of catching me pulling another pained expression, was enough to feed their appetites. The videos and pictures certainly spawned an endless supply of memes. Some days, I despaired over them ever going away. My biggest fear was that years from now, images of me would still pop up whenever someone wanted to express their dismay over a situation turning out badly, a response to being betrayed, or to show their disgust for someone's supposed naivety.

"I thought I read an interview with your mother?" Edward asked as he drove until he found a parking space tucked between some trees and separated somewhat from the other vehicles. "She was talking about you going on one of those daytime programs?"

My sigh combined with a shudder. "Yeah, that was wishful thinking on her part. She thought she could show up after more than fifteen years and 'cash in'".

"Fifteen years?"

It wasn't a topic I was fond of, but I quickly gave Edward the abridged version of my mother's abandonment.

"You heard nothing from her in all that time?"

I shrugged. "A few stilted calls out of the blue. She liked to send postcards when she went on vacation overseas. I got an invite to her wedding when she married again to a guy who is closer to my age than hers, but it only arrived a few days before the event, and I didn't have any way of getting there on such short notice. I was in college, but she didn't send a ticket for me to fly down to Phoenix. Then I didn't hear anything for about five years until I found Internet fame and she assumed that fortune must follow and wanted her share. She got my number somehow and called me up to tell me she had put her life on hold for a decade to raise me, so I owed her."

"Wow, that's just . . ." Edward slowly shook his head.

"Yep, it sure is," I agreed, then deliberately changed the subject. I had forgotten about Renee's unwelcome intrusion into my life, and her grab at the spotlight. Thankfully, she hadn't had much to offer the media, and interest in her had quickly waned. "I might need to call my dad this afternoon. He'll be out fishing this morning, but I can guarantee someone from the Forks' gossip brigade will call to tell him about our date as soon as he's back in cell range. He knows not to believe anything unless he hears it from me, but if he sees the pictures, he'll have questions."

"Do you think he'll mind?"

I hesitated. Under normal circumstances, I could imagine my dad being thrilled, as he was nearly as big a fan of Edward as I was.

"He won't approve of me?" Edward sounded understandably nonplussed.

"Not you, _personally_ ," I stressed. "It's just, he's very protective of me, and after the last year . . ."

"He'll be worried about the added attention my presence in your life will attract . . . has already attracted." Edward sighed and then grabbed his cap and put it back on his head, pulling it down low over his eyes. "Let's go find somewhere quiet to have our picnic. We can talk more about it then."

I could tell he was upset, but I didn't refute what he'd said. It was true, but I wasn't worried, well, not overly.

We waited for a few minutes until the parking lot was deserted before leaving the car. Edward had packed our picnic in a backpack which he shouldered before grabbing a blanket he had secured from somewhere.

"Aren't you well prepared?" I smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

Edward's expression remained serious. "Not as well as I should have been," he said grimly.

I was fairly certain he was making reference to the social media mess he hadn't anticipated, and my stomach dropped. He waited while I secured my own cap and sunglasses and made sure my ponytail was tucked inside my jacket. It was a beautiful day with only a scattering of clouds in the sky, a rarity for Seattle, but the temperature was still low enough to warrant wearing an extra layer. When I was ready, he caught hold of my hand and led me toward the entrance to a nearby trail.

We walked in silence beneath the canopy of leaves, ducking our heads to hide our faces whenever other walkers passed us going the other way. There were plenty of open parks and picnic areas at Carkeek, not to mention the beach on the far side of the railway line overlooking the Sound. But we kept to the more secluded trails. After following a meandering path for about twenty minutes, we reached a partially cleared area that ran alongside a small stream. Edward led us to a secluded spot that was hidden from view. Together we spread the blanket and then sat, lounging on the slope of the bank. Edward unpacked the overflowing sub sandwiches and bag of homestyle cookies he'd bought, passing me mine along with a thermos mug of coffee. Neither of us seemed to want to broach the subject I feared could put an end to our idyllic beginning. Instead, we chatted about inconsequential things while we ate our meal, exchanging glances and ignoring the elephant that had followed us from the car.

"So . . ." I said after we had finished eating and it became obvious Edward wasn't going to start the more difficult conversation. "You're having second thoughts?"

"Not about us." He wiped his hands on a napkin then reached for one of mine. "I just didn't expect our being seen together would lead to such a crazy response. I should have, I supposed." He shook his head and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm used to there being _some_ interest in my life, but it's usually about the swimming or the coaching side of things, nothing too personal."

I looked down at the blanket and studied the tartan pattern. "Is it too much for you?" I asked, not wanting to face the rejection I suspected might be coming.

"Bella, no. Please, look at me."

I did as he asked, unsurprised to see the anguish on Edward's face. He was a good man, after all, and I knew he hadn't set out to hurt me.

"It's _not_ too much, not for me," he said. "I'm just worried my being in your life is going to make things harder for you, bring you even more of the crap you've been dealing with, and I never wanted that."

Relief swamped me, and I didn't try to hide it. I squeezed his hand and edged closer. "I don't care about the attention," I said, shaking my head. "With my job no longer on the line, it doesn't matter what the tabloids, social media, hell, even strangers in Timbuktu have to say about me. They can't hurt me, not if I don't let them. And I have to believe it will die down eventually."

"Definitely." Edward nodded. "It has to."

"If you're all right with it, then I'm not running."

Edward's sigh of relief loosened the bands tightening my chest. "I'm not running, either," he said. "Is there anything I can do or say that will make this easier for you?"

"Sure. Just don't lie to me," I smiled to lessen the severity of my words. "I'm not talking about the odd white lie. You don't have to be paranoid about telling the truth, but no major deceptions, okay?"

"That won't be a problem." He drew me closer. "I make it a habit to never lie unless the truth would be unnecessarily hurtful. Anything else?"

I almost didn't add my next caveat, as considering how much I knew about Edward's life it seemed silly. "No secrets, okay? Well, no deep dark ones," I added with a smirk. "Not that I think you have any, as your life so far has been well documented."

I expected him to laugh, to assure me that my request wouldn't be a problem, but he didn't. He even looked away for a moment.

"Edward?"

He drew in a deep breath then met my, now worried, gaze. "My autobiography doesn't cover _everything_ that ever happened to me. There are some things I didn't want to be included because they are private." He shrugged, his expression somber. "They're no one's business but my own."

"Of course," I said hesitantly. "I just meant no secret partners or hidden families. I don't want to find out you've got a wife with a baby on the way living on your ranch in Montana. That sort of thing."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I would _never_ cheat on you, Bella, or deliberately deceive you."

"Well, that's . . . good," I murmured, feeling as though I was suddenly navigating a minefield. I hated that my curiosity was now fully roused, as a host of ridiculous possibilities of what Edward didn't want people to know, didn't want _me_ to know, flooded my thoughts.

"It's nothing bad," he said then released my hand to touch his right shoulder. It took me a second to realize it was the one that had been operated on when he was a teenager, the one that had suffered serious damage because of a hazing incident gone horribly wrong. The aftermath was covered in his autobiography, as it had changed the course of Edward's swimming career, but the details of what happened had been left a little vague. All I knew was he, and a few other teenage swimmers, had gone to a training camp. Their coach had encouraged the older boys to 'toughen up' the younger ones, with Edward being the youngest by far. The coach had left the group alone for a night, without their parents' knowledge, and he had returned the next morning to find Edward had been seriously injured. Before then, Edward had been a promising freestyle and butterfly swimmer. After surgery and physiotherapy, it had looked like his career was over before it barely began. Or so everyone had believed. Edward had had other ideas, reinventing himself as a breaststroker and going on to write his name in the history books.

"Your shoulder," I said, lifting my chin to point at where he was absently rubbing. "You don't like talking about it, do you?" His scowl was answer enough, and I rushed to add, "That's okay. You don't have to tell me what happened. I only meant the sort of secret that could jump out and bite me, not that you have to tell me every detail from traumatic events in your past."

Edward sat from his semi lounging position and rested his arms on his bent knees. "It _was_ traumatic, but no, it can't come back to bite us. I'll tell you all about it one day. Suffice it to say, it was a horrible experience, and I don't enjoy reliving it. I've had counseling, and I obviously didn't let it stop me."

"That, you didn't," I said, taking the risk of kneeling beside him and wrapping my arm around both his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind, leaning into me and turning his head to capture my lips. It had been too long since we'd kissed, and before we knew it, we were laying back on the blanket and making out like a couple of teenagers. I could honestly say I had never felt this way before, never experienced such an intense attraction to anyone. It wasn't just Edward's admittedly gorgeous looks. I couldn't get enough of his scent or his taste or the feel of his strong, lean body melded to mine. I couldn't recall ever becoming so easily aroused. It was exhilarating and addictive, how I imagined being high must feel like, or as if I'd just discovered chocolate for the first time.

Life had never felt so good, and I never wanted the moment to end, but a sound caught my attention, and I came back to reality with a thud. After wrenching myself from out of Edward's embrace, I rose and scanned the area around us. I was right about the noise being the click of a camera, but the photographer was just a tourist taking pictures of the scenery. Sighing with relief, I put a hand on my chest over my pounding heart.

"You okay?" Edward asked from his reclining position.

I nodded, but I'd had enough of the outdoors and risking being caught for one day. "You want to go back to my apartment?" I asked, my meaning clear from my husky tone and the way my gaze roamed the length of Edward's body.

He jumped to his feet and had the bag packed, blanket folded, and was ready to go so quickly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lead the way," he said, his trademark smile making me both blush and shiver with anticipation.

 **~GV~**

 **Some progress, as they're getting to know one another better, drama, as they're having to deal with the social media's interest in their new relationship, and a little bit of mystery thrown in.**

 **xx Elise**

 **Images for the chapter can be found in my Facebook group page, Elise de Sallier's Stories**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Writing a fanfiction story is a lot like publishing a grammatically edited first draft. It's a very immediate, 'fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants' type of thing, and mistakes get made. A properly edited story will go through many drafts before it is published during which, hopefully, all glaring plot faults will be detected. I much prefer this way of writing, so PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know if something about a chapter strikes you as wrong, illogical etc (preferably politely). I may not agree with you, but I will definitely appreciate you taking the time to share your concerns.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: Thanks, as always, to my lovely prereaders, Sunshine1220 and NKubie, and my masterful beta, SunflowerFran. All mistakes are due to my 'tweaking'.**

 **~G/V~**

 **Chapter 7**

We were a lot more relaxed on the return journey to the car than we had been on our walk into the park. While wandering the green forest trails that followed the meandering creeks, we laughed and talked about everything and nothing. With our fingers intertwined, we swung our hands between us, exchanging smiles and occasionally stopping for kisses that couldn't be delayed or denied. We had held hands before, but it felt different. As crazy as it sounded, since we had only known each other in person, for less than a full day, we were now a couple. Together. If this was a dream, I hoped I never awoke.

It wasn't that I didn't realize we had some serious obstacles facing us, primarily that I was soon to be without a job and homeless, and secondarily the whole fame/infamy issue, and thirdly, yeah . . . I could probably go on for a while. But I chose to put those concerns on the back burner for the moment. I'd had a rough year. Even before the wedding debacle, when my life was doing well, or so I thought, I had never known happiness like this. I was determined to enjoy it for however long it lasted. Floating along on a euphoric cloud felt like a marked improvement on wallowing in self-pity.

"You doing okay?" Edward asked as we reached the end of the trail. "I know we've got things to talk about and stuff to consider—"

"I'm good," I said, my smile less shy and more like a triumphant grin. God, he was gorgeous, and sweet, and thoughtful, and may have been able to read my mind. "We can get to all that later."

He eyed me thoughtfully then said, "I'm guessing you don't _usually_ live in the moment. That 'go with the flow' isn't your default setting?"

I barked a laugh. "Not likely. I'm a list, contingency, and what's-the-worst-that-can-happen-and-how-can-I-prepare-for-it, sort of gal."

"Yeah, me too, well guy not 'gal,' but I definitely hear you. Sometimes, though, you just want to savor the moment."

 _That you do,_ I thought, drawing him to a halt between a couple of towering trees and instigating a toe-curling, blood heating, get me to a bedroom or any available horizontal surface that has a modicum of privacy kiss . . . if I do say so myself. Edward looked positively dazed when I eventually pulled away.

"Wow," he murmured, shaking his head. "Remind me to encourage you to savor the moment again sometime."

I giggled, honest-to-God giggled, like some of the thirteen-year-old girls who came to me with their crushes and boy talk.

"We should hurry back to my apartment," I said with a flirtatious smile. Go me! "My narrow bed might be lacking, but my couch is a great place for 'savoring,'"

Edward groaned and closed his eyes for a minute. "Have I told you how much I love that couch? You do realize, I'm never going to be able to part with it."

"Never?" I whispered, as that was all I could manage with the minimal amount of breath leftover in my lungs from the impact of his words.

He drew me back into his arms, turned us, so my back was to one of those wide, towering trees, and rained kisses on my cheek and neck and the curve of my shoulder. When I was a puddle of goo, only being held upright by the pressure of his body pressed against mine, he lifted his head. "Never," he said, staring me in the eyes and imbuing his words with weight and meaning and more conviction than I had expected from Mike on our wedding day back when I thought he loved me.

I heard another giggle, a distinctly teenaged sounding one, but it wasn't mine. Confused, I looked up to find half a dozen girls all standing in the clearing just past the end of the trail, watching us. They had cameras in their hands, but they didn't seem to be filming us. Still, I gulped, loudly. Edward turned his head and spotted them. I wondered how he would react. Would it be with anger, frustration, impatience? Or would he just ignore them and stalk past with his head down and me trailing behind?

To my surprise, he didn't do any of those things.

"Hello girls," he said, smiling widely as if he knew them and had been waiting for them to arrive. "Lovely day for a picnic and a walk in the park, isn't it? Are you here with your families?"

A part of me wanted to ask what he thought he was doing, but I was too shocked by his friendly, open response to our being, essentially, spied upon, to react. The other part was curious about how this was going to pan out.

One of the girls waved, the others giggling their encouragement.

"We didn't mean to disturb you, but are you that swimmer, Edward something?"

Edward shot me a side eye and whispered, "Ouch!"

"Yep, that's me, Edward, the swimmer." He stepped forward with me trailing behind, but only because I was a little nervous. My encounters with members of the public bold enough to approach me had rarely gone well.

"Is your girlfriend really Bad Day Bella?" another girl asked as we drew closer.

Edward drew me to his side and put his arm around my waist. "My beautiful girlfriend is, indeed, called Bella, but I'm having the best day of my life in her company, so nope, no Bad Day happening here."

"My God, that's so hot," one of them whispered but loud enough for us to hear, and they all erupted into more giggles.

"Hi, Bella," a shortish girl stepped forward, though at around thirteen or so none of them were overly tall. "I just wanted to say hi and tell you, you're my hero."

A couple of her friends echoed her words, and I tried to think of a suitable reply.

"Hero?" I eventually asked, shaking my head.

"Yeah, you're so famous, like, everyone knows who you are, and you didn't even have to try or, like, create a YouTube channel, or go on America's Got Talent, or anything. Plus, you look really hot in all the memes and stuff. You could totally model perfume or makeup if you wanted. You know, cash in. But even if you don't, no one's ever gonna forget who you are."

A couple of the other girls nodded their heads, and then a taller red-headed girl said, "I so want to be you when I grow up . . . or one of the Kardashians . . . except, I would totally cash in."

"The Kardashians _do_ cash in." The first girl rolled her eyes so hard she lost her balance.

"I know that, Jordan," the red-head muttered. "But Bella hasn't, at least, I don't think so." She turned to face me. "Do you make money off the YouTube videos and stuff? 'Cause you totally could, and you'd be _so_ rich if you did."

"Bella's not like that," a mousey-haired girl who had been standing at the back stepped forward, her cheeks flushed red. "Don't mind my friends," she said to me while giving them a side eye. "They think the most important thing in the world is being famous, no matter why."

I had been reeling from the other girls' comments, but this one reminded me more of the students that came to me for counseling. Sure, a few of the girls at the school where I worked had prattled similar stuff when the social media nonsense had first begun, but the teachers had been quick to correct any misinformation about my profiting from the mess. The students who knew me were nothing but sympathetic. Some of them had been heartbroken on my behalf, as they had joined in my excitement in the lead up to the wedding, a supposedly happy time.

"Fame's not all it's cracked up to be," I said, taking comfort from Edward's arm holding me close to his side. "Unless you've earned it for doing something out of the ordinary. Anyone can be stood up at their wedding, though I wouldn't recommend it. Edward has won medals at _three_ separate Olympics, which is something to be proud of."

I hoped he wouldn't think I was throwing him under the bus by directing their attention his way, but I meant what I said. Edward's accomplishments were hard fought and won and worth celebrating. I could see a couple of the girls still looked doubtful, clearly infatuated with the idea of celebrity for celebrity's sake, but the others looked up at Edward admiringly. They may have finally noticed how good-looking he was, also, as a few more were suddenly sporting red cheeks.

"So, can me and my squad have a selfie?" the red-haired girl asked, holding up her camera. "With, like, the two of you? Cause that would be lit, right?" She looked to her 'squad' of friends for confirmation, and they responded with a chorus of the sort of slang I was familiar with from work.

"Yeah, lit."

"Gucci!"

I looked to Edward, and he shrugged an okay, so we stepped out from under the tree and moved to an area where there was a bit more room. A couple of the girls tried to squeeze in between Edward and me, but he wasn't having it, so they had to settle for arranging themselves around us. They took turns holding out their cameras to get shots of themselves, individually, with Edward and me in the frame. After what felt like twice as many shots as girls had been taken, we realized they were checking them and coming back for seconds, trying to get a better composition or because their duck lip smiles weren't quite up to Snapchat or Instagram quality.

"That's enough, thanks, girls," Edward said, a somewhat strained smile on his face.

"Just one more?" One of the girls revealed a selfie stick that would have made the whole thing easier from the start. "We just need one with all of us, so we can prove it wasn't Photoshopped, you know?"

I wasn't sure why that was the case, but Edward agreed, even holding the phone with the selfie stick, as his arms were the longest. He snapped a couple of quick shots then started disentangling us from our impromptu groupies. A couple of the girls complained they weren't looking their absolute best, and pleaded for another take, but I'd had more than had enough and just wanted it over with.

"You girls enjoy the rest of your day," Edward said, as we edged our way toward the road.

"Thank you!" a few of them called, then I heard one of the girls say, "This day is so GOAT! I can't wait until we get these up. Everyone is going to freak when they see us with Bad Day Bella. We'll be, like, famous by default."

Edward looked at me, one brow raised. "I know that Gucci means cool, but what the hell's GOAT?"

"Greatest Of All Time," I explained with a sigh. Squeezing Edward's hand tighter, I led him toward where we had parked the car. He had been about to head in the opposite direction, but thankfully, he didn't seem upset or embarrassed when I pointed it out.

"Hey, I've spent half my life following a black line up and down a narrow lane. If I don't have a GPS to guide me, I've got no clue where I am."

I laughed. "Wow, a man who's willing to admit he needs directions."

"Yep, that's me, Edward Something, the swimmer who can't tell north from south."

I glanced at him, worried he had been offended by the girls' dismissive manner and ridiculous focus on me, but his expression was relaxed, and his smile seemed genuine. As we approached the car, we saw another group of people milling around. My heart sank when it became obvious they were waiting for us.

"I told you this was the car," an overweight, middle-aged lady said in a voice that had more screech than tone. "That new Edward and Bella Forever website is the one to trust."

"Website?" Edward's eyebrows rose, and he shot me a stunned look.

"There're several, honey," a tall, slender young woman said, her gaze fixed on Edward. She was wearing a short, red sundress that barely covered her backside. Her bleached-blonde hair was teased into a high ponytail, and her face was covered with a surprising amount of makeup for an outing to a park. "Some blogs are offering rewards for sightings, even more for photos and film." She stepped right up to Edward, practically shoving me out of the way, and pushing him back against the car. While he blustered and looked to me in a panic, she grabbed hold of the zip on his hoodie and began playing with it. "If you're looking for a lady to chase the gay away, I've got the skills to do it, and I won't even charge. I'll take my fee in photos of the two of us."

"Okay, that's enough," I said, manhandling her aside and then digging in Edward's backpack for the car keys. He was clearly too rattled to be of much use. A few people approached, asking for selfies. Despite my inner turmoil, I managed to decline politely, which is when they quickly lifted their phones and began snapping away at the two of us.

"I'll drive," I told Edward, relieved when he didn't argue. Seeming to snap out of the daze he was in, he made sure I was seated in the driver's seat with the door closed, then ducked around to the passenger side, jumped in, and slammed the door. Thankfully, everyone got out of the way when I put the car into reverse and began pulling out of our spot between the trees. Neither of us spoke until we were back on the I Five, heading north to my apartment block.

"Okay, well that was . . . I'm not sure . . . I mean, I've had women come up to me before at swim meets, but she was so aggressive, and it was just . . ." He fell silent, his head slowly shaking.

I sighed, wishing my fears had been proved unfounded. My phone started buzzing with incoming texts though, thankfully, I had left the incoming calls on silent. The messages would be from Alice and probably Charlie, but I would wait to assure them we were okay once we were in the safety of my apartment.

"You going to be okay?" I asked Edward, shooting a glance his way. I didn't dare take my eyes off the road for long. With the amount of adrenaline pumping in my system, I knew how easy it would be to do something rash or make a mistake. Wrapping the two of us around a light pole, or hitting another vehicle, was _not_ on the agenda.

"I should be asking you that," Edward said, running his hand roughly through his hair, his hat tossed aside. "God, I'm so sorry. I just . . . froze back there. I should have been protecting you, but you had to take charge and—"

"Hey, it's okay," I said, offering him a wan smile. "As weird as this is, I'm actually more used to dealing with this stuff than you are. I mean, you were great with the girls who were being friendly and acting like fans. I've never really come across that side of things before, though I don't suppose I gave anyone the chance to approach me. I've got more experience with the crazies and the assholes. You just have to keep your head down, don't make eye contact, and don't give them a reaction, which is easier said than done some days." I knew I was rambling, talking about an aspect of what had happened that was mostly irrelevant. What we needed to discuss was whether Edward wanted to deal with the whole mess or make a hasty retreat. He had said he was staying, that I was worth it, but now that he had a taste of what he was in for, I half expected him to change his mind. The only reason I wasn't offering him a quick way out is I wasn't sure it would make any difference. I seriously doubted it was even possible to get this particular genie back in its bottle.

Half-turning in his seat to face me, he reached across the console and rubbed my shoulder.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked, his voice soft, calmer. "You didn't get hurt by the shoving or anything?"

"I'm fine," I said with a solemn look. "I had an amazing time up until that last bit. Even those girls didn't bother me, though I think some of their attitudes were tragic. They would rather be famous for nothing than work hard for something."

Edward huffed a laugh but didn't disagree.

"You okay about having your sexuality questioned?" I asked when he stayed quiet. "I know it's not my fault, but I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

Edward shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I know I'm not gay, and like I said before, I wouldn't be ashamed if I was. It just took me by surprise that they would put that spin on things. I wasn't expecting it."

"Are _you_ okay with what's being said?" he asked. "You don't believe I'm using you like Mike did?"

I smiled and took one hand off the wheel to cover Edward's hand on my shoulders and give it a squeeze. "No, I don't have any worries whatsoever in that department. Not after last night." I smirked, and Edward returned it, his half smile infinitely sexy. "Besides, only a complete moron would choose me to be their 'beard.' I'm way too high profile."

We both laughed, and the tension dissipated.

"I can see we're going to have to come up with some strategies for how to manage this insanity," he said as we turned onto the road that led to my building. "My publishers have contacts with public relations types. I'm sure they could find someone to give us some clues. And I think I'll organize some personal protection for me as well as you, for the time being. I'm still hopeful this will all die down after not too long."

I nodded, hoping he was right, but all too aware the Internet had a long memory.

 **~G/V~**

 **Thanks for reading. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: Check out my Facebook group page, Elise de Sallier's Stories to see the awesome banner Jennifer Jennings made for this story. Plus I post images to help illustrate each chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your support of my story and these characters. Extra special thanks to NKubie for prereading this chapter and SunflowerFran for her mad beta skills.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 8**

As soon as we were in the elevator on our way up to my floor, I started checking my texts and messages. Sure enough, quite a few were from Charlie asking if I was okay and wanting to know if there was any truth to the crazy rumors swirling around the internet. A couple were from friends, and one was from Garrett, the psychologist in charge of the Student Services Team I worked with and whom I also counted as a friend. The majority were from Alice, warning us that our car had been identified—unbeknownst to us, someone had snapped a picture of us while we were stopped at a red light—the rental logo making it easy to spot. She mentioned more about the posts discussing my relationship with Edward that were popping up all over the web.

After sending a few quick texts assuring people I was fine, I had a look at the blogs. Most of them were shipping us. One wanted to kick me to the curb, so Edward would come out loud and proud. . . and hook up with Mike? I nearly dropped the phone when I saw that. Another blogpost wanted me to leave Edward alone in case my bad luck started affecting him, and potentially, the entire U.S. Swim Team. They even suggested our hooking up could be responsible for bringing down the U.S. Olympic Teams, both summer and winter.

"Wow," I murmured. "I didn't realize I was so powerful."

"What is it?" Edward asked, looking up from his own phone, which had also been lighting up like a pinball machine.

I passed him the post to read and watched while he just shook his head.

"This is fucking insane. Sorry, but . . . "

"Welcome to my world?" I couldn't resist saying, but my words held no snark. "It's not too late to get off the crazy train if you want."

I held my breath, awaiting his response. We had reached my floor, so I had to wait while Edward grabbed my hand and strode purposefully down the hallway, me trailing beside him. He took my keys, opened the door, tugged me inside, and tossed his backpack aside while he closed the door behind us. Then he pulled the move I had seen in so many films. Before I had a chance to even register what was happening, I found myself lifted, and with my back against the wall. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. When I opened my mouth to speak, Edward didn't give me a chance. He kissed me good; he kissed me hard, and he kissed me long. When he was finally finished, we were both panting.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said between harsh breaths. I needed to exercise more if I was going to keep up with the passion flowing between us, as it sure got my heart racing. A swirling mix of relief that he wasn't giving up on us combined with a resurgence of the desire that was never far from the surface where he was concerned. I could see the couch over his shoulder, and while a part of me wanted to silence my phone and start ripping his clothes off, I couldn't make my dad or Alice wait any longer. Well, maybe Alice, as I'm sure she'd understand.

When my phone buzzed again, I sighed. "I need to take that."

Edward's phone buzzed, and he echoed my sigh. "Me too."

He stepped away from the wall, holding me easily—I had to love those muscles—while I slid down his body until my feet were firmly on the floor. Thankfully, he didn't let go straight away, as _my_ muscles were mush from the sexiness of it all—the being held up and kissed, not the being hounded by concerned friends and family.

I took my phone with me and walked over to stand in my kitchenette while calling Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"Oh, my God, Bella! Are you guys okay? I saw the video of you and that skank coming onto Edward and then you pushing her back all forceful like and then making a getaway. Hot damn, girl, you are badass!"

I laughed. "We're fine, Alice, better than fine, actually."

"Really? It was that good? Give me deets. Does he have an eight-pack in real life or is that Photoshopped for TV."

I shook my head. Did Alice honestly think every image of Edward getting in and out of a swimming pool over the last decade had been digitally enhanced?

"I'm not giving you _deets,_ " I whispered, shooting Edward a harried glance. Fortunately, he was engrossed in his own call on the other side of my modest living area. "Well, other than to say I finally know what all the fuss is about, but even better than that . . . we're together, Alice. As in, he wants a relationship with me, though I'm worried all these lies and infamy crap might get to be too much for him. He's trying to hide it, but I think the whole 'gay beard' thing has him a little freaked."

"Geez, way to roller coaster my emotions, B. First, you got me going from picturing angelic choirs singing the hallelujah chorus while you two do the deed. Then I saw an image of you weeping in despair while he goes off to prove his manliness by hooking up with an entire cheerleading squad. _Please_ tell me he's not the type to cut and run at the first sign of a little drama?"

Personally, I wouldn't call the shitstorm we were at the center of 'a little drama,' but I didn't think Edward was the type to give up on something if he wanted it badly enough. I couldn't help thanking God for how badly Edward clearly wanted _me_.

"No, I think we'll be okay," I said, smiling Edward's way. I don't know if he heard me, but he paused in his softly spoken conversation for a second and returned my smile. I imagined mine was goofy and lovestruck, _not_ that I'd be saying that word just yet, but his was downright panty-dropping. "He's going to talk to a publicist and get some advice on how to handle all this," I continued when my brain synapses stopped drooling and started firing again. "Plus, he's going to get us both some protection until things settle down. I think it's going to get worse before it gets better, but at least I'm not dealing with it alone."

"That you are _not,_ girl. He really sounds like a good guy, but remember, Jazz and I have your back, too."

"I know, and I love you for it," I said, before telling her I had to go and promising to call again when I had time for a longer conversation.

Next, I tried calling Charlie, but it went through to voicemail. I left a quick message saying I was okay and for him to call once he was back in range. I knew from experience that his old phone tended to drop in and out when he was outside the city limits of Forks. He was probably on his way back from wherever he'd been fishing when a rush of concerned texts and links to photos and gossip sites had flooded his inbox.

While still on his cell, Edward watched me put my phone on the kitchen bench and plug it into my charger. I'd forgotten the night before, which was hardly surprising. Then he beckoned me over to where he had taken a seat on my, forever-to-be-cherished, couch and tucked me against his side with his free arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, Mom, she really is everything I'd hoped for and totally worth the hassle."

He smiled at me, but I cringed, imagining his mother was advising him to dump my sorry ass and head for the nearest airport. Oh, that was right. He was stuck here for two weeks while he sorted out the weird legal stuff that had brought him to Seattle in the first place.

"Yeah, I'll bring her home to meet you guys as soon as possible," he continued, blowing my mind with the realization of how deadly serious he was about us. "No, you guys shouldn't come here. It's only two weeks, and I just want this time to cement things between Bella and me before I inflict the family on her. No, I didn't mean 'inflict' as in you guys would be anything but supportive. I know how excited you are for me, Mom. Yes, I promise I'll let Bella know you can't wait to meet her and to give her your love." My eyes widened at his reddening cheeks, and the way he ducked his head and whispered, "No, I haven't said it yet. Sheesh, Mom, give me a chance here, will ya? No, I won't wait too long. I think she knows how I feel, Mom."

I found my shoulders shaking as I suppressed the chuckles trying to erupt. Edward squeezed me against his side and growled into my ear in mock anger, while his mother kept talking. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she seemed to be going a mile a minute. At the first hesitation in her flow of words, he interjected, telling her he loved her, to please give zero credence to anything she read or heard that did not come directly from him, and that he had to go because his ear was starting to ache from having the phone against it for so long.

"Phew," he mimed wiping away sweat. "Mothers, right?"

I shrugged, and his expression fell. "Oh, crap, Bella. I'm sorry."

"No, it's all good. I'll get a similar grilling from Charlie when he's back in range." Although I could guarantee my dad wouldn't be pressuring me to make any declarations of affection to Edward. "Your mom seems weirdly excited about us being together."

The color in Edward's cheek deepened. "We're close," he said with a shrug. "She's the one I talk to when stuff's getting to me or I need a sounding board." He looked at me sheepishly. "She, er, knows all about my crush and may have been the one to encourage me to bite the bullet and come meet you."

"Wow," I murmured, not expecting that answer at all.

"She's also relieved to know I'm not gay, _not_ that she thought I was or would care except she knows it's not always the easiest life. Plus, she really wants more grandkids." At my look of alarm, he rushed to add, "Not that you have to provide them, unless you'd like to. Not now or anytime soon, but one day when the time's right, and I am gonna shut the hell up now."

I was openly laughing by this point, loving Edward's occasional forays into awkwardness, as they made him so much more relatable than I'd have thought a bigshot sports star would ever be.

"FYI," I said, in all seriousness, "I would love to have kids of my own one day. When the time's right, of course. Zero pressure from my end."

Edward's smile was blinding, but it faded when my phone's ringtone started blaring.

"Your dad?" he asked.

"Probably," I said and got up from the couch to walk over to the kitchen. After checking the screen, I swiped to answer and was hit by a barrage of words, which was _not_ Charlie's usual style.

"Bells, you okay? I just saw that video people took with the cameras they have in their phones that they can get put up on the Internet right away," he said, making me smile at his thinking he needed to explain. "That situation seemed to be getting out of hand; the way you had to push past people to get in your car and then drive through the crowd. Well done for keeping your head and doing it safely, kiddo. But seriously, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I had Edward with me, and he wouldn't have let anything bad happen."

"I dunno. He looked a little shell-shocked to me. I don't suppose he's used to folks giving him a hard time or harassing him like that."

"No, I don't think he is," I replied, my tone a little more subdued. "But he's got some ideas for handling it." I went on to tell Dad about Edward's plans for the immediate future, in particular relating to my safety and hiring some security until things settled down.

"That all sounds good, Bella, very good." He paused, and I could imagine him scowling while his mind worked over what he wanted to say. "So, this thing is serious? I mean, I've seen some pictures where you two look close, but you only just met him, right? What's his deal?"

My shoulders tensed, not that I blamed Charlie for being a tad overprotective. I told him as much about what was happening between Edward and me as felt appropriate. "I think this could be a really good thing, Dad. I want to see where it goes," I finished, looking at Edward and feeling relieved that his worried expression had softened with my words.

"I'm glad for you, sweetie," Charlie said, his voice a little on the gruff side. "Lord knows you could do with having a decent guy in your life for a change. I've always liked Edward Cullen. Anyone who can overcome all that crap he went through as a teen, fight back and come out on top, has to be someone special. He's always impressed me with how considerate he is with the press and his fellow competitors. Never seemed too arrogant like a lot of successful athletes."

"No, he's definitely not," I said, swallowing around the lump in my throat. Having Charlie's support meant a lot to me. "He's everything you imagined and more, Dad. I'll bring him to meet you before too long. I promise."

"Does this mean you won't have to move back home?" Charlie asked, and my smile fell. "Not that I won't love having you, but I know it's not what you want. Thing is, I can't imagine you're at a place where you're gonna let him support you, and I don't suppose the work situation has improved?"

"No, Dad," I said, my shoulders drooping in defeat at the thought of what I was going to have to do. "There's been no change on the work front. Edward is here for two weeks, then I'll pack up and head home. What about you; are you managing to keep your head above water? The bank's not still hassling you about the extra repayments?" A part of me was embarrassed for Edward to hear about our obvious monetary woes, but he'd find out soon enough. We'd have to take my financial situation into consideration when deciding how we were going to continue seeing each other. At least, I probably wouldn't need a bodyguard in Forks, as I couldn't imagine the paps being bothered enough to follow me out to the boondocks. After telling Charlie I loved him and promising to stay in touch, I crossed back to where Edward was still sitting.

His expression had grown more and more pensive as he'd listened. "Everything okay with your dad?" he asked. "You mentioned the bank is hassling him?"

"Yeah, he's a little behind on the second mortgage payment, the one he took out to cover the wedding expenses." I had told Edward about the non-diamonds that I had mistakenly thought would help pay back my half of the fiasco. When he asked why I hadn't sued for misrepresentation, I'd explained that I didn't want to have my past raked over, and worse, my dad's name dragged even deeper in the mud. Not when there was no guarantee of winning, because of the fine print in the contract I was foolish enough to sign. "It's okay, though. I should be getting an end of year bonus. It won't be a lot, but it will give Dad and me some time until I find another job. We'll work it out," I added, not wanting him to think I was asking for, or would accept, his help.

"Yeah, sure," he said, seeming distracted. With the earlier mood from when we had first entered the apartment well and truly dispelled, I got up to get us both a drink. When I returned, Edward looked to be doing some serious thinking. I tried not to worry or automatically assume I had said or done something wrong the way I would have when I was with Mike. Despite working hard on recognizing and addressing my tendency to take on the burden of things for which I wasn't responsible, it took a fair amount of willpower not to start apologizing pre-emptively.

"Is everything okay?" I asked instead.

"Of course, well, I hope so." He shrugged.

As responses went, it wasn't the most reassuring one he could have given.

"Anything you want to tell me about?"

He took a deep breath, expanding those powerful lungs, then slowly blew it out between pursed lips. The action was clearly designed to help him release tension, but it served to ratchet my stress levels up a notch or two.

"I've just realized I have broken a promise to you." He met my worried gaze, his eyes sad. "Actually, I had _already_ broken it when I made the promise."

"Which promise?" I asked, my voice smaller and shakier than I would have liked.

"The one about secrets?" He winced, then rushed to add. "More a lie of omission, really, but it's not a bad thing or at least, I hope you won't see it that way."

My heart thumped heavily while my thoughts raced with possibilities, none of them appealing. "You want to tell me what it is?"

He nodded and blew out another sharp breath.

"Edward?" I prompted when he continued to hesitate.

"You remember I mentioned I had a ghostwriter for Swim Star and Cullen on Coaching?"

I nodded.

"Her name's Sally Cope and she's great. A little old school, but she knows her stuff. The thing is, she's retiring. Wants to spend more time with her grandchildren."

"Okay?" I murmured, surprised that his ghostwriter was a woman, oddly relieved that she was older, and not sure what it had to do with me.

"My first two books have sold so well that my publishers asked if I would be interested in doing a series. They want it to focus on resilience—how to handle hazing, standing up to bullies, overcoming obstacles, developing assertiveness, improving communication skills—all the good stuff."

We were definitely of the same opinion, and despite still feeling anxious about where this was going, I couldn't help smiling. "That's fantastic! Congratulations."

"Yeah, and it gets better. They want me to design an entire program suitable for multiple audiences: kids, teens, parents, coaches, and educators, as well as creating online and DVD workshops with training manuals to accompany the books."

Now I was salivating. Right at that moment, if someone had asked me _what_ _would you do if you could do anything at all with your life_ , I'd have pointed at Edward and shouted, _what he said!_

"I'm so jealous," I blurted and then cringed. "God that sounded terrible. I'm sorry. I am really happy for you, Edward. It's an incredible opportunity, and I'm sure you'll do an amazing job."

"Me _and_ a ghostwriter," he said, eyeing me intently. "One who, preferably, has a background in child and adolescent psychology; experience working with children, teenagers, parents, and educators . . . I've got the coaches covered; and is also a skilled and engaging writer."

My jaw unhinged. "You want _me_ to help you? But I'm not a ghostwriter. I've only written articles, never an entire book, and certainly, not a series of them with DVDs and manuals. Wouldn't your publishers want someone experienced?"

"They want me, and I want you. Actually, they want you, too, and not as a ghostwriter, as co-author. We can always have someone else help us with the technical stuff." His expression turned both sheepish and concerned. "Plus . . . they want to sign you as an individual author."

I slowly shook my head. "How do your publishers even know about me, well, other than as Bad Day Bella?"

"I told them," he said, sitting forward on the edge of the couch and angling toward me, his expression earnest. "They asked me if I had anyone in mind for my next ghostwriter, or if there was someone I'd like to collaborate with, and I showed them your articles. My main editor, Chelsea, was as impressed as I'd been when I first read them. When she realized who you were, she got all fired up with the idea of you telling _your_ story. She thinks you should focus on how you became a reluctant internet star and a victim of online bullying, but make it more than just a memoir. You could include insights and knowledge from your training and experience to help others, in particular, young people, as so many of them set their sights on achieving social media fame without considering the consequences." He drew in another big breath, clearly steeling himself, but I couldn't imagine what else he could have to say that was more shocking than what he had already disclosed. "Chelsea also told me to tell you that they're offering a six-figure advance upon signing, and they'll give you final say in whatever is published. If you don't want something included in the book, then it won't be."

My jaw was getting quite the workout, as my mouth dropped open again, and then again after I snapped it shut.

"Six figures, as in _dollars,_ as in one hundred thousand dollars?"

"More, if you sign up for both projects," he said, sounding hopeful but with his brow still furrowed. "You don't have to do the autobiography if you don't want to, but I think it could be amazing. Still, if it's too intrusive, we could just include the social media stuff in the series, and you could add whatever insights you have in a less personal way. Or . . . you may prefer to just do the memoir and not the series with me. I'd understand if you had misgivings about us working together and being in a relationship, but Bella, I think we could do it. I think we could be great together, professionally _and_ personally."

I stood and walked away toward the glass sliding door that led to my tiny balcony, needing a moment to catch my breath and make sense of my careening thoughts.

Turning back to face Edward, I asked, "And you didn't tell me this up front because. .?"

"A couple of reasons. I wanted to get to know you a little first before committing, or offering to commit to working together. I was pretty confident that we would mesh well, but you can never _really_ know someone until you spend time with them in person. I also wanted you to give me a chance, to give _us_ a chance, and I was afraid if I told you first, you might think our being together wasn't appropriate." He hung his head for a moment before lifting it to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry, Bella. I hope you don't think that was too wrong of me. The last think I wanted to do is come across like Mike, just out for myself and manipulating you for my own end."

"What? No." I shook my head and crossed back to sit beside him. "Believe me, there is no comparison between the two of you."

"I haven't blown it?"

"Definitely not. I would have preferred you said something sooner, but I understand that you needed to get to know me a little first from a working together perspective. That you also felt you needed to do that, so I'd give us a chance as a couple is incredibly flattering, but yeah, that part was a bit manipulative." He winced again, and I reached to clasp his hand in mine. "Hey, it's not that bad. You weren't going to leave it too much longer to tell me, were you?"

"No, I meant to tell you at lunch, but I got distracted with everything else that was going on."

I nodded. "Well, you've told me now, and you've given me the option _not_ to work with you if I don't think it's appropriate, which I don't."

His frown deepened, and I rushed to explain. "I mean, I don't think it's _in_ appropriate for us to work together and be together, as long as we have clear boundaries in place. My God, Edward—" A huge smile broke out on my face. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Of _course,_ I want to work on the series with you. It would be amazing!"

His frown lifted, but his smile was tentative. "And telling your own story?"

"I don't know about that part." I shrugged, the very idea sending a shiver down my spine. "Wouldn't I just be inviting more attention? Being a co-author or even silent partner on a series of books on topics I feel passionate about is kind of different than laying my life out, in detail, for the world to view."

"True, but you have a ready-made audience, and if _you_ tell your story, you get to tell it the way you want. You could use it as an opportunity to talk about the things you've learned along the way, which could help and inspire a lot of people."

The idea had merit, I supposed, but I'd have to give it some thought. A _lot_ of thought.

"Maybe," I said with another shrug. "Are you serious about the money? Do you know what this means to me? To my dad? I could pay off his debts. He could retire if he wants to, and I wouldn't have to go back home to Forks with my tail between my legs." A laugh burst from my lips. "The two of us, we'd really be working together?"

"Absolutely," Edward said, his grin matching mine before it faded a little. "To be honest, I'll be more help in the development and planning phases as well as contributing to the content. I'm happy to do the filmed segments unless that's something you'd like to be involved with, which I think would be great if you were. But the writing will be mostly up to you. Is that asking too much?"

"No way! I love writing. Seriously, Edward, this is a dream come true. Well, maybe not the being filmed part, as I'm not a huge fan of public speaking. Although, I do love facilitating small group discussions, and I've assisted with running parenting and life skills courses. Maybe I could be involved with that side of things if we included sample sessions in the DVDs."

"See? You were made for this. You're already coming up with awesome ideas."

"And the money is real?"

"The money is _so_ real; Chelsea gave me a cashier's check for ten thousand dollars to give you, regardless of your answer. It's back at my hotel suite. I should have picked it up when I went back there this morning, but I forgot. I'll bring it to you as soon as I get the chance."

I swallowed hard. "Ten thousand dollars that I can keep even if I decide not to sign with her?"

"Yes, it's an incentive bonus or something. She wants you to know how serious she is. Plus, I think she's terrified you'll go with some other publisher before she has the chance to sign you. This way, she's hoping she'll have your loyalty, but there are no strings attached."

"Wow." I'd been saying it a lot, but it seemed the most appropriate response.

Edward sat back and lifted his arm for me to snuggle back into this side. He kissed me on the temple and then murmured, "You sure you're not upset with me for not telling you all this up front? It was a bit cowardly, but I wanted a shot with you without all this other stuff clouding things."

I smiled and rubbed my head against Edward's chest, a bit like a cat nuzzling its owner. I was so happy, it was a wonder I didn't start purring. Edward may have done the wrong thing holding back on telling me about these incredible opportunities, but he was quick to take responsibility and apologize for his behavior. If I'd had any doubt, which I didn't, this just proved to me Edward didn't have a sociopathic bone in his body and couldn't have been more different than Mike if he tried.

"I am perfectly fine with how things have worked out," I said, leaning back so I could meet his worried gaze and offer the most reassuring smile I could muster. "You coming into my life has been like a . . . a . . . a hurricane of happiness," I said and then burst out laughing. As metaphors went, that one was awful, but it had been a huge day, and my brain was overwhelmed.

Edward smirked. "A hurricane of happiness, huh? You sure you don't mean a typhoon of total awesomeness?"

"A cyclone of silliness, more like it," I countered, bumping his side with my shoulder.

"No, that would be a _tsunami_ of silliness. A cyclone of superbness sounds better, or would that be superbitude?"

"Neither." I rolled my eyes. "They're not even words. No wonder you need me to do the writing," I said with a laugh. "You do realize you're being ridiculous?"

"Well, as long as we're ridiculous together," he said, his smile fading as our gazes locked and we gravitated toward each other.

"Together sounds good to me," I murmured as our lips met and melded, just as our lives were in the process of doing.

 **~GV~**

 **I'll admit I'm living out an old fantasy with this Bella - in terms of the dream job not the awful consequences of this type of fame...shudder! Do you agree with her that Edward's actions were forgivable, and his response proves he's far from sociopathic, or would you have kicked him to the curb over not disclosing everything up front?**

 **xx Elise**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for your terrific suggestions. I don't necessarily agree with or use every one, but they are all invaluable in helping me make this the best story it can be.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 9**

My euphoria over the potential for a future I hadn't thought possible, combined with a series of Edward's drugging kisses—the guy should seriously be listed as a Class A drug—forced any misgivings I might have aside. I would deal with them later. For now, I was intent on savoring every second of uninterrupted time with the sweet, hot, sexy man in my arms.

One thing inevitably led to another; kisses to touches then caresses over our clothes, to hands edging beneath. That, of course, led to the offending garments being removed to expose warm, bare skin. In no time, Edward was reaching for the coveted _third_ condom he had left on the coffee table the night before.

"Can I?" I asked.

He nodded, handing it to me, and I paused from stroking him to roll the condom down his length. I was straddling him again, a position I considered my new favorite, which made it easy to lift up and slide down, taking him deep inside.

"Fuck, Bella, that feels so good," he muttered, groaning and throwing his head back in appreciation.

My smile could only be described as smug. _I did that_. I made him feel that way, and I had barely begun. Twenty minutes later, I had made him curse a lot more, and both groan and shout my name. I may have joined him in filling the air with moans, cries, and colorful language. When we were both completely and utterly replete, not to mention a tangle of sweaty limbs sprawled across my beloved couch, Edward's chest shook beneath me in a rumbled laugh.

"Does life get any better than this?" he asked, lifting his head to capture my now swollen lips for a quick, hard kiss.

"Nope," I murmured after we had shared a softer, gentler one. I let my head rest on his broad chest, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. The couch was awesome, but space was a bit limited. I would have suggested we move to the bed, but that wasn't much better.

"I need a bigger bed," I said, and this time we both chuckled.

"About that," Edward said, and I shifted so I could meet his satisfied gaze. "I have a suggestion."

"Hmm?" I managed, feeling sleep creeping up on me. We really hadn't had much the night before.

"What would you say to my getting us a queen-sized bed delivered here in the morning? I'd offer for you to come stay with me at my hotel suite for the next two weeks, but I think privacy would be a problem. It's secure here, plus it's your home, which I figure you'd prefer."

I raised a brow, my lips curving into a smirk. "Feeling pretty confident there, mister, assuming I want to spend _every_ night with you for the next two weeks. We have only just met, after all. What sort of girl do you think I am?"

The look of genuine concern on Edward's face had me regretting my teasing.

"No, Bella, I didn't mean to assume. I just thought—"

"Hey," I interjected, reaching to smooth the creases from his brow. "I was teasing. I love that you want us to spend as much time together as possible, and I think getting a decent bed is a great idea. I'll even be able to pay you back when the check clears."

His scowl returned at that, and he opened his mouth, probably to argue, before closing it with a sigh. He was clearly smart enough to know he needed to choose his battles. Edward grabbed his phone, and together we picked a bed, and he arranged for it to be delivered while I was at work and he was busy with the lawyers in the morning. We planned for me to leave a key with the building manager, who would supervise the delivery for a small fee. We even chose some sheets and a comforter to be delivered at the same time. I hated the chemical smell that clung to new bedding or clothes, but I could wash it all and throw it in the dryer when I got home in time to use that night.

"All set," Edward said while grabbing the end of Grandmother Swan's old quilt and pulling it around us. "Now, I think we've earned a nap."

I managed a quiet chuckle before drifting off to sleep, tucked safely between Edward's broad chest and the back of the couch, at no risk of falling anywhere but further in love.

~GV~

When we awoke, the day was almost gone. To my disappointment, Edward told me he had a dinner meeting arranged that night with an old swimming buddy who worked at one of the local universities. They were interested in having Edward do some lectures with their sports psychology students as well as running workshops for their coaches and swim teams. After we had both showered and dressed, we sat back down on the couch.

"I don't have to leave for a while," Edward said. "We could talk for a bit if you like?"

I got the feeling there were things he wanted to say, or more likely, ask about, so I murmured an assent. Unsurprisingly, only a moment or so later, he ventured a question.

"Bella, you mentioned how certain people, empathetic types, are sometimes targeted by sociopaths, that they make good 'prey.'" I nodded, and he continued, "I studied Antisocial and Narcissistic Personality Disorders in my psych degree, and I am sure you did, too. Yet, you also said that counselors and psychologists too often end up being victims of these people. If we can't pick them, how does anyone?"

It was a good question; one I'd contemplated myself more than once. "There are clues if you know what you're looking for. Hindsight's an excellent teacher, but who wants to learn that way?" We shared a commiserating look. "I _think_ I would spot one now. Sociopaths are often charming, almost too good to be true." That comment made me squirm a little, but I reminded myself that Edward didn't fit the rest of the criteria. "But they're also controlling and manipulative, selfish to an astonishing degree, and they don't take responsibility for their negative actions. Apologies are more likely to be those roundabout ones that put the blame back on the victim. They like to isolate their prey by keeping them away from their family and friends, and undermine their confidence, so they think no one else would want or love them."

"Did Mike do that stuff to you?"

"Some, but not as much as you'd think. I was more the victim of a long con, which can be harder to spot than a typical, messed up relationship. Mike was playing a clearly defined role of the person I wanted him to be, and he did it well. _He_ knew what the payoff was, and it was worth it to him to keep me happy enough so that I'd play my part . . . unwitting, though it might have been."

"Sheesh." Edward slowly shook his head. "That is so fucked up."

I laughed. "Tell me about it. You know the crazy thing? Mine isn't the worst story I've come across."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," I said with a sad sigh. "I've made friends with a few people online who have been through similar things. One woman reached out to me, because her husband and his gay partner had used her to have children. She had no idea and didn't find out what was going on until after her third child was born. But in the majority of cases, their partners were straight-male _and_ female-and liked to play mind games, wanting someone to control. The worst stories, by far, are the single mothers who have been tricked into marrying a guy who is using them to get to her children. The guilt they feel when they find out is enormous, as they can't believe they missed the clues and put their kids at risk. But these people can be very clever and make sure to cover their tracks. The worst part, for so many of the victims, is how difficult it is to escape and start afresh."

Edward shuddered. "I should look into what charities are available to help women and kids in those situations. If I _am_ about to receive some bequest or inheritance, it would be a good place to donate."

A slow smile overtook my pained expression. "Really? You'd consider doing that?"

He shrugged. "Why not? I don't need the money. Maybe we could make it a joint project. Actually, at the risk of sounding even the least bit manipulative, you could help a lot of people if you wrote your autobiography. Victims of this sort of abuse by letting them know they're not alone, and others, by warning them to be on the lookout for certain actions. If you wanted, you could even donate some of your royalties towards helping women who have escaped or want to escape abusive relationships—or out-and-out cons—to get back on their feet."

I drew in a quick breath. "Wow. That's quite a suggestion."

"It's one way to find a silver lining to what happened to you."

Edward let it drop, for which I was thankful. I would need to give the possibility a whole lot of thought, plus, I appreciated the reminder that while Edward could be intense, passionate, and determined, he was also capable of backing off and respecting my boundaries.

An alarm beeped on his phone, and he gave a reluctant sigh.

"I wish you didn't have to go out tonight," I blurted, then cringed, not wanting to sound needy. Fortunately, Edward seemed a bit put out about having to leave me, too.

"I honestly didn't think things would have progressed this quickly between us when I agreed to meet up with Demetri tonight before flying out here," he said, hugging me to his side where we stood near the door to my apartment. "I'd invite you along, but—"

"No, that's okay," I said squeezing him tightly. "I have stuff to do to get ready for the week ahead, and I'm betting Alice is dying to catch up. Will you come here later tonight or go back to your hotel?"

Edward looked toward my bedroom with the narrow bed and groaned. "I hate to say this, but I think I should go back to the hotel. It could be a late night, and I'll have to change clothes for the meeting tomorrow. I need to pick up some stuff anyway . . . your check for example."

I smiled at the reminder. "That's fine. We _both_ need a good night's sleep, and I'll be leaving by seven thirty tomorrow morning, anyway, as I have an early meeting." I hesitated before adding. "You could just bring all your things over tomorrow when you come and stay here for the next two weeks. I wouldn't mind."

Edward waited until I met his serious gaze before responding. "Are you sure? All joking aside, I realize I've come into your life like a whirlwind. How about I keep hold of the suite in case you need some space?"

"What about you needing space from me?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "Honestly, I can't see it happening. Of course, we'll want to get some work done or just read or watch TV, but I'm more than happy to do that with you in the vicinity. If I talk too much, you can just tell me to zip it. I won't get offended."

"You a Chatty Cathy, hey Cullen?" I teased, giving him a gentle side bump.

"I've been known to blather on occasionally," he said with a smirk. "Especially when I'm feeling relaxed, and I can let down my guard."

My heart seemed to swell inside me with the realization that he expected to feel that way around me. Then a thought crossed my mind, and my smile faded.

"After a long day of helping people with their problems, I sometimes have _no_ words left," I admitted, hoping it wouldn't be an issue. Mike had called my end-of-day silences a godsend, as long as I listened attentively to whatever he had to say. "I sometimes like a bit of downtime when I first get home, to maybe go for a run or just de-stress for a while."

"That sounds good, too. I'm sure we'll work it out . . . together."

"Together. Cool. I guess the next two weeks can be a trial run for . . ." My words trailed away, and I wished I could take them back. I wasn't quite ready to discuss our potentially shared future.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves and worry about where we go from here a bit closer to the time," he said, his tone reassuring. "Sound like a plan?"

My sigh of relief was a little excessive, and Edward chuckled.

After a kiss goodbye that neither of us seemed to want to end, Edward promised to meet me back at the apartment when I got home from work the next day. We planned to go up to Jasper and Alice's for dinner. Once I was alone, I may have indulged in a few fangirl squeals. Although I suppose they now qualified as new-girlfriend squeals, which was even more exciting.

I spent some time making sure I had enough clean and ironed outfits for the week ahead, so when Alice called, I told her she was welcome to come visit. I was in the middle of preparing some meals for my lunches for the next few days when she let herself in. Reminded that the pesky pixie had her own key, I decided I should probably do something about that with Edward planning to stay with me for the next two weeks. When I told Alice as much, the squealing started all over again.

Later, when we had both calmed down, we took the drinks I had made out to my little balcony to sit and talk as evening slowly descended. I told her more than I had intended, though probably not in as much detail as she wanted, about the time I'd spent with Edward. When I got to the part about the publishing company wanting to offer me a huge advance to both work with Edward and write my own story, her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"I keep thinking this must all be some fantastical dream, and I'm about to wake up any minute," she said with a sigh.

" _You_ think _you're_ dreaming." I laughed. "Imagine how _I_ feel? I'm just scared I am being duped again. What does your gut tell you, Alice? You're a better judge of character than me."

She scoffed. "That's because beneath this bubbly exterior lies the heart of a true cynic, whereas, for all your reserve, you're a hopeless romantic."

"You think he's too good to be true?" I asked, not sure what I would do if she said yes. I had a feeling I'd sign up for the ride anyway just keeping in mind it wouldn't last forever.

"Honestly? I think he's the real deal, but that doesn't mean you should throw caution to the wind. Just keep your eyes open and try to make wise choices."

I snorted. "Yeah, like sleeping with him the very first night was wise."

"Was it good?" Alice eyed me slyly, already knowing the answer to her question, as I'd admitted he had rocked my world . . . repeatedly. "Then, I would count that as an _excellent_ decision."

"He does have a tendency to come on pretty strong, but I think he's used to going hard after what he wants. You don't get to be an Olympic champion by taking a back seat," I said thoughtfully. "He apologized a couple of times for pushing, and he admitted holding back on telling me about the book deal was a bit of a dick move. But God, Alice, hearing he did that because he was afraid of not getting to have a chance with me was the single most flattering thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Hey, the guy's a master at pulling off the big romantic gesture, and he is _great_ in bed or wherever." She waggled her eyebrows at me. "He is hot as hell, rich, successful, loves his mom, and is close to his family. He accepts responsibility for his actions and is quick to apologize. If I wasn't married, I'd hogtie the guy and force a ring on his finger so fast his head would spin."

I laughed, secure in the knowledge that Alice was head over heels in love with her husband even if Jasper might be a little lacking in the romance department. It didn't seem to matter to them, as Alice more than made up for it, and Jasper was good at following instructions.

"I guess, time will tell," I said with a tilt of my head. "Other than stirring up the paps and public interest in me again, which hopefully won't last too long, I can't see myself being _worse_ off for taking a risk on Edward."

Alice agreed, and we shared a couple more satisfied sighs. Then her stomach rumbled, and she demanded I feed her . . . or we order in.

"What about Jasper? Isn't he expecting you home?" I asked.

"Nope, he got called into work this evening by one of the bigwigs. They said they'd probably need him until late. It has something to do with the meeting with Edward tomorrow, and before you ask, that's _all_ I know. Jazz was pretty freaked when he realized how much I'd overheard and surmised, and then shared with you. He could get into tons of trouble if word got back to his bosses. You don't think Edward will say anything?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward won't say anything. I'm sure of it. In fact, I'm ninety-eight percent convinced he's as wonderful as he seems."

That two percent wasn't a bad thing, I told myself, as it would help me keep both eyes open even as I continued to allow myself to be swept off my feet.

 **~GV~**

 **Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **xx Elise**

 **Pictures on my Facebook Group Page - Elise de Sallier's Stories**

 **PS: My stories on Amazon have all been discounted to only 99c or can be read, for free, if you have Kindle Unlimited.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for your continued support of this story. It's not my typical tale, but the lovely NKubie tells me she is proud of me for challenging myself and 'stretching my writing muscles', so I will soldier on.**

 **Thank you, as always, to my lovely prereaders, NKubie and Sunshine 1220 and to SunflowerFran, beta extraordinaire.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 10**

The first thing I did when I woke the next morning was check my phone. Sure enough, Edward had sent me a text late the night before, after I had fallen asleep.

 _Hey Bella. Hope u r sleeping. Just wanted u to know the meeting went well. Missing u. Hard 2 believe we've only spent one night and day together. Can't wait to see you 2morrow evening. Sweet dreams. -E_

I quickly texted a reply using full words and correct grammar. I didn't mind his occasional lapses into text speak, but my training would not allow for it.

 _Hi, Edward. I slept very well, thank you. I may have even dreamed of you. (You had better be real!) See you tonight! -B_

The phone buzzed while I was using the bathroom, and I checked it and saw that Edward had wished me a good day at work. Rather than replying, I grabbed a quick shower and dressed for the day. Then, feeling oddly nervous, I called him.

 _"Hey,"_ he said, answering after the first ring, sounding excited. _"'Morning, Beautiful."_

"Hey, yourself," I said, the flirtatious tone coming easily in response to his gravelly, morning voice. "I have to keep getting ready, but I was wondering if you have time to talk. I can put you on speaker if that's okay."

"That's more than okay. I've already got you on speaker, as I prefer talking that way. It will be like we're getting ready to start our days together."

I liked the sound of that . . . a lot. I was so glad my, _our,_ new bed would be arriving that morning, as I couldn't think of anything I'd like more than to wake up next to Edward and get ready together in person.

"I'm glad your meeting went well," I said, while I finished getting dressed. I had chosen one of my most flattering outfits, a just-above-the-knee red skirt, cream silk blouse, and gray jacket that always drew compliments. Edward _would_ be seeing me straight after work. "Was it nice catching up with your swim buddy?"

"It was," Edward said. "Demetri's a good guy, and we go way back."

"Did he swim in the Olympics?"

"Yeah, he made the Athens team in the backstroke. He swam in a couple of finals, but he didn't make the podium. Fortunately, he was with us in the medley relay team that won silver. He retired a few years later, and now he's coaching for one of the university teams. He's the one behind the push to get me to come do some training for them here in Seattle."

"Cool," I said. "Do you think you'll take them up on their offer?"

"It depends," Edward said, sounding uncertain.

"On what?" I asked, curious as to what might stop him. He hesitated for a moment before answering, and my silly thoughts immediately went to the worst possible place. He didn't want to make any commitment to return to Seattle because he had made a huge mistake coming to meet me, what with having to deal with the press and all their nonsense, and he was ready to wash his hands of the entire Pacific Northwest.

"Bella?" Edward called my name, and I realized I had missed his reply.

"Sorry. Spaced out for a second. Could you repeat that?" I asked, wincing in anticipation of his reply.

"I told Demetri I'd get back to him because I wanted to discuss it with my girlfriend before making any major plans . . . seeing as we haven't decided what we're going to do after this initial two weeks is up. Was that okay? Calling you my girlfriend?"

My grin could have lit up the city at night in the middle of a blackout. "Yeah, that's definitely okay," I said, my voice dropping low of its own accord. "Does that mean I can call you my boyfriend?"

"Sure does, Sweetheart," he said, his voice dropping even lower. "God, I wish I was there with you now, so I could give you a good morning kiss . . . and a 'so glad to see you' kiss . . . and a 'thank you for yesterday' kiss . . . and a 'can I talk you into skipping work and going back to bed with me' kiss. I seriously don't know how I'm going to make it until tonight before I can kiss you again."

I laughed, feeling all warm and gooey inside at his flirting. "Those are some kisses I wouldn't say no to, but I really can't skip work today. I've got a lot of girls expecting to see me today, and _you've_ got something exciting happening this morning to keep you busy. Have you given much thought to what it might be about?"

"My best bet is the guy's a swim fan and wants to have a training school or competition named after him. But why he needs me specifically for that, not to mention the whole 'two weeks' thing, I honestly don't know," he said with a laugh. "Do you have any ideas?"

"A few," I said, as I put the finishing touches to my hair. I was planning to wait until after I had eaten and brushed my teeth to do my makeup. " _I_ think he's got a pet dog, or maybe a whole house full of cats, and he's chosen you to be their guardian. So you have to spend the two weeks proving your abilities as a pet caretaker before he hands over his millions."

Edward laughed louder than I thought my little joke warranted, but that was okay with me. In my experience, a lot of guys wanted the women in their lives to laugh at their jokes and tell them how funny they were, but God forbid, the women should be funny or entertaining in return.

"I hope you're wrong," Edward said, continuing to chuckle. "As I'm allergic to cats, and I travel way too much to care for a dog . . . though that could be about to change, I suppose."

I drew in a sharp breath at his reference to our brief discussion the day before about where the future might take us. He was clearly serious about making plans that included me.

"Sorry, no pressure," he added when a moment had passed, and I was yet to reply.

"No, no," I said quickly, not wanting him to think I had been offended. "It just blows me away that you see a future with me in it."

"It doesn't freak you out?" he asked, sounding wary.

"Not at all, though I'm surprised you're still interested after yesterday's craziness. That reminds me," I said, between taking sips of my morning coffee and fixing a bowl of muesli, fruit, and yogurt. "Have you checked to see if they're still speculating about us? I'd like to imagine the interest would have died down already, but I think that's going to take more than a day."

"Hopefully only a few," Edward said, sounding distracted. I heard a TV come on in the background, and I told him not to bother. We might have made headlines in a few gossip sites on the Internet, but the morning news shows only showed the bigger stories.

"Ah . . . Bella?" Edward interrupted my explanation about why we wouldn't have made the morning news, his voice sounding strange. "You might want to rethink that and turn on a TV. _"_

I instantly felt sick and rushed to fire up my laptop. "Which station?" I asked as the screen loaded.

He named one of the local news channels, and I quickly typed the name into Google and opened the link. Sure enough, they were showing photos of us from the nightclub—I knew they wouldn't be able to keep people from taking pictures with their phones—in the rental car stopped at a stoplight, and pushing through the crowd to get into our car at the park. There were also some individual shots of Edward looking amazing in his U.S. Swim Team Speedos and me in my wedding gown with mascara-streaked tears running down my cheeks. I rolled my eyes at those. The voice-over that went with the images was a mish-mash of what I had read the day before on the gossip sites and concluded with the possibility the relationship was designed to increase both our media profiles or possibly as a lead up for Edward making a personal announcement.

"Oh, no," I murmured after the report ended and moved onto something else, my heart sinking. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I can't believe this has . . ."

"Gone viral?" he said with a snort. "They had the audacity to say I was unavailable for comment, but it's not like anyone tried to contact me!"

"Maybe they don't know how," I said. "Has your publisher tried calling you? My guess is they would have tried to reach you through them."

I didn't hear anything for a moment, then Edward swore . . . several times.

"What? What is it?" I demanded.

"Wait a minute, and I'll call you back."

Just like that, he was gone.

I waited, feeling sick. But then I glanced at the clock and realized I would have to get a move on if I wasn't going to be late for my early-morning meeting with the Student Services Team. After shutting down the laptop, I packed it away and forced myself to swallow a half-dozen spoonsful of my neglected breakfast. Then I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and don my makeup. I was almost ready to head out the door when Edward called back.

"Sorry about that," he said by way of greeting. "My phone's been acting up, and I didn't receive any notifications. I had a ton of missed calls and emails from my publisher, my folks, even Emmett. I had to take the battery out to get the damned thing to reset itself. I should have realized, as the only reason I caught your call was I was watching the screen waiting for your text."

"What did they say?" I asked, holding the phone tucked to my ear while I gathered up my handbag, computer bag, and my insulated lunch bag. Thankfully, I had already spoken to the building manager about letting the delivery people in with the new bed and bedding later that morning, so I didn't have to waste time going down to his apartment.

"I haven't called any of them, yet," Edward said, "I wanted to call you back first, but I'm scrolling through some interesting texts. Apparently, there are some new memes featuring the two of us."

I sighed, hating that Edward had been drawn into the maelstrom that was my life. "I am genuinely sorry but listen, I have to go, or I'll be late," I said, as I fumbled with the lock on my door. "I'll see you after work?"

"Sure, and Bella, please don't worry . . . about me, or any of it. We'll work it out, okay?"

"Sure," I said, though I wasn't sure how convincing I sounded. "Text me after your meeting? I'll call you back if I get the chance."

"Will do. I . . . I hope you have a good day, Bella. Take care."

"You, too," I said, smiling at the way he had hesitated. I had a feeling _'I love yous'_ would be rolling off our tongues before too much longer; that's if we survived the next few days or weeks or however long this insanity lasted.

We ended the call, and I tucked my phone into my handbag then closed the door to my apartment behind me. I looked up and startled at the sight of several people loitering in the hallway. The one closest was my neighbor, Mr. Moreno. A friendly old guy who seemed a bit lonely at times, I took him meals occasionally and cookies whenever I baked.

"Hi, Bella," he said, frowning down the hall at the other hoverers. "Sorry to bother you, as I know you must be in a hurry to get off to work, but is there any chance you could take a quick selfie with me?"

 _A selfie with my seventy-plus-year-old neighbor?_

"Um, sure," I said, shaking my head.

His shoulders slumped with obvious relief. "Thank you so much. My great-granddaughter has been getting teased at school, because she told her friends we were neighbors, and they don't believe her. She called last night and _begged_ me to get proof. I didn't even know you could take pictures of yourself with your own phone, but she talked me through it, and I've been practicing. I refuse to do the duck lips, though. You can if you want."

"Yeah, duck lips aren't really my thing," I said, as I took his proffered phone and lined it up to take a quick snap of the two of us. After checking it looked okay, I asked, "Do you know how to send it to your granddaughter?"

"Yep, I've been practicing that, too. She now has pictures of me in every room in my apartment. Don't know if she'll keep any of them, as I'm pretty sure it's just you she's interested in." He shrugged but didn't look too upset by the disclosure. "You have a good day now, you hear?"

"I will, Mr. Moreno. You, too," I said, thinking this day had gotten off to a strange start, indeed.

A little farther down the hallway, Jessica, who lived two apartments down from mine, was waiting with obvious impatience. This surprised me, as she had never been very friendly in the past. Most days, if we passed each other in the hall or shared an elevator, I was lucky to get an answering hello out of her.

"Hi, Jessica," I said walking by, as I was reluctant to waste any more time for fear of being late. I had a feeling my boss, Mr. Ashton, wasn't going to be in the most amenable mood this morning as it was, what with all the negative attention I had managed to attract over the weekend.

"Bella," Jessica said, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop. "Is it true? Edward Cullen has been staying with you? Because I'm dying to meet him . . . dying."

"O . . . kay . . ." I drawled, tugging my arm free. "I have to keep moving."

"Give Edward this for me," she said, shoving what looked like a letter in my bag before snatching it back. "Scratch that. I'll give it to him myself. When will he be over again, so I can come by your apartment?"

After mumbling a non-committal reply, I sighed heavily and walked on. Unfortunately, there were two more people standing in front of the elevator doors. One was a slightly overweight, middle-aged lady with fluffy blonde hair who lived on the same floor as me but on the other side of the elevators. She was friendly and would wave or say, "Hi," when we passed each other. The other was a man I didn't recognize. I _may_ have seen him in the garage before, but I wasn't sure.

"Bella? You're Bad Day Bella, aren't you?" the woman said in a gushing voice. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you before. I'm such an idiot! Can you please, please, please ask Edward, that gorgeous hunk of a man, if I can have his autograph next time he visits? Unless,"—she looked down the hallway—"he's not still in your apartment, is he? Oh, my god, he's not, is he?"

I shook my head and punched the elevator's down button with extra force.

"Oh, well," she said with a sigh. "My name's Karen, and I live at number 403. You won't forget, will you?"

"I'll see what I can do," I muttered, wondering when the damned elevator was going to hurry up and arrive. The man standing off to the side was staring at me in a creepy way, and I wanted to get away from him. Unfortunately, when the elevator finally arrived, and I stepped inside, so did he.

Charlie had warned me never to travel in an elevator alone with a man I didn't know and trust, but since living in a high-rise apartment, I had found that was easier said than done. There was something about this guy I found extra unsettling, so I slammed my hand on the 'door open' button.

"Hey, Karen?" I called out to the older lady who had only walked a few steps away. "Want to ride down with me, and I can tell you about Edward?" I wouldn't say anything that wasn't already public knowledge, but I had a distinct feeling that I needed the safety of numbers.

"Yes, please!" she exclaimed, running back to join us in the elevator. "I do love watching the swimming, and while I know he's retired now, I have so many questions."

The man's glower deepened, and he took a menacing step towards me. "Not until I've had my say." He shoved the flyer I hadn't noticed he was holding under my nose, and I had no choice but to take it. "It's people like you to blame for the state the world's in, today," he added, causing me to raise my eyebrows. "Scripture says there's no place for gays, and if you keep covering for 'em, you'll burn in hell right alongside them. You need to repent, missy, and stop you're sinnin' ways."

Charlie also said never to provoke a crazy person, but I was holding onto my temper by a fraying cord, and it chose that moment to snap.

"Listen, mister," I said, raising my chin. "The biggest problem with the world today is bigots like you. If God, who is supposed to be all loving, really has created some lake of fire for torturing people for all eternity, my guess is it's going to contain a lot more self-righteous, heterosexual jerks than gay people! Why don't you take a long look in a mirror before you start pointing the finger at other people?"

I had taken a huge risk speaking my mind, but to my relief, the guy's eyes widened, and he backed up a step.

"Aww, damn it," Karen interjected just as the elevator reached the garage level and the doors opened. "Does that mean Edward really is gay?"

"No!" I practically shouted. "Not that it is anyone's business, but Edward is _not_ gay!"

I turned and stepped outside of the confining space and was confronted by a blinding flash. My first thought was there had been some sort of explosion, but then I heard questions coming rapid-fire, one after the other.

"How long have you been sleeping with Edward Cullen? Are you guys making a sex tape? Will you be releasing it for free or loading it on a pay-per-view porn site? Are you planning your own reality TV show?"

Stunned speechless, I stood there while the reporter bombarded me with lewd suggestions and bizarre questions while the lights of the photographer's camera continued to flash.

They weren't supposed to be in here. The garage was gated and required a PIN to open it. But then, I noticed a couple of people standing off to the side. They had their phones up, recording everything that was happening. I could only assume that they were residents and one of them had let the reporter and photographer into the garage . . . so much for security.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you to your car," Karen said, grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me along as she barreled passed the reporter and photographer. The newsperson shouted his disapproval, throwing more questions in my wake, but I kept my head down and followed behind her.

"Where to?" Karen shouted over her shoulder, and I pointed to my beat-up looking Corolla. We ran the rest of the way with the small group close behind us. Karen blocked them from getting to me, while I fumbled with my key fob—the damned battery needed replacing. When the lock finally clicked open, I jumped in the car and locked the doors. I went to wave my thanks to Karen through the window, but she had been pushed aside by the intrusive photographer and crazed apartment-dwellers. They all seemed determined to keep filming, even though I hadn't said anything since leaving the elevator . . . and I wasn't about to.

I threw my bags on the seat beside me and put on my seatbelt. I was about to start the car and hightail it out of there when a sickening thought crossed my mind. After a quick scrabble in my handbag, I found my phone and slapped it onto the magnetic holder stuck to my dash. With shaky fingers, I brought up Edward's details, but I waited to press 'call' until I had started the car and had eased my way backward out of my spot. I didn't look to see who was behind me, as I figured they could get out of the way . . . or not. It was up to them, the scumbags, and that went for my so-called neighbors.

As soon as I was clear of the gates and out onto the road, I hit 'call' on my phone. Thankfully, Edward answered almost immediately, and I put him on speaker.

"Bella? Is everything okay?

"No, it's not!" I shouted, fear and adrenaline making me sound hysterical. "Everything is _not_ okay. There were people in my hallway, and a crazy religious guy in the elevator, and then someone let a photographer and reporter into the garage." My voice broke on a harsh sob. "Edward, he was saying the most awful things!"

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I should have organized for protection yesterday. I'll get right on it, I promise. Where are you now?"

"I'm in my car on the way to work, but Edward, you have to call and cancel the delivery people. The reporter thinks we're making a sex tape, and if he sees a bed being delivered to my apartment, God only knows what he'll print. Plus, I don't trust they won't follow the delivery guys and get inside."

"Shit," he said. "Listen, I'm going to hang up, so you can focus on driving safely. Is anyone following you?"

"I don't think so," I said, looking wildly around. When my car swerved out of the lane, someone beeped their horn, and I started to cry.

"Bella? Are you all right? You need to calm down if you can, Sweetheart, so you can drive safely. Can you do that for me?"

It was only about a twenty-minute drive to the school, but Edward was right. I wouldn't make it if I didn't get my act together. I blew out a shaky breath and then followed it up with another. Looking at the dash, I saw that I was speeding, so I eased my foot off the gas.

"I'm okay now," I said, in a voice that still shook but didn't sound quite so distraught. "But you have to cancel that delivery before it's too late. Okay? They were coming over early, and the reporter and photographer could still be there when they arrive."

"I will, I promise. Just please stay safe, Bella. Will you be okay when you get to your school? Are there likely to be reporters there?"

"I don't _think_ so," I said, uncertainly. "They've never bothered me there before. It's fenced, and there are security guards, so I should be fine."

"Good. I'll cancel the delivery, and I'll keep my phone on, so you can reach me anytime. Just don't leave the school until I can get some protection organized, okay?"

I nodded shakily and then realized I needed to answer out loud, so he could hear me. After saying goodbye, I pressed the 'end' button on my phone and focused on driving the rest of the way carefully. My breathing was finally back to normal by the time I arrived, but to my horror, there was a news van parked outside the entrance to the school. Someone was filming a group of uniformed students who were standing in a group near the van. A woman, who I recognized from one of the local news channels, looked to be interviewing them. When I drove up to the entrance, she abandoned the students and rushed up to the driver's side window of my car, the photographer close behind her. It was early, too early for students to be arriving, but even though I wanted to drive straight past, I couldn't ignore what was going on.

Pulling up to a stop, I lowered my window, holding a hand up to shield my face from the intrusive reporter and photographer who shoved both microphone and camera in my face.

"Girls," I called out over the questions of the reporter, waiting until I was sure they had heard me. "You need to go inside the school premises. You shouldn't be out here. Now," I added firmly when they seemed hesitant to obey.

"All right, Miss Swan," one of them answered, and they turned and walked up the path that led through the impressive wrought-iron gates.

This reporter's questions weren't as rude as the ones that had been shouted at me back at my apartment block, but I still had no intention of answering. I mumbled a, "no comment," and drove through the gates, gratefully leaving them behind. After making my way past the landscaped gardens along the tree-lined road to the staff parking lot, I was relieved to see Garrett, my supervisor, and friend, waiting for me.

"You okay?" he asked after I had climbed out of my car.

"Not even close," I said and burst into tears.

Garrett wasn't just my co-worker and supervisor, he was a good friend. Gray-haired, happily married, and about twenty-five-years my senior, he opened his arms, and I readily stepped into them for a hug. I would have preferred it was Edward embracing me, but right at that moment, I just needed comforting. When I had myself a little better under control, I stepped back, grabbed a bunch of tissues out of my handbag, and wiped my eyes and nose.

"Come on," Garrett said, hoisting the strap of my laptop bag over his shoulder. "Let's go get you one of those disgusting herbal teas you like."

I huffed a watery laugh and walked beside him as we headed towards the impressive administrative building. "There are reporters at the gates," I said, shaking my head. "They were interviewing students, who shouldn't even be here this early. I think we need to send security down to keep an eye on things and make sure they leave the girls alone."

"I'm already on it. They were setting up when I drove in, and I've informed security. They should be on their way down there now," Garrett said, "While we're walking, how about you tell me about your eventful weekend, so we can work out a strategy for dealing with Principal Ashton. I have a feeling he's about to go apoplectic."

 **~GV~**

 **My principal would have had kittens!**

 **So, how are we feeling after this chapter? I do love hearing your thoughts, and I'm grateful to those of you sticking with me on this angsty ride.**

 **xx Elise**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your continued support for this story. A few people have queried the level of attention these two are receiving, as it seems a little excessive. I totally understand that, as not everyone who becomes a meme or every new 'celebrity' couple are hounded to this degree. My inspiration for _this_ part of the story (seriously, this story is my attempt to combine multiple real life cases and media-reported incidents that have inspired all sorts of plot bunnies!) is a couple of young Australian Olympic swimmers who began dating about six months before the London Games. They were a _very_ good looking couple, and the media and public went crazy over them. You would have thought they were royalty or Hollywood stars. _Everyone_ wanted a piece of them, and when they broke up right before the Olympics, people were heartbroken. When the poor kids didn't do as well as expected at the games, the backlash was horrendous. Even now, all these years later, they still get talked about and asked if they're ever getting back together. I've often wondered if people would have cared so much if they were both ordinary looking? I realize this was a 'local to Australia' case of celebrity gone mad, but from what I've observed, people who become famous in the U.S. often gain celebrity world wide.**

 **Thank you to NKubie for helping me sort out the many kinks in this crazy tale (and talking me back from the ledge a time or two), and thank you to Sunflower Fran for her wonderful beta skills.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 11**

With our mugs in hand, Garrett and I entered the boardroom where the Student Services Team meeting was being held. We were only a few minutes late, but Mr. Ashton was a stickler for punctuality, so we were the last to arrive. All the department heads were present, as was the Dean of Student Services. And, of course, Mr. Ashton was looking none-too-pleased.

"Mr. Stevens, Miss Swan. Nice of you to join us," he said. "Although, Miss Swan, it might have been preferable if you had stayed away. Have you any idea what's going on outside our front gates at this very moment? Not to mention the disrepute you have brought to our school's previously fine name as a direct result of your behavior over the weekend?"

Normally, I would have lowered my eyes and murmured an apology, but not this time.

"Of course, I'm aware of what's going on, Mr. Ashton. I've been harassed from the moment I stepped outside my apartment door, this morning." I paused and drew in a deep breath in an attempt to control my still turbulent, emotions. "While I'm sorry the drama has followed me to the school, the only thing I am guilty of is going on a date with a man and then spending time with him the next day. The rest of it is utter lies. As for not coming in today, I didn't know it was going to be this much of a problem until I was already on my way. Even if I had, there is no way I would let those . . . those . . ." I hesitated, trying to think of a non-offensive way to describe the assholes that had verbally assaulted me this morning. " _Awful_ excuses for human-beings stop me from seeing the thirty plus girls who have booked appointments with me, for the very _last_ time, this week, girls I am going to desperately miss. _They_ are my priority."

Flushed with adrenaline, I took my usual seat at the long, boardroom table, unsurprised that my hands were shaking. When I looked up, more than one person was eyeing me with what I could only describe as admiration. Even Mr. Ashton's expression had changed to one of respect, albeit the grudging kind.

"Yes, well, Miss Swan, I appreciate—we _all_ appreciate—the effort to which you have gone on behalf of our students during your time with us. You will be, er . . . sorely missed. Now, shall we get down to the business at hand? Mrs. Croyden, what's first on the list?"

I breathed a relieved sigh, even managing a weak smile when Garrett sent me a quick wink. It had been his idea for me to come out, guns blazing, in response to Mr. Ashton's inevitable, and understandable, complaint. I wasn't disputing that the situation was dreadful, and certainly not the sort of thing to which I wanted our students exposed. The reporter's questions and insinuations this morning had crossed so far beyond the line of what was acceptable, it wasn't remotely okay. But, at this point, I had no idea what to do about it, so I did my best to force it from my mind and focus on my job, a job I loved and would miss so much.

When I had first been offered the position at such an illustrious school, I had hesitated to accept. I'd wanted to work with students in real need; those with real issues, not the vapid nonsense I assumed would bother the entitled daughters of some of the city's wealthiest members. I'd wanted to work in a public school, preferably one in a lower socio-economic area, where I could make a difference. But Eleazar, my mentor and a good friend of Garrett's, had put my name forward when the position came up at the school where he worked.

"You think because they're from wealthy families that these students don't have problems?" he'd asked when arguing that I should take the position. "Believe me, three months into the job, and you'll have a different perspective. Scratch that; try three weeks, three days. People are people—messed up, confused, hurting, troubled, needy—no matter their age or how much money they have."

He'd been right, and I was glad I had taken the position, even though I'd met Mike at the first fundraiser I'd attended for the school. The girls, who ranged in age from ten to eighteen, had quickly wormed their way into my heart, some more than others. What I soon realized, is that children and teenagers feel the impact of whatever their parents are experiencing. Although often without the support or recognition they needed. The parents were divorcing? The kids didn't 'automatically' adapt, regardless of how often, or how glibly, the well-meaning cliché was spoken. Adults would take bereavement leave, or stress leave, or grant themselves all sorts of allowances when dealing with life's hardships. Most of the time, children and teens were sent straight back to school where they were deemed 'better off,' no matter how much they were hurting. Better off for whom?

Some of the calls I'd had to make to parents over the previous few years had caused me to shake my head in wonder. I had lost count of the number of times I'd had to call a parent to let them know that their daughter was struggling emotionally, possibly suffering from depression, an eating disorder, or self-harm—it wasn't my place to diagnose, but I could certainly recognize and report the signs—only to be told I was being ridiculous. _Their_ daughter couldn't possibly be depressed or at risk, as they had recently bought her the latest smartphone/tablet/laptop or whatever else was in most demand . . . taken her on an overseas vacation . . . increased her allowance . . . or sometimes all three.

I'd once had a parent say there was no possible way their daughter could have cuts running across the tops of both thighs and upper arms, places that she could hide beneath her clothing, as they had recently bought her a pony and signed her up for an exclusive showjumping summer camp. That she didn't want the pony, but for her parents to spend time with her, was not something they could comprehend. They were busy working to make money, lots and lots of money, to provide all the luxuries their daughter could ever want or need. The tragedy was all she wanted was . . . them.

I would tell parents that while providing for the materials needs of their child or teenager was vitally important, it didn't make up for spending time with and listening to them, and not as a launching pad for a lecture. Having a lot of money, a fancy house, or expensive possessions didn't preclude their daughters from suffering grief, loss, heartache, or stress from the often highly unrealistic expectations of their parents, not to mention bullying or the misery of being excluded from their peer group. Some parents got it, and I saw the difference in their offspring. Others I doubted ever would. And while my heart broke for those girls, I was glad I could be there for them . . . to listen and encourage and try to help them build the resilience they needed to survive in a world that could be unbearably lonely, regardless of whether a person was rich or poor.

Focusing on the current cases, I listened attentively while the department heads took turns listing the names of students they were worried about and the reasons for their concerns. Most of the girls were already being seen by either Garrett or me, but there were a few new names mentioned, and a few who we had seen previously and were again struggling. I took notes while Garrett slotted the names into any available gap in our busy schedules using the school's appointment app on his iPad.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Mr. Ashton asked, addressing Garrett and myself. He could be a pompous stick-in-the-mud, but he did genuinely care about the students.

"I'm going to be busy the next four days," I said, looking up from my heavily scribbled in diary. "A lot of girls who I've seen previously, have booked in, I'm guessing, so they can say goodbye. I've kept those to just twenty-minute appointments rather than my usual forty, so they won't be out of class for too long . . . and to fit them all in. Is that okay with everyone?"

I received various nods and smiles with a few comments about it being the last week of the year, so there was no real issue with girls missing short sections of class. Most of them would be off on end-of-year excursions and celebrations for some of the time anyway.

"My week isn't quite as heavily booked," Garrett said. "So, I'll pick up the new students. I'll make sure to follow up with parents and guardians, so any ongoing support that might be needed is organized for over the summer. There is one student I am concerned about whose name hasn't been raised," he added, passing the iPad over for me to see. "Katie Denali has booked a double appointment to see Miss Swan this afternoon . . . the last two periods of the day. She booked it online last night, and she has written that it is urgent, and she'll need the entire time. Does anyone have any idea what's going on with Katie? I thought she was doing okay."

"So, did I," I murmured, my concern mirrored in the faces of a couple of the others. Katie, a particularly lovely girl of thirteen, had lost her mother in an accident a little over six months before, so we had all been keeping an eye on her. She had been very close to her mother, and at first, I had seen her two and three times a week to try and help her cope with her almost overwhelming grief. Lately, she had been doing better, and her appointments had tapered off, so now she only came in once a week.

"She's quite attached to you, Bella," Mrs. Croyden, the Dean of Student's Services, remarked. There was no rancor in the experienced, older lady's tone.

I didn't deny her words. "The feeling's mutual, as I have to admit, Katie is one of my favorites."

"She might be panicking at the realization you won't be here when she returns next year," Garrett said thoughtfully. "One more loss to deal with."

"What about her father?" Mr. Ashton asked. "He's been very generous, regularly donating to the school. He seems fairly involved . . . for an older father. He must have had her quite late in life."

"Yes, she was a change of life baby," I agreed. "Her mother was in her late forties when Katie came along and her father even older, mid-fifties, I think. They're doting parents, at least her mother _was._ I haven't had as much to do with her father, well, other than . . ." I shared a look with Garrett and fell silent.

Working as a counselor in a school with underage students meant we had very different confidentiality parameters within which to work than in a medical or clinical setting with adults as patients or clients. While we tried to give our students as much respect and privacy as possible, there were any number of situations where reporting was mandatory. For me, that meant reporting to Garrett. As my supervisor, and a clinical psychologist, it was up to Garrett whether or not we contacted parents or took things further up the chain of command to Mrs. Croyden. After my first year, he had often left the decision up to me, as I was the one who would have to call the parents. Where it was deemed necessary, the dean was often included in the loop. The more serious cases of self-harm, suicidal ideation, and, of course, any cases where we feared the student might be at risk of being harmed by an adult, we reported directly to Mr. Ashton.

Katie had a much older sister, Tanya, who was married to a newly elected Senator, James Hunt. The couple had two small boys, Katie's nephews, but she barely knew them. The Hunts lived in Washington D.C. and Tanya had always kept her distance. Katie didn't know the reason behind the estrangement, just that Tanya hadn't given her little sister the time of day until her husband's election campaign manager insisted Tanya's family needed to be seen supporting her and her husband in his political aspirations. Tanya and Katie's parents had done their best to keep a low profile, but Katie had been paraded around as a little 'mini-me' of her equally beautiful sister and required to play happy families with people who were little more than strangers. That had been almost two years earlier. I doubted Katie would have ever told anyone what had happened if her father hadn't suggested that with her mother gone and Katie becoming a young woman, she might prefer to go live with her sister's family.

Katie had come to me in tears and made a shocking disclosure. It turned out, James Hunt liked the idea of having a younger version of his wife around a little _too_ much, and his behavior when she had stayed with them borderlined on abusive. Once he had walked in on her when she was changing, and he had also made some inappropriate suggestions. "Grooming," Garrett had called it. Wisely, Katie had rejected his offers for them to spend time alone together and managed to keep herself safe, but she hadn't told anyone for fear that she wouldn't be believed. I did, and so did Garrett. We'd had no choice but to report the situation to Mr. Ashton, and in turn, Katie's father. He had been devastated, and furious, and the matter was reported to Child Protection. They took our concerns seriously and even interviewed Katie, but in the end, it was decided the things James had done were too subtle for anyone in authority to act upon . . . especially since he was now a very powerful man with his sights set firmly on the country's top office. Needless to say, Mr. Denali dropped the idea of Katie going to live with the sister she barely knew and her sleazebag husband, but I wondered if her urgent need to see me was somehow related.

"I had a meeting with Katie's father a while back," one of the department heads said, her expression thoughtful. "He didn't look well to me. How old would he be, late sixties, early seventies?"

"Something like that," I murmured, a sick feeling in my stomach. "I'll find out what's going on and keep you apprised if it's relevant."

My answer was met with nods of agreement. While I knew it irked some of them, the teachers and even department heads had had to get used to the idea that as counselors, Garrett and I couldn't, and wouldn't, disclose anything a student told us unless it was absolutely necessary.

Mr. Ashton closed the meeting and then said he was going to call the security officers to make sure the TV van had left, and if not, that the arriving students weren't being harassed. I cringed, but resisted the urge to apologize . . . again. After he left, Mrs. Croyden approached me.

"Are you all right, Bella?" she asked. While Garrett was my supervisor, Mrs. Croyden was, technically, my boss, and I had found her great to work for. "I try to avoid those silly gossip sites on the internet and wherever, but this latest round of nonsense made it to the morning news. Although, I'm glad the part about you going on a date with Edward Cullen was true. That must have been very exciting."

"It was," I said with a smile. No matter what happened afterward, they couldn't take away the memory of my perfect date with Edward. . . and everything that followed.

"He always came across as a decent person when he was competing at the Olympics. A good sport," Mrs. Croyden continued. "He appeared focused and intense, but you'd need to be to compete at that level. Is he nice in real life?"

"Very nice," I said, feeling my cheeks heat. At almost twenty-seven, I rarely blushed, not like when I was younger, thank God. "Edward is a genuinely wonderful person, and he doesn't deserve all the things they're saying about him, that he's _using_ me and all the rest of it."

"Neither do you," Mrs. Croyden said, patting my shoulder. "Here's hoping it will all die down soon."

"Yes, here's hoping," I murmured and went to collect my bags. Normally, I would go to my office before any early morning meeting and drop off my things, but there'd been no time.

I had to pass the Student Support area to get to my office, and the ladies who worked at reception asked how I was doing and offered their commiserations. I had so hoped that was all in the past, as I didn't enjoy being pitied. Lauren, one of the admin workers who was closer to my age and had become a friend—of sorts—pulled me aside into one of the copy rooms.

"Commiserations, my ass," she muttered, closing the door so we wouldn't be heard. "Tell me you got it on with that god of a man, and I will die a happy woman just for having known you."

I rubbed my forehead, not knowing whether to laugh or groan. Lauren managed to project the necessary reserved front to keep her job, but underneath, she was a party girl at heart. Normally, I was the one in awe of her salacious stories, and I'll admit, a little jealous. While most of my middle-aged co-workers were justifiably horrified by the way the media was spinning this, I could trust Lauren to cut through to the heart of the matter. I was dating Edward Cullen!

"Don't go dying, Lauren," I said on my way out the door. "But you can be happy . . . for both of us."

She started to cheer but quickly limited herself to a whispered, "Woohoo!"

I exited the copy room and started down the hallway that led to my office. Unsurprisingly, there was a group of senior students milling around outside my door, girls I knew well.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" three or four of them asked simultaneously.

"Someone posted a clip from when you were leaving for work this morning, and it was insane what that reporter said to you," Emily, a curvy blonde-haired girl said.

"Yeah, ambushing you like that in your own building," Hailey, a sixteen-year-old I had been seeing semi-regularly since I first started at the school added, looking concerned. "That shouldn't be legal."

"I doubt it is," Emily said. "My dad's a lawyer, and I could _so_ get him to sue them for you if you like."

I managed a wan smile. "I'm tempted to take you up on that," I told Emily, only partly joking. "I'm fine, though, girls. A bit shaken, obviously, but I wasn't hurt, well, just my feelings, I suppose."

Kasie, a tall red-haired girl stepped forward and patted my arm. "The things they were saying were awful, and we just wanted you to know that we don't believe a word of it. None of us girls do. We know you'd never do anything like, well, you know . . ."

"Thanks," I said, mortified that my students had been discussing the likelihood of my making a sex tape.

"But some of it is true right, Miss Swan?" Hailey asked. "You're Edward's girlfriend, I mean, you are dating him, aren't you?"

I nodded, not seeing any point in trying to keep it a secret. The very thought was enough to make my shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. My having any sort of a private life seemed like something from a distant past. " _Not_ that it is anyone's business but our own, but yes, Edward and I are dating."

I half-expected the girls to don sheepish expressions at my last comment, but they seemed oblivious to the fact they were engaged in gossiping. I guessed it was understandable to assume something was fair game for open discussion when it was all over their social media feeds and the supposedly legitimate news.

"I have to keep moving, girls, and you should get to class," I said.

After more well wishes, they left, and I unlocked my office. Once inside, I put my bags down and heaved a big sigh.

I loved and would miss my office. It was my haven, decorated exactly the way I wanted.

I loved the two-seater gray couch that matched the larger one in my apartment, though looking at it now filled my head with a kaleidoscope of memories that didn't belong in my workplace.

I loved the window that overlooked a walled-off garden courtyard, giving my students privacy when they came to see me but not shutting us off from the outside world.

I loved my ficus tree in the corner that added life and oxygen to the room.

I loved my distressed wood coffee table that gave me somewhere to put the ubiquitous box of tissues every counselor needed, along with a wide bowl filled with wrapped suckers and chocolates. Talking about painful experiences and emotions was a draining business, and a small hit of sugar could be helpful in restoring a person's equilibrium.

I loved my collection of stress reducers: squishy squeezy balls, worry beads, and fidget spinners.

I loved my bowl of smooth river stones, each one decorated with a calming or inspirational quote.

I loved the posters on the walls, some with motivational quotes but most with the saying ' _Hang in there,'_ each one illustrated by a different animal: a monkey, a green tree frog, a kitten, a sloth, and even a trio of minions.

I loved my desk, even though it was just the school's standard issue, but working at it these last three years had been my first experience of having a 'grown-up' job, my _dream_ job.

Tears welled in my eyes, and I quickly swiped them away. If I let my emotions get the best of me, I doubted I would get them back under control in time to see my first student.

After storing my bag and firing up my laptop, I sat in my comfortable, computer-come-counseling chair and checked my phone. When I saw Edward had texted a couple of times, I felt the tension drain away.

 _R u ok? -E_

 _Protection is taken care of. Call me if u get the chance. XXX -E_

"Hey," he said, picking up after the first ring. "I saw you on the news arriving at your school, so I knew you got there safely. How did it go with your principal?"

"Not too bad," I said. "I actually stood up for myself, and he seemed to respect that. It's not like I've done anything wrong."

"Of course, you haven't," Edward said. "As far as I'm concerned, you've done everything right. You agreed to go out with me, after all."

His lightly teasing tone was just what I needed, and I found myself smiling. I had no idea how we were going to deal with the lunacy being thrown our way, but he was right about one thing. It all seemed a bit more manageable facing it together.

 **~GV~**

 **So...a bit of a lull in the drama. What did you think of Bella's office? You can see her poster collection on my Facebook Group page, Elise de Sallier's Stories. Come join us!**

 **xx Elise**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. Thank you for sticking with me on this, admittedly, crazy journey.**

 **A huge thank you to NKubie and Sunshine1220 for their help ironing out the many kinks in this tale, and to SunflowerFran for her wonderful beta skills.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 12**

My morning passed in a blur, which I regretted. I wanted to savor each session since this would be last time I would see most of these girls. As I had suspected, many of them had made appointments, not because they were struggling or had anything specific they wanted to talk about. They wanted to see me to make sure I was okay . . . to say goodbye, and to say thanks for the support I had given them over the previous three years. That wasn't something that happened very often.

One of the things we were taught in counseling training was that we would need to learn to celebrate the small victories along the way and become our own cheerleaders. The very nature of counseling takes the focus _off_ the counselor and places it on the client or patient. If a counselor does their job right, their clients often won't realize they have been led along a certain path or guided in a particular direction. Many times, a person isn't ready to be challenged or advised. The majority of a counselor's time is spent listening, _really_ listening, sometimes to the same story or variation of the same story many times until the day comes when the client is ready to 'move up the mountain' rather than continue to travel around it. To be thanked, repeatedly, by girls I had worked with, was an amazing and humbling experience.

I also received a _lot_ of hugs.

Many schools have a strict, 'no touching' policy between staff and students, so I was surprised when Garrett told me it was okay to give the girls a hug.

"Just make sure it's their idea and keep it appropriate," he said when I had first started in the position. "These girls might come from affluent backgrounds, but some of them receive very little physical affection. _I_ can't give it to them, so I plan on making the most of having a female colleague who can."

I'd smiled and immediately gone online to find the right poster for the occasion. I had soon found the perfect 'Free Hugs' image and had added the words 'upon request' beneath it. Then I printed it off and added it to the other posters I was planning to laminate, eventually giving it a prominent place on my well-decorated walls. At first, the girls who came to see me weren't too sure about the offer, but before long, it became a thing where they would point to the poster and wait for my nod before rushing at me to be embraced. Every now and then, a girl made an appointment, just so she could receive a hug. Garrett had been sadly right about the lack of physical, or any other, affection in some of their lives.

After I had seen a flurry of girls, many in the same groups I had worked with for countless hours to help them overcome their bullying, cliques, and friendship squabbles, I had a few more serious appointments. One was a girl who had undergone an astonishing transformation in the two and a half years she had been seeing me, and I would miss her.

Chloe hadn't come to me by choice but at the request of her homeroom teacher. An average-looking, fourteen-year-old girl when I first met her, she had made passable grades and never caused any problems in class or with the other students. The only reason a red flag had been raised was because a poem she wrote fell from her bag and was picked up by a student who'd had the maturity and wisdom to pass it to a teacher rather than gossip about it. I _may_ have nominated that girl for a citizenship award that year.

Chloe's poem was dark, disturbing and hinted at her having suicidal thoughts. It was also surprisingly well-written. In fact, it was so well written, her teacher had scoured the web to see if it was something she had copied from somewhere else, but nothing had surfaced. When Chloe refused to discuss it, the teacher had spoken to her friends. Thankfully, one of them admitted she was worried about Chloe who had become increasingly withdrawn and made some vague comments about life not being worth living.

My first appointment with her did not go well. She wouldn't talk, other than a few one-word answers. I tried actively listening to her body language as well as deliberately over and undershooting to try and determine her emotional state. This is where you guess how someone is feeling in hopes of getting it right and making a connection but knowing that a wrong answer is okay, as they will usually correct you. You might suggest they're feeling upset, and if you have 'undershot,' they may respond with, "No, I'm absolutely furious!" The same goes for overshooting, where assuming they are _more_ distressed by a situation than they are feeling will also, hopefully, trigger a response.

Chloe didn't react to anything, just shrugged and avoided eye contact. What she did do was doodle elaborate patterns on the cover of a notebook she had with her, which gave me an idea for something to try during her next appointment, which was scheduled for a few days later. After we had covered the preliminaries, I got up and walked over to the whiteboard attached to one of the walls. I had not found much use for it up until then, but I used it almost daily after my experience with Chloe.

Taking a blue marker, I drew a U shape, sort of like a science beaker.

"This is an Emotional Tank," I said, not worrying if Chloe looked up or not. "We've all got one, metaphorically speaking. Think of it as a fuel tank for positive emotions." The idea came from a book by Garry Smalley called _The Five Love Languages_ , a psychological theory I would come to use often with my students.

I grabbed a different colored marker and started writing words inside the beaker.

"Our tanks fill up when positive things come into our lives such as gifts, compliments, hugs, meaningful conversations, people wanting to spend time with us and do things for us . . . all the good stuff that helps us to _feel_ loved, worthwhile, and valuable," I said, listing off examples of the various 'love languages' as they were called in the book. "A lot of parents tend to focus on 'gift giving,' as it's their job to provide for their children."

I glanced over, and Chloe had put down her notebook and changed positions, pulling her knees up in front of her chest and sitting with her arms wrapped around them. She was watching what I was doing, her brows drawn into a frown. I didn't make a fuss, just turned back to the board.

"Most parents are also usually pretty good at providing 'acts of service,' like driving their kids around, doing their laundry, cooking meals . . . all important stuff but not the only things that children and teenagers need to feel loved. For some people, kind and encouraging words do more to fill their tank. For others, it's feeling heard, as if their opinions matter, or maybe it's hugs that make the difference, or just hanging out. Of course, we all need _all_ these things to some degree, but depending on our individual preferences, different ones will have a bigger impact. You get the idea?"

She nodded, and I turned back to the picture and drew a line across the top of the beaker with tear-shaped drops spilling over.

"When our tanks are full, we have good stuff to give to others. It kind of spills out of us, so it's easy to be loving, caring, and positive, because we've got more than we need."

Next, I rubbed out the words in the top half of the tank and drew a line across the middle.

"When our tank is, say, half-full, it's a lot harder to feel good about ourselves and almost impossible to give to others, because we barely have enough to get by. We _can_ do it, be kind and loving, but it's exhausting and draining."

A quick glance showed me Chloe was still watching, but now her lower lip was trembling. I turned back to the board and erased the rest of the contents of the tank.

"Sometimes," I said in a gentle voice. "Our tanks are so low, we've got nothing to get by on let alone having anything to give to anyone else. Just surviving each day is a struggle."

I heard her sniffing, and a quick glance showed her wiping her eyes with her forearm.

"Chloe, is there any chance you could tell me, or maybe come show me on the board, what the level in _your_ tank is like?"

I waited, relieved when she only hesitated for a couple of seconds and then came over and took the marker I held out to her. To my surprise, she put it on the ledge below the whiteboard and snatched up the eraser. Then she started rubbing out sections of the tank, making gaps every few inches the whole way around. When she was finished, she turned to me and said.

"My tank isn't just empty, it's full of holes, so it doesn't matter if anyone puts anything good in, it just drains straight out again."

She went back to her seat, and I took mine across from her. I gave her a minute to compose herself, as she was furiously scrubbing away at the tears that persisted in falling from her eyes. Then I asked, "Chloe, could you tell me what put the holes in your emotional tank? Maybe if I understand how they got there, I can help you to fix it, so it can start filling again."

She scoffed, and I worried I had pushed her too hard. But then she looked up and met my gaze.

"You forgot to mention something important in your metaphor," she said, sounding more brittle than insulting. "People don't just say and do good things to make other people feel loved and whatever. Some people say mean things, _do_ mean things, that don't just drain your tank, they shoot holes in it."

"And people have said and done mean things to put holes in your tank?" I asked.

Chloe nodded. Then she took a big breath and slowly blew it out. "My parents are good at providing, but it doesn't mean much, 'cause they hate me," she said, matter-of-factly. "They always have. I wasn't a pretty baby or a cute toddler. I didn't do anything ahead of schedule. I didn't do things behind, either, but they only wanted a kid if it was going to be exceptional, not average, and that's me, average Chloe. I don't think there has been one single day in my life when they haven't told me how much of a disappointment I am. You try living with that and see what it does to your 'Emotional Tank.' My younger sister, Jordan, now _she's_ exceptional, and they do and say everything a parent should to keep _her_ tank fucking overflowing . . . sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's all right," I said, waving off her concern over having sworn. "Just don't swear _at_ me, and you're good."

Chloe huffed a laugh and then, thankfully, kept talking. She had a lot to say and a lot of pain inside. To make matters worse, her parents unequal treatment of their daughters had also impacted on Chloe's younger sister, who had been brought up to believe she could do no wrong. I knew the girl, a classic, princess-type, who ruled her friendship group with a viciousness that had shocked me when I had first started here. After three years, I was aware that every grade had at least one Queen Bee, if not several, who often seemed to delight in making the life of their peers miserable. I could only imagine what it was like having one as a sister. There were times I was grateful for having been an only child.

I would like to say that helping Chloe solve the problem of her leaking tank—and her difficult home-life—was easy, but that would be far from the truth. Her parents had been completely resistant to any questioning of their critical and unequal parenting styles. And her sister actively resisted any change, as she was more than happy with the status quo. After consulting with Garrett, and Chloe, of course, we decided to focus on ways for her to repair her own Emotional Tank and build up her almost, non-existent self-esteem. It was challenging, as for every two steps she took forward, the critical words of her parents and sister dragged her back a step. But gradually, she made progress, building an inner resilience she could rely on regardless of what was thrown at her. She also worked hard to develop relationships with positive people to help counteract all the negativity.

Two and a half years later, now at age seventeen, Chloe walked tall, held her head high, made eye contact, and had developed a degree of assertiveness I envied. She had actually come to check on me, to see how I was coping with the new round of craziness. I had received permission from Garrett and Mr. Ashton to give my contact details to a few of the older students, and Chloe was one of them. She smiled so widely when I asked to put her number in my phone. I told her she could call me if she wanted to chat, and we could maybe catch up for ice cream sometime. I was proud to know her, and proud of the small part I had played in her journey, as I was sure she was going to do some far-from-ordinary things one day.

Sometimes it bothered me to think I had been able to recognize when my students needed help developing assertiveness, while being so lacking in it myself. But Carmen, my counselor, and Garrett had both assured me it wasn't uncommon for us to miss seeing in ourselves the faults or weaknesses we detected in others. We all agreed that sociopaths, if they were clever enough, and if we weren't at our best, were difficult to spot. This was especially the case when they were the sort who were able to read other people easily and then played the part of someone their victims would be drawn to.

A shudder ran through me, and I couldn't help thinking how Edward seemed almost too good to be true. But he did things no sociopath I'd encountered ever had. He was quick to apologize, and not for _my_ feelings but his actions. He gave me options that weren't coupled with subtly veiled threats. He accepted no for an answer, and he listened in a way that made me feel heard.

No, I wasn't worried that Edward might be a closet sociopath, but I did wonder if I should be concerned about the speed with which things were progressing between us. I refused to feel bad for sleeping with him so quickly. Okay, it wasn't like me, but at almost twenty-seven-years-old, I was entitled to take some risks and go after what I wanted. Edward seemed to think we could have a future together. I hoped so. If it didn't work out, I would be sad, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. At least I wouldn't have let fear keep me from a potentially amazing relationship. I would just have to keep my wits about me in the meantime and make sure not to give up my independence.

I scoffed at the thought, considering I had been about to give up my apartment and head back home to live with my dad.

I smiled at the reminder that I wouldn't have to do that, now. Once I had a chance to bank the check Edward was bringing over tonight, I would be able to pay my rent in advance as well as clearing some debts.

Edward had suggested I give his publisher, Chelsea, a call after school before it got too late over on the east coast. He had given me her contact details to do so. I liked that he wasn't pushing me to go in any particular direction. He had stated his case for why he thought writing my autobiography was a good idea and said how much he would love me to work with him on the Resilience series, as I called it in my head, but the choices were mine.

What I didn't like was not hearing from him, as by now, it was almost one o'clock, and I hadn't received a text since just before the school day began. The last of my appointments were over for the morning, and I had survived the rush of girls who had popped by during their lunch break to make sure I was okay and say their farewells. After grabbing my lunch, I took it out to the garden courtyard to eat it in private. A quick look online had revealed that my morning's intrusive encounter had made the news . . . everywhere, and I wasn't up to facing my colleagues in the staffroom. I just wanted a few minutes alone to catch my breath, and hopefully, talk to Edward and see how his meeting with the lawyers had gone. But, so far, my texts remained unanswered. When I finished eating, I decided to call him. It went through to voicemail, which worried me a little. He had promised he would keep his phone on so I could call him anytime. Although, I supposed that was unrealistic when he was meeting with lawyers and the mystery benefactor. Having his phone going off every few minutes wouldn't have been polite.

With no choice but to get back to work, I sent Edward one last text telling him that I was fine, and I hoped his morning had gone well.

Then I set my worries aside and focused on my next appointment.

 **~GV~**

 **Some folks might find this chapter to be a bit 'fillerish', but I've wanted to share about Love Languages in a story for ages, and it will be important in future chapters. It's funny, but of all the psychological theories I had to study and all the various 'therapeutic modalities' we were trained to implement, I found that, other than 'active listening,' Love Languages was the most useful and the one my students most easily related to. It made a world of difference in my own children's lives when they were teenagers, and my DH and I use it all the time to keep each other's 'tanks' full and our marriage happy. Has anyone else had experience with Love Languages?**

 **As to this story, things are about to get a little 'hairy', so this chapter was by way of a pleasant reprieve.**

 **Until next time,**

 **xx Elise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who voted for Passion and Propriety at the TwiFanFictionRecs poll for February. It came in at number one! To my amazement, Duty and Desire has been nominated for March - along with some truly awesome stories - if you're inclined to go and vote.**

 **Laslty, I am posting daily chapters of the re-Twificced version of Innocence, another historical romance I wrote that started life as a fanfic, then was p2p and published, and I am now making available as both. You're very welcome to come join us. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your support for last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the insight into Bella's work.**

 **Thank you to Nkubie, for the much-needed hand holding, Sunshine 1220, for the wise warnings, and Sunflower Fran, for her exemplary editing skills and encouragement. Your combined bravery is bolstering my feeble spirits to continue with this angsty tale.**

 **Speaking of angst . . . it's time to buckle up!**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 13**

Not long after I had gotten myself prepared for my next appointment, there was a knock at my door. It was Katie Denali, and I was curious as to why she had booked the last hour and twenty minutes of the school day. I just hoped her father's health wasn't failing, as other than her housekeeper, Connie, I didn't think she had any family to turn to. Her sister, Tanya, with her powerful-but-morally-dubious husband, certainly wasn't an option.

"Katie, come in," I said, my welcoming smile fading when I saw her blue-green eyes were rimmed with red.

"Oh, Miss Swan," she said in a shuddering voice. "May I?" She pointed to my 'Free Hugs' sign, and I immediately opened my arms. At five feet five, I was shorter than many of the senior girls, though usually a similar height to ones of Katie's age. She, however, was taller than the average thirteen-year-old and topped me by a good four inches. That didn't stop her from practically collapsing into my arms, her head lowering to rest on my shoulder. I wasn't surprised when she broke down sobbing, but I was worried about the cause. Something big had happened, and my heart ached for the girl who I had found to be as caring and sensitive on the inside as she was lovely on the outside. When her tears finally dried up, she lifted her head and offered me a quavering apology.

"It's fine," I said. "Come take a seat and tell me what's happened."

"I should be asking about you, Miss Swan, not bringing you more problems."

"Hey, none of that." I shook my head as we both took our seats. "I'm doing fine, so don't worry about me."

"Okay," she said, grabbing a bunch of tissues and then wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. I popped up and grabbed her a cup of water which she downed greedily.

When she seemed a bit more composed, I asked in a gentle voice, "Are you missing your mom?" It wasn't uncommon for grief to hit in waves with long patches of calm in between. I actually hoped this was one of those occurrences, as it would be easier to deal with than something being wrong with her father.

"I guess, but it's not that," she said, shaking her head.

"What is it, then?" I asked, urging her to continue with a nod and encouraging smile.

She drew a deep breath and then began.

"It's all lies...all of it," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents aren't my parents. They've lied to me my whole life," Katie said, dissolving into sobs again.

I didn't respond straight away, needing a moment to try and make sense of her words. She was very much like her mother, Irina, who had the same blonde hair, though Katie's had a hint of strawberry. From her father, she had inherited her height and athletic build. Then there was her sister, Tanya, who could almost be her twin if they were the same age.

"Katie, the similarity between you and your mother is very strong—"

"Yeah, that's because she's my grandmother . . . _was_ my grandmother. She's not even here for me to question or get angry with about this."

I sat back, needing a second. When I realized what she was saying, I felt my eyes widen.

"So . . . _Tanya?_ " It was the only possibility.

Katie nodded. "She's not my sister, she's my mother, well, she gave birth to me, but that doesn't make her my mom. She didn't even want me. I don't know why. She was twenty-one when I was born, so it's not like she was too young. I guess being a single-mother would have messed with her plans to find the perfect husband and live the perfect life. Not sure how well that's working out for her being married to that jerk," she added bitterly.

"Oh, Katie," I murmured. I heard all sorts of crazy things in my line of my work, and I was trained not to react, but this was a lot to absorb.

"Yeah, insane, huh? No wonder she's always hated me," she said, her aquamarine eyes filling with tears.

"Who told you this?" I asked.

"My dad," Katie said then hiccupped a sob. "I mean, my granddad, I suppose. Do you know what else he said? She wanted to get rid of me, but she didn't find out she was pregnant with me until it was too late."

I couldn't contain the gasp that burst from my lips. What was Marcus Denali thinking by telling a thirteen-year-old girl such an awful thing?

"I made him tell me," Katie answered my unspoken question. "I asked him why she had me if she didn't want me. He said she'd been sick and didn't realize she was pregnant until she was almost six months. She wanted to give me up for adoption, but Mom, I mean Irina, I mean Grandma—" Katie shook her head with a bewilderment that was entirely justifiable "—had always wanted another baby but couldn't have one. So she wouldn't let Tanya give me away ... she kept me instead. Tanya was angry, as she was afraid it would come out that I was really hers, so Irina and Marcus—" Katie's voice broke on a sob, and she cried for a bit longer.

When she had calmed again, I made a gentle suggestion. "It's okay to keep calling them Mom and Dad if you want. That's who they've always been to you."

I passed Katie another bunch of tissues, and she dried her eyes before answering, "Yeah, I think I will. It'll be easier." She took a big breath. "So, Dad said that he and Mom moved from Washington D.C. to Seattle, so people wouldn't suspect. Tanya told everyone she was going traveling in Europe, taking a late gap year, kind of, but really, she came with them. After I was born, Mom and Dad adopted me, so it would show _their_ names on my birth certificate and not Tanya's. Mom told everyone I was a change-of-life baby, which Dad said, technically, could have been possible, as she was forty-eight when I was born."

"I see," I murmured, more than a little stunned by Katie's disclosures. "Did your dad say why he decided to tell you the truth, now?"

Katie nodded, her tears returning. "He's not very well. It's his heart. He's on medication, and the doctors told him he should be okay if he keeps his stress levels down, but he's worried about what will happen to me if he dies. That's why he suggested I should go live with Tanya a while back. But then I told him about James being a creeper." She shuddered, and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Has he come up with an alternative plan?" I asked.

Katie drew in a shuddering breath then blew it out between quivering lips. "Yeah, he said he's found my biological father. Dad says he's a good guy, that I'll be able to trust him. He says he never knew about me, that he never even knew Tanya was pregnant."

I was tempted to ask why, but it wasn't relevant for the moment.

"That's not all," Katie said, shaking her head as more tears fell. "Last night, Dad said he was leaving, like, the country. He said he'll wait to make sure this other guy is going to take responsibility for me, but then he's going away for a while because he can't afford to be here when it goes public."

My mouth dropped open for a second, as I struggled to come up with a suitable reply. "He's not going to stay while you get to know this man? For a transition period?"

"That's what I asked, but Dad said it was complicated, and he wouldn't be able to handle the stress. He said Connie will stay with me while I get to know my new dad, and he would contact me when he gets settled."

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked, bewildered as to how Marcus Denali could come to such a decision.

"Somewhere in the Caribbean, I think," Katie said. "I told him I would worry about him, but he said he'd be fine, as Aunt Sophie is going with him. Guess I was right about them, huh?"

Katie had mentioned the younger woman had been around a lot in recent months. Her father had insisted they were just friends, but from a few things she had overheard, Katie suspected they had been seeing each other even before her mother was killed. I hadn't doubted her. In my experience, kids were _not_ the last to know what was going on in their own homes, as their hearing was acute, and their instincts often spot on.

"In a weird way, this makes sense of things," Katie continued with a shrug. "As dads go, he's a pretty good grandad. I know he loves me, but it's not like he spent a lot of time with me. I sometimes felt as if he resented me. Like if Mom wasn't so busy taking care of me, they could have been off traveling or playing golf together. That's where he met Sophie . . . at his clubhouse. One part of me feels bad, like if I hadn't been around—or if I'd just been their grandkid and only visited occasionally—maybe he and Mom would have been happy together."

I sighed, internally marveling at the endless variety of ways that parents could mess with their children's heads. It was hard not to become a bit jaded in my role, though Garrett regularly reminded me that a lot of parents did a great job. We just tended to see the children of those who weren't doing so well . . . or those whom life threw one too many curveballs. Many crises came out of the blue and were no one's fault. I had no idea who, if anyone, was to blame for this situation, as Tanya was well within her rights to choose _not_ to raise or acknowledge a baby she hadn't planned for. I could also appreciate that Marcus Denali was concerned for his health, though surely there was a better way to handle the situation than this. What I did know, one hundred percent, was none of this was Katie's fault, and I did my best to reassure her of that fact.

"Do you know anything else about the man your dad says is your biological father?" I asked when we had moved on from talking about Marcus.

Katie shrugged. "Not really. Dad wouldn't tell me his name in case the guy doesn't . . . in case he doesn't . . ." Katie started to hiccup, as she fought back the tears that were threatening to turn into full-blown sobs once more. Typically, I would describe her as a resilient teenager, but this was too much for anyone to handle. Hoping it would help, I got up from my seat and went to sit beside her.

"Is this okay?" I asked, lifting my arm and offering her my shoulder to cry on.

"Y . . y. . ye . . yes, p . . please," she said, and I held her until her tears had subsided. When she was calm again, I sat back, giving her some space but continuing to share the couch.

"What were you going to say before?" I asked, using my gentlest tone. "About the man?"

"Dad said he couldn't tell me his name or give me any details in case the guy doesn't want to acknowledge me," Katie said, her voice barely holding on. "But he also said he doesn't think that will happen." She shrugged and gave me a bewildered look.

I didn't blame her. If what Katie was saying was correct, then she was effectively being abandoned to the mercies of a complete stranger. I had a feeling Children's Services would have something to say about that.

"What happens next?" I asked.

Katie cringed. "Please, don't get angry."

I felt my eyes widen. "Why would I get angry?"

"Because, I was supposed to go to my dad's lawyer's office this afternoon to meet this guy. But I met one of the lawyers last night when he came to our apartment, and I asked him to bring him here to meet me, at _your_ office. I thought I'd feel safer if I had you with me because I know you won't let anything bad happen to me. Is that okay?"

"Um . . . I guess?" I said, feeling more than a little overwhelmed. I could only imagine how Katie must feel. "What time are they supposed to arrive?"

Katie looked up at the clock positioned on the wall behind the couch. "Any minute now," she said.

"Right . . . okay." I stood and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I needed to call Garrett and get him in on this, as it was way above my experience level. But before I could, the light on my office phone started flashing.

"Miss Swan," I said upon answering it, my heart sinking when the front receptionist identified herself.

"Miss Swan, there are a couple of gentlemen here to meet with you. _One_ of them is someone you've gotten to know very well this weekend."

"Edward?" I said. "I mean, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, he's with a Mr. Whitlock, and they say they're here to see you."

"Oh, no," I murmured. Edward must have decided to come talk to me in person about the security guard or bodyguard or whomever it was he was hiring. Why the hell he would think it was okay to show up at my place of work without calling first and checking with me, I did not know. Now was not the time for it, but I suspected we were about to have our first fight.

"Can you direct them my way? I'll meet them in the hallway. And Mrs. Cope, I've got some other people due to arrive any minute. It's a _very_ sensitive matter, so could you please direct them to the boardroom? I'll be with them as soon as possible."

"Of course, Miss Swan," she said and disconnected the call.

I hung my head for a moment then turned to face Katie.

"I am so sorry, but I have to quickly sort something out, and then I'll be right back. Will you be okay for a minute?"

She nodded, her expression looking much brighter than it had when she first arrived. "Is Edward Cullen really here to see you?"

"Yes, but . . ." I spread my hands in dismay, having no justification for him showing up like this. It made me look unprofessional, and I could only imagine Mr. Ashton's response when he found out. To be honest, I was also annoyed that Edward hadn't texted me at lunch or returned my call. Then to just show up unannounced. Who did that?

"Wait here," I said and went out my door, closing it behind me. I saw Edward and Jasper at the end of the corridor, their long legs having brought them all the way from the front reception in much shorter time than it would have taken me to cover the distance. I walked quickly towards them, meeting them a little way down from my office door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked in a harsh whisper. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you. No, scratch that. I'm _not_ happy, I'm working. I'm in the middle of something serious, and I can't deal with this right now." I was just glad Mr. Ashton's office was down a different hallway.

"Bella, you need to listen," Jasper said.

I shot him an incredulous look. "No, you two need to _leave_. You can't be here. We'll sort out the security stuff later. I won't leave the premises if that's what you're worried about, but . . . but . . ."

For the first time since they arrived, I looked at Edward, really looked. There was something wrong. His face was deathly pale and his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. His expression reminded me of when we had been ambushed by the people with their phones at Carkeek Park, but worse than that, much worse.

"What's happened?" I asked, not sure I could take one more thing. "What have the press reported now? Does it have to do with what I said when they caught me coming out of the elevator because they shouldn't have been there. It was private property."

Jasper stepped closer and put his hand on my elbow. "We're not here about that," he said.

"Then what?" I demanded, wondering what was wrong with Edward and why he hadn't said anything. I watched, bewildered, as tears filled his eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking past me, down the hallway. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw that Katie was standing in the open door of my office. I was about to tell her to go back inside, when she walked towards us.

"Hello, Jasper," she said.

I flinched. "How do you know Jasper?" I asked. The possibility that they were here, _Edward_ was here, for Katie, made no sense.

"He's one of my dad's lawyers," she said, coming to stand beside me. "He came over last night to help explain it all to me . . . you know, about my real dad."

"Hi Katie," Jasper said with a faint smile. "It's nice to see you again."

Katie returned the smile then shot a shy glance Edward's way. He hastily brushed the tears from his cheeks and then, finally, looked at me. His expression was pleading, but I didn't respond . . . didn't know how. The day had already been overwhelming, but the possibility that was forming in my mind—as to what Edward's meeting with the lawyers might have been about—was so extraordinary, I didn't know how to process it.

Feeling light-headed, I looked at Katie: tall, athletic, undeniably attractive with her strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and Keira Knightley jawline. Then I looked at Edward: tall, athletic, undeniably handsome with his reddish hair, green eyes, and chiseled jawline. The similarity in their appearances was inexplicable, but it was beginning to make a terrible kind of sense.

Edward swallowed hard and addressed Katie, and the ground shifted beneath me.

"Hello Katie," he said, his voice hoarse and his smile wavering. "I'm Edward, your biological father."

 **~GV~**

 **Eep! I'll be hiding . . . but I will read any thoughts or theories you might want to share.**

 **xx Elise**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter certainly caused a reaction. If you're still reading, thank you for sticking by me.**

 **Thank you to my wonderful pre-readers NKubie and Sunshine1220, for helping me to hash out this challenging tale, and to my beta, SunflowerFran for her wise words of advice. I tweaked this chapter a tiny bit, so any grammatical errors are all my doing. ;)**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Edward's POV**

The day started out so well. It could have only been better if I'd woken up beside Bella, but I thought I had done the right thing leaving her to get a good night's sleep. Aside from the fact that her bed was way too small for the two of us, I imagined she could do with some time to consider everything that was happening. Things had moved much faster than I expected they would, and it was a lot to process. I had my fingers crossed that she wouldn't panic and decide it was too much, what with all the added attention I'd brought her from the press. I wouldn't blame her if she asked to slow things down, though. Better that than her feeling pressured and deciding to pull the plug on us altogether.

Our early morning talk, while we got ready for our respective days felt so natural, my confidence returned that we were moving along at an okay rate. But then, I turned on the TV and saw the two of us plastered all over it. There was no denying I'd been naïve in my belief that the media wouldn't be overly interested in our dating. I still couldn't understand why everyone cared so much about two, single adults in their twenties, deciding to explore a relationship. We weren't movie stars, for crying out loud!

Bella was amazing and kept her cool while I was definitely losing mine. It made me love her even more, and there was no denying I was all in where she was concerned. A month shy of twenty-nine, and I was head over heels in love for the first time in my life. I finally understood what all the fuss was about. I almost told her when I wished her a good day, _just_ managing to rein it in. I knew it was too soon for that. But I couldn't help whistling while I got dressed for my meeting at Jasper's law firm, having decided to wear a suit and tie so I wouldn't feel out of place.

When Bella called me back, sounding terrified, I realized what a colossal idiot I'd been not organizing security for her the day before. _That_ should have been my priority, not getting a bigger bed. When she told me the shit the media were spewing about us making a _sex_ tape, for fuck's sake, I wanted to hurt somebody. Instead, I channeled my energy into doing what I promised her.

I got the bed delivery canceled—she was right. We did not need that added to the mix. In all likelihood, the media would have moved on, and it seemed unlikely that anyone would connect the delivery to Bella. But since people from her building were clearly trying to cash in, it wasn't worth the risk.

I searched online and called around until I found the right sort of security company to help us. They promised to have a team organized by the early afternoon, so Bella would _not_ have to go through that nightmare again. Next up, I called Chelsea and asked her to arrange a meeting with someone from a Seattle based public relations firm to help us deal with all the crazy stuff being said about us. She promised to get back to me and would hopefully have the name of someone trustworthy before the day was out.

In between making calls, I sent a couple of quick texts to Bella. I was relieved when she called to say she was feeling okay and managing to put everything aside and focus on her work.

To my surprise, Jasper insisted on coming to collect me for the meeting at his downtown firm. It was only a few blocks from my hotel, and I told him it was unnecessary.

"It'll be better this way," he said. "You won't have to worry about dealing with your car afterward."

I didn't see why driving back to my hotel or to Bella's apartment after the meeting would be an issue. But then, I didn't know what Jasper had learned the night before. He seemed a bit off on the short drive from my hotel to his building, but when I asked him what was wrong, he brushed it aside. I knew something was up, as his expression only grew increasingly grim when we rode up in the elevator to the floor where we were meeting with one of his firm's senior partners and the mysterious benefactor.

Only, the benefactor wasn't there.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is Harold Brown, and I'm one of the senior partners here at Brown, Waters, and Dunlop."

I shook hands with the older, heavy-set lawyer and took my seat across from him at the conference table in the boardroom. Jasper sat beside me, but there was just the three of us. I looked around, wondering where the person I had come to meet, the man who had so desperately wanted my presence here in Seattle, was hiding.

"Mr. Denali won't be joining us, I'm afraid," Mr. Brown said without my asking.

My head swiveled back to face him so fast I heard my neck crack. "Did you say Denali?"

"Yes," Brown said, his expression grim while mine was shocked. "The name means something to you?"

I didn't respond. There was no fucking way I was answering that question.

Brown looked across to Jasper and gave a tiny nod of his head. At the signal, Jasper drew in a deep breath and then pulled a folder across the table until it sat in front of the two of us. I automatically leaned away, not wanting anything to do with whatever might be inside. There was nothing good that could come from anyone related to that name. Next thing I knew, I was rising from my chair, intending to leave, without having made a conscious decision to do so.

"Edward, wait," Jasper said, reaching out to grab hold of my forearm. "You _have_ to hear us out."

"I don't have to do a damned thing," I said, but I slid back into my chair. I thought Jasper was a good guy, and that we might become friends, but this was some sick shit, and I wanted no part of it. What I didn't understand was how they even knew about it. Cell phones weren't a thing that far back, certainly not ones with cameras and links to social media. Hell, social media wasn't that much of a thing back then. I ran a hand over my face and tried to stay calm.

"What's this about? Am I being blackmailed? You do realize I was just a kid at the time, not even fifteen?"

"It's nothing like that," Jasper said, but his expression didn't lighten. "I'll just get to the point. Marcus Denali doesn't know the details, none of us do, but he was able to deduce that you became _acquainted_ with his daughter sometime during the last weekend of March 2004. It was the same weekend you sustained serious injuries to your shoulder, and he suspects the two incidents were linked."

My stomach lurched, and I fought back the urge to vomit.

"Why bring it up now? It's not as if I'm going to press charges after all this time. Is he worried I'm going to mess up his daughter and her husband's political dream? Because I have no intention of talking about it . . . to anyone . . . ever."

Jasper sighed and looked down at the folder. He opened it and withdrew a photo before slowly sliding it toward me. One glance told me it was a picture of Tanya, a much younger Tanya than the one I remembered from my nightmares, but it was enough for me to automatically recoil.

"I know what she looks like," I said between gritted teeth. I tried to avoid seeing pictures of Tanya Hunter-nee-Denali, quick to turn off the news if she and her husband were ever featured in a report. The first time I had seen her on TV, more than ten years after that weekend, I'd thrown up and had to book myself back into therapy. The weird thing was, I didn't really blame her for what happened, but my subconscious had a different opinion. It remembered what it was like to be that terrified, helpless kid.

"That photo isn't of Tanya Denali," Jasper said, his voice low. "It's of her daughter, Kaitlin. She's thirteen-and-a-half, and we have strong reason to believe she is your daughter."

I was up out of the chair and vomiting into a nearby wastebasket before I had barely registered his words.

I had a daughter? With Tanya?

Once I calmed down, cleaned up in an adjoining washroom, and returned to the table, they showed me more photos. They were baby and toddler photos of Kaitlin that could have passed for mine. I was told that was how Marcus had worked out that Kaitlin, or Katie as she preferred to be called, was most likely my daughter. He had seen a TV special one of the networks had done for the Beijing Olympics where they had found baby and childhood photos of the various competitors and created montages. I'd thought they were lame, but apparently, the public had like them. Marcus Denali and his wife, Irina, who was deceased, had wondered why pictures of the granddaughter they were raising as their own were being shown with my name attached. It was then they had put two and two together. With a little more investigating, he was able to confirm that both Tanya and I had been at the same Californian resort campsite, just staying in different cabins, on the same weekend back in 2004, right around the time Kaitlin was conceived. Tanya had never breathed a word of what happened, unsurprisingly, and they hadn't told her of their suspicions for fear of what her husband might do to keep the secret. My guess was anything up to and including murder ... Kaitlin's and mine.

 _Katie._

 _My daughter._

When it finally struck me that she was a living, breathing, teenaged girl who I had not known existed, I broke down and wept. Not once, not ever, when I thought about that god-awful night, had I considered the possibility that Tanya might have become pregnant and then gone on to have the baby. It made absolutely no sense that she would do that, and I had a thousand questions. Jasper and Harold, as he asked me to call him, did their best to answer as many as they could.

On the drive over to meet Kaitlin in person, I found myself asking the same questions that Jasper had already answered. It was as if my brain was too overwhelmed to store the information.

"I don't understand how Bella is involved in all this?" I asked for what was maybe the third or fourth time. "It can't be a coincidence that she is Katie's counselor. That's just . . . too much."

Jasper shrugged but kept his eyes on the road. "It's not that weird when you think about it. Katie lost her mother six months ago, the reason this whole event was set into motion. It's understandable she would have gone to see a counselor, and the easiest one for her to access was at her school. Marcus Denali is very wealthy, and Bella works at one of the most prestigious schools in Seattle. It takes the odds of her knowing Katie from one out of several dozen schools to one out of only four or five possibilities."

"Right . . . I guess," I said, nodding and trying to keep track of everything I'd been told. My eyes stung from crying so hard, something I hadn't done in years, well over a decade in fact. I held my phone in my hand, rereading Bella's texts. I couldn't understand where the time had gone. I seemed to have lost hours. I should have answered her, but now it was too late. What would I say? The meeting went well. See you tonight? No, that's right, I would've had to see her this afternoon anyway, as I didn't want her leaving the school alone for fear she would again be harassed. I was supposed to meet up with the security team after leaving the lawyers, but Jasper had called and asked them to meet us later at the school instead.

"What does Katie know about me?" I asked Jasper, probably not for the first time.

"Nothing, really," Jasper answered calmly. "Just that you didn't know about her. That you're only finding out today."

"She doesn't know my name?"

"No, Marcus insisted you be given the choice to walk away if you wanted."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if I'd do that. She's my daughter."

Jasper shrugged. "Not everyone would take it on." He turned and looked at me while we were stopped at a red light. "You do realize this is going to create a media storm bigger than anything you can probably imagine, right?"

I nodded, the damned tears burning my eyes. "What are you saying? That I should walk away for Katie's sake?" I didn't like the sound of that, at all. But, at this stage, I couldn't begin to think of a way to keep her safe from the garbage the media—both legit and the 'social' kind—would dump on us when this got out. I was an adult with a great support system. I would handle it, but how was a thirteen-year-old girl supposed to cope with something like that?

I rubbed my eyes and tried to think. What was the best thing for Katie? That was all that mattered.

"What would happen to her . . . if I didn't step up? Who's next in line to receive guardianship or whatever you call it?"

"No one. There's only Tanya, and you heard the concerns Marcus has about Hunt."

"Fuck that," I growled. I'd let my daughter be handed over to those two over my dead body. "What about the housekeeper, Connie, is it?" At least she was familiar to Katie, whereas I was a complete stranger.

"She's loyal but getting older. One of her daughters isn't well, and she wants to go help her out with the grandkids. She said she'll stay until things are settled for Kaitlin, and she'd like to stay in touch, but she's not a long-term option."

I faced front and fisted my hands on my thighs. "So, it's me then." I would just have to find a way to protect Katie from the media, though God only knew how.

As for what this would do to Bella's and my fledgling relationship, I didn't even want to think.

~GV~

Standing in the hallway outside Bella's office, I knew I should say something, respond to her justifiable accusations, but I couldn't. Not when I saw Katie peek her head out of the door to the office and then slowly come out into the hallway. When she walked over to us, Bella's words blended with the buzzing sound in my head, until she, too, fell silent. Somehow, I managed to introduce myself to Katie, naming myself as her biological father for the very first time.

Jasper was the one who caught Bella when she would have fallen, but I quickly stepped in, pulling my head out of my ass in the process, as I helped her into her office.

"Are you all right, Miss Swan?" Katie asked, rushing to grab my ashen-faced girlfriend a glass of water.

"I'm fine," Bella said, after drinking the whole glass. I was relieved when she didn't brush me off when I helped her into her seat, a fancy computer-come-office chair. That left a couple of individual chairs and a two-seat gray couch that matched the one from Bella's apartment. Jasper took one of the individual chairs, as did I, leaving the couch for Katie. I thought it would be easier sitting across from Katie rather than having to twist to the side to be able to see her.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Yes, she looked a hell of a lot like Tanya, and that should have freaked me out. I guess it did if the pounding of my heart and sweaty palms were anything to go by. But there was more to her than just similarity to someone I had hoped never to have to face again.

She was mine.

My flesh and blood. My DNA was woven into every cell of her body. I could see myself in the shape of her face, the reddish tinge to her hair, even the way she held herself. It reminded me of when they take two disparate images, like Marilyn Monroe and Einstein, and morph them together, and somehow, you can still see both. There was no denying Katie was a Denali, but she also bore the Cullen/Platt genetic stamp.

I realized I was staring, and I shook my head to try and clear it. I couldn't recall ever having so much trouble concentrating. Spying the bowl of chocolates and sweets on the coffee table, I helped myself to a handful. I had declined lunch, as my sorely abused stomach wouldn't have been able to take it, but the half dozen mouthfuls of sugar went a long way to bringing my mind into focus. I looked over to Bella who was seated to my left and offered her the bowl. She gave me a tremulous smile and picked out a couple with shaking hands.

"Thanks," she said, her lower lip wobbling.

My smile firmed. "You're welcome, though they're your chocolates, so I should be thanking you." I looked to Katie and asked if she would like any. She nodded and took a couple, which left Jasper looking disgruntled.

"What? I'm chopped liver?" he joked in a blatant attempt to lighten the tension.

"You knew all about this and didn't tell us," Bella said, sounding annoyed. "A warning would have been nice. You're on your own, buddy."

"I wasn't allowed to say anything," Jasper said, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. "Honestly, guys, I had no idea the real reason why Marcus Denali wanted Edward to come to Seattle. The partners kept it all hush hush, and I only learned about Katie last night. I left at the crack of dawn this morning, before Alice woke, as she would have taken one look at me and known something was amiss."

"You really didn't know about me . . . all this time?" Katie asked, her question directed at me. I turned to give her my full attention. It was the very least she deserved.

"I had no idea," I said sadly, shaking my head.

"But now that you do know, you want me?" Her voice broke, and my heart did, too . . . more than it already was. I had missed her entire life to date.

"Absolutely," I said, putting as much conviction in my voice as I could. "Though, there's a process we have to go through." I glanced to Jasper and then to Bella who still looked pale and shaken. Not that I blamed her.

"Katie, your father," Jasper said. "Um, I mean Marcus . . ." He looked to me, and I shrugged. "He arranged to have your DNA tested a while ago, and the results have been kept on file. This morning Edward gave a sample, which has been sent away so that we can get the official confirmation that he is your biological father."

Katie's face crumpled. "He might not be?"

"No, I'm sure I am," I said, hoping to make this easier for her. She was a beautiful girl, who Jasper assured me was also kind and intelligent. I hated she was also hurting, and I was, in all likelihood, only going to add to her pain. "Your baby and toddler photos could have been mine, we looked so much alike," I said, offering her a reassuring smile. "Plus, you have my mother's smile."

"Your mother? I have a grandmother?"

I hadn't gotten that far in my thinking, but she was right. "Yeah, I guess you do. And a grandfather, uncle, aunt, cousins. They are going to adore you . . . and spoil you rotten."

Katie laughed a little but then her smile faded. "Um, Edward . . . Can I call you Edward?" I nodded, and she continued. "How can you be my father? I mean, you're not old enough, are you?"

Bella drew in a ragged breath, and I spared her a quick glance. I wished I could put my arm around her and comfort her . . . that's if she would even accept it from me. I imagined she would probably want some answers first. So much for my promise that there were no secrets in my past that could come back to bite us. Sighing, I looked back to Katie.

"I'm twenty-eight. I'll be twenty-nine in a few weeks." I looked down at my clasped hands and added, "I was fourteen and nine months when you were conceived."

"Wow, so, only a year older than I am now." I looked up to see Katie shaking her head. "But Tanya was twenty-one when I was born, so that's . . . not right."

"No, it wasn't," I said, my voice cracking. "I'm really sorry, Katie. I wish I had a better story to tell you, a nice, romantic story that made sense, but I don't." My voice broke again, and I struggled to keep hold of what little composure I had pulled together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella shift her chair closer to mine. Then she reached across and placed her hand on my arm. I met her worried gaze, looking at her with my tear-blurred eyes. "I don't know what to tell her," I whispered, even though I knew Katie could hear us.

"The truth!" Katie said, raising her voice. "I don't want to be lied to anymore, so please, Edward, just tell me the truth."

I looked at Katie and then again back to Bella. "I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "It's not a _good_ story. I should have told you it when I had the chance, Bella, so you would know the details already, but it's hard for me to talk about."

Bella nodded, her eyes glassy with her own unshed tears. "Katie's mature for her age," she said, sending a wan smile my daughter's way. "She deserves to know the truth. Just be careful, all right? There's no need to go into too many details."

I nodded, drew in a shaky breath, and faced my daughter. She was wiping tears from her eyes. I hated that I'd already made her cry, and I hadn't even started. Bella withdrew her hand, and I was tempted to snatch it back, but I guessed we both needed to focus.

"Okay, Katie, I'll do my best." I drew a deep breath and tried to marshal my thoughts. This wasn't going to be easy, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be fun. I just hoped I could do it in a way that wouldn't hurt the precious girl sitting across from me or the beautiful woman at my side.

 **~GV~**

 **Sorry you have to wait to hear the full story, but it is a very long chapter and will hopefully be up before too long.**

 **I considered trying to make Edward a little older, but it didn't work with fitting events to the timeline of his swimming career or his handling of past events. He was just a kid, like any one of the many kids, both male and female, who have told me similar (though not identical) stories of finding themselves in situations where they are out of their depth. If you're wondering, yes, I am still planning a HEA ending.**

 **xx Elise**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your continued support for this story. In hindsight, I should have put a more detailed 'trigger' warning at the beginning of the story. I wasn't too worried, as I knew I wasn't going to go into overly graphic detail. But a couple of my lovely readers have explained that any reference to assault or sexual abuse can be distressing to read for those who have experienced such things in their pasts. My apologies for not being more sensitive. Next time, I will put the warning ahead of my concerns over 'spoilers'.**

 **In this chapter, Edward shares the traumatic story of the 'hazing' event that lead to her conception with his daughter. He edits heavily in consideration of her age, while revealing more of what occurred to us in his thoughts. My lovely pre-readers, NKubie and Sunshine1220, and beta SunflowerFran, are confidant I've got the balance right *fingers crossed* but if you have any concerns, feel free to PM me. (I've tweaked, so all errors are mine.)**

 **xx Elise**

 **~I~**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Edward's POV**

"This will all only make sense if I start at the beginning," I said, and Katie nodded her head. "I was always tall for my age. When I was two, I looked four, and at six I looked eight."

"Hey, I was the same," Katie said, a smile lighting up her face. Even with her eyes red around the edges and a bit puffy from crying, just as mine were, I imagined, she was a very pretty girl. But her smile took me off guard. It reminded me of my mom's, sure, but also of the same smile I had seen in countless photos of myself.

"That's cool," I said in response to her pointing out our similarities. I had a feeling we were going to discover a lot more. "When I was seven," I continued, "I looked ten, easily. The problem with growing so fast was my muscles couldn't keep up with my bones, and I developed scoliosis."

Katie gasped. "Me, too! The doctors said I'd have to wear a back brace, and I'd need surgery when I was older, but Mom, you know, Irina?" she said, and I nodded. "She took me to a chiropractor, and he got me all straightened out. I still see him for, like, maintenance visits. Do you see a chiropractor, or did you have to wear the brace?"

"I do see a chiropractor sometimes," I said. "And I didn't have to wear a brace, as the physical therapist my mom took me to see suggested I try swimming to strengthen my muscles."

"Good call," Katie said with a knowing look, and I couldn't help chuckling. I looked to Bella to see if she could see what I saw, how amazing Katie was, and she offered me a wobbly smile. Turning back to Katie, I added, "Yeah, I took to swimming like the proverbial fish to water—"

"And became a breaststroke world champion," Katie interjected with her own proud expression.

"Not right away. I didn't even like the breaststroke, I preferred freestyle, but that's getting ahead of myself," I said. "I did love swimming, and it helped straighten my back. By the time I was ten, I was taller than my mother, who is five feet seven, and I was making good times in the pool for my age-group. At twelve, I was six feet, and I was competing at the state level for both freestyle and butterfly. When I was fourteen, I reached six feet four inches, only growing a half inch after that. My coach got me doing cross-training to build up my muscles even more. That's when my times really increased, and one of the national coaches showed some interest . . . Aro Voltolini."

I had to pause for a second and take a deep breath. Bella got up and poured me a glass of water, and after thanking her, I downed the whole thing. Then I turned back to Katie, who was sitting forward on the edge of the couch.

"You need to understand that I didn't look fourteen or even sixteen," I explained. "I was shaving almost every day-"

"There are a couple of boys in my year like that," Katie interjected. "It's weird. Some of the boys my age don't even reach my shoulder and still look like little kids, while others tower above us. My science teacher said it's got to do with the 'bell curve.'"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was always off the chart for height for my age, and I definitely _looked_ older. While I was a lot leaner than I am now, I had bulked up with all the hours of swimming and training. But inside," I tapped my forehead. "I was just a kid. If anything, I was probably younger—emotionally—than a lot of my peers. I was shy and spent half my time swimming. I was very close to my mom who used to drive me to the early morning practices and all the weekend competitions. When I was just hanging around, relaxing, I liked to play video games with my older brother, Emmett, or just kick a football around with him and my dad. I had a few friends at school, but most of the time, I was busy with training, so I didn't hang out with them a lot."

"Were you a good student?" Katie asked.

I shrugged. "Not so much at that point, as all I cared about was swimming and playing video games."

She laughed, and I imagined my expression was sheepish. "How about you? Are you a good student?"

Katie blushed and ducked her head before looking up at me through her long lashes. "Pretty good," she said shyly. "I get mostly As, but I only get Bs in math, 'cause, well, it's _math._ "

She rolled her eyes, and it was my turn to laugh. I told her math had never been my strong suit, either, and she should be proud of a B. The next part of my story was going to be a lot harder to tell, so I was glad for the brief reprieve. I drew in another shuddering breath and got back to trying to explain to my thirteen-year-old daughter what had happened to me in a way that wouldn't traumatize her . . . like it had me.

"Aro wanted me to join his squad," I said and then flinched when Katie gasped.

"I have a squad. Well, my friends and I, we have a squad together . . . of friends." Her words trailed away, and her blush returned full force.

Glad that she was willing to share about her life with me, I resisted the urge to chuckle.

"That's cool," I said. "Like Taylor Swift's squad?"

Katie shrugged. "Yeah, but without all the drama. We're not a very bitchy group. Oops," she added, her eyes going wide as she looked to Bella. "Sorry, Miss Swan."

Bella chuckled and waved her hand in a dismissing kind of way.

"This was a swimming team squad," I continued. "Aro had three boys, all a few years older than me, and he wanted a fourth, so he could have us practice for the medley relay as well as competing individually. Tryouts for the Athens Olympics weren't until July, so we had time to get our speeds up. He asked my parents to let me go to California for a training camp over Spring Break, the last week of March in 2004. I'd never been away from home for that long, but I begged them to let me go."

"Did they?" Katie asked, her blue-green eyes widening.

I nodded and then swallowed hard. "Aro picked me up from the airport, and on the drive to the holiday campsite where we were staying, he asked me _not_ to tell the other guys that I was only fourteen going on fifteen. He said to say I was sixteen, as he didn't think the other guys would take me seriously enough if they knew how young I was. I was from the midwest, and they didn't know anything about me. I thought my times would speak for themselves, but Aro was all about playing mind games to try and psych out your competition."

"Did you do it?" Katie asked. "Did you lie?"

"Yeah, I did," I said, grateful that Bella had topped off my glass, as my mouth had gone dry and I needed another sip. "I'd never really lied before, well, not so deliberately and not at the behest of an adult."

Katie looked puzzled, and Bella spoke up. "It just means being ordered or commanded to do something."

I shot Bella a grateful look. While I sometimes helped run specialized swim coaching sessions for kids, I didn't spend anywhere near the time with them that Bella did. She was a lot more in tune with teenagers than I was.

"So, you didn't really have a choice, then?" Katie asked.

I shrugged. "I probably could have argued, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal. At first, everything was fine with the other guys and me. Alec was the strongest swimmer. He was just shy of turning eighteen. Felix, a big brute of a guy, was almost nineteen, and then there was Demetri, who was sixteen, supposedly like me. I liked Demetri from the start, in fact, we're still friends." I glanced at Bella and added, "He's the guy I caught up with last night."

"Oh." She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, so I got back to the story.

"Alec was a jerk from the start. He was the unofficial leader, and he didn't want me there. He had a friend who he thought should have been on the team instead, and he didn't let me forget it."

"He was a bully?" Katie asked, a worried frown on her face.

 _More like a full-blown psychopath,_ I thought, but all I did was nod. "Yeah, but he kept it in check whenever Aro was around. I should have said something, but he called me a wimp and goaded me to tell Aro to prove I was a rat." I shook my head at the memory. "I shouldn't have taken any notice and just told Aro what was going on, but I wanted to be a part of the team so badly, I put up with all of Alec's . . . garbage." I almost said bullshit, but, thankfully, caught myself in time.

"The day before we were due to head home, Aro told us he was leaving us by ourselves for the night to 'bond.' I panicked and tried to convince him it was a bad idea, but he pulled me aside and told me I was acting like a baby and that I needed to grow up if I was going to make the Olympic team."

"Ouch," Katie said.

I nodded. "Unfortunately, he left Alec in charge. The campsite didn't have any cell reception, not that we all had phones back then, not like everyone does today. The first thing Alec did was hide the landline phone. Our cabin was set well apart from the others, and he had plans for us to have a party. There were quite a few girls, well, young women really, staying there also . . . college students on Spring Break. It was a nice place with a lake and lots of water sports aside from the pool. Some of the girls would hang around and watch us train, and the other guys flirted with them every chance they got."

"Not you?" Katie asked.

"I was too shy," I said with a huff of laughter. "Plus, there was a girl back home I was interested in. Her name was Bree. We weren't dating or anything. I was too much of a coward to ask her to the Spring Dance we'd just had at school, but I had plucked up the courage to ask her if she would like to go to the movies when I got back from the swim camp."

"What did she say?" Katie asked, her face becoming animated. "Was she pretty?"

I smiled. Katie didn't seem as shy as I had been at that age, but to my relief, she didn't have that world-weary veneer a lot of young girls seemed to acquire.

"She said, yes," I answered. "And she _was_ pretty."

"But not as pretty as Bella," Katie said, shooting my adult girlfriend a worried glance.

"No one's as pretty as Bella," I said with a pointed look at my now, blushing, girlfriend. Katie and I exchanged smiles, and then I forced myself to refocus. "I didn't take much notice of the women who liked to watch us swim. With Aro around most of the time, they kept their distance, but after he left, Alec invited a group of them to our cabin. Before they arrived, he told Demetri and me to say we were eighteen, not sixteen. I argued with him, but he threatened to hurt me if I didn't do as he said. I thought he was joking, but Demetri pulled me aside and told me to go along with it, as it wasn't worth risking getting Alec upset."

"Sheesh, bullies and bystanders," Katie said, shaking her head.

I hid a smile behind my hand, but it quickly faded when I thought about what I was about to share next.

"Alec had hidden some bottles of alcohol in one of his bags, vodka, tequila . . . I don't know how he got it." I shrugged and stared at my hands, as it was too hard to tell this next part while looking at Katie's innocent expression. I wasn't assuming she had never done anything wrong or risky. Some thirteen-year-olds acted more like eighteen-year-olds, but I didn't get the impression that she was one of them. From what Jasper had said, her parents, well grandparents, had been very protective . . . other than the part about her grandfather abandoning her rather than face the music. I understood that he wasn't well and needed to keep his stress levels down, but it still seemed like a cowardly move.

Shaking my head, I got back to the story. "Alec insisted we all drink. Other than a couple of sips of light beer that my dad had let me try, I'd never drunk any alcohol before, and I didn't want to. We were athletes hoping to make the Olympic team, and I wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize that. I told him, no, and he went ballistic. It happened so fast, I didn't have time to react, not that I know what I would have done if I'd had any warning. I was tall and strong, but so was he, and I'd never had to defend myself against anyone before. Plus, he had Felix backing him."

I hesitated, and Katie asked in a small voice, "What happened?"

I sighed. "They tackled me, and next thing I knew, Alec had me on my knees with my right arm twisted high up behind my back. He got Felix to hold my head while he poured the vodka straight down my throat. It was coming so fast, I was choking. I tried not to swallow too much, but I didn't have much choice. When he finally let me go, my shoulder was killing me, and I knew it had been injured."

Bella and Katie both gasped, and my gaze bounced between them. They shared mirror expressions of shock and sympathy.

"I wasn't hurt too badly, well, not at that stage," I said to reassure them, though I'm not sure why. It wasn't as if that was the end of the story. I'd often wished it had been, but for the first time, it struck me that if my wish had been granted, Katie wouldn't exist. It put things in a different light, but I would have to think about it later. "It was probably just a sprain that would have healed okay if they had left me alone," I explained.

"But they didn't?" Katie asked.

I shook my head. "No, the girls, well, women really, arrived. There were three of them, college seniors celebrating Spring Break. They brought beer and . . . other stuff." I winced and looked to Bella, realizing I should have left that part out and not sure how much I should say, but Katie spoke up before Bella could advise me.

"They had drugs?" she asked, whispering the last word.

I heaved a sigh. "Yeah, not that I realized it at first. Like I said, I'd never drunk alcohol before, and even though I was big for my age, it hit me hard. My head was spinning, so I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water and see if I could find an ice pack for my shoulder. When I came back to the living room, one of the women had brought out a bag of white powder." She was making lines with it on the coffee table, but I didn't mention that part to Katie. My guess was she would have seen scenes like that in movies, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. "Demetri was panicking, telling Alec we couldn't touch the stuff, as it would show up in a drug test. But Alec told him there was nothing to worry about, as it would be out of our systems in a matter of days and the Olympic trials weren't for a few months."

"What did you do?" Katie asked, her eyes like saucers. "Wait, was Tanya one of them?"

"Yeah, she was," I said, my voice cracking.

"Here . . ." Bella placed a hand on my arm, and I looked up to see she had passed me the water. I thanked her and took a drink, then I placed the glass back on the coffee table, my hand trembling.

While I was regathering my thoughts, Katie asked in a shaky voice, "Was Tanya the one that brought the drugs?"

I shrugged and gave Katie what I hoped was a reassuring look. In reality, I would be surprised if I managed much more than a grimace. "I'm not sure who brought it. I didn't know any of the women, though I had seen them hanging around the pool. They were all attractive, but to me, they were adults. They reminded me of some of the younger teachers at my school. I had taken more notice of a few girls who were closer to my age, though even then I'd felt guilty, like I was cheating on Bree." I ran a hand through my hair and gave another shrug. "I know that probably sounds strange, that an almost fifteen-year-old boy wouldn't be interested in attractive young women wearing bikinis, but . . ."

"No, I get it. Not all guys are horn dogs," Katie said and then clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked at Bella and winced. "Sorry. Is that a bad thing to say?"

Bella gave a small laugh. "I probably wouldn't say it around Mr. Ashton, but it's fine here, and I think we get what you mean." Bella looked at me and added, "Some boys are sweet and treat girls well. They're not all in a hurry to grow up, and there is _nothing_ wrong with that."

Inexplicably, tears filled my eyes at her support, though I supposed my reaction wasn't that strange. Her words gave me hope for what might occur after the nightmare of my telling this story was over, that she'd forgive me for not having told her beforehand.

"What happened next?" Katie asked. "You didn't take the drugs, did you?"

"I didn't want to," I said. "I just wanted to call my mom and have her send someone to get me out of there, but I couldn't find where Alec had hidden the phone. I decided to run away to the manager's residence and call from there. So I snuck into my bedroom to grab my bag to take with me. In hindsight, I should have just left without it, as Alec caught me while I was trying to sneak out the window. This time, he twisted my arm even higher. I felt an extra sharp pain in my shoulder, and I yelled at him to stop. That's when he realized he was doing some serious damage, but rather than back off, he twisted it more. I begged him to let go, as I knew I wouldn't be able to swim if my shoulder was torn up inside. The others heard the commotion and came into the bedroom. Tanya told Alec to stop hurting me, that she, um, liked the look of me." I hung my head, not sure why I'd even said that part. This was going to be so difficult. I had no idea how to explain without saying too much or the wrong thing. I looked to Bella. "Maybe I should just skip what happened. I mean, it's obvious, but . . ."

"No, please?" Katie surprised me by asking. When I looked back at her, her cheeks were red, as were her eyes, but she seemed determined. "I get that, you know, sex was involved at some point, because it had to be for me to exist. You don't have to go into detail, but I want to know what happened. Please?"

I looked to Bella, and while she looked as emotionally torn as I felt, she nodded.

After blowing out a shuddering breath, I continued. "Alec said I was just playing a game, a fantasy role-playing thing, and that I wanted to be roughed up and forced to do . . . things. He said I liked the idea of being, er . . . dominated?" I winced and looked at Katie, wondering if she would even know what I meant by that.

"Like in Fifty Shades?" she asked.

I groaned. I shouldn't be surprised, but it bothered me she had even heard of it.

"I never watched the movies," she quickly added, her eyes wide. "But I've seen the trailers, and some of my friends have read the books _and_ seen the movies. I tried not to listen when they talked about it because my mom told me I was too young to know about that sort of thing . . . but I was curious."

She looked guilty, but I could hardly blame her. I doubted there were many people left on the planet, teenagers included, who hadn't heard of the popular series.

"Yeah, like Fifty Shades," I agreed. "Not that it was a thing back then. I don't know where Alec got the idea, but he took it way too far, saying that I, um, _liked_ being hurt."

"And they believed him?" Katie's incredulity matched what mine had been at the time. "That's stupid!"

"I know, but the women were clearly already drunk when they joined us, and I'm guessing high as well."

I had always found comfort in the knowledge that they probably wouldn't have behaved the way they did if they had been sober. The therapist I eventually saw _after_ I turned eighteen and was sure they wouldn't report what I told them, insisted it wasn't a valid excuse. She said that, drunk or sober, they should have known not to do the things they did. It had taken me a while to accept she was right, as it made it all seem so much worse.

Everyone but Demetri had believed Alec's flimsy story despite my repeated protests that it wasn't true. Unfortunately, he had been too afraid to try and stop them and had gone off with one of the women who had decided she didn't want to join in. He regretted it to this day.

"What happened next?" Katie asked.

I hesitated before responding, feeling as if I was navigating a minefield. "I tried to fight them off, but I was scared of accidentally hitting one of the women, as my dad had drummed into me that you never, ever hit a girl or a woman. That's when Alec got Felix to hold me, and the real damage was done to my arm. Felix didn't know his own strength, or he just didn't care. He pulled my arm back so far that something inside tore. I opened my mouth to yell, but Alec shoved a dirty sock inside."

"Oh, no!" Katie's hands flew up to cover her mouth. "That must have been awful!"

I nodded, but didn't add anything more. I had seen that done to people in movies, and I'd thought they should be able to just spit the sock or rag out of their mouths. The reality was different, as I couldn't budge it. Alec had shoved it all the way to the back of my throat. Suddenly, I'd been afraid for my life, as breathing became difficult. I'd had to will myself not to cry.

Even without my telling her the extra details, tears pooled in Katie's eyes. I stood and walked over to the door, needing a second. When I turned back, I addressed Bella. "This isn't right," I said. "Katie doesn't need to hear this part."

Bella gave a weary nod and turned to Katie and asked, "How are you doing? Do you want Edward to stop? I think you know where it's going. We can just skip to _after._ "

"I'm all right," Katie said, wiping her eyes and then sitting up taller. "I've heard plenty of stories about hazing before, all the dangerous things that happen to kids when they go away to college and join sororities and stuff. Some of them have _died._ It gets reported in the news all the time. This is no different than that. I'm not a little kid. I'm almost fourteen, and I _do_ want to know what happened. Please, Edward. I'm tired of being lied to."

My shoulders slumped, and I returned to my chair. "Okay but tell me to stop if you need me to." Katie nodded, and I continued, determined to watch my words carefully.

"To be honest, the next part is actually kind of patchy to recall. I had a lot of alcohol in my system, and I couldn't think clearly. I tried to ignore the pain, but it was bad." I shuddered at the memory and rubbed my shoulder, which had begun to ache from the memory. "When another girl said she wanted to, er, spend some time with Felix, I thought it would give me a chance to escape. But Alec got some rope from somewhere, and he and Felix used it to tie me to the bed. They were laughing, as if it was some great joke."

"They tied you up?" Katie said, sounding horrified.

I'd only mentioned it because it was a part of my public story of the 'hazing' I had endured, but it didn't sound like Katie had known. I would have skipped that part, but then she'd have probably wondered why I didn't run away when Alec left me alone with Tanya. I'd never told _anyone_ that they had stripped my clothes away first.

"But that's terrible," Katie continued. "What about Tanya? Didn't she try to stop them? I can't believe she let them do that to you, especially when you were injured."

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and tried to think of how to answer. Even now, after all the therapy I'd had, where I'd been forced to confront the reality of what had occurred and Tanya's guilt, I still found myself wanting to make excuses for her.

"She did seem worried that I'd been genuinely hurt, and that I wasn't just pretending to try and get away. But Alec kept lying and saying all I ever talked about was this crazy fantasy I had of being . . . taken advantage of," I said, using the words the therapist gave me to help describe what had happened when I'd refused to name it 'rape'. "She actually went and got some of the white powder, cocaine I found out later, and rubbed it under my nose, 'just in case,' she said, so I wouldn't be in any pain." I shook my head at the fucked-up memory. It was one of the last clear things I recalled about that night. "And then . . . it's all a bit of a blur. I mean, I remember what happened, and I know what I felt, which was anger, and humiliation and shame."

"But why?" Katie asked, sniffing back fresh tears. " _You_ didn't do anything wrong?"

"I know that _now,_ " I said, managing a strained smile. "But it was very confusing. I didn't _want_ to respond to Tanya when she . . ." I shrugged, and Katie nodded her understanding, both our faces aflame. "But at that age, even with all the alcohol and drugs in my system . . ." I shrugged, knowing Katie knew to what I was referring. For a long time, that had almost felt like the biggest betrayal, that my body had responded when I didn't want it to.

Tears welled up in Katie's eyes, but she brushed them aside. "How did you get away?" she asked.

"I passed out at some point, and when I came to, it was the middle of the night. The sock was gone from my mouth, and Tanya was asleep. I was scared of Alec coming back, so I tried to wake her, keeping my voice low. One of my feet had come loose, so when she kept sleeping, I managed to kick her— not hard, but enough to wake her. I told her I wasn't eighteen or even sixteen, I was only fourteen, and I just wanted to go home. I begged her to untie the ropes, as Alec had tied the hand on my injured arm so tight the fingers were turning purple."

"What did she do?" Katie asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"At first, I think she thought it was part of the game Alec convinced her we were playing. Then she seemed to realize I wasn't lying, and she started crying, saying she was sorry, that she hadn't meant to hurt me. She untied my other foot and my left hand, but she couldn't get the rope undone on my right hand. Alec came in, and Tanya started screaming at him, telling him I was just a kid. He laughed and said it wasn't _his_ problem. He told her she was going to prison, and her life was ruined."

"Oh, man," Katie said, shaking her head. "I get that she did the wrong thing, because we've been learning about consent, and no one can give consent for another person. They have to give it themselves, and she didn't get consent from you, she took Alec's word for it. But what he did was almost worse, in a way, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've always thought so. You're right about the consent thing, as she _should_ have checked with me, but I don't think she was thinking straight."

"Because of all the drinking and drugs and stuff?" Katie asked.

I shrugged, relieved when Jasper, who had been sitting quietly this whole time just listening, spoke up.

"Even if she was, being drunk or under the influence isn't a valid excuse for not getting consent, not that she could have," he said. "The age of consent in California is eighteen, not sixteen, which is probably why Alec told the other boys to tell the women they were all over eighteen. When things are consensual, and there are only a couple of years difference, a judge will usually let it go if one person is under eighteen. But Tanya was twenty, and Edward only fourteen, so even if he _had_ given his consent, it wouldn't have counted."

Katie nodded, then asked me, "So, what happened then?"

I shook my head at the memory. It was bad enough I'd had to give Katie as much detail as I had already. Although, like she said, she _knew_ sex, of some sort, had to have been involved. The next part was, in some ways, even more disturbing. I still had the occasional nightmare, where it felt like I was back in that godawful room, terrified and desperately trying to undo the rope at my wrist while listening to Alec and Tanya talk about what to do with me.

 _"What do I do? I can't go to jail! You have to help me," Tanya pleaded between sobs._

 _"We'll have to get rid of him . . . make it look like an accident."_

 _At Alec's coolly spoken threat, I struggled harder, the rope biting into my wrist as I clawed at it with the fingers of my free hand._

 _"What do you mean get rid of him? He's hurt. I can't get the rope untied. We need to cut him loose and call an ambulance, but you have to tell them I didn't mean it. You_ tricked _me! You told me he was eighteen and he_ wanted _it rough."_

 _"Listen, you stupid bitch,_ I'm _not even eighteen yet, so what the fuck were you doing listening to me? You're the adult, so you're in deep shit if you call the authorities. We can drag him out to the lake and drown him. With all the booze in his blood, they'll just think he got turned around and didn't know which way was up."_

 _"You're insane! He's just a kid. I'm not going to let you_ drown _him. I'm not a murderer!"_

I liked to think she would have stayed firm and not gone along with Alec's plan, but she was clearly terrified, so who knows what would have happened if Demetri hadn't intervened.

Needless to say, I skipped to the part where I was rescued.

"Demetri overheard Alec and Tanya talking about how to, er, cover up what they'd done. He found the phone and called an ambulance, and then he left a message on Aro's answering machine. Then he came in with a big knife, made them back off, and cut the rope from around my wrist. He asked me if I wanted him to call the police, and I said no. I just wanted Tanya to leave and Alec and Felix to stay away from me. Tanya started apologizing again, saying she would never have done what she did if she'd known my age. I wasn't interested. I just never wanted to see her again."

"I don't blame you," Katie said, her voice filled with ire. "She shouldn't have left you tied up when you were hurt, especially since she liked you enough to, well, you know."

I smiled at Katie's innocent assumption that there were affectionate feelings involved on Tanya's part, but it soon fell. I hated that I had tainted her with my sordid story, and I hoped to God I'd done the right thing by telling her the truth and not coming up with some sugar-coated rendition of the event. Although, with my age at the time, and Tanya's being six years older than me, there was no possible fairytale version.

"After that, things happened pretty quickly. Demetri told the women to leave and take any evidence they had been there. When they realized that three of us were under eighteen, they were quick to do as he said. Alec and Felix took off. I'm not sure where, but by the time the ambulance arrived, it was just Demetri and me. They took me to the hospital and called my parents who caught the first flight out. Tests showed I had high levels of alcohol and some cocaine in my blood, so the police were called. Demetri and I had decided to say it was a hazing ritual gone wrong, which it sort of was, in a messed-up way. Aro was charged with negligence and lost his coaching license, but the police didn't place charges against Alec or Felix, in part because I kept the details vague and said I couldn't remember what had happened. I'm not proud of having lied, but I was terrified of it all coming out in a court case, and I didn't want my parents to know. Alec and Felix were banned from trying out for the Olympics, and I told myself that was a big enough punishment. I made sure to tell the authorities that Demetri had done nothing wrong." As far as I was concerned, he had saved my life.

I heard a quiet sob and looked over to see Bella was wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just . . . God, I'm so sorry that happened to you, Edward."

I reached across and patted her shoulder, wishing I could do more.

When she was a bit more composed, she refocused her attention on Katie. "Are you all right, Katie?" she asked. "This has been a very hard story to hear."

"Yeah," Katie said and then her eyes filled with tears and her face crumpled. Addressing me, she said between sobs, "I look just like Tanya. You must hate the sight of me."

I was out of my chair and kneeling at her side in an instant.

"Katie, no! You don't just look like Tanya, you look like me, too. You're your own unique person and the brightest silver-lining to what, I'll admit, was a very dark cloud. I just wish I had known about you from the beginning."

"Really?" she said, peering at me from above the tissues she had bunched up to her nose. "You would have wanted to know me when I was a baby?"

"Absolutely, and I wouldn't have just wanted to know you, I would have loved you from the first time I saw you . . . kind of like I do now."

Katie frowned and pulled back a bit. "How can you say you love me? You've only just met me."

"That's true, and I can't really explain it. Maybe it's a father-daughter version of love at first sight." I smiled, and Katie gave me a tentative one in return. "When I first heard about you, I felt like my chest expanded, and now that I've met you, it's like there is a place inside my heart, a _big_ place, reserved for you." When she still looked doubtful, I added, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to say it back, or to feel it, because you're right, we've only just met—"

"No, I _do_ feel it already," she interjected. "It's weird, but I feel connected to you." Her lower lip began to quiver again. "I just don't feel like I deserve to feel that way. You didn't have me by choice."

"Hey, hey," I said, taking a risk and patting her arm. "It's not your fault, and it doesn't mean I'm not glad to discover you're my daughter. I'll admit it's an awful thing for a person to be forced to do something like that against their will, but one of the things I learned from it is that our past doesn't determine our future. It's up to us what _we_ make of it." She nodded, looking a little surer of herself and hopefully of me. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do, and a bright future ahead of us. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, and then she surprised me by pointing to a poster on the wall behind my head. I had noticed it before amongst Bella's kooky collection of 'Hang in There' posters. This one offered free hugs upon request. "Would you like a hug?" Katie asked. "'Cause I could sure do with one."

"I would _love_ a hug with my daughter," I said, my throat tightening at the prospect. I opened my arms, and Katie leaned forward and wrapped hers around my waist. It was a little awkward with me kneeling to the side of where she was sitting on the couch, but it was also perfect and just what we both needed.

 **~I~**

 **Phew . . . Are we okay? That is the toughest scene I've ever written. _Please_ keep in mind that much of what Edward was thinking wasn't shared with Katie. For those of you wondering why he would want to minimize Tanya's guilt, it is a defense mechanism on his part. This type of abuse leads to a great deal of confusion and unwarranted shame for the victim. Add in Edward's age at the time, and he didn't necessarily handle it very well, just the best he knew how at the time. I promise this is rock bottom, and things get easier from here. **

**xx Elise**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so very much for your kind words, encouragement, and support of last chapter. It seems a tissue warning would have been handy. I never thought of that, as I rarely get teary when reading stories, and last chapter was more of an adrenaline-fest for me. Having said that, I find myself getting choked up when reading _this_ chapter, so some of you soft-hearted folk might want to have a box of tissues on standby. There is just something about Edward connecting with the daughter he never knew he had that gets me right in the 'feels', not to mention Katie and Bella's emotions being thrown into the mix! **

**xx Elise**

 **PS: Thanks, as always, to my wonderful team, SunflowerFran, Sunshine1220, and NKubie. I also had some terrific feedback from Mechcat which was much appreciated.**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 16**

Bella's POV

Watching Edward embracing his daughter was a bittersweet moment. I was happy they had found each other, neither having known the other was even missing from their lives. But I was horrified by what had happened to Edward, and I suspected there was a lot more to the story than the carefully edited version he'd shared with Katie. My heart broke to think he had gone through something so traumatic when he was only a year older than his daughter currently was. As for what the future might hold for all three of us . . .

Not wanting to make this about me, I forced aside my fears as to how this would affect my relationship with Edward. Katie needed to be my priority, just as Edward was endeavoring to make her his.

I stood, and the other three people in my office all looked to me. "I don't know about you guys, but I could do with a bathroom break. Do you want to come with me, Katie? We can use the staff bathroom down the hall. Edward, I'd recommend you go now if you need to, as the end-of-day bell is due to go in about twenty minutes, and then there will be students everywhere. I'm worried if you're spotted, we'll have a riot on our hands." I smiled, but I was only half-joking.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said, standing. "You coming, Jasper?" he asked.

Jasper nodded and stood before addressing me. "Is there anywhere I can grab a cup of coffee? I could get you guys a drink while I'm at it. No one knows who I am, so if the students spot me, it won't be a big deal."

"Sure," I said and then gave him directions to the staff room. Edward and I gave him our requests, and when asked, Katie said she wouldn't mind a hot chocolate.

After using the staff facilities and giving my face a much need wash, I waited for Katie to do the same. Once we were both looking a little more composed, albeit red-eyed, I asked her how she was fairing. A lot of laymen wouldn't agree with her being allowed to hear Edward's story. But if there was one thing I had learned in my years as a counselor, it was that adults consistently underestimated young people, and being kept in the dark was never helpful. I couldn't imagine an eventuality where this didn't come out, and Katie needed to know the truth before some skewed version was reported in the media. She also needed to be prepared for when that happened, but how exactly, I wasn't sure.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, relieved when she managed a wobbly smile. "Would you like a hug?"

"Yes, please," she said, and I held her in my arms for a long minute, receiving as much comfort as I hopefully gave.

"Come on. We should get back," I said, but before I could leave, she caught my arm.

"Miss Swan, are _you_ okay? Edward's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

I nodded, though I didn't feel quite as confident about the title, or my role in Edward's life, as I had earlier. There was only so much a person could handle, and I wasn't sure if Edward would want the added stress my presence brought to his life, considering this new drama he was engulfed in. Proving how astute she was, Katie reacted as if I had spoken my concerns rather than just thinking them.

"You're not going to break up with him over this, are you? Because it's not Edward's fault, and if you did, it will be like he's being punished all over again and that will be _my_ fault."

"No! Katie, that's not going to happen, and if we did break up, for whatever reason, it _wouldn't_ be your fault." I said, infusing my words with as much conviction as I could muster.

My words didn't help as much as I hoped they would, as her eyes welled up with more tears. "But he really likes you, and so do I," she said, her voice breaking. "If the two of you stay together, you could end up being my stepmom one day, and that would be awesome. Would you like having me as a stepdaughter, or is it too weird 'cause of the age thing?"

Feeling like I was navigating a minefield, I hesitated, not knowing how to answer. I had been dating Edward, heck I had _known_ him in person, for less than forty-eight hours. No matter how much we liked each other, it was too soon to be talking about forever, especially now that there was a vulnerable teenage girl thrown into the mix.

Katie whimpered. "It's me, isn't it? You don't want to be with Edward anymore, because then you'll have to deal with all the awful stuff they're going to say about how I was . . . I was . . . con . . . conceived." Her words faltered as she broke down sobbing.

"Oh, Katie, no," I said, drawing her back into my arms.

I had wondered with all the overwhelming revelations if she had given any thought to what was going to happen when this story went public. Katie might be young, but she was an intelligent girl, and she was clearly figuring it out. I barely had time to process it all myself, and I was terrified for her.

When she had calmed down again, I leaned back so she would meet my gaze. "Katie, I don't care about that stuff, other than how it might affect you . . . and Edward. There's not too much they can say about me they haven't already said. All I meant was it's too soon for Edward and me to be committing to forever, but I'm here now, and no matter what happens, I _won't_ abandon you."

"Promise?" she asked, sniffing back the last of her tears.

"I promise. Now, how about you wash your face again, and we'll go see if Jasper has brought back our drinks. I don't know about you, but I'm in need of a chocolate fix."

She managed a small laugh and then did as I suggested. When we walked back into my office, Edward and Jasper were already there. Edward stood, his face not quite so pale as it had been earlier, but his expression showed concern.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking between the two of us. "I mean, I know it can't be okay, but . . ."

"We're good," Katie said before I had the chance to respond. "But I think we need a plan for what to do next."

Edward's smile held a justifiable hint of pride for his newfound daughter. "That's just what we were saying," he said, waiting until Katie and I had taken our seats before taking his. He made sure we both had our drinks, chuckling when I raided the chocolate stash I kept hidden in a filing cabinet drawer and passed around some full-size bars of candy.

"I figured we could probably all do with the sugar," I said with a shrug. "As long as we all make sure to eat something healthy tonight." Turning to Jasper, I asked, "So, what happens next?"

Jasper set his cup down and sat forward. "As soon as the DNA confirms Edward's paternity, we have a judge waiting to sign off on guardianship. In the meantime, we've got an interview with a social worker lined up, but the wheels have been well greased, so it's mostly for appearance's sake. Since Tanya gave Katie up for adoption, albeit a very private one, and Marcus has given his consent, we don't foresee there being any issues. In the meantime, Connie, the housekeeper, has been granted temporary custody in Marcus Denali's absence."

"What will happen to Tanya?" Katie asked, her expression troubled. "Will she be arrested? Will there be a trial?"

"Jesus," Edward whispered, the color he had regained draining from his face.

"Probably not, unless Edward wants to pursue a civil case against her," Jasper said. "The Statute of Limitations for sexual assault in California, where the offense occurred, is ten years. With Edward's age at the time, this case falls under the heading of Special Childhood Sexual Abuse. Unfortunately, he had until aged twenty-six, eight years after turning eighteen, to make a complaint, so he's missed the prosecution window either way, although if he's determined, there are loopholes that can be exploited."

Edward looked a little green around his mouth. I rubbed his shoulder, hoping to ease his obvious distress. He gave me a wan look and visibly attempted to pull himself together.

"I don't think pressing charges is Edward's priority at the moment," I said, addressing Katie and Jasper while Edward sucked in deep breaths, his shaking hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"Is that 'cause you don't want people to know what happened?" Katie asked. "Not that I blame you, but when they find out I'm your daughter, they're going to work out how old you were when, well . . . Would you prefer they think you, um . . ." She dropped her voice to a whisper, her cheeks ablaze. " _Hooked up,_ with Tanya, like at a party? I know you're not like that, but there are some boys who would if they got the chance, even at fourteen."

"I, um . . ." Edward looked to me and then back to Katie. "I'm sorry, Katie, but I hadn't thought that far. I'm still getting my head around all of this."

"Do you _not_ want people to know you're my biological dad?" she asked then pressed her trembling lips together.

"No! I mean, yes!" Edward shook his head. "I am proud to be your father, Katie. Please don't doubt that for a second, but I'm not sure how we should go about this. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt?" Katie's eyes went wide then she looked to me, and her shoulders slumped. "Oh, you mean like Miss Swan, with people saying nasty things."

Taking a deep breath, I decided it was up to me to take charge, as Edward was clearly overwhelmed.

"Katie, I think the most important thing for now, until Edward has had a chance to decide what to do, is for you to keep quiet about this. It's just for a couple of days, until we can come up with a strategy for going forward. Do you think you can do that?"

"You mean, not tell my friends?" she asked, and I nodded. "But what about Madison? She's my best friend, and she'll be really hurt when she finds out I didn't say anything."

I knew Madison well, and couldn't help raising a brow. She was a fun-loving girl, but not one I'd describe as 'discreet.' "Do you honestly think she'd be able to keep it a secret?"

Katie's face fell. "Nope," she admitted, shaking her head. "She'd want to put it on Facebook and Snapchat." Straightening in her seat, she lifted her head. "But I can tell them eventually, right? That Edward Cullen is my real father and that he's going to be taking care of me now, like, living with me and stuff?" She looked at Edward, her brow creasing. "That is the plan, isn't it? 'Cause I have a really cool apartment, and Dad, I mean Marcus, he's left me money in a trust thing, so I wouldn't cost you anything. And I'm a good kid, I promise. I mean, I'm a teenager now, not a kid anymore, but I'm not, like, a bratty one. I do my homework, and I like to cook . . . though, I kind of need Connie's help not to mess it up. You are going to live with me, aren't you? 'Cause Dad said that Connie wants to go be with her daughter, which is understandable, but I'd be all alone, and . . . and . . ."

"Hey, it's all right," Edward interjected, moving to sit beside Katie on the couch. He seemed to have pulled himself together, for which, I was thankful, because I wasn't sure how to answer Katie's question.

"So, you'll come stay with me?" she asked point blank.

Edward turned to me, a look of apology in his eyes. I gave him a smile I hoped he would interpret as reassuring. I understood. Katie _had_ to come first. His expression softened, and he returned my smile before looking back at Katie.

"Of course, I'll come stay with you," he said. "Just as soon as my guardianship is approved, and Jasper says it's all right. As for the future, we'll work it out together, okay? Where we're going to live long term, what to do about the media finding out about us, all of it. I promise, I won't make decisions without including you. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great," Katie said, her face breaking into a big smile. Before any of us had guessed her intention, she threw herself at Edward and hugged him again. This time, he didn't hesitate to return her embrace, his eyes meeting mine over her shoulder as he gently stroked her back.

I felt myself choking up . . . again. Edward's eyes welled up also, and he huffed a laugh. I imagined he didn't know how to feel.

The school bell sounded, and I shook my head to clear it. The light on my desk phone had been blinking for the last fifteen minutes, and I wouldn't be able to ignore it any longer. I excused myself and took the call, unsurprised to find Garrett on the other end, letting me know that Mr. Ashton wanted to speak with me ASAP. The principal was 'beside himself,' Garrett's words, not mine, wanting to know why I had been holed up in my office with my boyfriend _and_ a student for well over an hour. It was only Garrett's insistence that they could trust me that had prevented him intruding. It was also sheer luck we had managed to time our bathroom breaks with Mr. Ashton having an appointment with a parent, or he'd have confronted us for sure.

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can, and Garrett, you'll need to sit in on this one," I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, clearly puzzled by the strange situation. I didn't know how to answer, so I just said I would tell him and Mr. Ashton everything shortly. When I hung up, I saw Edward and Katie both looking at me with matching worried expressions. I never would have guessed at Katie's parentage without being told, but now that I knew, it seemed obvious.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell that story a third time today. Do they have to know?"

"They do, though just the bare bones," I said, not bothering to explain about my reporting requirements, as I was pretty sure his question was rhetorical. "But that's okay, I'll do it . . . you don't have to come with me. I'll give them an abridged version. It would be best if you stayed here, in my office, until I'm finished, and then we can leave once the students have all gone."

He nodded, his relief palpable, and I turned to Kaite. "How do you normally get home?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Mom used to pick me up, but lately, if Dad's not too busy, he comes and gets me. Otherwise, I take the bus or get a lift with one of the other girls."

"Not the bus," Edward said, shaking his head. "I'm meeting with the security team this afternoon, and I'll have them provide protection for Katie, also. In the meantime, do you think you could take her home, Jasper, and stay with her until the security is organized?"

"Why do I need protection?" Katie asked. "No one knows about us yet. The reporters think I'm Tanya's sister, but that's never been a problem before."

Edward looked to me, but I wasn't sure of his reasoning either. Sighing, he turned back to Katie. "I'm just being extra cautious, okay? To be honest, it's not the media I'm worried about, well, not yet."

"Then who?" Katie asked before her expressive eyes widened again. "James and Tanya . . . they're not going to want this coming out. I'm not really worried about Tanya. It's not like she hates me or anything, she's just never wanted to spend time with me, which now I kind of understand. But I don't trust James."

"From what I've heard about him, neither do I." Edward grimaced.

"I'm confident the firm is secure, and this information won't be leaked, but I agree with Edward. It's better to be safe than sorry," Jasper said.

The phone on my desk lit up again, and I knew my time was up. I grabbed my cell phone and asked for Katie's number. As soon as I had it saved, I called her cell. "Now you've got my number," I said. "You can text or call me anytime, day or night, okay?"

She nodded, a tentative smile returning to her face.

Edward got his cell phone out and did the same thing.

"You really don't mind me calling you guys?" Katie asked. "'Cause I think I'm going to have a ton of questions once I've had time to think about all of this. Will that be okay?"

"That will be perfect," Edward said, but then his smile fell. "I don't think I had better risk coming to your apartment until we've got the legal side sorted. But it's only going to be a couple of days, and we can talk as much as you want in between. Is that okay?"

Katie shrugged. "Just a couple of days, though, promise?"

"I promise," Edward said. "Now, Bella, I mean Miss Swan, had better go, or she'll be in trouble with her boss."

Deciding Mr. Ashton could hold his horses for five more minutes, I said, "Katie, you can call me Bella, just not during school time in front of the other students. There are only three more days of school left, and then you can call me Bella all the time. How does that sound?"

Her grin returned full force. "Awesome, Bella!"

I called reception and told them that Katie was being given a lift home by Jasper, one of her father's lawyers, and then hugged them both goodbye. Just as they were about to leave, I thought of something, and called Jasper back.

"Edward, is it all right if Jasper tells Alice about Katie? She's my best friend, and I'm going to want to talk to her about-"

"Of course," Edward interjected. "Jasper, you have my permission to speak freely with your wife about anything you've heard me say today."

Jasper sighed with obvious relief. "Thanks. That will make my life _much_ easier." After nodding farewell, he walked through the door to where Katie was waiting and then closed it behind him. Then, I found myself alone with Edward for the first time in this insanely eventful day. All I wanted to do was fall into his arms and never let him go, but there was so much we needed to discuss and resolve, I didn't know where to begin. My phone started flashing again, and I sighed.

"It's okay. You need to go," he said, gesturing toward the door. "I'll be here waiting when you're finished. In the meantime, I'll call the security firm and get the ball rolling on some sort of protection detail for Katie. I'll also make sure we've got an escort back to your apartment . . . that's if you're okay with me coming back with you tonight? I canceled the bed, but I can sleep on the couch. I figure we've got a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, we do," I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek before grabbing my notepad. "That sounds like a good plan. I'll see you soon," I added as I went out the door, making sure to close it firmly behind me.

The meeting with Mr. Ashton and Garrett went a lot more quickly than I expected, as they were both so stunned by everything I disclosed, they didn't have a lot to say. They seemed relieved when I assured them that Edward was arranging protection for Katie while everything was still up in the air.

"I think it might be wise to keep her home from school for the rest of the week," Mr. Ashton suggested, but I argued against it. Why should she be, effectively punished, when she had done nothing wrong? It was something I felt strongly about, and thankfully, he backed down.

He seemed relieved when I explained that she had promised to keep the matter secret until we'd had a chance to work out some sort of strategy for dealing with the press. To my relief, Mr. Ashton didn't pressure me for details, as I didn't have any to offer. He just asked that I keep him apprised of any decisions we made that might affect the school in any way.

"How are you feeling?" Garrett asked on the walk back to my office. "This must have all come as a hell of a shock."

"You're not wrong," I murmured, not sure how I felt. Numb came to mind, which I suspected was a defense mechanism for having to deal with too many difficult events and stunning revelations in a short space of time.

I knocked before entering my office, a first for me. Edward stood as Garrett and I made our way inside. He looked composed, though he was still paler than usual. It was hardly surprising. Considering how rattled I felt, I could only imagine how Edward must be feeling.

I introduced him to Garrett, and the two men shook hands.

"I'm going to miss this one," Garrett said, tilting his head in my direction. "She'd have my head if I implied that she needs anyone to take care of her, but I'm counting on you to do the right thing by her." I rolled my eyes and was about to rebuke him, when Garrett added, "Katie, too."

A look passed between them. Garrett seemed to be letting Edward know he was trusting him to be a decent guy. In my mind, that wasn't in doubt, but the future certainly was.

After Garrett left, it was just Edward and me, alone again. His expression was wary, and I imagined he was wondering what I thought about everything he had disclosed. Since I had yet to make sense of it all, I decided to go with my gut feelings. For the first time ever in my office, I didn't ask permission first. I just walked up to him, wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him. He sagged in my arms, I suspected from relief, and then his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Thank you," he murmured against my ear.

"You're welcome," I said, squeezing him once more then stepping back. I wanted out of the office, and the school, as soon as possible. So I quickly set about closing down my computer—I would _not_ be writing my usual comprehensive notes on Katie's and Edward's disclosures. The school's security systems were probably perfectly fine, but I wasn't willing to risk it. Edward watched, silently, while I packed up my bags and got ready to leave. When I was all set, I turned to find him rubbing the back of his neck, his expression uncertain once more.

"All that stuff we need to talk about . . ."

I shook my head. "Not here. Let's wait until we're home."

"Sure," he said, the hint of a smile touching his lips.

"Are the security guys waiting for us?" I asked, my hand on the doorknob. Edward nodded. "Do you think one of them would mind driving us to my apartment? I wouldn't advise either of us get behind the wheel at the moment."

Edward opened his mouth, and I suspected he was going to protest, but then he sighed, his shoulders' drooping. "I have a feeling they'll insist, as there's a news van waiting at the gate."

It was my turn to sigh. After the afternoon's revelations, being reminded that we had a rabid press posse after us was more than a little unwelcome. I kept my head down in the car, as per our new bodyguard, Seth's instructions. But I wanted to scream at the journalists to go report on real news and stop harassing ordinary people who were just going about their lives.

The reality, whether I liked it or not, was that Edward wasn't ordinary. Although my rise to fame had been unintentional, neither was I. The thought of the media maelstrom that was coming our way when the world learned about Edward's daughter was enough to make me want to run and hide. But I had promised Katie I wouldn't abandon her, and I was determined to support Edward in any way I could.

 **~GV~**

 **There is so much I could say about this chapter, but it's difficult to discuss the legal and other ramifications without spoiling the plot. I will say I was shocked when I researched the Californian sexual assault laws and discovered how narrow the window of prosecution is. But then I discovered that there are loopholes and a prosecutor can still bring a case outside these times...if they're very determined.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and where you think things might (should?) go from here.**

 **Thanks again for trusting me and continuing to read this challenging story.**

 **xx Elise**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for your encouragement and support!**

 **Thanks to Gobsessedreader for her updated info about the Californian laws regarding sexual assault. It seems loopholes** _ **can** _**be found, so I've added in that possibility to last chapter, although from my understanding, prosecution is still far from easy. The laws have recently been changed in regards to time restrictions for historic cases, but that only applies to crimes committed from 2017 onward.**

 **Love, hugs, and extra special thanks to my prereaders, Sunshine1220, Nkubie, and Mech Cat (a late inclusion to the team), and my wonderful beta who puts up with my never-ending 'tweaks', SunflowerFran.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 17**

Edward and I sat in the back of my car on the drive home. We held hands but didn't talk. I'd told him I wanted to wait until we were back at my apartment, but I wasn't sure how that would go. After the day I'd had, it felt as though I had no words left. Edward seemed equally subdued, exhaustion rolling off him in waves.

We entered the garage at my building, and I sighed with relief to see it was empty. No one bothered us on the way up to my apartment, Seth, the intimidating-looking head of our new security team's, presence a good deterrent. When we arrived at my door, I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to invite him in or quite what to do.

"I just need to take a quick look around your apartment, Miss Swan, to make sure it is secure," he said, answering my unspoken question. I gestured for him to come inside, privately wondering what could be _insecure_ about a fourth-floor apartment? That was also answered without my asking when he studied the door and locks before moving farther into my tiny abode.

"This will do," he said. "Just make sure you turn both locks, the standard one _and_ the deadbolt, every time, _including_ when you're at home."

I nodded and watched him, nonplussed, while he looked around, Edward standing silently beside me. It was hard to believe it had come to this.

Seth didn't have much to say about the bedroom, other than to advise I keep the blind lowered whenever I was in the room, even during the day. He noted that the tinting on the sliding door that led to the balcony was much darker, so I only needed to close those blinds when the daylight faded, and I turned on any internal lights.

"Um . . . I'm on the fourth floor," I said, shaking my head. "Who's going to look in my windows up here?"

Seth lips quirked, the first break I'd seen in his, otherwise, inscrutable expression. "It's not legal to film in a built up area, but paps have been known to use drones to get footage. The images themselves are incriminating, of course, so no reputable site will publish them, but they're sometimes leaked anonymously to stir up more interest in a story."

I couldn't imagine _more_ interest, so I promised to be diligent about the blinds.

A quick look outside assured him my balcony wasn't accessible by the neighbors. Although the thought crossed my mind that a team of military trained operatives could abseil down from the rooftop, land on the balcony, and bust through the glass if they were determined enough. I didn't mention the ludicrous idea to Seth, as I wasn't sure he'd appreciate my being facetious when he was just doing his job . . . trying to protect Edward and me.

"Will you be leaving the building again this evening?" Seth asked when he'd finished looking around, and I shook my head, no.

"We're going up to a higher floor to the Whitlock's apartment for dinner tonight," Edward said, and I startled, having forgotten all about that.

"Text or call me twenty minutes before you're due to leave, and I'll meet you at the door and accompany you up," Seth said. "In the meantime, I'm going to look into the building's external security. I'll be receiving a report shortly regarding the situation at Miss Denali's building, and I'll tell you my findings as well as give any suggestions I have when I return this evening. As requested, I'll post a man to keep watch at her location in the meantime."

Edward thanked Seth and arranged for him to collect his bags from his hotel room, as he'd not returned there like he had planned to. Jasper had been correct in thinking Edward wouldn't feel up to driving after the morning's meeting. Once Seth was gone, all I wanted to do was get out of my constricting clothes. So much for wearing my classiest work outfit to impress Edward. I couldn't wait to take it off and dress in something comfortable . . . and comforting.

"Um . . ." I looked around, studiously avoiding staring at the couch where we had spent so many, bliss-filled hours together. It didn't seem possible that it wasn't a week or a month ago. How could so much have happened in such a short space of time?

"I'm just . . . gonna go get changed," I murmured, pointing in the general direction of my bedroom. "Make yourself at home."

Edward ran a hand over his face. His hair was awry, suit jacket crumpled, and tie askew. The poor guy looked like he was about to keel over at any moment, and my conscience twinged. I wasn't sure why I was treating him like an unwelcome guest all of a sudden. The incredible chemistry between us, both friendly and romantic, hadn't been negated by the day's events. It was just on hold while we recovered from the shock of so many revelations. After coming back to stand in front of him, I reached up and fiddled with his tie until I was able to pull it loose. He stood staring down at me, his expression blank. It was only after I had pushed his coat jacket over his shoulders and was struggling to pull it down his arms that he twitched, seemingly coming back to life.

"Sorry," he muttered and helped me remove his jacket. I took it from him, folded it neatly, and laid it on the coffee table.

"Shoes," I said.

His eyebrows raised a fraction in query.

"Kick off your shoes, loosen your belt, or you might prefer to remove your pants altogether," I said while spreading a blanket I retrieved from my tiny linen cupboard across the gray leather. Next, I placed a pillow at one end, giving it a pat for good measure. "Come on. You need to lie down before you fall down."

"But we need to talk, and I need to, I don't know . . . apologize?" he said, his tone quizzing. "I promised nothing would come back to bite us from my past, and I honestly never thought it would but . . ."

His voice, hoarse to begin with, caught on his words, and my heart ached for him.

"Hey, it's all right," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch where he dutifully kicked off his shoes and then removed his suit pants, leaving him in just a shirt and his boxer briefs. Once he was settled on the, thankfully, over-long couch, I grabbed another throw and covered him with it. "You need to sleep, and you haven't got anything to apologize for. You were a victim . . . a _kid_ _._ You did nothing wrong."

I still hadn't fully processed what he'd been through, and I was struggling to comprehend that the people who'd hurt him had gotten away with it and would, most likely, continue to escape prosecution. As for Katie . . .

I shook my head, needing _not_ to think about it all for a while. I went to walk away, desperate to strip and then collapse on my own bed, but Edward caught hold of my fingers. I turned back, glad to see his eyes didn't look quite so haunted. When a soft smile curved his lips, I felt my own twitch in response.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I squeezed his fingers. "You're welcome."

I went to walk away a second time, when he caught hold of the hem of my skirt. I stifled a groan. I was about to tell him that I was beyond tired and quite incapable of responding to whatever he might be thinking, but I'd read him wrong. When I looked back, I saw tears had pooled in his eyes even though the smile hadn't left his face.

"I have a daughter," he said.

I knelt down beside him and cupped his cheek. "You do," I whispered, touched to see the wonder in his eyes. Whatever else happened, I was glad he was able to view Katie's unexpected arrival in his life as something to be awed by, even grateful for.

"She's beautiful."

 _Like you,_ I thought but said, "That she is." Then I pressed a tender kiss to his forehead before adding, "Now, I'm going to take a nap, and you should sleep if you can. We'll talk afterward, okay?"

"Okay," he murmured, his eyelids drooping closed mid-word.

I watched him for a moment, my heart filled with love for this extraordinary man even as it ached for all he'd endured.

"Sleep," I mumbled to myself as I stood. Then I walked into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me. After I had stripped down to my panties, I donned an oversized t-shirt and crawled onto my, regrettably narrow, bed. I'd been so looking forward to having a new, larger bed, to share with Edward. Not to mention spending the next two weeks together to _really_ get to know one another and, hopefully, give our fledgling relationship a chance to grow. Now . . . I had no idea what was going to happen. I wasn't usually one for taking daytime naps, but the only way I would be able to think clearly was to give my mind a chance to rest and reboot.

Forty-five minutes later, I woke with a start, my heart pounding. A quick glance around my room showed me I was alone, and I took some deep breaths to clear away the excess adrenaline leftover from the dream or nightmare that had woken me. Despite my rude awakening, I did feel less fuzzy headed. After dressing in my favorite jeans and a comfortable bra and sweatshirt, I went into the bathroom and tidied my hair. Looking at my face in the mirror, I considered re-doing my morning's makeup, as little to none had survived the day's tears, repeated face washings, and my nap. A part of me wasn't keen on Edward seeing me with shadows beneath my puffy eyes and so little color in my cheeks, but somehow, I didn't think he would care or possibly even notice. He had much bigger concerns . . . as did I.

When I was as ready as I would ever be, I crept out into the living room, relieved to see Edward was still sleeping. One arm was thrown over his eyes, no doubt blocking the fading light, and I wished I had thought to close the blinds earlier. I glanced at my phone to check the time, surprised to see it was only a little after five p.m. I didn't normally leave work until around then, but we had headed out as soon as the bulk of the students had cleared the school grounds, arriving home not long after four.

After checking my messages, I sent a quick reply to my dad, assuring him I was fine but saying I probably wouldn't be able to call him until the following day. At this point, I had no idea what I would tell him about everything that was going on, so delaying the conversation seemed wise.

Alice, who worked for an up and coming fashion label, had been in meetings with fabric designers all day, and she had only just seen the posts about my morning run-in with the media. Jasper mustn't have arrived home yet, as she made no mention of the day's revelations. She asked us to come up around seven for pre-dinner cocktails. I considered texting her and saying not to go to any trouble, as neither Edward and I would be in the mood for a formal dinner party. But I wasn't ready to talk to her about all the things I was still trying to process and had yet to discuss with Edward.

Knowing we had a couple of hours, at least, before dinner, I tiptoed into the kitchen and set about making up a platter of fruit slices, nuts, dates, a round of camembert I'd been saving for a special occasion, and some crackers. I considered our drink options and decided to stay away from anything alcoholic. I'd assumed Edward's aversion to drinking enough to lose control was just a holdover from his days as a professional athlete, but now it was even more understandable. Somehow, I doubted he would want anything alcoholic after having to recount his traumatic story twice in one day. Searching in the pantry, I was relieved to find a couple of cartons of my 'go to' favorite for both taste and soothing a sore throat; pineapple, and mango juice. I poured us two tall glasses topped up with ice cubes, then filled a pitcher with the remainder, and a whole tray of cubes. When I was done, I carried everything over to place it on the coffee table next to Edward.

He must have awoken while I was in the kitchen, as he was sitting up and watched me with an inscrutable expression on his face. By my third trip, he had risen and was pulling on his pants.

"I'll just be a minute," he said, pointing to the bathroom door.

I nodded, took a seat, and then downed half a glass of juice. When Edward returned, he looked fresher and had clearly attempted to straighten his bed hair. Although, it had already been looking a little wild from him running his hands through it earlier in the day.

"Hey," I said as he took a seat a little farther along the couch and then angled towards me. "How are you feeling after a rest?"

He shrugged. "Better, but I'm not sure that's saying much." He took the glass of juice I offered and downed it in one go. "Wow, that's great. What is it? Pineapple and something?"

"Mango," I said, handing him a small plate and encouraging him to help himself from the food platter. He watched me fill up my own plate but seemed hesitant, so I raised a brow. "It's all fairly mild if you're worried about your stomach," I said, somewhat certain he'd lost his breakfast earlier in the day.

"No, I'm good now. I can't remember the last time I threw up, but when Jasper hit me with the news this morning, I just . . ." He shrugged, confirming my suspicions, and I gave him a sympathetic look. It was hardly surprising he'd had such a strong reaction to discovering such unexpected consequences to a majorly traumatic event he'd considered buried in his past.

I passed him a plate, and Edward took it and eyed the food platter with interest. But then he frowned and looked at me. "Aren't we going to Jasper and Alice's for dinner soon?"

I let him know that wasn't for a couple of hours, and he helped himself, wolfing down half the platter in a matter of minutes. I smirked but didn't comment, just glad he was making up for the meals he'd both lost and missed, as I doubted he'd had lunch.

My phone chirped, and I checked it and saw a text from Katie.

 _Hi Bella. Can you call me when ur not 2 busy? I've got ? – K_

I smiled and showed the text to Edward.

He visibly startled and lunged for his phone. "Crap, I should have checked as soon as I woke up. What if she thinks I'm ignoring her? Some father I'm turning out to be." His hands were shaking so bad, it took a few goes for him to input his code. "Shit," he muttered when he had the screen open. "She texted me twenty minutes ago."

"Hey," I murmured. "It's okay. Katie's a good kid, and twenty minutes is nothing. How about I text her back and say we'll give her a call in a little bit, the two of us? But first, we need to talk."

He looked at me with an expression of obvious alarm, and I hated that he was still so on edge. It was understandable, as the brain isn't very good at telling the difference between recounting traumatic events and experiencing them for real. I suspected he'd left a _lot_ out to try and protect Katie, but that wouldn't have stopped him from recalling it in detail. As far as his subconscious was concerned, he'd had the day from hell . . . twice.

Edward nodded jerkily, and I sent Katie a text. She replied immediately, saying there was no rush as she and Connie were busy making enchiladas for dinner. I showed the text to Edward, and he breathed a huge sigh before his shoulders tensed again.

"I know you said I don't have anything to apologize for, but I wouldn't blame you if you _were_ angry with me for not telling you about, well, not about Katie as I didn't know, but the rest of it. I promised you my secret couldn't come back to bite us—"

"Edward, stop," I interjected, edging closer so I could rest a hand on his bent knee. "You had no idea it was coming, and as for not telling me sooner about what happened when you were a teenager, I understand why you didn't. This thing between us is brand new, and what happened to you is hardly first date material . . . or even third date. What you went through goes beyond the usual backstory you share at the beginning of a relationship. I'd like to think you would have told me eventually, once we'd been together for a while and were a hundred percent committed to each other. But it's a hugely personal story, and I wouldn't have expected you to share it with me yet. Okay?"

He nodded and breathed another shaky sigh. "Thank you, Bella, and listen, I am so sorry I didn't return your texts at lunchtime . . . or your call. I don't even remember turning off my phone, and I've no idea what happened to the time today. It's as if I lost a couple of hours along the way."

"It's okay," I said with a rueful smile. "A heads up would have been nice, but then again, I can't imagine how you could have possibly explained what was going on in a text or even a call."

"No, it was definitely the kind of revelation that needed to be delivered face-to-face." His smile matched mine, but then it faded, his worried frown returning. "So, what are you thinking? I don't feel I can ask you to commit to this, to Katie and me, considering what we're most likely in for. It's too much to ask to ask that of anyone, but I want you to know that I really care about you." His voice broke, and he took a few seconds to regain control over emotions that were still running close to the surface. "If it _weren't_ too much to ask, I would want you with us, every step of the way."

Edward's green eyes were almost gray with sadness, but I didn't rush to reply. The people-pleaser in me desperately wanted to assure him I had no misgivings, and of course, he could count on me to stick by him no matter what. But it _was_ a lot to ask, and I needed to be sure of my answer. I was grateful he didn't pressure me to answer right away, though from the way his leg jiggled and sweat broke out on his brow, I could see that waiting came at a price.

"The timing-"

"Couldn't be worse," Edward said, hanging his head. "Believe me, I know."

"If you'd found out about Katie before approaching me, I would have insisted we hold off on pursuing a relationship, as your focus and priority should be your daughter," I said, speaking gently as I didn't want Edward to feel like I was judging him in any way. "The last thing the two of you would have needed was a new girlfriend thrown into the mix, especially one who comes with a ton of baggage."

"Baggage that is no more your fault than this situation is mine," Edward said with vehemence.

I smiled at his defense of me and then shrugged. "True, but it doesn't change the fact that, for now anyway, the media has me under a spotlight. Without that close scrutiny, you and Katie might have had some much-needed time to get to know one another and plan for the future before your situation became public knowledge."

"You think it would have come out anyway?" Edward asked, though, from his glum expression, I could tell the question was rhetorical.

"Your profile isn't as high as mine at the moment," I rolled my eyes at the ludicrousness of the situation. Edward covered the hand I still had resting on his knee with his own, and I smiled my thanks before continuing, "Eventually, someone would have asked questions about your place in Katie's life. But with 'Bad Day Bella' in the picture, and everyone watching us so closely, you've lost whatever window you might have had before the inevitable digging begins."

"Bella, the only 'bad' thing about the day we spent together yesterday is that it had to come to an end. Even if your presence has put us under the spotlight, I would still rather have had this time, this chance, to be with you."

He looked down at our joined hands, his shoulders drooping. It was obvious what he was thinking, and I hated that I had caused him even these few moments of extra pain. The realization helped me come to a decision, the one I _wanted_ to make all along.

"It doesn't have to be over between us," I said, and his head shot up, unguarded hope in his eyes. "Edward I'm already _in_ the picture, and there's no photoshopping me out of it. If I disappear . . . go back to Forks and hide out . . . that won't stop the press from going after you. They'll want to know what happened between us, and I don't think they'll take 'no comment' for an answer. Unless you stay away from Katie, which you can't because she needs you, I don't see how you can keep your relationship secret, even if I'm not around to attract extra attention."

His broad, swimmer's chest expanded and contracted as he drew in, then blew out, a shaky breath. The memory of seeing his muscled torso bare, both above and below me, flashed through my mind, and I felt my cheeks warm. Now wasn't the time to become distracted by my, admittedly gorgeous boyfriend's physique, so I forced myself to focus.

"Does this mean you're not giving up on us?" He closed his eyes and gave his head a shake. "Sorry, that came out wrong—"

"No, it's okay," I said, edging closer and entwining our fingers together. "It means that I care about you, too, Edward. I'm telling you what I told Katie this afternoon. It's too soon to say what the future will hold for you and me—it _has_ only been two days!" We shared matching sheepish smiles. "But I'm not about to abandon you . . . or Katie." My smile faded, and so did Edward's, both our expressions turning serious once more. "Let's just not make any long-term promises . . . yet. I don't want to see Katie hurt if things don't work out between us, well, no more than we can help it. Deal?"

"Deal." Edward nodded, and then he drew me to his side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Drawing back enough to look me in the eyes, he continued. "But Bella, I want you to know that as hard as I'm going to fight to protect Katie—although, God knows how I'm going to do that—I'm going to be fighting just as hard for you . . . for us . . . because I'm all in. I know it's too soon, but after today, normal timelines don't feel like they apply." He rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help mirroring the action. "Are you okay with me saying that?"

"More than okay," I whispered, as his head lowered, and our lips met for the first proper kiss we had shared all day.

 **~GV~**

 **I hope that answers any concerns about whether they're going to stick by each other. Personally, I think Bella is trying to be wise, but I think her heart is probably as 'all in' as Edwards.**

 **I know you guys have lots of questions about what happened to Alec and Felix, as well as questions about Tanya. There are lots of answers in the next chapter which I'll have up in just a few days this time.**

 **I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS Thanks to everyone who voted for Duty and Desire in the TwiFanFictionRecs Top Ten Completed Fics for March 2018. It came in at first place!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again! I split last chapter, as it ended up being very long, so I'm able to give you another update after just a few days. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks, as always, to my pre-reader and beta team, SunflowerFran, Sunshine1220, and Nkubie. Thank you for your patience as I write, and rewrite, the challenging aspects of this story. :)**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 18**

Kissing Edward never got old. The taste of his mouth and warmth of his arms encircling me brought memories of the passion we had so recently shared rushing back. From Edward's groan, I knew he felt it, too, but we didn't allow ourselves to get too carried away. We let the kiss deepen for a while, tasting, savoring, before we gradually drew apart. Then, with our heads resting against the high, cushioned back of the couch, we sat facing each other.

"So, any ideas on how we can protect Katie?" Edward asked. Despite the concern in his tone and the obvious seriousness of the question, he couldn't help smiling when he said 'we.' I didn't blame him, as I could only imagine how overwhelmed he would feel—well, more than he already was—if he had to tackle this situation alone.

"I've got a few ideas," I said. "You remember that ranch in Montana I asked you about? The one where I was worried you might be keeping a secret wife and family?"

He nodded, a puzzled frown wrinkling his forehead.

"Well, I'm thinking we could go hide out there for a while."

"I'll have to check with my _other_ secret family, but I'm sure they won't mind," Edward said with a laugh. It was a good sound, and not one I had expected to hear that day.

"Actually," I said in a musing tone. "Family might be good to have around. Your parents sound like they'll be supportive. Have you thought about when you might call them to tell them about Katie?"

"Soon," Edward said, his smile replaced with a pained expression. "It's going to hit them hard, as I never told them the whole story about what happened to me, not the part involving Tanya. They knew I'd been tied up, and there was my shoulder injury, so they were aware it was bad. But they kept asking if there was more I wasn't saying." He drew away from me and sat forward, staring down at his clenched hands. "It wasn't that I didn't think they'd understand," he made a scoffing sound, "well, as much as anyone can understand something like that. But I just couldn't bear the thought of them knowing, of _anyone_ knowing."

I wasn't the least surprised by Edward's admission, as it was common for children, or teenagers as he'd been, to keep the bad things that happened to them a secret. Sadly, it was often in a misguided attempt to protect their parents.

"Is that why you didn't want the police to prosecute Alec and Felix?"

He raised his head. "They wouldn't have kept quiet about Tanya's involvement. My guess is they would have tried to put the entire blame on her, as she was over eighteen."

" _Two years_ over eighteen," I said, failing to keep the anger from my voice. "She was an adult and should have known better, regardless of whether she was drunk or high. I can't believe she got away with doing something so terrible to a minor. Weren't you angry that she wasn't held accountable?"

Edward shrugged. "Of course, but I was more worried about my family and friends hearing the gory details. As it turns out, she _didn't_ get away with it, not entirely.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as it sure seemed like she had to me.

"When Jasper was called into work last night, it was because Marcus had just told Katie what was happening, and she was understandably upset." Edward sighed, and we shared a look. Both of us shaking our heads. "She didn't want to have to go to her father's law firm after school today, _alone_ , to meet me, so she asked if I could come to your office instead. Marcus called one of the partners, who called Jasper to deal with it. He went to the apartment, spoke with Marcus for a while, and then met Katie, so she hopefully wouldn't feel quite so intimidated when we showed up this afternoon. During their talk, Marcus gave Jasper some background information about what had gone on with Tanya and the pregnancy, thank God, as I had a ton of questions.

"According to Marcus, Tanya had some sort of breakdown after the camp. My guess is that guilt and fear of being found out got the better of her. She lost weight and ended up having to drop out of her final year of college. It was only after she started feeling better that she realized she was pregnant. It was too late to terminate, and with her parents insisting on adopting the baby after it was born, she couldn't just put it all behind her the way she might've been able to if it was a closed adoption to a stranger. I imagine she's had to live with the fear of it coming out all this time.

"What she did was wrong on so many levels, but the way I see it, she paid a heavy price. In some ways, I feel sorry for her." Edward eyed me warily, waiting for my reaction.

I sighed, as I considered this new information. "I don't imagine it's ever easy to go through giving birth and then have to give up the baby, for whatever reason. But that doesn't take away from what you endured, and unlike Tanya, you'd done nothing wrong. I still think she got off lightly. If she'd been prosecuted, she would have gone to jail!"

"Maybe. Only a very small percentage of sexual assault cases result in a guilty conviction. Most don't even make it to court. And can you imagine what a court case would have been like? Even with my injuries, the defense lawyers would have gone after me. They'd have said I must have enjoyed it, even asked for it. I wasn't the most experienced kid, but I'd seen the way female victims of assault are shamed and bullied, and I couldn't face going through something like that."

"That's understandable," I said. I couldn't blame the boy he'd been for not wanting to put himself through such an ordeal.

"Look, I get it," he said, rubbing his face with his hands before sitting back and facing me. "There's this expectation that victims of assault and abuse should report their abusers to prevent them from hurting anyone else . . . that's if anyone will believe them," he added with a scoff. "It puts a lot of pressure on people, sometimes kids, who are just trying to survive what happened to them. It's almost like we put the responsibility for the abuser's future actions on the shoulders of their past victims."

I'd never thought of it like that, and my stomach turned, as I considered Edward might feel as if I'd been judging _him_.

"I know you didn't mean it that way," he said, reading my distressed expression. "But the guilt of _not_ going public can be hard to take on top of having endured being abused or assaulted in the first place. I honestly didn't believe Tanya would hurt anyone else, certainly not in the same way. She seemed genuinely remorseful when she found out my age and realized I hadn't been willing."

I opened my mouth to comment then snapped it shut.

"It's okay. You can say whatever you're thinking," Edward said, his expression supportive.

"I can see where you're coming from . . ."

"But?"

I hesitated, then asked, "What if the genders had been reversed? What if Tanya had been some entitled, twenty-year-old frat boy, drunk and off his face, and you . . . well, his victim . . . was a fourteen-year-old girl? What if she was crying, injured, begging to be believed while her deceitful friends spun some ridiculous story that she was play-acting and into BDSM? Wouldn't you want that guy to pay, no matter how 'sorry' he professed to be afterwards? I'd want to lock him up and throw away the key, well, for a few years anyway."

Edward shrugged. "So, would I. I worked through some of this in therapy back when I was eighteen, not that I went for all that long. I was still just a kid in many ways. I knew I needed to talk about it with someone, but I just wanted to put it behind me as soon as possible and move on with my life. When I saw Tanya on the news with Hunt a few years back, I realized there was still a lot I hadn't dealt with, so I found a new therapist. She posed the same questions you just did to help me see I was making excuses for Tanya to try and minimize what happened. Meeting Katie has certainly brought it home, as if some guy did that to her, I'd kill him," he said, matter-of-factly then heaved a big sigh. "I guess I have a gender bias. My dad raised me to respect women, so maybe I find it difficult to see one as the villain."

"Maybe," I said, worrying at my lower lip as I considered his words and tried to see from his perspective. "How would you feel if what was done to you was done to your fourteen-year-old _son_?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Fucking furious," he muttered then sat back, his expression showing he was puzzled by his reaction.

"I think the reason you're not focused on seeing Tanya punished is, partly that you think she already has been—to a degree, at any rate—but also because you've had a lot of time to come to terms with what happened. You've moved on. Dredging up all those painful memories and stirring up the anger you felt at the time isn't a priority . . . or very appealing. The success you've made of your life proved they didn't beat you. You came out on top, despite them. Don't they say it's easier to be magnanimous in victory than defeat?"

"I guess," Edward said with a wry smile. "What I told Katie is true. I preferred not to dwell on it."

"Weren't you worried it might come out when you were approached about writing your autobiography?" I asked.

"Of course! Initially, I said 'no way.' I was afraid they'd dig into the 'hazing incident' as people called it. But they said I could have final say on what was included in the story, and they promised they wouldn't press me when I said I wanted to keep the details vague. I think because of my age when it happened, they made allowances. The story was more focused on the aftermath, of how I 'overcame the odds.'" He shrugged and then continued. "After the book came out, a couple of reporters looked into what happened to Alec and Felix."

I drew in a sharp breath, as I hadn't considered the havoc those two could have wreaked. I was surprised that Alec, who sounded like a full-blown psychopath, hadn't tried to blackmail Edward.

Reading my expression, Edward gave me a reassuring look. "I wasn't worried," he said, "as I already knew Alec had died in an accident less than a year after the camp. He was drunk and wrapped his car around a tree."

My shoulders slumped. "Is it bad I feel almost happy about that?" I asked, my expression rueful.

Edward shrugged. "I was far more worried about Alec going on to hurt other people than Tanya, so I was relieved. Felix was a follower, and I'd already heard he was into drugs in a big way, so I figured karma would sort him out."

"Did he ever give you any trouble?"

"No, he disappeared a couple of years later. He got into fighting; hardcore stuff, and went to South America. No one's heard from him in years. My guess is he was killed in a fight or maybe a drug deal gone wrong."

"Well, at least you didn't have to worry about them blabbing and the media finding out."

"Until now," Edward said, shaking his head. "It's all going to come out, isn't it?"

I wanted to tell him, no, that we could keep it quiet, but I couldn't imagine how.

"You could 'spin it,' like Katie said, to make it sound like you hooked up with Tanya," I suggested with a sigh, not liking the idea. "I'm not sure it would work, as your shoulder injury and the rope burns—which everyone already knows about—would raise questions. Even if people bought that you were a willing, if inebriated, participant, it would still be seen as sordid, not to mention illegal. Why should you paint yourself in a negative light when you did nothing wrong?"

"I don't care how _I'm_ seen," Edward said, shaking his head. "I just want to know how to protect Katie. Can you imagine the stuff that's going to be said?"

I did, and the future seemed bleak. "If our faces weren't so well known, I'd suggest we ask to join the Witness Protection Program," I said, only half joking.

Edward managed a weak smile. "What if I bought that ranch? Do you think Katie would be okay with homeschooling the rest of high school and a five-year ban on social media?"

Rather than laughing, I gave his suggestion some consideration. It _was_ an option, of sorts, though subjecting Katie to that level of isolation seemed unfair for a girl who had grown up in a city. We could present it to her and see what she thought, as it was _her_ life we were talking about.

"Katie's smart," I said, nodding thoughtfully. "We shouldn't underestimate her, and we should definitely get her input before any major decisions are made."

"Agreed," Edward said. "But I have a feeling the attention this is going to generate will be huge. How can any kid be expected to cope with that?"

"You'd be surprised. In my three years of counseling students, I've seen some pretty distinct patterns emerge. Garrett sees them, too, and he's had decades of experience."

"Patterns?" Edward asked.

"That show how well a kid will cope with adversity, how _resilient_ they are."

Edward sat forward, his expression earnest. "What did you discover?"

I smiled, glad to be able to offer him some hope. "I see kids all the time who are struggling—sad, withdrawn, anxious, angry, rebellious. Sometimes they've even reached the self-harm or suicidal ideation stage. I ask if they have an adult in their life who they can talk to—someone they can trust who won't go into 'lecture mode' or try to shut them down by telling them they shouldn't feel the way they're feeling. _Almost_ every time, they look at me as if I had two heads. The concept is alien to them. Next, I ask if they have any friends they can talk to, whom they trust. The kids who aren't struggling too badly will usually say yes, and quite often, that friend is sitting right alongside them, as they're the one who dragged them in to see me. The kids who are closer to rock bottom _usually_ say no. Their friends aren't trustworthy, or they're even a part of the problem."

"What about the kids who _do_ have adults they can talk to and trustworthy friends?"

"I rarely see them, as they don't usually need me," I admitted. "Occasionally, a student I would describe as resilient will come in. They're the ones who are doing well at school, have a good circle of friends, and have a positive attitude on life. They might see me for career guidance, though that's not my primary role, or to deal with a 'one-time' incident. Sometimes those 'one times' can be pretty big: a major health or family issue—"

"Or the death of someone they care about, like Katie?" Edward interjected.

"Exactly," I said, nodding. "Of course, they'll be upset, grieving, and scared for the future, but I rarely get the impression they are overwhelmed. I knew there had to be a reason why these students coped so much better with hard times than the ones I'd describe as 'at risk,' or at least, vulnerable. I started asking a few questions to see if I could find out what the difference was."

"And did you?" Edward asked, when I paused to have a drink of juice.

"Absolutely. _Every_ time, when I ask the resilient students if they have an adult in their lives that they could trust and talk to, they say yes. They are nearly always emphatic about it. 'Oh, that's my mom. I can tell her anything,' or 'My grandma is the best. I love spending time with her, as she really gets me.' Sometimes it's their dad, an older sibling, or a close family friend, but there's always someone."

"Wow," Edward murmured. "And the other kids, you said they _don't_ have anyone?"

"Not usually. It's not a guarantee, as some students suffer depression or have major mental health and behavioral problems _despite_ having families that are very supportive. Although, in those cases, when I talk to the parents—because they _do_ care and will come see me if I ask," I explain with a roll of my eyes, as I think about the parents who won't come and refuse to acknowledge their child has a problem. "Then, I sometimes find there is miscommunication happening, maybe a disconnect when it comes to speaking the same love language as their child. You know about _Love Languages_?" I asked.

"A little," Edward said. "The basics at any rate."

"Cool. Well, the parents might be putting lots of effort into the relationship, but if they're not speaking their child's primary love languages, all their hard work does little to fill their child's emotional tank. Once I explain it to the parents, those who are open to trying something new—maybe a change in communication style or a different way of showing affection—things often turn around for the better."

I let Edward mull over my words, as I had given him a lot to think about. After a moment, he looked at me and said, "Katie is one of the resilient kids?"

I nodded. "Yes, she's doing great at school, and has a good group of friends. Of course, she's been grieving, because she was very close to Irina."

"Irina was the person she could talk to? Trust?"

"Yes, I got the impression that Irina did everything she could to be a better mother this time around. She'd been busy and distracted when Tanya was little, and she was determined not to make the same mistakes twice."

"What about Marcus? I didn't get the impression Katie's as close to him." Edward's shoulders tensed, and I imagined it must be difficult talking about the man who had taken his role as a father in Katie's life.

"Not as much," I agreed. "He could be quite distant, and it didn't seem to bother him if days, sometimes even weeks went by, without him seeing Katie. He was indulgent, like a grandad, but not very engaged. Now it makes sense."

I thought Edward might be relieved, but his frown didn't lighten. "How badly do you think she is going to miss him? His leaving, coming so close to her losing Irina, has got to be hard for her."

"Of course, but not as difficult as if they'd been closer. I think she'll miss Connie more, though hopefully, they'll be able to stay in touch."

"She's been seeing you since Irina died, so about six months now?" he asked, and I nodded. "If you continue to be in her life, that should make a difference, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I think it will. I think the two of us," I gestured between Edward and myself, "if we listen and include her where possible, can help her get through the crazy times ahead. It also sounds like your family will be there for Katie. I'm not saying it will be easy, but she won't be alone."

"And neither will we," Edward said, his smile returning.

"No, neither will we."

"So . . . time to call Katie?" he asked, the combination of wariness and excitement in his tone endearing.

"Time to call Katie," I agreed, my own smile tentative but hopeful.

 **~GV~**

 **What did you think of Edward's comments about past victims being held responsible for the future actions/crimes of their abusers? I love hearing your thoughts, and thanks so much for sticking with me.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: I forgot to mention, I found a gorgeous picture of 'Katie', and I've put it on my Facebook Group page, Elise de Sallier's Stories. She has the loveliest smile. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and very helpful constructive criticism. You guys, along with my awesome beta and prereader team of NKubie, Sunshine1220, and SunflowerFran, are helping me take some challenging subject matters and turn them into the best story I know how. I, ahem, may have added an entire kissing scene at the end of this chapter (you'll know it when you read it), at the last moment, so all errors are mine.**

 **xxx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 19**

"Thanks for sending all the pictures of your family, Edward. Your niece and nephew are so cute," Katie said, her voice sounding clearly through the speaker on Edward's phone. "Henry is four and Charlotte is three months old, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Edward said, smiling widely as he spoke. "But don't forget, Henry and Charlotte aren't just my niece and nephew, they're _your_ cousins. My family is your family, too."

"I guess. I mean, I know they are, it's just . . . Are you sure they'll like me?" Katie asked, not for the first time, and Edward sent me a concerned look.

I'd left him to do most of the talking with Katie while I listened in. He had his cell on speaker, in part, so I could join in the conversation. But also because he said he was prone to getting headaches if he held the cell against his ear for too long. He'd been kept busy answering her many questions, which had mostly been about the new family of which, she had unexpectedly found herself a member.

"Of course, they'll like you, Katie," I answered for Edward this time. "You're a lovely girl with a big heart. How could they not?"

"Thanks, Bella," she answered, though the uncertainty wasn't gone from her tone. I asked her what else was bothering her, and while she seemed to have accepted that Edward was able to look past her likeness to Tanya and the events that had led to her conception, she was finding it hard to believe his family would be able to do the same.

"I _promise,_ my family will love you, because you're a part of me," Edward said, squeezing my hand as he spoke to his daughter. "You have nothing to worry about where they're concerned, well, other than them overwhelming you. I did mention they're going to want to make up for all the Christmases and birthdays they've missed and spoil you rotten. My mom's a big gift giver."

Katie giggled, and Edward and I shared relieved smiles.

"That sounds pretty cool," she said, but then the laughter faded from her voice. "When are you going to tell them about what really happened to you? About . . . me?"

Edward's expression sobered instantly. "Soon. I just need to figure out a few things first."

Katie's next questions were even tougher, and it took a while for Edward to answer. She wanted to know about after he'd gone home from the hospital and how long it took his shoulder to heal. He kept his answers fairly light, and once again, I suspected there was a lot he wasn't saying.

"And you never told anyone the _whole_ story?" Katie asked. "Not even your mom? I thought you said you two were close."

"We were," Edward said then gave his head a shake. "We still are, but . . ." He sighed and gave me a harried look. I couldn't offer him much more than a shrug, though I did move closer to where we were still sitting on the couch and rubbed my hand up and down his arm. He gave me a grateful smile, caught hold of my hand, and lifted it so he could place a kiss to my palm.

"I think I understand," Katie said, refocusing our attention. "You didn't want her to know because she'd be upset. _My_ mom would have been devastated if something like that happened to me, but I still would've told her. I used to tell her everything."

Edward blanched, and we shared a pained look. As bad as it was to know what he'd been through, it was in the past, and he was all right now. The idea of Katie being assaulted and hurt the same way was sickening, bringing the horror of it home to both of us. When he spoke again, his voice was rough, "I'm glad you could talk to your mom. There were times I wished I'd told my parents, but you're right . . . I was worried about upsetting them. I also just didn't want to think about it, so I focused on getting better and getting back to swimming. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, as you can only keep things like that buried for so long. I had to deal with it eventually."

Katie sighed. "I think it's harder for boys to talk about feelings and stuff than it is for girls."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I think you might be right about that."

"But what about Bree?" Katie asked. "She was your girlfriend, so you would have told her, right?"

Edward groaned quietly, and I gave him a sympathetic look. I could appreciate his reasoning for not being open about what had happened to him—not that I thought it was the best way of handling the situation, just understandable for an innately reserved teenage boy. But to Katie's outgoing, thirteen-year-old-girl way of thinking, it was incomprehensible that he wouldn't have told _someone._

"Bree was never my girlfriend," Edward said with a shrug only I could see. "We never dated."

"But why?" Katie asked. "You said she was pretty, and you really liked her?"

"I did, but I didn't make it back to school for quite a while, what with the surgery on my shoulder and then rehab. I ended up homeschooling for a bit, as it was easier to fit it in between all the medical appointments and physical therapy sessions. By the time I returned after the summer, she was dating someone else."

"What? No!" Katie said with such distress that Edward's eyes widened with alarm. I wanted to reassure him not to worry, that Katie was just reacting in typically over-dramatic fashion for her age group to what she considered terrible news.

"It was no big deal," Edward said, rushing to try and placate her. "I didn't feel like dating anyway, and I had other stuff to focus on."

Katie harrumphed. "Stupid Tanya and those rotten boys even stopped you from wanting to have a girlfriend. I _hate_ that they ruined your life!"

"No, they didn't, Katie. I'm not trying to minimize what happened, as it _was_ awful. I became withdrawn afterward, and I had a hard time trusting people. I eventually realized I needed to talk to someone about what happened, but I chose to wait until after I turned eighteen. That way, I could see a therapist as an adult without them having to report what I told them. The therapist helped me a lot and even sparked my interest in psychology." Edward looked at me, and we shared a smile. "I only went a handful of times, but then I went back a few years ago and worked through some more stuff. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

"Does it ever bother you? You seemed pretty shaken up when you were telling me about it today."

Edward drew in a deep breath before answering, "Sometimes I think about it, and I find myself feeling angry or sad. But a lot of my work is with coaches, helping them to do a better job of protecting their athletes than Aro did for me or speaking to groups of athletes about the dangers of hazing. So, I have ways to channel those emotions into something positive. Plus, I do like to swim," he said with a chuckle. "A few dozen laps will usually clear my head and help me refocus."

Katie laughed and then changed the subject. I almost wished she hadn't, as her next question was aimed at me, and I wasn't prepared for it.

"So, um, Bella I was wondering . . ." She hemmed and hawed before blurting out, "Are you going to come and live with us when Edward moves in with me? 'Cause I'd _really_ like it if you did."

"Ah . . . Katie . . ." I hesitated, needing a moment to think. "Edward and I have only just started dating, so that might be a bit premature—"

" _Please . . ._ pretty please," she said, reminding me how young she was. "There's plenty of room, so you could share with Edward or have your own room, whatever you want. I thought since you already know both Edward and me, you could help us while we're getting to know each other. Plus, you're Edward's girlfriend, so of course, you'd want to be with him, 'cause you have to admit he's awesome. And you like me, too, don't you?"

I couldn't help chuckling at Katie's blatant attempt at manipulation, not that I blamed her for it. The poor girl'd had the rug pulled out from beneath her, so I thought it understandable she was looking for security and familiarity anywhere she could find it. In almost any other circumstance, I would have completely discounted her suggestion. But Edward and I had been planning on spending the next two weeks together, and she was right about needing help during this unexpected transition from Marcus' aloof parenting to Edward's guardianship. Looking at Edward's hesitantly hopeful expression, I couldn't help thinking he could do with my support. Muting the phone for a second, I asked him what he thought of the idea.

"Well, you heard her," he said, his expression an intriguing combination of sheepish and smug. "I _am_ awesome." I rolled my eyes, and he rushed to add. "No pressure, but I'd love to have you with us. And it might make it easier if we're in the same place while we're trying to work out how to move forward from here."

I didn't think he realized, but he was squeezing my hand in a death grip. I winced, and he eased up on the pressure but didn't let go. Not that I wanted him to. After taking the phone off mute, I said to Katie, "How about I come and stay with you and Edward for the first few days after he moves in? We can play it by ear from there, okay?"

Katie squealed her delight at my concession. Edward's eyes closed, and he exhaled a slow breath, his earlier teasing clearly all for show.

After promising Katie he would call again to say goodnight and that she could text or call anytime, Edward ended the call and turned to face me.

"She's wonderful, intense, but wonderful."

I laughed, loving the sound when he joined me. It was good to see him looking a little less stressed, and I couldn't help feeling a pang knowing it probably wasn't going to last. There was still so much we had to deal with.

As if on cue, both Edward's and my phone beeped, almost in unison.

"Seth," he said to my unspoken query. "He's got my bags from the hotel and wants to talk to me about the security arrangements. He's on his way up. Shall I go meet him in the hallway?"

"Invite him in," I said, holding up my phone. "It's Alice. Jasper must have arrived home and told her what's going on. I'll go in the bedroom and give her a call while you guys talk."

"There's something I need to say first."

Before I could ask him what that was, Edward cupped my face with his hands and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Then looking intently into my eyes, he said, "Thank you, Bella. From the bottom of my heart, I don't know how I would have survived today without you."

"It's not over yet," I joked, but my voice sounded low and husky. "We'll work it out."

"Together." He nodded and lowered his hands to clasp mine. We shared a smile, but then his fell. "I still feel like I owe you a huge apology. I knew my presence in your life would attract extra attention, but I never expected the garbage they threw at you this morning. A 'sex tape,'" he muttered and rolled his eyes. "I haven't even asked how you're feeling about that. First, you were ambushed by that jerk of a reporter, and then you had to deal with your boss. I imagine it was emotional saying goodbye to your students. My stuff on top of it must have been—"

"Hey," I interrupted. "It's fine . . . _I'm_ fine. But I won't be if I don't call Alice back."

We both chuckled, and then he kissed me again, this time on the lips. It was soft and gentle, imbued with gratitude and something . . . more. When we eventually broke apart, it was only a few inches. Neither of us seemed capable of moving farther away, even though we both had things we should be doing. Unable to resist, I raised a hand and cupped his cheek. It was warm beneath my hand, slightly rough, as his five o'clock shadow had made an appearance an hour earlier. Words of affection and promise welled up from my heart and lodged in my throat. I pressed my lips together, as it was too soon for them to be spoken. But how I wanted to. From the look in Edward's eyes, he felt it, too . . . the connection, the intimacy, the growing expectation that it was just a matter of time before we shared phrases filled with words like 'only' and 'forever.'

He raised a hand and covered mine, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment while he leaned into my palm. Then he lifted my hand away from his face and placed another of those tender, whimper-inducing kisses at the base of my thumb.

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet me," he whispered, his breath tickling the tender flesh.

"I'm so glad you wanted to."

He met my gaze, his expression clouding over, as doubt replaced the wonder. "Even after today?"

"Absolutely. I am incredibly sorry you went through something so terrible when you were just a boy, but I'm in awe of the man you became," I said.

"The feeling is mutual. You amaze me."

My heart swelled, and though I felt sheepish for my lack of restraint, I couldn't help saying, "I have to confess, I'm your number one fan, Mr. Cullen. I think there may be adoration involved."

A low, husky chuckle rumbled sexily in his throat. "I'm okay with that, as long as you're okay with being adored in return, Miss Swan."

"Very okay," I whispered, as he closed the distance between us, our breaths mingling before his lips claimed mine. This kiss was hungrier and promised a different kind of intimacy. It was one we'd already shared, and I was ready to again. We might have, too, if reality hadn't intruded.

My phone rang, and Edward's buzzed. Groaning, we drew away and shared matching rueful smiles.

"Alice." I sighed.

"Seth." Edward nodded

With a final gentle squeeze of each other's fingers, I rose and headed for the bedroom while Edward went to meet Seth in the hallway. After making myself comfortable on the bed, with the pillows piled behind me to make a backrest, I returned Alice's call.

"Bella, oh my God, I'm so, so sorry!" she said before I had a chance to speak.

"Hi Alice," I answered drolly. "Why exactly are _you_ sorry?"

"For letting you get caught up in this awful mess. As if you didn't have enough going on! I promise, I had no idea, and Jasper says he only found out last night and wasn't allowed to say anything. But if I'd had any idea, I _never_ would have helped Jasper organize that stupid date or let Edward meet you—"

"Whoa! Alice, don't say that. I'm glad I met Edward . . . really glad."

"Even now?" she asked in a more subdued tone. "Even knowing he has a _thirteen-year-old_ daughter? I mean, that's insane, and what happened to him was insane, and when the press finds out, they're going to go—"

"Insane, yeah I get the picture. But none of it was Edward's fault, and it's certainly not Katie's fault. I care about them both—"

"Enough to go through what's ahead? 'Cause Bella, it's going to be bad. I'm not trying to downplay what you've been through, or what you're going through just from getting involved with Edward—seriously, I can't believe that dickhead reporter asked if you were making a sex tape. Charlie's gonna burst a blood-vessel when he hears about that—but when this stuff about Tanya and Katie gets out, it's gonna blow sky high and—"

"Alice, enough!" I said before lowering my voice. "I told you, I care about him, really care. I think we could have something lasting if we're given half a chance." What that half a chance looked like, I wasn't sure. I just knew that I wanted it . . . badly.

"You're in love with him?" Alice asked. "Already?"

A rueful laugh escaped my lips. "Aren't you the one always saying I've been half in love with him since I was a teenager? He's amazing, Alice. I've never felt this way before about anyone, certainly not Mike, and I was ready to marry him." I scoffed at the thought. Mike on his best day couldn't compete with Edward on his worst, and that's when I thought he was genuine and loved me in return. "I know it won't be easy, Allie, but I'm not about to give up the chance for a future with Edward. I can't imagine meeting anyone like him again."

Alice was quiet for a moment before asking in a small voice, "And Katie? From what Jazz said, Edward's determined to be a real father to her, which means you could end up being her stepmother. Are you up for that?"

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me. "I'd say it's too soon to be worrying about that, but this whole situation feels like life in fast forward. Having Katie as a stepdaughter wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me. In fact, I think it would rank up with one of the best."

After a short hesitation, Alice answered in a determined voice. "Well, when you put it like that, count me in for surrogate auntie duties."

"Really? You'll be supportive?"

"Of course! You're my best friend, and I'd do anything for you . . . on one condition."

I laughed, knowing her well enough to suspect what she had in mind even though she was getting _way_ ahead of herself.

"I get to help plan the wedding, and _this_ time it will be a private, classy affair."

~GV~

 **I love to hear your thoughts, feelings, and opinions on my writing, the good and the bad . . . hopefully there will be more good than bad! If you do have some constructive criticism you'd like to share, please don't feel you have to remain anonymous to do it. I promise I won't bite. ;)**

 **xxx Elise**

 **PS: I'm glad you guys liked the picture I found for Katie on my Facebook group. She's a cutie, isn't she? And that smile! The next chapter is already betaed, so I'll be back in just a few days.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for your support. This chapters a bit of a warm fuzzy to help 'fill your tanks.' Enjoy!**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 20**

After getting off the phone with Alice, I grabbed a quick shower and changed into dressier jeans and a more flattering sweater. Now that I was feeling more human—and hopeful—I didn't want to appear too slob-like in front of Edward. He offered a grateful-sounding thank you when I asked if he'd like to take a shower. After our earlier kiss, a part of me was hoping he'd ask me to join him. I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when he didn't. It was silly of me, as I knew we didn't have time. The kiss he gave me when he came out into the living room, dressed comfortably and looking much fresher, made up for the missed opportunity and assured me we were still on the same page.

Earlier in the day, I'd wondered how he'd feel about having sex after having to dredge up such horrific memories. I wouldn't have blamed him if he'd needed time to separate himself mentally and emotionally from the traumatized teenage boy who had lived through the awful experiences he'd recounted. But the way he pressed me up against the wall, his whole body letting me know exactly how much he still wanted me, pushed those concerns aside. We had so much on our plates, but at heart, we were still a couple of twenty-somethings who'd fallen hard and fast and were crazily attracted to one another.

"Hold that thought," Edward murmured close to my ear when he finally drew away, both of us panting.

I may have whined.

Edward chuckled and pressed one last, quick kiss to my waiting lips. At least, it would have been quick if my hands hadn't locked together at the back of his neck, and my tongue didn't tease his to come play for just a _little_ bit longer.

"Okay, okay," I whispered against his mouth when he drew back a second time. "I'll be good."

"Just for a little while," he murmured before nuzzling the deliciously sensitive spot below my ear. Lifting his head to meet my gaze, I was pleased to see his eyes were as slumberous as mine felt. "We can be bad later, I promise. But I really should make some calls, and then we're due to have dinner with Jasper and Alice."

"We can always cancel," I said, and his smirk came out in full force. " _Not_ because I'm unable to resist you—though I admit, it will be a challenge," I conceded. "But because I'm sure they'll understand if you don't feel like socializing."

Edward sighed and took a small step back, but he kept his hands resting lightly on my hips. "I think we should go. They're your friends, and they're also the only other people, besides the partners at Jasper's firm, who know about Katie. I'm hoping between the four of us, we might come up with some ideas for what to do next."

"Are you going to call your folks before we leave? I'm guessing they'll have an opinion."

Edward shook his head. "I can't imagine telling them something so major over the phone. But if I ask them to fly here on short notice without explaining why, they'll worry . . . a lot."

I could understand that, as Charlie would be the same. "You could always say you want them to meet me, though that's a little odd after we've only been together for so short a time. I'm just concerned if this gets out before you have a chance to tell them—"

"No, I can't let that happen." Edward's shoulders slumped. "I don't like lying to them—well, other than the 'big' lie I've kept all these years. And I don't like using you, but if you wouldn't mind, I think I could make it believable that I'm eager for them to meet you—which I am. I just would've preferred keeping you to myself for a little bit first. They're going to adore you as much as they will Katie."

My breath stuttered at the thought, and I was tempted to ask Edward if he was _sure_ his family would approve of me. I managed to resist, as he had to do enough reassuring of Katie, and he didn't need to be worrying about my insecurities. His mother sounded wonderful, though potentially overwhelming, especially to someone who wasn't used to maternal attention. My conscience stung a little when I realized I was relieved that news of Katie would draw the focus away from me. Wanting to make things easier, I suggested, "With all the stuff going on with the media, you could say we'd appreciate their support, which is true . . . just for things they don't know about yet."

"That will work. Thank you, Bella," Edward said, pressing another kiss to my lips and then going to pick up his phone from where he'd left it charging on my kitchen bench. His call to his parents seemed to go well, with them agreeing to fly out on Friday morning, the first day of his mother's, summer break from teaching art at her local high school. I vaguely recalled that Katie liked to draw, smiling at the thought she had inherited more than her smile from her paternal grandmother. Edward's father worked shift work as a paramedic, but Esme said the short notice wouldn't be a problem, as his boss was always telling him he needed to take more vacation days.

"How long should we plan to stay?" Esme asked. "Just a few days, I'm guessing, as we wouldn't want to cramp your romantic style. You are being romantic, aren't you? As that girl deserves to be properly wooed after everything she's been through."

"Mom," Edward said with a groan. "I've got you on speaker . . . like I _always_ do _,_ and 'that girl' can hear you."

"Edward! You should have mentioned Bella was in the same room with you. How was I to know?"

"Sorry, Mom. I'll try and remember in future. It's been a while since I've had a girlfriend, so it hasn't been an issue," he added, giving me a rueful smile.

"You're forgiven," his mother said. "Bella, dear, please forgive _my_ earlier comment. I hope it didn't come across as insensitive. I want you to know that Edward's father and I can't wait to meet you, and we'll do anything we can to help. In the meantime, don't let those media bullies and internet trollops get you down. Promise?"

"I promise, Mrs. Cullen. I'm looking forward to meeting you and Mr. Cullen also."

"Please, call us Esme and Carlisle, or Mom and Dad if you'd prefer—"

Edward took the phone off speaker and lifted the cell to his ear. "Okay, that's enough, Mom, and they're Internet _trolls_ not 'trollops.'" He rolled his eyes, and I muffled a chuckle behind my hand while he explained to his parents that they should plan to stay for an entire week, not just a weekend. From Edward's side of the conversation, I was pretty sure his mother took that to mean we were planning a hasty wedding, and she wanted to know if his brother, sister-in-law, and their children shouldn't fly out also.

"Just you guys for now," he said firmly. "Charlotte's still little, and I don't want to disrupt her routine— No, of course, I wouldn't do that without Emmett— Mom, listen, I'm _not_ asking you guys to come out here because we're getting . . . _you know._ I just want you to meet Bella, and I meant it when I said we could do with your support."

By this time, I'd moved away, in part to give Edward some privacy and because I couldn't stifle my laughter any longer. After he assured his mother he loved her and would send the flight details as soon as they were arranged, he ended the call. Then, moving like a big, sleek panther, he pounced on me, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked, never having been put in a fireman's lift before—it was surprisingly uncomfortable—and continued laughing after he _carefully_ threw me down on my bed and then lay, full length, on top of me.

"So, you thought that was funny, Miss Swan? If I do recall, it was _your_ idea to invite my parents up here on the pretense of meeting you. Are you sure you weren't just wrangling for a proposal? Because one could be arranged if you're open to the possibility . . ."

My laughter faded but not the smile from my face. "Not yet, but I could see myself being receptive to the idea at a later date."

"That is very good to know," Edward murmured just before his lips met mine. Kissing him was so wonderful, it drove all serious thoughts from my mind, like the fact we were joking about proposals when we'd only been together for two days. It felt longer, and despite the mountain of obstacles in our way, contemplating a combined future felt . . . right. _Not_ that I was foolish enough to rush into anything permanent just yet. I'd be keeping my apartment, and my head, come what may. Or so I kept telling myself. I had a feeling my heart had a different agenda.

Edward broke the kiss long enough to look into my eyes and whisper against my lips, "I could do this forever."

I hummed my agreement, my own lids fluttering closed when his soft, warm lips molded themselves back to mine. I'd never considered myself to have a particularly addictive personality, but I was beginning to second-guess that assumption. I was also beginning to understand how an addict could ignore their responsibilities and lose all track of time chasing after their fix. Edward was fast becoming mine, and I had zero desire to face the real world outside the cocoon of his all-encompassing embrace. His size and strength dwarfed my comparatively petite frame, but rather than feeling overwhelmed, I felt safe and protected in a way I never had before.

After several long, delicious moments, Edward groaned and broke the kiss before things got too out of hand.

"We should stop," he murmured.

"We should."

"Or we could stay here indefinitely?"

"I wish, but it's almost time for us to go to Alice and Jasper's," I murmured. "Unless you're reconsidering canceling?"

"No, we should go," Edward said with a sigh.

We reluctantly rose from the bed, still clinging to one another and seemingly unable to separate.

"Do I have time to call Chelsea before we leave?" he asked, effectively breaking the spell woven intimately around us.

With everything that was going on, I'd forgotten I was supposed to speak with his publisher that afternoon, and I asked him to let Chelsea know I'd call her in a day or two. Edward had admitted she'd need to be brought up to date sooner rather than later, and it made sense to me that she should have _all_ the facts before we made any plans for moving forward.

I'd also forgotten about the check for ten thousand dollars, but Edward hadn't. After finishing the call, which included getting the name of a local, reputable publicist who was expecting Edward's call, he collected the check from his luggage and handed it to me.

"Do you think the offer will still stand once she knows everything?" I asked, worrying at my lower lip. The money would make a huge difference in the short term, and the prospect of working with Edward and a professional publishing company was akin to winning the lottery. But I had new doubts to add to the existing ones I'd already considered. I was fairly certain the media was going to enjoy apportioning 'Bad Day Bella' or 'Bad Luck Bella,' as some of them preferred, part of the blame for Edward's past misfortune. It wouldn't matter that I'd only been a kid of twelve at the time and we'd never even met. The events coming to light so soon after we got together would be too juicy a coincidence for them to ignore.

I'd been determined not to make this about me, but I couldn't completely silence the niggling voice of doubt whispering in my ear. It taunted me, saying I'd been foolish to think something so wonderful as the opportunity to collaborate on a psychology-based writing project—my secret dream—could happen for me.

Edward's brows rose. "Why wouldn't the offer stand?"

I shrugged. "Once it gets out about Katie being your daughter, I imagine that will swamp everything else. I just thought the publishers might put the 'resilience' series on hold."

Edward looked taken aback, and I wished I'd kept my mouth shut. He didn't need my worries adding to his.

"I don't see why," he said sounding less-than-confidant. "I mean, if anything, what happened with Alec and Tanya makes my recovery and eventual success even more . . ." His words trailed away.

"Impressive?" I answered for him, and he gave a one-shoulder shrug. That Edward wasn't the sort of athlete to be constantly blowing his own horn was one more thing to admire about him. Wanting to distract him from the fears I knew were based in my old insecurities, I asked in a teasing tone, "So, tell me, Mr. Cullen, to what _do_ you attribute your astonishing accomplishments?" My smile faded, as the gravity of the subject overwhelmed me. Most people would have been crushed by what he went through, and I found I couldn't joke about it. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to be flippant. I'm just so impressed by how much you achieved considering everything you had to overcome. I heard what you said to Katie, about channeling your pain into training coaches and educating athletes about the dangers of hazing. Plus, I can see how having a physical outlet would have helped a lot. Still, it's incredible you turned out so well adjusted."

A shadow seemed to darken his eyes from grassy green to the color of a stormy sea. But then he smirked and drew me against him. "I'd tell you my secret, but it might discourage you from wanting to be in a relationship with me." I frowned, and he added, "Sheer stubbornness. It's my superpower. I am very determined when I set my mind to something."

I matched his smirk with one of my own. "I'd already received that impression. But since your determination has, so far, been to my advantage, I'm not complaining."

"Good," he said, wrapping his arms around me and sexily pressing his hips against mine. "Would you like to know what _your_ superpower is?"

I blinked. "I was unaware I possessed one." I had a feeling the media would say I was Edward's kryptonite, but I kept that to myself.

"You have several," he said, his smile softening. "Beauty . . ." he murmured, lowering his head to brush his lips to mine. "Brains . . ." he whispered before kissing me tenderly. "And compassion," he added, cradling my head beneath his chin and encircling me in his arms. "Believe me, Bella, when I say it's a devastating trifecta."

If he hadn't been holding me, I might have swooned like a heroine in one of the historical romance stories I loved. Despite the shocks and difficulties we'd experienced that day, I was fairly certain my 'emotional tank' had never before been so full. In fact, I was pretty sure it was overflowing, which gave me confidence we would survive whatever else was thrown our way.

~GV~

 **Aww . . . Despite all the angsty drama, I like remembering they're still a young couple enjoying new love, more than a little lust, (not necessarily a bad thing) and a dose of 'OMG! I can't believe this is happening!' from finally getting to be with the people they'd been crushing on from afar.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to share your thoughts or opinions. The reviews have dropped right off for this story. I'm not sure why. If you're still with me, I'd love to hear from you, even if it's just to say 'Hi.'**

 **xxx Elise**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews for last chapter and to those of you who dropped in to say, 'Hi.' A few of you suspected the reviews might have dropped off because the pace of the story had slowed to the equivalent of 'molasses moving uphill in the cold' as one reviewer put it. LOL! I wish I could disagree. I'm a bit of a 'details' person, but I may have gone overboard exploring the many issues that needed to be addressed. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with me. We've finally reached the 'dinner party' chapter, and I'm working hard to move the story along a bit more quickly from here. I'm not going to rush the last third of the story, but ten chapters to cover one day, albeit one 'heck of a day' was probably excessive. ;)**

 **Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to SunflowerFran, Sunshine1220, and NKubie for helping me with this story. Any tweaks, and consequent errors, are all my responsiblity.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Gone Viral - Chapter 20**

I felt self-conscious walking to the elevator to travel up to Alice and Jasper's apartment with Seth beside us. The presence of the tall, somber security provider hadn't bothered me when we'd arrived home earlier in the afternoon, but I put that down to having felt overwhelmed at the time. If someone had approached us, I think I might have snapped. Now that I was calmer, and feeling decidedly more optimistic, I wondered if we were overreacting having him escort us while we were inside my building.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" I asked Edward in a low voice while gesturing with my head to the dark-clothed figure walking ahead of us. "I'd understand if we were going out, but there's no one around in the hallways this time of night."

"True, but I didn't want to take the chance of you being bothered again today, no matter how slight." Edward murmured.

Seth's hearing must have been exceptional, as he joined in our conversation while we waited for the elevator to reach my floor.

"This building isn't overly secure, Miss Swan, and Mr. Cullen mentioned you were accosted by a resident this morning while descending in the elevator. So the threats are just as likely to come from within as from without."

"Threats," I said dumbly. "Um . . . We are just talking about people taking photos and saying stupid things? Not actual physical threats?"

Edward released my hand and drew me to his side. "Of course," he said with a smile, though in the shadowed hallway, I couldn't tell if it reached his eyes.

"It's best to be prepared for any eventuality, ma'am," Seth said once we were in the privacy of the elevator. Ignoring Edward's wide-eyes and not-so-subtly shaking head, he added, "It only takes one deranged fan getting too close to potentially do serious damage. Plus, we don't want to be taken unawares if the Hunts become apprised of the situation, as it's hard to say how far they might go to keep things quiet."

I'd pushed aside my concerns regarding the possibility of James or Tanya causing problems, as there were so many other issues to deal with. Seth's warning brought it to the forefront, and the air entered my lungs in a rush.

"Seth! I'm trying _not_ to worry Bella," Edward rebuked him, but the stoic security provider's expression remained unchanged.

"You've charged me with keeping Miss Swan safe, along with Miss Denali and yourself. Ignorance is not conducive to making wise choices. They need to know what we're dealing with, so they'll take my instructions seriously and won't disregard any safeguards we may implement."

"Seth's right," I said, trying to sound braver than I felt. "It doesn't take a genius to know that if the story gets out, the reputations of Tanya and James will be ruined, and who knows what they'd do to prevent that from happening. Katie and I need to know what's going on, so we don't accidentally stumble into a dangerous situation. She's already wary of James, and she already figured out you were worried about him causing trouble this afternoon in my office."

"True," Edward said, his jaw tight. "That bastard frightened her and got away with it. If he tries to hurt her in any way, so help me . . ."

"That's what I'm here to prevent," Seth said, his confidence at least somewhat reassuring.

We walked the rest of the way to Alice and Jasper's apartment in silence, Edward and my fingers weaved together. While I cared for all my students, I couldn't deny I felt an extra bond with-and sense of responsibility for Katie now that I knew of her connection to Edward. I could only imagine how heavily the unexpected mantle of fatherhood must be weighing upon his shoulders.

Jasper opened the door after the first knock, and while he shook hands with Edward, I found myself engulfed in Alice's arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she whispered while pulling me all the way into their stylishly furnished apartment. "I still can't believe the day you've had."

"Me neither," I said with a brittle laugh. "But I'm good . . ." I caught hold of Edward's hand and drew him to my side. "We're good, aren't we?" I looked to Edward.

"Very good," he said before he turned to my best friend. "Hi, Alice. It's nice to see you again. Thanks for looking out for Bella. I wouldn't be surprised if you're now having second thoughts about helping arrange for us to meet, but I promise, I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Not intentionally," Alice said, one hand moving to rest on her hip. "Sounds to me like you're both in for a world of hurt once the media gets wind that you're the father of a thirteen-year-old girl."

"Alice," I muttered, giving her the eye. "You said you'd be supportive."

Her stern expression crumpled. "I know, and I will. I just . . . It's a lot to get your head around, and I'm your best friend. Can you imagine what the reaction from the world at large is going to be?"

"Yes, we can," Edward said, putting an arm around my shoulders and drawing me against him. "That's why we're hoping you and Jasper might help us brainstorm ideas on how to deal with this in a way that will cause the least stress to Bella and Katie."

I squeezed Edward's waist but did my best to hide a smile. He didn't know it, but enlisting Alice's help was the best move he could have made. She was a born organizer and fixer, and she thrived on solving problems.

Despite the initial tension, dinner was a surprisingly relaxed affair. The four of us came to an unspoken agreement to leave the difficult subject of protecting Katie until after we had eaten. Our only concession was that Edward placed his phone on the table so he wouldn't miss any calls or texts from his daughter.

"I promised her," he said, sounding sheepish.

"Aww . . . You're just like any other first-time dad on his first day of fatherhood," Alice teased.

"Except my daughter is a teenager instead of a few hours old."

"Does that bother you?" Alice asked the question I'll admit had crossed my mind. "That you've missed out on so much?"

Edward shrugged. "Of course, but I believe it's a woman's right to choose what happens to her own body, regardless of the circumstances. It would have been nice to know about Katie from the beginning, well, apart from the drama and upset that would have caused my family. Plus, I don't know what sort of a father I would have been at fifteen. But if Tanya had terminated the pregnancy, or if Katie had been adopted by some other family, I'd have never known about her."

Edward paused and took a shuddering breath, making me think he wasn't as unaffected by the possibility as he was saying.

"At least she's in my life now," he added with a shaky smile. "I'm determined to be the best dad I can be from here on out."

"I'd say you're off to a good start," I said, and Edward reached for my hand beneath the table and squeezed it.

He replied to one text during the main course, giving Katie another promise; that he'd call to say goodnight later. For the rest of the meal, the four of us shared stories from our varied childhoods, college and workplace experiences. When Alice asked Edward to 'share the dirt' on his fellow Olympians, we were all ears, oohing and ahhing at the stories he had to tell.

"Michael Phelps didn't really do that, did he?" Alice asked, her eyes agog.

"He sure did," Edward said, sitting back with his arm stretched along the back of my chair. "He's given millions to charity through his foundation. We've worked together on a couple of projects, and he's a great guy."

"Wow, I can't believe you're friends with such famous people," Alice said, before she giggled. "That's right. You're famous, too, but you seem so normal."

It was Edward's turn to chuckle, while I rolled my eyes at my tactless friend.

"You're also friends with someone famous," Edward said, looking to me with his own, starry-eyed gaze.

Typically, I would have made a self-deprecating comment about my fame being unearned and unwelcome. But for once, I was grateful for those embarrassing memes, as they'd brought this amazing man into my life.

"She's going to be even more famous when her autobiography becomes an international bestseller. Not to mention that series the two of you are going to collaborate on," Alice said, her hands moving, as she tended to talk with them when she was excited. "I'm glad you guys have some good things happening amongst all the angst and drama."

"Oh, there's been _lots_ of good things happening," Edward said, his voice dropping low and his gaze moving to my face. His mouth curved into what I could only describe as a panty-dropping smile, and the breath caught in my throat. I barely reacted when Alice whacked Jasper with her napkin, and he yelled, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For not looking at me the way Edward is looking at Bella. I'd like to be adored like that, thank you very much!"

"I do adore you, babe. It's just we've been together six years, so you can't expect-"

"If you finish that sentence, I promise you will regret it, Jasper Whitlock," Alice cut him off, her voice a low growl.

Dragging my eyes away from Edward's admittedly mesmerizing, gaze, I suggested we move to the living room and start our brainstorming session. Jasper shot me a grateful look, one I returned with a raised brow. I foresaw some serious groveling in his future if he wanted to 'get any' anytime soon, as Alice was known to cut him off in other ways when she was feeling neglected.

"Help me out, B," he murmured, as we quickly cleared the table of the remaining plates and cutlery and loaded them in the dishwasher.

I whispered the name of a lingerie brand Alice had been drooling over recently and added that she'd love a night or two away in a romantic bed and breakfast. Jasper was earning good money and could afford the occasional indulgence, so I knew I wasn't suggesting something out of his reach. He nodded his thanks and then told me to go join Alice and Edward in the living room, as he would finish clearing up and then make us all a hot drink.

Once I was comfortably nestled against Edward's side with my legs tucked up beside me on one of Alice and Jasper's loveseats, my thoughts turned to Katie and the future. I sighed heavily, and Edward nuzzled my temple.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured, and I leaned back to meet his gaze. His eyes were bright, and a smile curved those highly kissable lips.

I wanted to believe him, but I suspected he was naturally far more optimistic by nature than I was.

"It'll be an adventure," I offered.

"A good one," he insisted, clearly detecting my hesitancy, though his smile faded when he added, "As long as we can keep Katie safe."

"Do you guys have any ideas on how to accomplish that?" Alice asked as she helped Jasper distribute the decaf coffees and herbal teas we'd requested.

Between us, Edward and I recounted the ideas we'd come up with so far, which basically comprised of hiding out on a ranch while homeschooling Katie and asking his parents for their opinion. We had a bit more to offer when we talked about our hopes regarding Katie's innate resilience and ways we could help strengthen it and support her.

"My biggest concern is the online backlash," I said. "Kids are so dependent on social media nowadays, and it's where they take their cues. Katie's friends are a good group, and I'd be surprised if they didn't stick by her. It's the other students I'm worried about, and the people she'll come across outside of school. Not to mention what she'll read online."

Alice sighed. "I hate to be a downer, but I'm worried this will follow her wherever she goes; she'll be forever known as 'the girl whose mother, er . . . took advantage of her father, when he was just a kid.' Sorry, Edward. I'm not trying to be insensitive-"

"No, it's okay," he interjected. From his downcast expression, I feared his reserves of optimism might have taken a hit. "You can call it what it was. If you're right, she'll be known as the girl whose mother raped her underage father. I need to face reality if I have any hope of protecting her."

"We," I reminded him, and he shot me a grateful look.

Jasper, who'd been listening quietly, chose that moment to speak up. "I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I agree with Alice. Controversial or scandalous stories are rehashed by the media whenever a famous person's name is mentioned, even years after the original event. They refuse to let the past lie."

All our faces fell at his depressing statement, even though it was hardly a revelation.

"On the bright side," Jasper continued. "Public figures have been hounded for as long as the news has been recorded. I could name a dozen politicians, make that presidents, who've done embarrassing, even illegal stuff, and been found out and reported on. It's the same for movie stars, musicians, high profile athletes, TV presenters, you name it. We're talking affairs, addictions, stints in rehab, hiding their sexual orientation, even changing gender. You've got celebrities fronting cults or being caught out committing various types of fraud. Then there's the really dark stuff where you get pedophiles or abusive misogynists hiding behind their fame. When those guys get outed, they're looking at prison time, and the court cases make headlines."

"Your point?" Edward asked, his tone curious rather than insulted at the idea Jasper was lumping him in the same group. I, on the other hand, was feeling upset on Edward's behalf. Before I could say anything to defend him, Jasper continued, and his words diverted my attention.

"My point is, most of these people have kids. Kids who have to live with the whole world knowing all the crazy, embarrassing, possibly even illegal stuff their parents have done. Same goes for the partners and other family members of well-known people."

"But those children would have grown up in a world where that's all they've known," I said.

"Not necessarily." Jasper shifted his long, lanky frame forward to the edge of the loveseat he was sharing with Alice. "Sometimes, people already have kids when they become famous. Other times, the kid might have only experienced the good side of fame—the money, the opportunities, getting to meet other famous people. But then, the celebrity parent gets caught up in something, and opinion swings from positive to negative. Like the saying goes . . . _fame is a double-edged sword,_ and the kid has to live with it either way."

"What are you getting at?" Edward asked, leaning forward.

"Just that Katie isn't the only kid to be faced with something like this. I'm not saying it will be easy for her, as the fact is some kids of famous people don't handle the situation very well."

We exchanged somber looks, the four of us in silent agreement.

"But some do okay and even flourish," Alice said, her face morphing into a smile. "And, as you've said, Katie is smart, resilient, and she's not alone."

Her words lightened the mood, and Edward and I exchanged soft smiles. Katie was amazing, and we would do everything in our power to support her.

"So, where to from here?" Edward asked, his tone musing. "The consensus seems to be that there is no keeping this quiet . . . It's going to come out, at some point. What should Bella and I do? We can try and keep it a secret, but I don't know how long that will last with the way the spotlight is aimed at us at the moment."

"I'd go public," Alice said, surprising me. At my disbelieving look, she added, "No, seriously, can you imagine the hype that will surround you guys if you try and disappear? The paparazzi will go into a feeding frenzy trying to find you, and every fan with a camera phone will be on the lookout. Once they get a load of Katie, and someone notices her similarity to Edward, the story will blow sky high."

I'd shown Alice a couple of pictures of Katie that she'd sent to our phones, and she'd been shocked by her resemblance to Edward. Like me, Alice said she probably wouldn't have thought of it off the top of her head, but once you knew about the relationship, it was unmistakable.

"Do you remember that young couple in those teen vampire movies that kept denying they were dating?" Alice continued while we all listened attentively. "The interest in them was intense, and the press hounded them wherever they went . . . _for years_. Which is probably just what the producers wanted. If they'd just admitted they _were_ dating, answered a few questions, and had some photos taken together, the mystery would have been solved. They would have been like any other celebrity couple . . . cute and interesting to their hardcore fans, but no longer the most hunted people on the planet."

"I never thought of it like that," I murmured. Alice had mentioned, several times, that once my job security wasn't an issue, I should stop acting as if I'd done something wrong and tell my side of the story. I'd thought doing anything to encourage the media was a terrible idea, but now, I wasn't so sure.

"I think Alice has a good point," Jasper said, earning some much-needed Brownie points with his wife, who snuggled into his side. "If you pre-empt this, address it head-on, then you'll have some control over what is reported and by whom. You can get it all out there in one go. I'd have an exit strategy in place, so you have somewhere safe to go until the worst of the attention dies down-maybe find a ranch to stay at for the summer, like you mentioned, or go traveling for a while. You could head somewhere exotic, where English isn't a first language, and people won't care so much. If you are recognized, it won't matter, and you'll be no worse off than any other famous family."

My heart lurched at Jasper's description of us as a family, but I stayed quiet and keep listening.

"I'd go the whole hog and do a photoshoot since Katie's face is already known," he continued. "That way shots of the three of you together, hopefully, won't be so sought after. What do you think?" Jasper addressed Edward, who'd been nodding his head.

"It goes against the grain, but I think you're right . . . you're both right," he said, including a now beaming Alice. "I got the name of a Seattle PR firm from my publisher earlier today, but I wanted to wait to contact them until after I'd spoken to my parents. I reckon they could help us set something up. What do you think, Bella?" Edward turned to face me, and I hastily wiped tears from my eyes. "Hey, Sweetheart," he murmured, and reached to pull me against his side. "We don't have to go public if you're against it. It's just an idea."

"No, I think it might be a good one," I said, embarrassed by my sudden teariness. "I'm just being silly."

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

The compassion on his face was nearly my undoing. I took a steadying breath and then laughed at myself before saying, "I was just taken aback, in a good way, when Jasper called us a 'family.' It's all happened so fast. Two and a half days ago, I was wallowing in self-pity, thinking how unfair it was that my jerk of an ex-fiancé got to be happy and in love, while I was alone, broke, and soon to be unemployed. Now, I'm with you, and we have Katie to care for, which I'm actually really excited to be a part of. I have an amazing career opportunity ahead of me, and we might go traveling together . . . or stay on a ranch for the summer. Either possibility sounds like heaven to me," I finished on a half-laugh, half-sob. "I don't mean to downplay the seriousness of going public with all of this or the obstacles we'll have to overcome, but . . ."

"I get it," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. "It's like a fairytale . . . and a bit of a horror story . . . all rolled into one."

Alice and Jasper joined in with our laughter, and when I looked up, I saw Alice's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I'm just happy for you," she said, flapping her hands in front of her face to ward off tears.

I smiled my thanks from where I still sat, cuddled in Edward's arms with my head resting against his chest. With a sigh, I drew away, entwined our fingers, and sat facing forward.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. "I do understand how overwhelming this is. I'm feeling it, too."

"Me, three," Alice said. "And I'm just the best friend and surrogate auntie. By the way, when will we get to meet Katie in person?"

"Soon," I said with a chuckle before answering Edward's question. "I'm good, but I'm curious. What exactly would we say in an interview? Would you want me with you, or would it be better if it was just you, alone?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I imagine the PR person will help us work out the details. I'd prefer it if we could do it together, though they might want to interview us separately to start with and then together once we've told our individual stories."

"Would you come out and tell them that Tanya is Katie's mother and what she did?" Alice asked before looking at Jasper. "Could she sue for slander?"

"She'd be foolish to, as a judge could order her to submit a DNA test, and her maternity—and guilt—would then be established. She'd be opening herself up to the potential for prosecution. While she could dispute the circumstances by saying Edward was willing, his injuries tell a different story, and his age at the time makes any defense she mounts irrelevant. It's more a matter of reputation, I suppose. Hers will be damaged, if not destroyed, when this comes out, but she could try and harm Edward's to deflect attention away from her."

Edward sighed. "I'm not interested in ending up in a 'he said, she said' court battle. Most of the story has already been outlined in my autobiography. I've already said I had drugs and alcohol forced on me, and I was tied up against my will. I'll just be adding, that, while I was restrained, I was taken advantage of, and that act resulted in my daughter's conception. I'll explain how I've only just discovered her existence, as she was being raised by adoptive parents. Now, I have custody, and I'm very happy to have my daughter in my life. I'll say I don't want to talk about Katie's biological mother, and I'd appreciate it if the press and public would respect our privacy and leave us in peace. How does that sound?"

We were all silent for a moment before Alice said, "I think they'll want a few more details, but maybe you'll be able to distract them by talking about your relationship with Bella? You could tell the story of how you got to know her through reading her articles and then came to meet her in person. Bella could talk about the hard time she's had this last year dealing with the crappy side of fame. Then she could explain how she's become so much stronger because of it, and now you two are going to write books together and help a lot of other people. You both have a lot of positives to share. I just hope they let you skim over the negatives," she finished with a shrug.

It seemed unlikely we'd get off that easily, but at least we had the beginnings of a plan—one we'd need to share with Katie and get her input before we came to a final decision. I was also looking forward to planning the exit strategy, but I was tired and ready to head home. It wasn't that late, but I had another big day ahead of me the next day, and Edward still needed to call Katie to say goodnight.

We thanked Alice and Jasper for their hospitality and their help with coming up with a possible plan for how to handle the situation. I'll admit, the thought of going public and being interviewed on national TV was frightening. I just hoped it meant we'd eventually be left alone to get on with our lives without harassment and constant commentary. As to the future, I liked the idea of traveling with Edward and Katie. How we'd make it work, I wasn't sure, but it was something to consider.

"What's the smile for?" Edward asked after we'd bid Seth goodnight and let ourselves into my apartment.

"I was just thinking it's nice to have options to explore."

He returned my smile. "Yeah, it is. I like the sound of the three of us making decisions together."

He didn't add, 'as a family,' but I was pretty sure it's what we were both thinking.

"Me, too," I said, reaching up to give Edward the first of many kisses I planned on sharing with him once he'd made his call to Katie. We might have had a long, emotionally draining day, but we wouldn't be ending it alone, and I fully intended on showing Edward I was 'all in.'

 **~GV~**

 **What do you think of their plans? Do you think the press would have backed off Robsten if they'd been less secretive? If you've got any different ideas for how E and B (not forgetting K of course!) could handle this, I'd love to hear them . . . as well as your thoughts on this chapter, of course.**

 **xxx Elise**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for your kind words and support of this story. This one's a nice loooong chapter, and all from Edward's POV. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you so much to my prereaders Nkubie, Sunshine1220, and Mechcat (I keep recruiting these amazing reviewers, and they end up prereading for me!). Thanks also to SunflowerFran for her beta skills, and special thanks to Fiftiesrose who works in the PR industry and is assisting me with that part of the story.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Edward's POV**

Bella looked as tired as I felt after our eventful day, but neither of us were willing to say goodnight. After we'd gotten ready for bed, with Bella wearing an oversized T-shirt and me in some sleep pants I'd packed at the last minute, we stood holding each other in her living area.

"You know the worst part about today?" I murmured close to the ear I'd been nuzzling along with the delicious, creamy curve of her neck where it met her shoulder.

"What?" Bella asked, bending her head to the side to give me better access.

I tried not to swear too much, as my parents had drummed into me that it was the sign of a poor vocabulary and disrespectful to women and children. That last part seemed a little ironic nowadays, considering most of the women I knew swore more than I did. Still, the lesson had stuck, and most of the time I found alternative words to express my frustration. But sometimes curses were called for.

This was definitely one of those times.

"We didn't get the damned bed delivered. I was looking forward to stretching out and having you sleep beside me. I could kill those fuckers for messing that up for us."

Bella laughed. "Me, too, and I wouldn't feel the slightest bit of remorse."

I lifted my head, wondering whether she typically harbored homicidal tendencies. The sparkle in her eyes let me know she was kidding. I'm not sure I was.

"Your bed's too narrow, and we're both tired, but I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't," she said, grabbing one of my hands and leading me to her bed. "We'll make it work somehow."

That we did. Tucked closely together in the spooning position, I had every intention of letting her get some rest. But she kept pushing back against my groin with her soft, curvy bottom, and I couldn't resist pushing forward with a part of me that was growing harder by the minute. Next thing I knew, we were facing one another, our legs entwined. Kisses led to wandering hands, the removal of what little clothes we were wearing, and the two of us making excellent use of the space available . . . Twice. It was also our first time making love without using a condom, and it was fucking spectacular.

Yeah, sometimes nice, clean adjectives don't have the same impact.

I won't deny it was great not having to get up straight afterward and dispose of a condom. I'd been more than willing to go collect one from Alice's gift basket, but Bella had halted me.

"I'm covered for contraception, and I'm definitely clean. I made doubly sure after finding out Mike had been cheating on me."

After assuring her I had regular checkups, not that I'd been with anyone else for over a year, we'd enjoyed each other without the barrier. The only downside was it meant Bella had to get up afterward to clean up.

"Sorry," I murmured, as she climbed back under the covers and snuggled up to me.

"'twas worth it," she mumbled, before her breathing evened out. Mine soon matched her rhythm, and despite being a little crowded, we both fell into a deep sleep.

The second time we made love was in the early hours of the morning. I'm not sure who instigated it, as I was half asleep to start with and not entirely convinced I wasn't dreaming. By the time I felt Bella pulsing around me, I was definitely awake, my groans and her cries sounding loud in the otherwise quiet night. I must have passed out afterward, as the next thing I knew, it was morning.

Despite all the nocturnal activity, I woke at my usual time, which was way too early for Bella. The sun had barely risen, and her alarm wasn't due to go off for at least another hour. Typically, it was the time of day when I'd head to the nearest pool and swim laps for forty minutes, longer if I had time. I wasn't in training anymore, but it was still my favorite form of exercise and my preferred way to start the day. Lying on my back in the too narrow bed, I came to the conclusion I had a _new_ preference for how I started my days. Waking up with Bella sprawled across my body, not a stitch of clothing between us, was hard to beat. I'd like to wake with Bella in my arms every single day for the rest of my life if I could swing it.

God, she was gorgeous, in so many ways. I wasn't too proud to admit I probably wouldn't have become so obsessed with her if I hadn't found her physically attractive. I could also admit that Bella's beauty wasn't the type every guy would appreciate or even notice.

Stupid bastards.

Her breasts weren't large, and she didn't flaunt them at every opportunity. But I thought they were perfect, and I had a hard time keeping my hands off them. Her legs were long in proportion to her body, but since she was only about five feet four or five at the most, she didn't have the elongated proportions of a model. Her facial features were fairly even, something I'd heard was a requirement for classic beauty. It always made me wonder what women saw in me, as my nose had been broken in a play fight with Emmett when I was a kid, so it bore a definite bump and was slightly off center. And don't get me started on my eyebrows. I was embarrassed to admit they required regular manscaping, or there was every chance they'd join forces!

The image that accompanied the thought triggered a silent huff of laughter, which caused my chest to rise. Bella stirred, and I held still, not wanting her to have to wake and face what was sure to be another long and tiring day before she had to. Thankfully, she settled back to sleep, and I was able to continue contemplating all the things I admired about her.

Bella's beauty was subtle . . . and natural, which I preferred. Heidi had insisted on getting collagen injections and implants, in all sorts of bizarre places, to help further her modeling career. I'd protested, but she'd informed me, rightly, that it was her body and her choice to do whatever the hell she wanted to it. I couldn't argue with that, but it bothered me she felt the need to change so many things about herself to conform to an ideal that was constantly shifting. Bella didn't seem to be obsessed by her appearance, and I hoped she was more accepting of the way she looked than Heidi had been. It would be perfect, in my mind, if she planned to 'grow old gracefully' . . . or _dis_ gracefully, as my mom always threatened. Either way was fine with me, as long as I got to live the rest of my life with Bella at my side, in my arms, in my bed.

A picture of us as a couple of octogenarians popped into my head, gray-haired, wrinkled, probably pot-bellied, and still as much in love as we were today. As _I_ was, at any rate, because I couldn't yet speak for Bella. That the revelations of the day before hadn't sent her running was mind-blowing. She'd said she adored me, and I felt confident she was falling for me, hopefully as hard as I'd fallen for her.

For a long time, I had worried I was incapable of making a deeper connection with a woman, I feared Tanya had messed me up so badly, I would never be able to experience what my parents had, what I craved. A love that lasted. Sure, I'd cared for the women I'd dated, and I'd tried to be a good boyfriend and partner. But my feelings had refused to sink farther than the shallows, certainly nothing like this crazy, in-way-over-my-head, lust and longing I felt for Bella. My heart and mind were filled to overflowing with desire and affection and liking and just, fucking joy from being in her presence.

For the first time in my life, I got it. Love was everything. Sure, my swimming and professional accomplishments were important to me. As were my family, friends and being a decent human being who gave back more than he took from the world. But this, what I felt for Bella, was the equivalent of a paradigm shift . . . it was life-changing.

Unable to resist, I gently nuzzled the top of her head while I mentally listed her other amazing attributes. She wasn't just beautiful, she was smart, capable, and I'm not sure how she fit her enormous heart inside her curvy little body. Despite all the crap she'd endured, she refused to close herself off and stop caring and just being amazing. Yep . . . I was in awe of her, as a woman, a human being, a writer, a counselor. Remembering the way she helped Katie to cope with all the messed up revelations and the impossibility of the situation, made my own heart swell.

Thoughts of Katie had been lurking on the edges of my mind, but I'd wanted to savor my feelings for Bella for a while longer before acknowledging them. My feelings for the daughter I'd known about for less than a full day were equally strong but a bit more complicated. I hadn't been kidding when I'd told Katie I thought there must be a familial version of 'love at first sight,' as it was the only thing that could explain my reaction to learning about and meeting her. Even now, I wasn't sure how to contain all the emotions swirling inside me for the thirteen-year-old 'mini-me' who'd taken up residence in my heart. Examining my feelings, I recognized love, pride, and a fierce protectiveness I'd never before experienced. There was also sheer, mind-numbing, terror as I thought of all the ways I could mess up being a father, and the multitude of ways the world could try and hurt my little girl.

Yeah, those laps would have been nice, but cuddling in bed with Bella was nicer, even if it meant I had to face stuff I would normally push under.

If there was one thing I was a master at, it was compartmentalizing . . . and, possibly, denial. It's how I survived what happened to me when I was just a kid. I buried it so damned deep, my therapist insisted not all of it had resurfaced. I'd been okay with that, as it hadn't stopped me from achieving the things I wanted to . . . well, other than forming a lasting relationship.

Of course, I had to face up to some of it before now. Immediately after the assault, I'd been too busy working on my recovery to consider the ramifications, but the most obvious one soon caught up with me. As an almost fifteen-year-old boy, I'd been no stranger to the joys of masturbation, but after that night, I'd had other priorities. A few months later, when I was no longer in pain or as worried about my shoulder, I realized my thoughts and feelings about sex had changed. I didn't have any. No thoughts or desire.

Understandably, I didn't enjoy the memories of that night. Since anything remotely sexual triggered them, I sacrificed that part of my life, suppressed the whole fucking mess, and became the best, damned swimmer I was capable of. I might have had my chance at the Athens Olympics stolen from me, but I was primed and ready when Beijing came around. My grades improved, too, as my increased determination leached into other areas of my life. I'd always been a high achiever, but I rocketed into 'overachiever' territory and stayed there for over a decade. I had the world titles, Olympic medals, college education, and professional success to prove it.

What I didn't have, until I was eighteen, and I plucked up the courage to go talk to a therapist, was a sexual relationship. Not even with myself. It had taken time, but the therapist helped me find a way to separate my natural desires from what had been _done_ to me. She assured me there was nothing sexual about the ejaculation my body had been forced to surrender, likening it to shivering in the snow or sneezing when there is pollen around—an involuntary response to unwelcome stimuli. It was such a relief to hear that, as was being able to re-engage in a previously popular pastime without the dreaded flashbacks spoiling the moment. Still, it was a few more years before I summoned the courage to attempt a relationship and have sex, willingly, with Angela. It had been awkward at first, and there was no way I could handle her getting on top. With time, I got over that fear, and we achieved a level of intimacy that was, if not fantastic, at least satisfying. Things improved with my next girlfriend and were better again with Heidi, but none of my previous sexual experiences came close to what I'd experienced over the previous few days.

Sex with Bella was nothing short of spectacular.

I had zero inhibitions where she was concerned and no problem with flashbacks. I was worried I'd have one after having to relieve the events that led to Katie's conception. But my feelings for Bella were stronger than any subconscious crap still rattling around in my head. It helped that she'd assured me we could take our time and go as fast or as slow as I needed. With words like that coming from those luscious lips, my only thought had been to get her naked and beneath me—or above me, the choice was entirely hers—as soon as possible. I'd been one hundred percent present and totally focused on her needs and our mutual pleasure . . . well, other than when we'd made love while we were both half asleep in the middle of the night. No wonder Bella was still sleeping so heavily.

I smirked at the memories of exactly _how_ I'd worn her out, but then my smile faded. Yesterday's revelations had brought past events rushing to the surface like a torpedo fired from a sub lurking in the depths of the ocean, destined to cause mayhem wherever it struck. I knew exactly where this missile was going to land . . . right in the middle of our lives. In a matter of mere days, Bella and Katie had become my priority, and I was determined to do whatever it took to keep them from being harmed. I knew I wouldn't be able to shield them from every harsh word or mocking meme our unusual situation would inspire. But I'd do my damnedest to protect them from the worst of it and support them through whatever trials were ahead.

Bella squirmed in my arms, wiggling back to the space between the wall and me where she'd slept for most of the night. She went to roll over, away from me, and I stopped her just in time before she hit her elbow or head. I'd been lost in my thoughts for almost an hour, so I wasn't worried about waking her. The alarm would be going off soon.

A couple of minutes passed before she indulged in a cat-like stretch. Aside from looking both incredibly cute—and hot—her movements had a predictable effect on me, as our naked limbs were still somewhat tangled.

I didn't mind one bit, a fact I couldn't hide.

"Mmm . . . hello," Bella murmured, rubbing a knee over my morning erection. "Someone's awake."

My chest shook with a low, rumbling chuckle. "I have been for a while, but I didn't want to disturb you."

She lifted her head and looked up at me, her eyes sleepy and hooded. "I wouldn't have minded," she purred, before her brow furrowed in a wince. "Actually, I might have. My, er, nether region hasn't seen this much action in such a short space of time before, like, ever. I think I might have to give it a rest so it can recover. Just until tonight, though. I'm sure I won't need any longer than that."

My chuckle was bordering on a full-blown laugh by the time she'd finished talking.

"Nether region?" I teased.

She rolled those big brown slumberous eyes, and my morning friend gave a salute of appreciation.

"Well . . ." she said, in a sexy drawl. "I could be anatomically correct and call it my vagina, or would you prefer 'pussy'?"

If the bed was bigger, and she hadn't just implied she was feeling sore, I'd have rolled her over and showed her exactly what I preferred. Not that she had the time, though I was sure I could get the job done quickly if that's what was required. I'd keep it in mind for another morning.

Smiling at the thought, I assured her she could call her delectable lady parts whatever she pleased. I was smitten with them, and her . . . though I kept that last part to myself, no matter what word she used to describe them.

The alarm sounded, and we reluctantly rose from the bed, both of us needing a moment to rub our lower backs. At this rate, I'd need to find a chiropractor before the week was out.

"Do you think Seth and his team would be interested in moonlighting as delivery guys and picking up a bed for us? I'm guessing if anyone could manage to do it discreetly, it's a team of security guys." Bella said as she took her time pulling on a satiny-looking robe.

I like that she was relaxed enough around me not to seem panicked about covering up. I liked it a _lot._ Deciding I should do the same, I pulled on a pair of lounge pants, relieved that my earlier situation had eased.

"I was just thinking we need to get the bed sorted out," I said before adding, "But it's probably not needed. Before we left last night, Jasper told me he's hoping they'll get the expedited DNA results by lunchtime today. He has an appointment set up for me with the social worker at one pm, and the judge at four. How they swung that I have no idea, though Jasper did say the partners have been working to have everything set and ready to go for some time. If all goes well, there won't be anything stopping me from going to stay at Katie's tonight."

"So soon?" Bella asked, coming to stand in front of me. "Do you still want me to come with you, or would you rather have a few days, just you and Katie?"

I wrapped my arms around her middle and looked down into her upturned face. "I'm sure I'll need to spend some father-daughter time with Katie in the future, just as I _know_ you and I will need time together as a couple, but I'd prefer you were with me. I realize it's virtually zero notice, but if I'm approved as her guardian today, will you stay at her place with me tonight?"

"Of course," she said, a soft smile lighting her face. "We'll have to focus our attention on Katie, especially in the beginning, but at least we'll still be together."

"And there are always the nights when we can be alone, while Katie's sleeping." I liked that thought a lot, but the one that followed it caused my smile to fall. "Here's hoping our bedroom isn't right next to hers."

Bella's scowl matched the one I could feel furrowing my brow. "That would be awkward. Oh well, I'm sure there'll be lots of hurdles and issues to resolve. We'll just have to cross them one at a time."

"So practical," I murmured, lowering my head to kiss those damned, irresistible lips. "So, fucking adorable," I added between brushes of our lips together. "I'm glad you're willing to do this with me."

"More than willing," she said before wrapping her hands around my shoulders and deepening the kiss.

When we finally drew apart, I rested my forehead against Bella's. "Here's hoping Katie is past the stage where kids get squeamish over PDAs." If she wasn't, it would be my first parenting duty to enlighten her to its acceptability.

Bella chuckled. "My guess is she'll be cheering us on, though we'll have to be sensitive and not overdo it. She's got a lot to deal with, and we don't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

I thought about Bella's advice while she took a shower and I made breakfast. I didn't want to consider the possibility I was doing the wrong thing having Bella come with me, as if we were a long established couple. But Katie already knew and liked Bella, and she definitely wanted her there. Since there wasn't anything remotely resembling a rulebook for our situation, I decided not to worry. As Bella said, there were sure to be hurdles, a ton of them, and we'd cross the damned things as they arose.

Bella came out of the bedroom wearing a knee-length black skirt, jade green blouse and matching green pumps.

"You look amazing," I said, willing myself not to drool.

Her eyebrows rose when she saw the spread I'd prepared. "Thank you, but _this_ is amazing," she said of the fruit salad, yogurt, muesli, scrambled eggs, toast, juice, and coffee I'd prepared. "It's also an awful lot of food for two people."

I shrugged. "I usually eat a big breakfast, since I burn off the calories in the pool."

Bella smiled her understanding and took a seat. As we ate, with me devouring three-quarters of the spread with no trouble at all, we discussed our plans for the day. My afternoon was booked, but I was hoping to meet up with someone from the PR firm Chelsea recommended in the morning. I wouldn't be mentioning Katie just yet, but I thought I could get their general advice. They could get the ball rolling on a possible TV interview if they agreed that was the way to go. I wasn't sure who they'd recommend for the interview, but I had a feeling we'd have more than one program to choose from once the word got out that Bella and I were available to answer questions.

Bella's day would be busy seeing students. She didn't have to go in quite as early as the day before, as there wasn't a meeting to attend before school started.

"Do you think you'll try and see Katie?" I asked, after showing Bella the 'good morning' text my daughter sent me.

"Definitely," Bella said with a nod. "Since she can't talk to her friends about everything that's going on, I imagine she'll need to vent. I've kept a space free for her at the end of the day. I was thinking, she could wait with me while I finish up, and then I could drop her home—"

"With Seth or one of his men for protection," I interjected.

"Of course," Bella said, arching a brow.

"Sorry," I muttered, regretting the unexpected force behind my words. Bella was no fool, and she'd welcomed protection when it was offered. "I know you'd never put Katie at risk," I added, relieved when she reached across the table to give my hand a squeeze.

"I get it. You're feeling protective of your daughter, which is hardly surprising given the circumstances. You do have thirteen years of worrying about her to catch up on."

I smirked but didn't disagree. "I feel just as protective of you in case you were wondering. Not that I don't think you're capable of taking care of yourself."

"I know," she said, and then surprised me by shuddering.

"What?"

"Just remembering yesterday morning and feeling relieved I won't have to go through it again, well, not without help. I'm grateful for Seth and his team, and you're right, I'd never want Katie to experience anything like that. If we go home together, it will save them from having to take Katie home then come back for me. That's another benefit of our both moving in with her, as we won't need as many security guys to cover the three of us if we're mostly together."

I'd assured Bella earlier that I could afford protection, but it was a big expense, and I was hopeful we wouldn't need it ongoing. Marcus had set up a sizeable trust fund for Katie and a generous 'parenting allowance' for me. I wouldn't be using it, since I could afford to care for and protect my daughter without assistance. Marcus' money would be available to Katie once she was an adult.

"When I drop Katie at home," Bella said between sips of her coffee, "I'll ask if I can look around her apartment and see what the living arrangements are going to be like. That way, we'll have an idea of what to expect beforehand."

"Good idea. I'll give Connie a call this morning and introduce myself and let her know our plans. Then I'm going to try and contact Marcus. I didn't think of it yesterday, not that I'm sure I could have been civil, but I'm hoping Jasper will have his details. I get the guy has health problems, but I can't believe he didn't want to meet and talk with me in person before handing over guardianship of his daughter, well, granddaughter."

"He's scared, I guess," Bella said, shaking her head. "He's probably worried he couldn't handle the stress of a media circus, but yeah, not waiting around to meet you and supporting Katie, at least in the beginning, was selfish in my book."

We shared a grim look, then Bella checked the time and started clearing the table.

"Leave it," I said. "I'll make sure everything is put away, and the dishes are done."

"But your day sounds even busier than mine."

I assured Bella I'd be fine, making sure to give her a kiss goodbye that would sustain us both for the hours we'd be apart. Although, after the kiss she gave me in return, I was seriously tempted to follow her out the door. Once I had my head together, I called Connie and introduced myself. Katie's housekeeper seemed like a nice lady, and she obviously cared for Katie. But she was relieved that Bella and I would be moving in, hopefully, that night. Before Irina's death, she'd only worked for the Denalis part-time, and not as a live in. She'd kept her weekends free to go stay with her pregnant daughter who lived over an hour's drive away. The daughter's health wasn't the best, and she needed help with her two young children, so the sooner Connie could go and stay with her permanently the better. She promised she'd keep in touch with Katie, which I was glad to hear. She also promised not to breathe a word of Katie's true parentage until after we'd gone public.

After sending Bella a quick text to let her know I'd spoken with Connie, I called Jasper to confirm the afternoon's appointments and get hold of Marcus' contact details. I also asked him to call me the second the DNA results were in. I wasn't in any doubt that I was Katie's father, but without proof, we couldn't move forward. I was impatient to claim her as my own, and I couldn't help wondering if she might be open to changing her surname to Cullen. The thought put a smile on my face, but it faded when Marcus' phone number went straight to voicemail. With no other options, I emailed him and gave him my contact details as well as asking him to call me, or at least email me in return, as soon as possible.

Working my way down my mental list, I next called the PR company. As soon as I said who I was, the receptionist put me through to the head of the firm who cleared his schedule to meet with me that morning. When Seth returned from dropping Bella off at her work, I got him to drive me downtown for the meeting.

Jay Jenks wasn't the most prepossessing looking individual, but he listened intently to my ideas for how to manage the chaotic situation in which Bella and I found ourselves. He nodded thoughtfully, not seeming surprised when I told him Bella and I were considering doing a televised interview, separately and or together—whatever he thought best. I told him we were hoping that by being open about our relationship, the press and public might back off and give us some space . . . eventually.

"The attention will most likely increase before it eases off, but I'm glad to hear you're thinking along those lines," Jenks responded. "The reality is, the best way to manage a volatile public situation is to _go_ public and control the process. The alternative is trying to play catch up managing leaks, contradicting lies and dealing with gossip, which is much harder to handle. As soon as your publisher contacted me yesterday saying you'd be in touch, I took it upon myself to contact a leading image consultant, as your PR needs fall outside the normal scope of my firm. Her name is Glenda Williams, and she's set to fly up from L.A. as soon as I give her the word. She's handled many cases involving scandals affecting Hollywood A-Listers, top-level politicians, you name it. While neither you nor Ms. Swan have done anything of a scandalous or inappropriate nature, I believe the level of attention and speculation you're garnering as a couple warrants a high-level response."

I was taken aback by this until he explained the various PR roles. The expertise needed to promote a book tour or athlete's career was different to handling a viral free-for-all the likes of which Bella had been enduring this past year. We were going to need every bit of help Ms. Williams could offer once she learned the whole story. I hadn't planned to divulge anything about Katie until _after_ I'd told my parents, as it didn't sit right with me for any more people to know I had a child, and they had another grandchild, before they did.

Jenks' next words made me feel uncomfortable, to the point I found myself second-guessing my decision.

"The most important thing in all of this, Edward, is that you view Ms. Williams the way you would your attorney. You'll need to trust her implicitly and not keep anything hidden. Otherwise, the chances of a positive outcome fly out the window, and you'll end up worse off than you are now." I visibly balked, and Jenks quickly added. "Believe me, you'll need serious preparation for the interview, including, which questions you're willing to answer and what those answers will be. Any unscripted revelations can derail even the most well-considered plan."

After taking a deep breath, I admitted, "There's more to the story than Bella and I meeting and falling for one another. It's something from my past that I never expected to be made public. It affects my family, so I'd like to talk to them about it first before I tell you the details."

Jenks' eyes widened comically. "I don't imagine you and Ms. Swan are interested in releasing a sex tape. But are you saying there's some truth to the current round of speculation in the media? Maybe pertaining to your past, romantic relationships being of a same-sex nature?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, that's not what I'm saying, and no, she isn't acting as my 'beard.' Nor am I using her to set up a threesome with her ex." I rolled my eyes but managed to refrain from saying the only contact I wanted with the douchebag who jilted Bella at the altar was to punch out his lights. "My relationship with Bella is genuine and _private,_ " I stressed the word. "We're hoping it will turn into something long-lasting, both personally and professionally."

Both diverted and intrigued, Jenks eagerly questioned me about my plans to collaborate with Bella on a book series. This was more in his field of expertise, but he acknowledged it wasn't the most pressing issue but one we could return to later. I promised to be completely open and not keep anything hidden, _after_ I'd had a chance to meet with my parents on Friday. With that in mind, he said he'd arrange for Ms. Williams and the rest of her team to be ready to meet with Bella and me on Saturday morning. I'd have liked more time with my folks before getting down to the business of managing our personal lives like they were a military exercise. But I understood—probably more than Jenks—how important it was we didn't delay the timing of our 'public declaration.'

A part of me rebelled at the idea and just wanted to grab Bella and Katie and make a run for it. But I wasn't foolish enough to think that strategy would work, well, not indefinitely. As for how to handle the situation of the inevitable revelation of Tanya's identity and involvement, I had no idea, and I was looking forward to getting the advice of an expert.

With a couple of hours to kill before the appointment with the social worker, I had Seth take me to the nearest indoor swimming center. I'd made sure to bring a bag with my swim gear with me, so I changed and dived into the deep end of a lane designated for 'fast swimmers.' As I sank beneath the water, the tension that was threatening to strangle me slowly released its grip.

Some swimmers grow to hate doing laps, becoming bored with following a black line up and down a lane, but I never had. For me, the pool was the place where I could put everything else aside and just focus . . . on the next stroke, the next lap. I tried meditation a couple of times, but _that_ I found boring. Swimming achieved for me what meditation was supposed to—clearing my mind and helping me to center myself. Plus, I got a damned good workout in the process. Sure, I'd sometimes think things through while I was swimming, mulling over some problem or other. But I've always been a forward-focused kind of guy, not one to dwell on things I can't change or 'sweat the small stuff.' And if anyone thinks you can't sweat when you're swimming, they'd be wrong. Not at the pace I swam.

After the first few laps, I was no longer held up by slower swimmers as my lane cleared. I wasn't surprised to find a crowd had gathered by the time I was done. I spent the next twenty minutes signing autographs and having my photo taken while Seth glowered and kept an eye out for trouble. A few of the fans asked about Bella, but nothing too personal or disrespectful, so I told them the truth.

"She's an incredible woman, and I'm a lucky man to get to enjoy her company."

It was nice to be reminded that not all aspects of fame were detrimental, and I found myself hoping Bella, and even Katie, could one day be recipients of the benefits of public recognition and acclaim.

On the drive back to Bella's apartment, I got Seth to pull over near a deli so I could grab something for the two of us for lunch. Seth walked with me up to the apartment, and I asked if he wanted to come inside. He thanked me for the offer but said he would leave me to it while I showered, changed, and waited for Jasper's call. It came at twelve seventeen.

"We have proof," he said. "According to the DNA results, there is a 99.8% probability you are Katie's father. She's yours, Edward. We just have to get the paperwork finalized."

"That's fantastic news," I said, my voice uncharacteristically hoarse.

Now my fight to protect her could begin in earnest.

 **~GV~**

 **Oh, I do like this Edward. So protective of both his 'girls,' and so thoroughly smitten. Any guesses on who will break first and admit their feelings?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on how Edward is handling this rather astonishing week.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS:** **You might be pleased to hear the next few chapters are written and off to my pre-readers and betas. The next chapter covers three whole days and includes the meeting with Edward's parents!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay. I've been unwell as has my lovely beta, so that slowed things up. I had promised the meeting with Edward's parents occurred during this chapter, but I got muddled, and it's not until next chapter. This one has lots of lovely moments that I hope will make up for it.**

 **Thanks to NKubie for all the hand holding and support, to SunflowerFran for her amazing 'beta' work, and to Sunshine1220 and MechCat for their support with this story. All references to the PR team and meeting have been run by FiftiesRose who works in the industry and is helping me with authenticity.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 23**

I didn't want to leave Edward to go to work. His kisses really were addictive, as was his sexy smile and his encouraging way with words. Charlie was a good dad, but he wasn't one to gush or talk about emotions. While I could always count on Alice and Jasper to have my back, I'd never met anyone as affirming as Edward. It was like having my own personal cheerleader, but it didn't feel over the top or like he was just blowing smoke. He believed in me, and it was quite the confidence booster. If you added in the way he looked at me, as if I was the hottest woman in a hundred-mile vicinity, it was hardly surprising I couldn't get enough of him. For the first time in three years, I was tempted to play hooky. Of course, I didn't. It would have been unprofessional, and I didn't want to disappoint the students who'd booked in to see me.

Thankfully, with Seth by my side, the journey to school was a lot less stressful than the day before. The few members of the press that were still loitering in hopes of seeing Edward and me together kept a much more respectful distance.

I texted Katie when I reached my office to let her know I was thinking of her and to confirm the time I'd booked to see her that afternoon. Her reply came quickly, and I had a feeling she would welcome the chance to talk some more about the dramatic changes taking place in her life.

The morning passed quickly, as I was busy seeing one student or group of students after another. Most of the appointments were on the short side, with the girls coming to have one last catch up and say goodbye. The majority also asked how things were going with Edward, which was hardly surprising. In my experience, most teenage girls are romantics at heart. I assured them all was well and steered the conversations back to their own issues, making sure they had the necessary support they might need over the coming summer break.

Mr. Ashton came by my office, a rare but not unheard-of occurrence. Ostensibly, he was there to check and see how Katie was doing and if I had anything more to report on the situation. After some hemming and hawing, he admitted he regretted not taking the opportunity to meet Edward the day before. When he asked if it might be possible for my new boyfriend to visit at some point before the staff's last day on Thursday, I stifled a smirk. Secretly amused by my stodgy principal's version of 'fanboying,' I told him I'd see what I could do.

In between appointments, I checked my phone for texts from Edward. The first came after he spoke to Connie, and I was relieved to discover she was happy for us to move in as soon as we were legally allowed. The next came just after Mr. Ashton left my office.

 _Meeting with the PR guy was interesting. I'll tell you all about it tonight. – E_

 _Cool. I hope the rest of your meetings go well. – B_

 _Is it ok to admit I'm missing u? xxx – E_

My smile widened to a grin at his words.

 _Sure! I'm missing you, too. XOX – B_

 _Phew…. Glad I'm not the only one feeling this way. I can't stop thinking about last night. – E_

I fanned myself as memories I'd been determinedly holding at bay rushed to the forefront of my mind.

 _Gah! I'm trying not to think about it at work. Stop tempting me! – B_

Sex with Edward was better than anything I'd ever experienced before, and a part of me wished I had a free day to just bask in the afterglow and replay all the things we'd done . . . in X-rated detail.

In reply, Edward sent me a wink face emoji followed by a row of love hearts.

I squealed and then clapped a hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Hopefully, no one had been walking past my office and overheard the juvenile sound, or if they had, they'd assume I had a student with me. Smiling at the screen, I didn't feel too terrible about my response to his text. My hot new boyfriend was as crazy about me as I was about him, and it was an incredible feeling.

Unlike the day before, I went to the staffroom for lunch. A few of the teachers I'd become friends with over the previous few years offered their sympathies for the harassment I was receiving from the press. They alerted me to some articles and blogs I hadn't seen—and could have done without knowing about. Once I assured them I was okay, and there was absolutely no truth to the more outlandish rumors, their curiosity turned to Edward. I didn't mind. Anything Edward Cullen related was of interest to me, and that was before he was my boyfriend. I made sure not to say anything that wasn't common knowledge, well, to someone who'd read his biography numerous times. I appreciated their support, and I didn't try to hide my happiness. I was well aware it was the calm before the storm, but the gathering clouds weren't directly overhead, so I decided to savor the feel-good moment while it lasted.

I arrived back at my office with ten minutes to spare before my next appointment. After pulling out my phone, I was about to give Edward a call to see if he'd heard anything from Jasper when the screen lit up. The accompanying image was the picture I'd taken of him at the park on Sunday. He was lounging on the blanket where we'd had our picnic, looking good enough to eat and with a smile meant only for me.

"Edward, hi," I said after swiping the screen. "I was just about to call you. Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah, babe, I have," he said, raw emotion thickening his voice. "She's mine. Katie is 100% mine, well, 99.8%, but it's the same thing, apparently."

"That's fantastic! Not that I doubted it for a second after seeing the two of you together."

"No, but it's nice to have proof."

I could hear the smile in his voice and a hint of tears. I felt the same combination of joy and weepiness at his news. This was big . . . momentous . . . and it would have a huge effect on all our lives.

"I'd love to call and tell Katie myself, but I've got a meeting at one with the social worker. I have to leave in a minute to get there on time. Do you think you could tell her for me?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold off, so you can tell her yourself tonight?"

"No, I don't want to make her wait," Edward said. "I know she's eager to find out, and this way, the two of you can make plans for us to move in. I have a feeling she's going to be very happy about that."

I smiled. "So, do I."

"Thanks so much, Bella. I can't wait to see you _both_ tonight," Edward said, his voice dropping to that husky timbre I adored.

"I can't wait to see you, either," I admitted, my voice equally low.

"One last thing. Would you give Katie my love?"

"Of course," I said before wishing Edward good luck. It was hard to resist the urge to say I loved him, but I wanted the first time I told him to be face to face. I also imagined waiting until we'd been together for more than a few days was probably wise.

I'd dated Mike for months before declaring feelings that were a shadow of what I felt for Edward. Our relationship had followed a much more respectable timeline, meeting everyone's approval. When I thought about where my restraint and respectability had gotten me, my newfound desire to throw caution to the wind didn't seem so surprising.

A frustrated sigh left my lips, though I wasn't sure if it was from my uncustomary impatience or feeling forced to wait because it was the 'right thing to do.'

Most people would say it was way too soon to be talking of love, but I couldn't deny I felt it. It wasn't just lust-fueled, infatuation either, as there was too much liking and admiration involved. What I felt for Edward was deeper than a mere crush, and I hoped it would be long-lasting. Very long-lasting.

With another smile slowly stretching my lips, I reconsidered. Maybe three days was long enough?

Katie arrived for her appointment toward the end of the day. She wasn't in tears like she'd been the day before, but she wasn't her usual, bubbly self either.

"Hey," I said after she held me tight for a drawn-out hug. "What's up? Are you feeling a bit overwhelmed?"

She nodded against my shoulder before finally letting go and taking a seat on the couch. I sat across from her, listening intently as she shared her concerns.

"It's like I'm stuck on a roller coaster ride. One minute I'm feeling sad, wishing Mom was here to help me figure this all out—not that you're not great, Bella, but—"

"I understand," I assured her. "She was a wonderful mother. Of course, you miss her."

"But I'm angry with her, too. Although, I don't know what she could have done differently. She couldn't exactly tell me I was adopted without breaking her promise to Tanya to keep it a secret. It's not like I'd have believed her if she said she'd adopted me from a stranger, as we all look too alike for us _not_ to be related."

I returned her rueful smile, as there was no denying her maternity . . . or paternity, now, either. Before telling her Edward's news, I asked if any other strong emotions were making her feel as if she was stuck on a carnival ride.

"I'm super excited at the thought of having Edward as my biological dad, but then I feel guilty over being so happy about it. He shouldn't have become a father when he was just a kid, especially not the awful way it happened. I know he says he doesn't care _how_ I came to be his daughter, but it makes me feel sick to my stomach when I think of it . . . and of other people finding out. Then there's my granddad, who I'm really angry with for leaving me, which is partly why I don't want to call him Dad anymore. Not that I'm ready to call Edward Dad . . . that's if he even _wants_ me to." She sighed before continuing. "I mean, I get that Granddad hasn't been well, but I don't understand why he couldn't have stayed for a little while to make sure things were going to turn out okay. I'm mad at both my parents, 'cause they worked out Edward was my biological father _years_ ago, and they never said anything. I guess they were protecting Tanya, and me, I suppose. But how unfair was that to Edward; not letting him know he had a daughter? Except, he was probably better off not knowing, as finding out about me is going to ruin his life."

"Edward doesn't feel that way," I said, not wanting to invalidate her feelings, but fearing she was spiraling down into despair. "He's a strong, determined person who is more than capable of handling whatever challenges life throws at him. Plus, he _loves_ you, Katie . . . already. He asked me to tell you when he rang at lunchtime."

Katie lifted her gaze from where she'd been staring at her wringing hands. "Has he heard anything yet? About the DNA?"

I smiled. "Yes, he has. He wanted to tell you himself, but he had to get to a meeting, and it probably wouldn't have been a good idea for him to call you with such important news when you were with your friends. You're _his,_ Katie. The DNA test was conclusive, which means there is no doubt that he's your biological father."

Tears welled in her blue-green eyes. "You're positive?" she whispered. "He's my dad for real?"

"100% or 99.8%, which is the same thing when it comes to these sorts of tests," I said, and we both laughed. Katie's was teary-sounding, but that was understandable. I felt a little choked up myself. "At the risk of sounding like a typical counselor, how do you feel about that?"

Katie drew in a deep breath. "Scared but excited, too. I'm so proud to think that Edward Cullen is my biological father. I get that it's going to be hard, and I know I'll probably have to stay away from social media and stuff for a while, 'cause people will say stupid things about us. But my true friends will be cool with it, and I've been thinking . . . there are a lot of kids of famous people who've done embarrassing stuff, and they find a way to live with it."

I had to stifle a smile hearing Katie paraphrasing Jasper's contribution from the night before. "That's very true," I said.

"What Tanya did wasn't just embarrassing, though, it was wrong and illegal, and she probably should have gone to jail for it." Katie hesitated before saying. "Is it bad that I'm glad she didn't? I'm angry with her, and I hate what she did, of course. But Mom loved her a lot, and she's still my sister, I mean my mother—not that I'll ever think of her like that. We were never close, but she was nice to me when she came to stay with us after Mom died. She helped with the funeral, and then she helped me go through Mom's stuff. She insisted I have first choice of her jewelry and anything else I wanted to keep. James is a creep, and I don't know how she stands being married to him, but her boys are my, well, not my nephews like I thought. I guess they're my half-brothers." She gave her head a shake. "They're really cute kids, and I'd hate to think of them getting hurt by all of this. It's confusing, you know?"

I nodded. It certainly was.

"The thing is," Katie continued. "With a lot of famous people, no one knows who their children are. But once this gets out, everyone will know who I am, because I'm the 'proof' of what happened. I'm scared it's going to follow me everywhere I go. How do I not let something like that get to me?"

Katie's fears were real, and I wasn't surprised to hear her raise them. She was an intelligent girl, despite her occasional, age-related giddiness, and she'd clearly been giving it some thought. I didn't downplay her concerns, but I did assure her she wasn't alone, and we would be there to support and encourage her no matter what happened. When she asked me if Edward had made any plans, I told her I thought it was best if we talked to her about them tonight . . . at her house.

"You guys are moving in today?" she asked, a hopeful look transforming her troubled expression.

"Possibly," I said with a nod. "Edward's getting the paperwork sorted out this afternoon for guardianship, and if it all goes well, then I don't see why not. I thought I could give you a lift home and meet Connie and see where we'll be staying."

Katie was thrilled by the idea, and she waited with me in my office after school while I finished some paperwork. Once most of the students had gone for the day, I called Seth and told him Katie and I were ready to be collected. I could have left earlier, but I was concerned if too many people saw us together, questions would be raised that we weren't ready to answer.

The drive to Katie's apartment was uneventful. I was relieved to find the tall, steel and glass building, had secure underground parking with a guarded entrance. There was also a separate elevator to the larger suites on the top few levels. There were only two apartments on Katie's floor, so the odds of us encountering, and my being recognized by residents was low.

After letting herself in with her key, Katie called out to Connie who came to meet us in a foyer that was almost as big as my living room. A tall, middle-aged woman of Native American descent, Connie greeted Katie with a hug and gave me a warm smile when Katie introduced me.

"I've heard so much about you these last months since you've been helping Katie," Connie said. "And last night, I heard _all_ about that handsome boyfriend of yours. I can't believe he's Katie's father! Well, I can, as the similarity is obvious once you know about the connection."

Edward had already told Connie about us moving in, and she didn't try and hide how thrilled she was.

"I love that girl like my own, and I feel terrible about leaving her with everything that's going on," she said after Katie left to put her heavy school bag in her room. "But my daughter is having a hard time of it with this pregnancy, and she needs me to care for my grandchildren. Her husband is away in the military, and she can't cope alone. Now that I know Katie will have two such fine people to care for her, I feel so much better about having to go." She pulled a face then added in an aside, "I can't believe Mr. Denali just up and left, but he's not been well . . . He's one to put himself first, if you know what I mean."

Connie left Katie to show me around the spacious apartment. There were two large living areas, one formal with an adjoining dining room and decorated in muted colors. The other, a family room with a wide screen TV and several large couches, was livened up with some colorful quilts and bright artwork. I could picture Edward, Katie, and me spending time in there, as it had a nice feel to it. One wall was covered with artfully arranged photos of Katie and her family. It was the first time I'd seen pictures of Tanya up close. She was a beautiful woman who didn't look all that much older than me. When I did the calculations, I realized she was only thirty-four or thirty-five to my almost twenty-seven. The photos of her as a child with her parents were all formally posed with everyone dressed immaculately. In contrast, the more recent images of Katie and her parents looked far more relaxed, especially the ones of Irina and her together.

Katie reached out and touched a photo of her playing with her half-brothers. The two fair-haired boys shared Katie's wide smile, though their eyes were deep blue, like their mothers.

"That's Connor, and the little one is Daniel," she said, pointing. "I haven't spent a lot of time with them, but I do love them. Even Tanya, in a way. I always wanted her to like me, but she kept her distance whenever Mom and Dad, I mean, Granddad, insisted we go visit her, and they hardly ever came here. Mom always said it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was. I just couldn't work out what I'd done wrong. I thought maybe she was embarrassed about her parents having another baby when she was already a grown-up, but it was more than that." Katie gave me a sad look. "I'm a reminder of the worst thing she's probably ever done in her life."

My heart ached for her, and I reached to hold her hand. There were so many things I could say, but none of them felt right.

"It's okay," Katie said while I was still collecting my thoughts. "I know it's not my fault, and I know in my heart I'm a good person even if the reason I'm alive is because of a bad thing that happened. My mom loved me regardless. Granddad, too, in his way." She straightened her shoulders, clearly trying to be mature about an undeniably challenging situation. From the smile she gave me, I suspected she also wanted to lighten the mood. "If Edward wants to accept and love me as his daughter, I'm not going to say no."

"Well, he _is_ awesome," I said in a mildly teasing tone. "You said so yourself, yesterday."

Katie laughed, and I joined her.

"You wouldn't be a little biased would you, Bella?" she asked, giving me a cheeky hip-bump.

"Oh, I'd say more than a little," I admitted, wrapping my arm around her waist and giving it a squeeze, as we continued our tour of the apartment.

The kitchen, with its accompanying breakfast nook, was a dream, and we lingered there for a while, enjoying the fresh juices and snacks Connie had prepared. Katie explained that Connie had her own small suite of rooms beyond the laundry room that led off the kitchen. When we'd finished eating, I went to tidy up, but Connie shooed us on our way.

"Let me show you my room and where you guys can sleep," Katie said, leading me to where another four bedrooms and three bathrooms were located. I'll admit the thought crossed my mind that I hoped I wouldn't have to clean them all.

Katie's room was at one end of a carpeted hallway. It was perfect for her age, with hints of the fairy-tale-themed bedroom I imagined she enjoyed as a child merged with some more grown-up elements. She was especially proud of the quilt Irina had made her from bright colors against a dark purple background. She had her own adjoining bathroom, and I marveled at the thought of having that kind of luxury, and privacy when I was her age. The room next door was a combined sewing-come-art room where Katie and Irina had worked together on a variety of projects. The third bedroom contained a queen-sized bed and had access to a bathroom that could also be entered from the hallway. I assumed it was a guest room, but Katie explained this was where Marcus used to sleep . . . separately from Irina.

"Maybe he snored?" I offered.

To my surprise, Katie giggled.

"Actually, Mom was the one who snored. She could be really loud."

Katie's smile faded, and she looked around the pleasantly decorated room. Other than a few boxes that had been labeled for storage, there was nothing to indicate the previous occupant had been the man she'd always known as her father.

"I don't think he's planning on coming back anytime soon," she said.

"No, it doesn't look that way."

Katie sighed, then she repeated her earlier action and straightened her shoulders. "You guys are welcome to stay in here, but Mom's old room is bigger."

I followed her out of the room and along the hallway to the last door, which led into a large bedroom containing a king-sized bed and a lovely, rose-colored, timber bedroom suite. It also had its own bathroom with an extra-large shower and a corner, Jacuzzi bathtub. Like Marcus' room, it had been emptied of anything belonging to its previous occupant. Katie explained that he'd insisted they pack away all of Irina's clothes and personal items some weeks earlier.

"I guess he was getting ready for Edward to come stay here."

She sighed, and I worried this was asking too much of a girl of only thirteen who'd been so recently bereaved.

"Are you sure you're okay with us using your mother's room?"

She gave me a wan smile. "It's cool. I've got photos and lots of stuff to remind me of Mom. I'd rather you guys were comfortable, though I've been thinking. Will Edward want to stay in Seattle? I don't actually know where he lives. I didn't think to ask, but I'm guessing he has a house or an apartment somewhere. He said he can work anywhere, and I'm sure he wants to be where you are, but . . ." She shrugged and then asked in a smaller voice. "Do you think he'll take me with him if he leaves?"

"Oh, sweetheart," I murmured, opening my arms and drawing her into a hug. "Of _course,_ Edward will take you with him," I said, pulling back to meet her worried gaze. "Not that he's planning on making any big decisions without including you. He's got lots to talk to you about tonight, but I think it's important you tell him about your concerns as well. Okay?"

"Okay," Katie said, but her accompanying smile was tentative. The reality of the situation was clearly hitting her on multiple levels, and I wished I could make it easier for her. My phone buzzed with a text from Edward saying we had the green light from the social worker to stay with Katie that night, and she cheered up at the news. Her smile fell when I said I didn't think it was a good idea for her to come with me to my apartment to collect Edward and my things, but she seemed to understand the need to try to keep our connection secret for now.

Once she was settled in her room doing some sketching, I called Seth and got him to drive me to my apartment where I packed up a suitcase with enough clothing to last me for the rest of the week. While I was there, I called Charlie and asked him if he could come up on Sunday to meet Edward.

"Already?" he asked, and I grimaced. Of course, it seemed strange, since we'd only just started dating, but I didn't want him getting blindsided by the news of Katie's existence. I planned on telling him about her before he drove up on Sunday, but I wanted to wait until after Edward had talked to his parents, as it only seemed right he should share the news with his own family first.

"There's just a lot going on, Dad, and I could do with your support."

"Then I'll be there," he said with no further questions.

I told him about the $10,000 and the strong possibility of Edward's publisher offering me a contract for a six-figure sum. He tried to say the money was mine to keep all to myself, and I shouldn't worry about him, but I told him not to be ridiculous. There was no way I wasn't clearing his debts along with my own, so he would just have to suck it up.

"Okay, okay. No need to get bossy," he said with a chuckle before admitting he was grateful, relieved, and happy for me.

After texting Edward to let him know my intention, I collected his bags as well. It would save him having to stop by my apartment on the way to Katie's after his meeting with the judge. I supposed we were taking a risk in assuming guardianship would be granted, but Jasper had made it seem like it would be approved without delay. I had no idea what we'd do if it wasn't, the fleeting thought making me feel a little ill. If the social worker was on board, I didn't imagine there'd be a problem, so I shook off the disturbing thought and let Seth know I was ready to go. On our way back down to the garage, I saw Karen, the lady who'd helped me make it to my car when I was harassed by the reporters.

"You're leaving?" she said, her face a mask of disappointment. "Not that I blame you wanting to get away from all the craziness, but I was so hoping to meet Edward and get him to sign this."

She held out a dog-eared looking copy of his autobiography, and I smirked. How could I say no to a fellow fan?

"Why don't you give me your number, and I'll see what I can do," I said. While she scrambled to write down the details, I thanked her for helping me the morning before.

"Maybe I could meet you both somewhere for coffee. My treat, of course," she said, holding her hands in a pleading gesture. "I promise not to tell a single soul, and I'll make sure I'm not followed by any of those pesky reporters."

Why reporters would be following her, I wasn't sure, but I thanked her again and said I'd keep it in mind. Thankfully, I didn't see my other neighbor, Jessica. She'd missed her chance to win Edward away from me, but I couldn't feel too sad about that.

My talk with Charlie had reminded me about the check burning a hole in my wallet, so I had Seth take a detour to my bank on the way back to Katie's building. As it was a cashier's check, it cleared immediately. With a definite feeling of satisfaction, I paid my next months' rent in advance, not caring that my little place might sit empty the entire time. It was just a relief to know it was paid for and available if I needed it. Next, I made sure all the minimum amounts on my credit cards were covered, and then I transferred the remainder to my dad. My final salary and end of year bonus would last me for some weeks if I was careful. I just hoped Edward's publisher was still interested in signing me to do the series with him after the next story in our seemingly, never-ending saga broke.

Time would tell.

Katie seemed more like her usual, optimistic self when I returned, and she helped me unpack my things in our new room. I wasn't sure how long we'd be there, but it was undeniably exciting, as I felt like I was embarking on an adventure. I considered unpacking Edward's bag, but despite how close we'd become, I hesitated, not sure how he'd feel about me doing something so intimate.

My almost euphoric mood dampened a little at the realization there was so much about Edward I didn't know. I didn't think he was the type of person to easily take offense. Still, I held back, not wanting to seem presumptuous.

When we were finished, Katie and I offered to help Connie make dinner, but she had it all under control. Just when I was starting to feel a little awkward about taking up residence in someone else's home, Edward arrived, beaming with what I recognized as his 'winner's smile.'

"Tell me?" Katie said, bouncing on her heels.

"It's done!" Edward triumphantly waved a folder of papers. "I'm officially listed as your biological father and legal guardian."

I stood back while father and daughter embraced one another, my heart full and my eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"You, too, Bella," Katie said, and they both gestured me over to join the emotional celebration.

"A lady from CPS will be visiting tomorrow after school to meet Katie and talk with the three of us," Edward explained when we drew back from our extended group hug. "Because of the unusual circumstances, they'll check in on us a bit, in the beginning, to make sure everything's going okay. But they don't foresee any major dramas."

"Neither do I," Katie said with a firm nod. "Like I told you, I'm a good kid."

"Well, here's hoping I can be a good dad," Edward said, his expression a touching combination of nervousness and determination.

Katie smirked. "Eh, Bella will pull you in line if you mess up. Just don't ground me at the drop of a hat, and we'll be fine."

I laughed while Edward's shocked expression morphed into a grin. I don't think he'd expected Katie to feel comfortable teasing him so soon.

"I'm sure we'll all have some adjusting to do," I offered. "But if we work together, I think the three of us can make it work."

Leaving aside the looming media madness, I believed what I said. My instincts told me Edward, Katie, and I were a good fit.

"So, do I," Edward said, placing an arm around each of our shoulders and drawing us back to his sides.

I tagged along while Katie gave Edward a tour of the apartment before the three of us sat down for our first meal together. We invited Connie to join us, but she insisted on retreating to her rooms, saying she wanted to call her daughter as well as giving us some 'bonding time.'

Over dinner, Edward asked Katie how she felt about the idea of our going public so we could tell the story the way _we_ wanted it told. He repeated what the PR guy told him about controlling the flow of information and coming up with a strategy to manage, and even influence social media and our individual and combined images. Katie was understandably nervous about the whole world knowing, but she didn't want to have to keep her relationship with Edward a secret. She liked the idea of us going away together somewhere secluded for the summer. And we saw a return of her 'age-related giddiness' when we mentioned the possibility of traveling for a while until things settled. After that, there was no stopping her from Googling on her phone all the possible places we could go and discussing the things we could do there.

"I could study online, and you guys could write your books. It would be awesome!"

I was sure there'd be a lot of things we'd have to consider, but it was fun to imagine the possibilities.

"I've always wanted to go to Nepal and volunteer for Habitat for Humanity," Edward admitted, sending the three of us spinning off into exploring even more possibilities.

The mood changed when Katie asked what sort of things we'd talk about in the interview. I let Edward answer, and he said it would depend on what the PR people advised. First, they needed to know the whole story, something he planned to tell them after his parents had been told.

Katie looked to me for reassurance, and I encouraged her to share the concerns she'd revealed to me earlier.

"I don't care if James' reputation gets messed up," she said with a grimace. "But I'm worried about how it will affect Daniel and Connor."

Edward nodded. "That's understandable. They're your family, and you care about them."

"Yeah, but I'm scared for Tanya, too. I know what she did was wrong, and I'm not saying I want her to be my mom or anything like that, 'cause that would just be too weird. She gave me up for adoption, so she can't just claim me back or anything. I get that she should have been punished, and maybe she should still be punished now. And I don't blame you if you hate her guts, but I don't think I can hate her—"

"Hey, Sweetheart," Edward interjected, reaching to take hold of Katie's hand. "It's okay that you're worried about Tanya. She's your family, too, and I don't expect you to hate her. _I_ don't hate her," he added with a shrug.

"You don't?" Katie asked, sniffing back tears. "Aren't you angry with her for what she did?"

"Sometimes, but it was a long time ago, and I'd honestly put it behind me. I wish she'd told me about you, but I get why she felt she couldn't. If you hadn't had such a good life with Irina, I'd probably feel differently. But knowing you've been happy and loved all these years is what's most important to me."

"Don't you want her punished?"

Edward sighed, and we shared a look. I had a feeling it was a question he was going to be asked a lot.

"It's not my priority. I just want to do what's best for you, Bella, and me, so the three of us can eventually be left alone to get on with our lives."

"I like the sound of that," Katie said, her smile returning.

With the difficult stuff, at least, temporarily behind us, the rest of the evening had an almost magical feel. There was no denying storm clouds were gathering, and we were in for tumultuous times ahead. But in Katie's home, far above the city, we were protected from the inquisitive minds and intrusive cameras waiting to capture and exploit our lives for entertainment.

For now, we were like any other family, even if ours was brand new.

 **~GV~**

 **Thanks so much for your support. I especially treasure the reviews for this story, as it's very close to my heart as well as being quite challenging to write.**

 **Next chapter is the one that covers three days and includes the meeting with Edward's parents, so quite emotional! Hopefully, I'll have it posted before too long.**

 **xx Elise**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter got so long and unwieldy that I decided to split it in two. Also, I just want to get something up, as it's been too long. But my brain is mush from the awful medication I'm on at the moment, and it's taking me _forever_ to do my final edit/read through. I promise to publish the second half tomorrow. This one is fairly light and fluffy. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to my lovely team of prereaders and betas. I tinkered...as in, I added an entire conversation with Alice, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS - Someone might just 'break' this chapter. ;)**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 24**

Getting Katie to go to bed our first night together was a bit of a challenge. She was understandably excited to have us there and didn't seem in any hurry to call it a night. Edward seemed uncertain how to handle the situation, but as the day caught up with me, and my desire to have some time alone with my new boyfriend grew stronger, I asked Katie if she had a set bedtime on school nights.

Sheepishly, she admitted, "Yeah, I'm supposed to be in bed by nine, nine-thirty at the latest. I usually read for a while before I go to sleep."

Since it was almost ten, I didn't feel bad about urging her to get ready for bed so Edward and I could do the same. I knew enough about teenagers to know she was old enough not to need 'tucking in,' but we offered to come to her room to say goodnight if she wanted.

"Yes, please!" she said. "Just give me five minutes."

We waited until she called for us to enter, finding her in bed beneath the colorful quilt Irina had made her. We took turns wishing her goodnight and bending down to be engulfed in her slender arms.

"I hope you don't think I'm being a baby. It's just, Mom used to always come and give me a kiss and hug before I went to sleep. Granddad would sometimes, but he was usually busy or watching TV. Plus, he was out a lot with Aunt Sophie, so I got used to putting myself to bed. I guess I've missed having someone come in to say goodnight more than I realized."

"I don't mind at all," Edward said, before kissing her forehead. "I love you, Katie."

His cheeks flushed with his words, and so did hers.

"I love you, too, Edward. And you, Bella," she said, giving me a shy wave.

It was the first time she'd said the words to either of us, and I smiled at Edward's reaction. First surprise, then a pleased expression appeared on his face. I was touched as well, but I was used to my students being affectionate with me. For Edward, hearing those words for the first time from his daughter had to be special.

"I love you, too, Sweetie," I said, taking a seat on the other side of Katie's bed. "Are you feeling okay about everything?"

"Yeah, it's a little crazy, but I'm feeling better about things now that you guys are here."

After saying one final goodnight, we left Katie to turn out her bedside lamp when she was ready. She promised she'd only read for a short while to unwind.

Hand in hand, Edward and I walked to the other end of the hallway, both of us seeming lost in thought. I was thinking how much I liked Katie. While I knew she was sure to have difficult days and experience the erratic moods that affected most teenagers, she seemed well-grounded and to have a kind heart.

Edward's thoughts had apparently taken a different turn than pondering his daughter, but I didn't mind one bit. As soon as we were in our new room, with the door closed and locked behind us, he drew me into his arms. Then he kissed me the way I'd wanted to be kissed since he'd first arrived at our temporary new home earlier that evening. He didn't hold anything back. Neither did I. With my arms wrapped around his neck, and my body molded to his, I poured everything I felt but was worried it was too soon to say into the kiss. While there was no denying we had chemistry, there was also tenderness, affection, and a feeling of 'family.' It didn't seem fair that it was okay to tell Katie I loved her and not Edward.

When his mouth broke away from mine, he held me in place with his hands cupping my shoulders. The look in his eyes was intense, almost fierce. I wasn't all that surprised when he said, "I know it's too soon, but dammit, Bella, I'm going to burst if I can't tell you how I feel. I _love_ you. I love you the way I love Katie, like family. And I love you in a way I've never felt for _anyone_ before _._ I am _so_ in love with you, and I just had to tell you, even if it's just this once . . . for now. I know it's too soon, and I'll promise not to say it again until later if you want me to, but—"

I raised my hand and pressed a finger to his lips. "I love you, too, so much."

His eyes closed, and he sighed against my finger before kissing it and then drawing my hand away from his mouth.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

I chuckled softly. "I _am_ saying it because I mean it. I don't care if it's too soon. I know how I feel about you, Edward. I love you, and I'm crazy _in_ love with you, too. I want to be able to say it, all the time, every day." We shared giddy smiles before I grimaced and added, "Maybe not when your parents are around, as they might not approve."

Edward barked a laugh and pulled me back into his arms. "My parents will be ecstatic. Seriously, if I told them we were planning to elope, they wouldn't mind one bit."

"But they haven't even met me."

"They trust me, and believe me, they are going to _love_ you. Five minutes after meeting you, they'll know I'm the luckiest guy alive."

"Wait until they get a load of Katie," I said with a smirk, though my smile fell when Edward's expression turned serious. "I understand they're going to be upset when they find out what happened to you, but she's such a sweet girl. I'm sure they'll love her, too."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Edward said. "It's just going to be hard telling them."

"I'll be right beside you if you think it will help."

"I _know_ it will help. I want you with me all the time, so I definitely want you with me when I talk to my folks."

With that settled, we prepared for bed, turning to each other as soon as we were under the covers. With a great big bed to explore, it might have been fun to try out some more athletic sexual positions, but we seemed to be on the same page. After our mutual declarations of love, we wanted to _make_ love, gently, tenderly, with soft kisses and whispered words. Our bodies moved together with a familiarity I knew would only increase the longer we were a couple. What I couldn't imagine was ever growing bored of being with this amazing, loving, wonderful man.

My confidence had taken a colossal battering this last year. Not that it had been the strongest to start with. But it was starting to sink in that 'Bad Day Bella's' luck had well and truly changed for the better.

~GV~

The next two days passed quickly. Wednesday was the students' last day of school for the year, and Katie rode in with me in the dark-windowed vehicle Seth said was more suitable for our needs. It was nice not to have to worry about being spotted or photographed when we stopped in traffic. The Internet speculation about how and why Edward and I were managing to stay hidden continued to dominate the newsfeeds and blogs that popped up when I googled our names. The ridiculous idea that we had gone into seclusion to film an X-rated video persisted, despite the fact I was still showing up for work every day, which, somehow, always managed to be reported.

Katie seemed a bit out of sorts when she came to my office at the end of her last day. After some gentle probing, she admitted her best friend, Madison, suspected something was up and kept pestering Katie to 'spill the beans.' She'd arranged to spend the afternoon with her on Friday so Edward would have an opportunity to talk to his parents in private before introducing them to Katie. He'd offered to take them to the hotel suite still booked in his names, but Seth had advised against it, saying it would be difficult for us to avoid being detected in such a public place.

"We're going to the mall to see the new Avengers movie," Katie said of her planned outing. "But I don't know how much longer I can keep from blurting out the truth. We've been friends forever, and I've never kept a secret from her like this before."

"Maybe it would help if you tell her there is some serious stuff going on with your family, and that you can't say anything just yet. Hopefully, she'll be willing to wait if she knows you'll tell her what's going on as soon as you're able."

Katie agreed, but to be on the safe side, I waited to leave the school until I was sure her friends had gone for the day so as not to arouse their suspicion. Edward greeted us when we arrived home with hugs and kisses, on the cheek for Katie and on the lips for me. Watching us, she 'awwed' not 'ewwed,' which was a relief. He followed it up with a round of 'I love yous,' which we reciprocated, shy smiles on all our faces.

The visit from the social worker went well, seeming more of a formality than an in-depth investigation. Since she wasn't responding to a complaint, just overseeing an unusual transfer of guardianship, I imagined she was more relaxed than usual. Her biggest concern was Katie's wellbeing regarding the truth of her parentage becoming public. While we didn't have too many specifics to offer, she seemed satisfied that we were aware of the potential for harm and were actively working to manage the situation and protect Katie as best we could.

Dinner that night was a more casual affair, as Edward had told Connie he'd cook his specialty: burgers and homemade sweet potato fries. Katie chose board games for her first night of summer break, and we let her stay up until ten. The next morning, I dressed more casually for my last day of work. Edward and Katie had a movie marathon planned, as they couldn't risk leaving the apartment and being seen together. My last day was bittersweet as I said goodbye to the many staff members I'd come to like and respect, Garrett in particular.

Mr. Ashton gave me a glowing send-off at the staff luncheon, though I couldn't help feeling a little resentful, as it seemed a bit disingenuous when it was his choice not to renew my contract. Edward, with Seth driving, came to pick me up, and he spent a few moments chatting with the staff and even signing a few autographs. Mr. Ashton wished us both all the best while not-so-subtly asking our plans. We stressed the ongoing need for secrecy and kept things vague. Having Edward there at the end of the day made leaving the job I'd loved more bearable. Mr. Ashton even hinted that he may have made a mistake not renewing my contract, though I could tell he was torn. He seemed to realize my relationship with Edward might cause the notoriety that had plagued me this last year to swing the pendulum toward a more favorable form of fame, one that could positively reflect on the school. But when I reminded him that the situation with Katie was likely to cause adverse attention, he quickly withdrew the tentative offer.

I didn't mind too much, as while I'd miss the girls, I was excited at the prospect of working with Edward. Despite the virtual mountain range of obstacles looming ahead of us, the future seemed bright. Maybe I was being naïve. Maybe I was just caught up in the chemical euphoria created by new love. Regardless of its cause, I was determined to enjoy every happy moment that came our way, storing them up like a squirrel preparing for winter. It didn't take a genius to know there'd be days ahead when the stressful moments would outweigh the relaxed and happy ones.

Katie seemed excited to see me at the end of the day, and she admitted she was a bundle of nerves over meeting Edward's family. We did our best to reassure her it would be fine, though I couldn't help feeling a little nervous myself.

Edward told Connie not to worry about preparing dinner, as we planned to order in. Since the three of us were clearly doing well, she asked if she could leave a day early and spend a long weekend with her daughter. She promised to come back the following Monday, as she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Katie for good.

After a quick vote, we decided on pizza for dinner, and one of Seth's men collected it from the delivery guy and brought it up to our door. After eating, we snuggled up on one of the oversized couches, with Edward in the middle, and watched Netflix. It was a much better way to spend the evening after my last day of work than I'd expected. I'd planned to be wallowing in self-pity, though I'm sure Alice would have had something to say about that. When she texted to ask how I was going, I snuck away for a few minutes and called her.

"So, what's it like shacking up with the man of your dreams . . . and his daughter?" she added the last part with a groan. "Talk about cramping your style."

"No, Katie's great. She _wants_ Edward and me to be together."

"Really? She's not throwing jealous hissy fits and trying to play you off against each other?"

"Not yet. Not ever, hopefully. I suppose it _could_ become an issue down the road, but for now, the three of us are getting along fine.

"I'm glad to hear it," Alice said. "What about you and Edward? Are things still _fine_ with you two lovebirds?"

"Absolutely fine, and speaking of love . . ." I let the word trail off suggestively then held the phone away from my ear in anticipations of Alice's squeal. She did not disappoint me.

"You told him? He told you? Who broke first?"

"He did, but he only just beat me to it. I was in the middle of convincing myself it wasn't too soon to tell him how I feel."

Alice insisted on a word for word recounting, which didn't bother me, as it was a moment I was happy to relive.

"And you guys have been getting some 'alone time?'" Alice asked. "How does that even work with Katie in the same apartment?"

I laughed. "It works fine. Our bedrooms are at the opposite ends of the hallway, and our door has a lock. We keep things PG when we're around Katie, of course—"

"And X-rated when it's just the two of you." Alice giggled. "Are you _sure_ you're not interested in filming a sex tape? You'd make a killing."

"Ha, ha," I muttered, relieved when she turned the subject back to Katie, who she couldn't wait to meet. After checking with Edward, I invited her and Jasper to join us for lunch on Sunday with Charlie and Edward's parents. My dad had a soft spot for Alice. He'd only met Jasper a few times, but they got along well, and I hoped having them there would make the day easier for him. I loved my dad, and I trusted him to be supportive . . . always. But finding out about Katie and our plans to go public would be a lot for him to take on board, a lot to worry about, and my dad was a worrier.

As for me, after Katie was in bed for the night, I easily put all _my_ worries aside and focused on the feeling of being naked in Edward's arms. It was hard to imagine life could get any better.

~GV~

 **Tomorrow's chapter is much longer and much angstier, as Edward's parents get to hear his story and find out about Katie. To my guest reviewers who are worried I'm minimizing what Tanya did and don't see it as rape, hopefully, it will ease your concerns.**

 **Please review? I miss hearing from you all. Horrible #* Scabies, and the nasty drugs used to kill the evil critters, are making life pretty miserable at the moment. Getting to read your thoughts on this story would be a real pick me up.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for your kind words and best wishes regarding my ongoing battle against what feels like a medieval plague. Since the blighters have clearly become resistant to the horribly toxic pesticidal medicines I've been on for the last six weeks, I've stopped using them, and my foggy head is clearing and my lungs are on the mend. Seriously, it's like the treatment is a 'what doesn't kill you makes you better' protocol. I asked my latest doctor what he recommends for when the medicines don't work (all the studies say they have a 92% - 94% success rate, so some poor bugger...namely me, has to fall into the 6% - 8%), and he told me anything above 90% is classed as a 100% cure in medicine. I thought he was joking, but he got very upset when I insisted I wasn't cured. He even tried to tell me the hundred or so bites and 'burrows' all over my body must be a psychological response to having 'had' Scabies, as I can't still have it, because the medicine _always_ works. Needless to say, I'm not going back. Instead, I've been googling like crazy, and I'm trying out an old, old remedy (gum turpentine baths). They seem to be helping, though I've warned my DH not to light a match anywhere near me, as I think I'd go up like a candle! I'll keep you posted. :)**

 **Now to the story! Last chapter was, indeed, a reprieve, as this one get's angsty again. I think you'll still enjoy, but it is very emotional. I cried. Although I've been doing that a lot lately. Being cursed by a medieval plague will do that to you.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: Thanks to my awesome team, SunflowerFran, NKubie, Sunshine1220, and MechCat. I've needed lots and lots of help getting this chapter right, and I still went and tinkered with it after I got it back, as I realised some of the scenes were a bit 'tellish' and I wanted to 'show' a few conversations and how they were feeling a bit more.**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 25**

Waiting for Seth to arrive with Edward's parents Friday afternoon, my mood wasn't quite as mellow as it had been the night before. Edward held my hand as we sat together in the family room, regularly squeezing it in a gesture of reassurance. It might have helped if he didn't seem just as nervous as I was, though not all his anxiety was over the conversation he was about to have with his parents. He'd been concerned about letting Katie go off to meet with her friend, but she assured him she was old enough to go to the movies and shopping at a nearby mall without parental supervision. That didn't stop Edward from insisting one of Seth's men drove her to the mall and kept a discreet eye on her while she was there. Thankfully, Katie hadn't argued. I had a feeling that was because she thought Jared was cute, but I didn't share that revelation with Edward. It would have only added to his stress.

Seth texted to say that Edward's parents were on the way up, and we went to meet them in the foyer. I tried to appear relaxed, but I didn't have a great track record with potential in-laws. Edward's mother didn't sound anything like Mrs. Newton, but Edward had mentioned a couple of times how close they were. I just hoped she liked me.

"It will be fine," Edward said, catching sight of the frown I couldn't seem to keep off my face. "I love you and Katie, so _they'll_ love you and Katie. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

I forced a smile, not sure how confident it appeared, but keeping it firmly in place when Edward opened the door and welcomed them inside. He'd showed me pictures of his family on his phone, so their appearances weren't a complete surprise. Still, I couldn't help feeling a bit taken aback by how attractive they both were. It was easy to see that Edward got his strong jaw and athletic physique from his father. While his mother shared his auburn hair, wide green eyes, and dramatic cheekbones. As soon as Esme spotted me, the smile that lit her face both reassured me and reminded me of Katie. Edward was right in saying she took after her grandmother in that regard.

"Bella!" Esme said, approaching me with her arms wide before engulfing me in a hug. "It's _so_ good to meet you. I've been looking forward to this day for weeks, well, months really. I'm just sorry Edward didn't come find you sooner. I just _knew_ you would be perfect for one another."

"Mom," Edward said in a slightly reproving tone, coming to stand by my side and placing his arm around my waist. "You're right. I should have listened and come sooner, but _please_ try not to overwhelm my girlfriend."

"I'll try," Esme said with obvious reluctance. Her enthusiasm reminded me of Alice, and I could only imagine the two of them would either get along like a house on fire or clash horribly. I hoped it was the former.

"Bella, as you've already discovered, this is my mother, Esme." Edward and I shared a smile, and then he gestured for his father to come forward. "And this is my father, Carlisle. Dad, this is Bella."

I shook hands with Edward's father, who smiled in greeting but seemed a little less intense than his wife.

For the next few minutes, we made small talk, inquiring about their flight as we showed them into the family room. After asking what everyone would like to drink, I disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, returning with a tray of coffees, teas, and some cookies Katie and I had made that morning. I took a seat next to Edward, his arm immediately going around my shoulders. His parents had gone quiet, and I noticed they were surreptitiously glancing around the inviting, but expensively decorated, room.

"This is _your_ place, Bella?" Esme asked, her brow furrowed. She'd spotted the photo wall, and while we weren't quite close enough to make out the photos in detail, it was fairly obvious my picture wasn't among them.

"No, it's not. I have a small apartment in a building farther north."

"Oh, I see," Esme murmured. "So, this place belongs to a friend of yours, Edward? I assume you're staying here because of all the fuss with the media This place gives you more privacy than the hotel?" Her statements all sounded like questions, not that I blamed her.

"Not exactly," Edward said before taking a deep breath. After removing his arm from around my shoulders, he took hold of my hand, squeezing it almost too tightly. "I'm afraid, there's something I have to tell you both, something from my past I never expected to _need_ to tell you. It has to do with the reason I came to Seattle, well, other than to meet Bella."

"Oh, do you mean the meeting with the law firm that kept pestering you? Wasn't that some wealthy businessman wanting to leave you something from his estate?"

"Not the way we assumed," Edward said.

Esme went to speak again, and Carlisle put a hand on her arm. He seemed to have picked up on Edward's nerves which pointed to the seriousness of the situation. "I think we should hold off on any more questions, Es, and let Edward explain."

"Thanks, Dad," Edward said. His knee started to shake, and he placed our joined hands on it and pressed down to try and make it stop. His parents noticed the action, and their frowns deepened. I wished there was something I could do or say to ease Edward's distress. Rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb, I hoped he could feel my unconditional, if silent, support.

After drawing another deep breath, Edward began. "You guys always suspected there was more I wasn't saying about the weekend when my shoulder was hurt, that more happened when I was tied up than what I admitted. I'm sorry I lied to you Mom, Dad, but you were right."

Esme's harshly drawn in breath sounded loud in the room, and Edward grimaced.

"Keep going, son," Carlisle said, edging closer to his wife and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Over the next half hour, Edward told his painful story. His parents, to their credit, listened without interruption. They knew Alec and Felix had hurt Edward and forced alcohol down his throat, but they hadn't known there were girls present . . . young women, all twenty or older. Edward had never told them the real reason he'd been tied up, saying it was all just part of a stupid initiation. Hazing gone wrong. Now, he added the horrifying information that he'd had a sock forced into his mouth that had made it difficult for him to breath. In broken, stilted sentences, he described not being able to call for help or contradict Alec's lies that Edward was a willing participant in a masochistic role-playing game. He told them about Tanya giving him drugs in case he was genuinely hurt and not just 'pretending' for affect.

After releasing a long, shuddering breath, Edward stared at our joined hands. Summing up the traumatic encounter in a few brief, carefully worded phrases, he finished by saying, "Tanya believed Alec when he said I wanted to be subjugated sexually, and she took advantage of me. I was tied up tightly, so there wasn't anything I could do to defend myself or fight her off. I was scared and hurt, my head spinning from the alcohol and cocaine, but my body still responded." He shrugged, not meeting his parents' stricken gazes. "I know now it wasn't my fault, but at the time, I was ashamed, and confused." He lifted his head, wincing when he saw the looks of horror and dismay on their faces. "I'm sorry I never told you."

Esme had pressed a hand to her mouth, but at Edward's final words, she broke down and sobbed. Silent tears ran down Carlisle's cheeks. Realizing I was crying, too, I reached for the box of tissues I'd made sure to have conveniently placed on the coffee table near where we were all seated. After grabbing a handful, I pushed the box toward Edward's parents.

Carlisle stood and walked over to one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over the city in the direction of the Sound. His shoulders shook, and he took a moment to compose himself before returning to sit beside his silently weeping wife. "Edward, son, why didn't you tell us? I can't believe you carried that burden all these years and never said anything."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Edward whispered. "I just didn't want you to know. I didn't want _anyone_ to know."

"That's why you waited to see a therapist until after you turned eighteen . . . so they wouldn't have to tell us," Esme said between shuddering sobs. "We _knew_ something was wrong before then, and we tried to get you to see someone, but you refused. You'd always pushed yourself in the pool, but after that weekend, it was as if you were being driven by something."

"Or trying to escape painful memories," Carlisle added.

"I was," Edward admitted, "And I did escape them. I put it behind me, and after I was eighteen, I went and talked to a therapist about the things that were causing me problems. I've seen therapists a couple of times over the years to deal with the memories or issues that have arisen from that night. Honestly, Mom and Dad, I didn't let it ruin my life. I'll admit I wondered if it had affected my ability to form the kind of relationship I wanted, but it was just that I hadn't met the right woman. Now I'm with Bella, I know what it's like to be completely in love for the very first time."

Edward looked at me, and I rolled my eyes. So much for being discreet in front of his parents. Although if telling them about his feelings for me helped Edward to get having through this awful revelation, I didn't mind.

"We're glad you feel that way about Bella, but why now, son?" Carlisle asked, drawing our attention back to Edward's slightly more composed parents. "Why bring us all the way to Seattle to tell us about something that happened to you fourteen years ago?"

Edward rubbed his face with his free hand, the one that wasn't gripping mine, and then told them about going to the lawyer's office on Monday.

"The 'benefactor' who insisted I come to Seattle was Tanya's father, Marcus Denali. He wasn't present at the meeting, and I almost left as soon as I heard the name. But one of the lawyers showed me a photo of a girl I assumed was a younger version of Tanya. It wasn't. It was her biological daughter, her _thirteen_ -year-old daughter," Edward concluded with deliberate emphasis on Katie's age.

Esme and Carlisle stared, their brows furrowed in confusion. Then Esme's face fell, her mouth dropping open.

" _Your_ daughter? From . . . from that awful night?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, she's mine. The DNA test was positive."

Esme's gasp sounded loud in the room. "You have a teenage daughter? We have a granddaughter?"

Edward nodded again, too choked up to speak. He looked to me, and I gave him a wan smile before answering for him. "Her name is Katie. She's a wonderful girl, and this is her home. Amazingly, I already knew her, as she'd been coming to see me ever since her mother—her _adoptive_ mother and biological grandmother—Irina Denali, was killed in a car accident six months ago. That's why Marcus Denali, her biological grandfather and the man she thought was her father, arranged for Edward to be contacted. His health isn't good, and he was worried about what would happen to Katie if something happened to him too."

"Adoptive? Biological grandparents? I don't understand?" Esme said.

"I think I do," Carlisle said, his voice gruff. "This woman, Tanya Denali, her parents covered for her and raised our son's baby as their own. They knew what she did, to a child . _. . our child . . ._ and they let her get away with it and kept our grandchild from us."

Esme began to weep again, her grief palpable, whereas Carlisle looked as though he was about to explode with rage.

"Mom, Dad, please," Edward said before his voice broke. It took a moment for him to bring his emotions under control. "I get why you're upset and angry, I do. This is a hell of a shock. But Tanya's parents didn't know what happened. All she told them was the father wasn't in the picture, and she was giving the baby up for adoption. Irina had always wanted another child, so they adopted Katie and told people she was their biological daughter. They only figured out she was mine because of those baby and toddler photos they used for that special on the athletes going to London in 2012."

"That was six goddamned years ago!" Carlisle shouted. "Why didn't they contact you then?"

"Carlisle, honey." It was Esme's turn to try and calm her spouse by placing a hand on his arm.

He slumped back in his seat, his hands forming fists on his thighs. "I know you, Edward. You're not one to hold a grudge, but you can't ask me to dismiss what these people have done."

"I'm not, Dad, I promise. I know what Tanya and her parents did was wrong."

"Wrong? It was a crime! I've always hated that Alec and Felix got away with what they did with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. I didn't fight it, because you were so adamant you didn't want us to. Knowing Alec was a minor, and Felix just an idiot follower, made it a little easier to accept. But that woman, she . . . she . . ." Carlisle broke off, his expression heartbroken. "She _raped_ my son, and she stole thirteen years of our granddaughter's life—your daughter's life. I can't just pretend that didn't happen."

"You're right. I know." Edward started to cry. At first, it was just a few tears, but then he began to weep, his shoulders shaking with deep, wracking sobs. I squeezed his hand, wishing I could take his pain but knowing it was important he allowed himself to feel it. I'd wondered when the reality of what he'd been denied would finally hit him. He was always so reasonable when he talked about missing out on knowing Katie from when she was born, pointing out that many men don't get a say in what happens to their unborn or newborn children. He'd spoken of a woman's right to choose, but he didn't get a choice, in any of this, and that wasn't fair either.

Edward's mother left her seat and moved to sit on his other side. She wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders, and he turned and wept against her chest. When his father stood, I pried my fingers loose from Edward's hand so Carlisle could take my place and embrace his son from behind. For a long moment, they cried in each other's arms. I cried, too, but I stayed back, knowing they needed this time to grieve as a family.

When Edward's tears were spent, he sat up, and his parents returned to their seats. After reaching for some tissues, he blew his nose, wiped his eyes, and gestured for me to rejoin him.

"Mom, Dad, I understand you're angry," he said, his voice hoarse. "I am, too, but mostly I'm just trying to look forward and focus on what's best for Katie. Honestly, I don't know what to think, or _do,_ about Tanya, but can we worry about that later?"

"Of course, darling," Esme said, her voice wavering but sure. "We didn't mean to make this any harder on you than it already is. It's just come as such a huge shock."

"Sorry, son," Carlisle offered, his bright blue eyes red-rimmed. "I'm just having a hard time getting my head around all this. Why don't you tell us about our granddaughter? Do you have any photos?"

It was the perfect thing to say, and Edward quickly pulled up the photos he was collecting of Katie on his phone. Some she'd sent to him and others he'd taken during the previous few days. There were quite a few of Katie and me together, as well as some of her with Edward that I'd taken. They were an incredibly photogenic father and daughter, but my favorite photo was a selfie of the three of us with Edward holding the camera at arm's length.

"Oh, she's lovely," Esme said, raising a hand to her mouth and pressing it against her trembling lips. "Look, Carlisle, she has your face shape, just like Edward, and if I'm not mistaken, I think she has my smile."

"That's one of the first things I told her," Edward said, displaying the same, wide smile that showed off the high cheekbones he'd inherited from his mother and given to his daughter.

For the next half hour, Edward answered Esme's and Carlisle's many questions about their granddaughter with me stepping in to fill in the gaps in his knowledge where I could. Whenever the answers necessitated our mentioning Irina or Marcus, their expressions tightened, so we tried to focus on Katie alone wherever possible. When it dawned on Esme that the photo wall she'd noticed earlier contained larger images of Katie, Edward and I went with her and Carlisle to stand before it. They exclaimed at how cute Katie was when she was younger and remarked on her similarity to Edward when he was little. When they came to the section of the wall that featured Tanya at varying ages, including ones of her with James and their sons, I thought they might turn away, but Esme surprised me by stepping closer.

"Why are they familiar. Where would I have seen them before?"

"On TV," Carlisle answered. "He's a senator or something, isn't he? Hunt, I think?"

"Yes, that's right," Edward said. "James Hunt . . . a real creep. Katie can't stand him, but she's worried about how this will affect her half-brothers, Daniel and Connor." He grimaced before adding. "They're not overly close, but she's also afraid for Tanya."

Carlisle's expression remained grim. "That's commendable of her, but not something we can take into consideration. If your daughter had been raised to know the truth, I doubt she'd have any sympathy for the woman who abused her father then gave her up after she was born."

Edward opened his mouth, to protest I suspected, but then he closed it with a sigh.

"Have you spoken with an attorney about prosecuting yet?" Esme asked. "I know it was a long time ago, but it's not like this Tanya woman will be able to deny what she did, _or_ get away with it, no matter how important her husband might be. Katie is living proof of her crime, so I imagine it will be an open and shut case."

Edward ran a hand through his already tousled hair. It wasn't the first time he'd done so during this emotion-charged afternoon, and I doubted it would be the last.

"I'm not interested in prosecuting Tanya. The last thing I want is to put Katie through a court case. It's going to be hard enough on her when the truth comes out. Like I said before, I just want to focus on what's best for Katie, for her future and ours," he added, drawing me close and pressing a kiss to my temple.

Carlisle turned away from the photo wall to face his son. "You're really going to let her get away with it? I know I said I'd leave it for now, but she deserves to be in prison for what she did."

Edward released me and squared his shoulders. "Maybe she does, but there are no guarantees, not even with Katie in the picture. Do you really want your granddaughter front and center of a case like this? Can you imagine how the press would sensationalize it? Even if I thought it was worth doing that to Katie, do you know how difficult it is to get a conviction in sexual assault cases, even ones involving a minor? There are all sorts of things she could say to defend herself and make me look like I was a willing participant or even the instigator. I was six feet four and shaving every day. I don't think it would take much to convince a jury it was reasonable for her to assume I was older."

"But you were injured," Esme argued, fighting back the tears.

"I know, Mom. But some hotshot lawyer could twist it, so even that was somehow my fault. They could say I got too caught up in game, or I was injured _after_ I was with Tanya . . . _willingly_. I'd not only have to tell the story, in minute, humiliating detail, I'd have to defend my version of it, over and over, while being pulled apart by a team of defense lawyers whose goal would be to discredit me in every way possible. And I'd have to do it with the whole world watching, weighing in, and making judgments about the most traumatic event of my life like it was some fucking reality TV special!"

Edward turned away from his parents, and I wanted to reach out and comfort him so badly. But he needed to get this off his chest and for them to, hopefully, understand.

After sighing heavily, he faced them again. "I'm sorry, but I won't put myself— _and_ _Katie—_ through that, just so Tanya _might_ spend six months in a low-security prison farm, the most likely outcome. Even if there was a chance she'd do serious time in a penitentiary, I still wouldn't do it. I don't care if she's punished or not, as It's not going to change what happened. I highly doubt she became a serial sex offender, so it's not as if I'm responsible for not preventing other attacks."

"No, of course not. We would _never_ blame you for someone else's actions," Esme said.

"But you think I'm a coward?"

He directed the question toward Carlisle, who immediately began shaking his head.

"No, son, I just hadn't considered what you'd have to go through in order to see her brought to justice."

Edward huffed a breath. "If it's any consolation, she won't get through this unscathed. Her reputation, her _life,_ will be ruined, which will have to be enough." His defensive posture dropped, and he asked in a more conciliatory tone, "Dad, I'm curious about something. You remember how we'd all go to church with grandma sometimes when I was a kid? You seemed to take the stuff about forgiveness and redemption pretty seriously. Was it just talk?"

Even though Edward's words were spoken gently, they scored a direct hit, and I winced at the pain that appeared on Esme and Carlisle's faces.

"It wasn't just talk," Carlisle said, his shoulders slumping. "But I guess they are concepts that are easier to advocate in the abstract than when one of your own children has been hurt."

It was Edward's turn to grimace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem like I was having a go at you. It's just been on my mind, but you're right. If someone hurt Katie, I don't care who or why, or how long ago . . . or even if she'd moved on, and it didn't bother her anymore," he added with a brittle laugh. "I'd still want them to pay."

"It's a parent thing." Esme said, her expression pleading. "We didn't mean to seem unsupportive, but you've known about this for a long time, not Katie but the other . . ." Her face crumpled, and Carlisle patted her shoulder. She smiled a teary thanks before continuing. "Just give us some leeway while we come to terms with this, okay?"

"Of course." Edward drew her into a hug and then shared one with his dad. He'd just caught hold of my hand again when a text from Seth let us know Katie was home, and Edward and I went to meet her at the door. She told us she'd had a nice afternoon with her friend, and the movie was 'cool,' but her nervousness over meeting Edward's parents was palpable.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said, leading her into the family room. He made the introductions, and I wasn't surprised to see his parents struggling with their emotions once more.

"Hi," Katie said with a small wave. "It's nice to meet you both. What would you like me to call you? Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh, heavens, no." Esme came closer, and I could tell she was itching to give her granddaughter a hug. My already positive opinion of her increased when she held back rather than forcing herself on Katie. "You can call us Esme and Carlisle, though we'd love it if you called us Nana and Pop, but only if you're okay with that. It's what our grandson, Henry, calls us."

"Okay, Nana . . . Pop," Katie said, her smile a little more certain. "I've never had grandparents before. Well, I did, but I didn't know they were my grandparents."

Things could have become awkward with Katie's comment, but after Edward's outburst, his parents were on their best behavior. It was obvious they were trying hard to be supportive, and there was no disguising the awed looks on their faces over getting to meet their granddaughter.

Edward and I trailed along behind, as Katie took them on a tour of the apartment. I could only imagine how difficult it was for them to be complimentary of the home belonging to people they viewed with such disdain, but they hid their justifiable opinion for Katie's sake. I'm wasn't sure how I'd feel if I were in their shoes. One thing I'd learned was it could be easier to forgive or let go of anger towards someone who'd hurt us personally than someone who'd hurt the people we loved.

Edward's parents made a fuss over Katie's room, but it was the sewing-come-art room that caused Esme's eyes to light up.

"You like art?" she asked Katie. "Has Edward told you I'm an art teacher?"

Katie nodded and shyly showed Esme some of her work. When it became obvious the two were going to be engaged for some time over their shared passion, Edward, Carlisle, and I left them to it.

"I could do with something stronger," Carlisle admitted when I offered him another tea or coffee. "Any chance there's a beer lurking in that fancy fridge?"

I smirked. "I may have stocked up in preparation for my dad visiting on Sunday." I collected a couple of beers when Edward said he'd like one, too. I wasn't a fan and poured myself a juice before taking a seat with Edward and his dad at the breakfast table.

Carlisle wanted to know more about my dad, and me. He had a lot of questions, but I didn't feel as if I was being interrogated, more that he was genuinely interested in getting to know me. After Edward and I had given him the PG-rated version of our first date and subsequent week together, Carlisle brought the conversation back around to Katie. He smiled as we both gushed about how amazing she was, but then his expression turned serious.

"I understand, son," he said, addressing Edward. "That girl is your priority now, and you'll do whatever you have to do to safeguard her well-being. But please, understand that you've had a lot of time to come to terms with what happened to you. For your mother and I, it's just happened." He took a shuddering breath before continuing, "If I could, I'd resurrect that Alec character, just so I could beat the daylights out of him for what he did to you. It was bad enough he hurt you, but finding out he set you up to be . . . _taken advantage of_ ," he said the words cautiously, using the phrase Edward had spoken earlier, "makes my blood boil. As for this Tanya woman, I appreciate your reasoning for not wanting to pursue her through the courts. I can also appreciate she was a relatively young woman and under the influence of God knows what. But how stupid was she to believe a psychopathic kid about some messed-up role-playing game? She obviously suspected you were injured, and not just play-acting if she forced drugs on you for pain relief. Why the hell didn't she check to see if you were okay rather than assuming?"

"I don't know, Dad. You're not asking anything I haven't asked myself a thousand times." Edward shrugged, his expression resigned. "There's plenty of incidents where college kids go too far when it comes to hazing and initiations or just at out-of-control parties, and sometimes kids get hurt, even killed. I was just glad I survived. Of course, I used to wish it hadn't happened, but I can't bring myself to regret it anymore, as otherwise, I wouldn't have Katie. I realize I've only known about her for a short time, not even a week, but I love her . . . she's mine."

"It does put a different perspective on things," Carlisle said before looking intently at his son. "I've always felt we failed you by letting you go on that damned training camp. Despite the way we've been acting or overreacting, we won't fail you in this, I promise. You tell us what you need, and we'll back you, one hundred percent."

Edward reached across the table to clasp his father's hand. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me. We're meeting with some PR people tomorrow to help us come up with a strategy for how to handle the situation. So far, it seems the best option is to go public to try and control what information is out there rather than have the press dig into our business and then roll over us like a runaway train with their speculations. Tanya will cop a huge beating from the press. I know it's not the same as taking her to court—"

"No, I get it," his dad interjected. "You have other priorities, namely the two beautiful young women who've become a part of your life –and our family—this week."

The three of us exchanged smiles just as Esme and Katie walked up to the table. I wondered how much they'd heard. To my relief, Katie's expression wasn't distressed.

"I will say this," Carlisle continued, his voice hoarse as he choked up a little. "I couldn't be prouder of how you're handling all of this. If there's _anyone_ who can find a silver lining in a difficult situation and overcome whatever obstacles are thrown his way, it's you, son."

 **~GV~**

 **So... I'm guessing I'll have some readers upset with me for not finding a way to put Tanya behind bars for a decade or two. I wasn't opposed to the idea of her going to prison, but I'm trying to stay true to the characters, and I just couldn't see Edward being willing to put himself or Katie through a trial. Could you imagine the circus the press would make of it? Someone (sorry, I couldn't find the review again) mentioned that since Edward was a minor at the time of the offense, they should be able to keep the court proceedings private, but I just can't imagine that happening with such high profile people involved. Also, when I did the research, the odds of Tanya being convicted seemed incredibly slim. Statistically, less than one percent of rapists are ever convicted in the US (it's very similar here in Australia). I'm betting the majority of those who are found guilty weren't wealthy with expensive lawyers working to discredit their victims and twist things to suit their clients best interests. I realize that Katie's existence makes at least statutory rape provable in this case, but that would put her right in the middle of a traumatizing trial. I just can't see Edward being okay with that, so I've gone in a different direction. If _not_ seeing Tanya imprisoned is too upsetting for you, and you decide not to read any more, I understand. Thanks for sticking with me so far. **

**xx Elise**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Again! Thanks so much for your support for last chapter and this story in general. It's very much appreciated.** **This is a crazy long chapter, 7000 words, but there wasn't anywhere to split it.**

 **Thank you to my lovely team of prereaders, NKubie, Sunshine1220, and MechCat who has somehow been dragged along for the ride. And special thanks to my beta, Fran, who hasn't been well but continues to do amazing work for a lot of grateful writers.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: Thanks for your kind words of encouragement regarding my battle with Scabies. All I can say is the medieval war against the accursed scourge continues. :(**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 26**

Edward's parents put on a good front for the remainder of the afternoon and evening, even though they were obviously still reeling from Edward's disclosures. They were clearly trying so hard to be supportive, carefully watching their words while getting to know Katie and me. I couldn't fault their friendliness, and I smiled my thanks when Esme made a big fuss over the chicken casserole and side dishes I'd prepared for dinner. They both seemed quite down to earth, which made sense, as Edward hadn't grown up wealthy. His parents were ordinary, hard-working people who had raised an extraordinary son. They were unabashedly proud of him, but they were also clearly overwhelmed by the day's revelations.

I tried to keep the conversation on neutral ground, and they seemed grateful, but they struggled to hide their feelings whenever the subject of Katie's _other_ grandparents was raised. It was somewhat unavoidable, since we were in the Denali's home. Although the main reason they kept coming up as a topic of conversation was because Katie talked about them . . . a lot. I think she was not-so-subtly letting us know she wasn't going to erase her family or history, even if it made the atmosphere around us uncomfortable.

I didn't sense any malice in her actions, just a strong desire to hold onto what was left of the only family she had ever known. On the one occasion she mentioned Tanya, the tension was palpable. Katie seemed to sense it, and looked at Edward, her expression contrite. To his credit, he never flinched or changed the subject but encouraged her to talk about the people who'd played the most significant roles in her life. It had to hurt though, hearing about past events that had included Tanya and not him, as well as all the major milestone he'd missed in his child's life.

While Esme and Carlisle struggled more noticeably, they kept any judgmental comments to themselves. Under the circumstances, I thought they did well for a couple who'd just received such a life-changing combination of terrible and wonderful news. On the positive side, they had a lovely new granddaughter, but there was so much on the negative. They'd missed out on most of Katie's growing up, and their son had been horribly abused, kept the worst of it from them, and didn't want to pursue his abuser in the courts. It was a lot to process.

I _almost_ said something to Katie, but I didn't want her to think I was trying to shut her down. Edward and I would eventually have to set boundaries for her behavior, as there were lines it wasn't okay for her to cross. Not that she went _too_ far, but once it became obvious our support was unconditional, she began asking questions about Edward's family and their lives back in Chicago.

"Is that where you live, too?" she asked Edward, her expression becoming troubled.

We'd finished dinner and were seated in the family room with Edward, Katie, and me sharing one of the oversized couches.

"I have an apartment in Chicago not far from where the rest of my family lives, but I'm not there that often," Edward explained, his tone gentle. "I also have a place in Colorado Springs near where the U.S. swim team is based. It's rented to some of the junior team members at the moment, but they let me stay with them when I need to be in the area."

I hadn't had a chance to mention to Edward about Katie's fear he wouldn't take her with him if he left Seattle, but he seemed to pick up on it. After placing an arm around her shoulders, he bent his head to capture her gaze. "They're just apartments, Katie. My home is wherever you and Bella are now, and that can be wherever we want it to be."

"But what about your work? Don't you have training courses to run and stuff like that?" she asked.

"I've told everyone I'm taking an extended break." Edward shrugged. "I figure I'm entitled to some parental leave, and nothing and no one is stopping me from spending time with my new daughter."

Katie giggled. " _And_ your new girlfriend. You mustn't forget Bella."

"Never!" Edward said, reaching with his free arm to draw me against his other side.

It felt good to be nestled against Edward, with Katie smiling happily, and his parents looking on with indulgent smiles. The tension had finally eased, and if the evening had ended at that point, it would have been perfect. But we were interrupted by the house phone. I hadn't heard it ring before, and Katie was out of her seat and across the room before either Edward or I registered what she was doing.

"Dad?" she said upon lifting the receiver. "Is that you? Are you okay?"

I looked at Edward and saw his features twist. It had to hurt hearing Katie call Marcus 'Dad' instead of 'Granddad' like she'd been doing. While my heart ached for Edward, I was also concerned for Katie. She'd clearly been hiding how much she missed and was worried about the man she'd always believed to be her father. I was glad he'd finally called, as all Edward had received was a vague email from Marcus saying he was cruising the Caribbean and would be in touch. His justification was he wanted to give Edward and Katie time to bond. I'd thought it was a cop-out, but it seemed his conscience had gotten the better of him.

Or maybe not.

Katie gasped. Her eyes went wide, and the sprinkling of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks stood out on her suddenly pale face. She held the receiver away from her for a moment before returning it to her ear and saying, "Tanya? Um . . . hi. How are you?"

It was Esme's turn to gasp aloud, though I think we all drew in a quick breath. I don't know why, but I'd never considered the possibility of Tanya calling the apartment.

"No, um, Dad's fine . . . I think . . . I mean, of course, he's fine. He's just, um, running late?" Wincing, Katie looked to Edward and me. She listened for a moment, her eyes going even wider. "Oh, he told you about the cruise? Ah, yeah, I don't know why I said he was out." She grimaced again, and I offered her a look of sympathy for getting caught lying. "Um, Connie? Er, she's gone to stay with her daughter for the weekend . . . No, I'm not alone. I'm with . . . um . . . I'm with . . ." Katie's lower lip started to tremble, and tears welled in her eyes.

Edward groaned quietly, and I gave his hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and crossing to Katie.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" I asked.

Katie heaved a sigh and pressed the receiver to her chest. "Yes, please. She said Dad, I mean _Granddad,_ sent her an email saying he was on a cruise like he told Edward. But he also said she should take the boys and go into hiding. She wants to know what's going on, and I don't know what to say."

Neither did I, but I took the phone, and Katie stepped back into Edward's waiting arms. He'd come up behind me to comfort his daughter, and also, I imagined, so he could listen to what was being said. His parents approached, probably with the same intention, and stood behind him and Katie.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan," I said into the receiver. "I'm one of the counselors at Katie's school, and I'm staying with her while Mr. Denali is away."

When I finished talking, I held the phone out so everyone could hear what Tanya had to say in response.

"I'm Marcus Denali's eldest daughter, Tanya Hunt. I appreciate you taking care of Katie, but do you have any idea why my father would go on a cruise without telling me first?" she asked, her cultured voice sounding strained.

When I didn't respond straight away, she continued.

"I've just received an email from him that is disturbing. He sounds paranoid, delusional maybe. It's only six months since he lost our mother, and he's barely recovered from having treatment for a heart ailment. I'm concerned he might be reacting to his medication, as he told me I should take my boys and go into hiding. I wouldn't normally tell a complete stranger such a thing, but you're obviously involved to some extent. Do you have _any_ idea what's going on?"

My shoulders sagged, as I thought, not for the first time, that Marcus Denali had a lot to answer for. He'd not only abandoned Katie, but he couldn't seem to resist meddling from a distance. I could only assume he must have gotten an attack of the guilts over throwing his older daughter to the sharks and not being there to support her either.

"Could you give me one moment, please? I'll be right back."

I could hear Tanya calling my name, so I pressed the phone against my chest just as Katie had done earlier.

"What do I tell her?"

Edward's parents and Katie all started talking at once. Esme and Carlisle advocated hanging up on 'that woman' and calling a lawyer, just to be on the safe side. Katie, who was struggling not to cry, seemed to have taken Marcus' warning to heart, as she was afraid for Connor and Daniel. I wanted to assure her the boys were perfectly safe . . . for now. Who knew what was going to happen once the story was revealed? In the end, Edward took charge.

"Let me talk to her," he said.

I took an involuntary step back, as my protective instincts rushed to the forefront. It wasn't entirely rational, but I didn't want him to have anything to do with Tanya. His parents were clearly of the same mind. They didn't want her hurting their son again, and they were worried she'd try and take away the granddaughter they'd only just met. Katie started to cry in earnest, and it felt as though the situation was getting rapidly out of hand.

"Enough," Edward said, raising his voice to be heard. "Mom, Dad, you don't have to worry. She can't hurt me. I'm a grown man, and I can take care of myself. As for Katie, Tanya gave up her rights when she was born. _I_ have legal guardianship. Remember? But I want to talk to her, as she needs to know what's happening."

"Why should that woman's _needs_ matter one iota?" Esme demanded.

A part of me thought she had a point, but I could see Edward's perspective, and Katie's, too. Sometimes being trained to empathize was a nuisance, as seeing things from every angle could be confusing.

Edward sighed. "Tanya is justifiably worried about her father, and she has two little boys to consider. Regardless of what she did fourteen years ago, this situation is going to have a huge impact on her family, and I don't feel right about them being blindsided."

"Please?" Katie said between hiccupping sobs. "I know she did a terrible thing, but Connor and Daniel don't deserve to have anything bad happen to them."

"Oh, Sweetheart," Esme said, her angry expression changing to one of contrition. Carlisle looked equally crestfallen at his granddaughter's distress. "I'm sorry. Of course, you're worried about your nephews or half-brothers or however you think of them. This is confusing for us, so I can only imagine what it's like for you. Don't mind Pops and me. We're just a bit overwhelmed."

"Me, too," Katie murmured, as Esme opened her arms and drew her into a comforting hug.

"How about we go make some hot chocolate and let Edward and Bella handle this for now? I'm sure they'll tell us about it afterward."

To my relief, Katie agreed. There was no way the upcoming conversation was going to be easy, and she didn't need to hear it. After Esme and Carlisle led Katie from the room, I gestured for Edward to take a seat on the padded chair nearest to the phone, and then I put the receiver back to my ear.

"Hello, Tanya, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yes. What the hell's going on?"

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you. He'll explain everything," I said.

" _He?_ You've got a man there while you're supposed to be looking after my sister?"

I sighed and handed the phone to Edward. Then I took a seat on the arm of his chair and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. We shared a long look, one I hoped would give him courage and let him know I was there for him in any way he needed. He swallowed, drew in a deep breath, then put the phone to his ear.

"Tanya, this is Edward Cullen. Your father contacted me through his lawyers, and they told me about Katie. DNA test results confirmed she is my biological daughter, and I've been granted legal custody. Bella is my girlfriend, and together we'll be taking care of Katie from now on."

There was nothing comical about the situation, but I half expected to hear a thump from the other woman fainting dead away. Instead, there was silence for a long moment. Then we heard a whispered, "Oh, my God," which she repeated several times. It was followed by the sound of her bursting into tears.

Tanya's gut-wrenching sobs were hard to listen to. I did _not_ want to feel sorry for this woman, in fact, I was predisposed to hate Tanya Hunt with a vengeance. She might have been manipulated into doing what she did, and she possibly even regretted her actions. But she'd contributed to hurting Edward, and she'd taken advantage of him when he was a vulnerable boy, regardless of his size or appearance at the time. Edward had brought up the concepts of forgiveness and redemption with his parents earlier, and as a counselor, I knew the benefits of letting go of anger and the desire for vengeance. But I understood where Carlisle and Esme were coming from, and I couldn't imagine ever being able to view what Tanya had done with anything less than outrage.

"Tanya are you all right?" Edward eventually asked. "We can talk later if you need some time. I'm sure this has come as a shock."

Hearing him speak with such patience to a woman who'd wronged him so badly was evidence, as if I needed it, of the size of Edward's heart. It reminded me of something Charlie once told me: how we treat people should be more about what sort of person we choose to be than a reaction to how they've treated us. I'd been quick to agree, but experience had taught me it was a lot easier said than done.

"N, no . . . Th, that's okay," Tanya managed to say between sobs. She asked for a moment, and when she returned, she sounded a little calmer.

"Edward, I . . ." her voice broke again, and a few seconds passed before she continued. "I've thought about this so many times, of speaking with you and begging, literally _begging,_ for your forgiveness for what I did. But now all the things I was going to say, that I've rehearsed, seem . . . wrong. It doesn't matter that I was drunk or high or that I'd fooled myself into believing you were old enough. I was aware Alec was trouble and a liar, as I'd met his type before. On some level, I knew you weren't willing, that you weren't really playing a stupid game, but . . . but I . . ."

She broke down again, and Edward and I waited, sharing anguished looks until she calmed enough to continue.

"I'd been watching you swimming that whole weekend, your team, but you in particular. You never came and talked to us or flirted like the other boys. You never even looked my way, and I wasn't used to that. I, oh God, this sounds pathetic, but I was used to getting whatever I wanted, _whom_ ever _I_ wanted. When I was in high school. At college. _All_ the boys chased me, and I picked and chose the ones I wanted. I told myself afterward that I'd developed a crush on you, but it was a justification. The truth was, I was angry you weren't falling all over yourself to get _my_ attention."

She broke down crying again, and Edward reached to grab my hand.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. "You don't have to listen to this if you don't want to. You don't owe her anything."

"I know." Edward nodded jerkily. "But I want to hear what she has to say. I've wondered what she was thinking. How she could do what she did."

Tanya continued, and we fell silent. "Edward, I won't lie to you, I promise. I thought you were sixteen, maybe seventeen, so I told myself I couldn't have you. I knew I shouldn't be upset you weren't interested in me, as I was too old for you even if just by a few years, or so I thought. I had _no_ idea you weren't even fifteen." She sobbed several times again then kept going. "When Alec said you were all over eighteen, I suspected it was a lie . . . hell, I _knew,_ but I didn't care. I thought you'd be grateful an older, more experienced woman wanted you. But when I came into the bedroom, it was obvious you were hurt and didn't want to be there. Alec told those stupid lies about you playing a role, and instead of calling him on them and doing the right thing, I . . . I . . ."

When Tanya broke down crying again, I joined her. My tears were born of fury not shame, or possibly self-pity. I still wasn't sure what was motivating her. But hearing that she had _known_ Edward was hurt, realized he was unwilling, and even suspected he was underage, sickened me. That she'd still gone ahead and taken what she'd wanted from him, because of an ingrained sense of entitlement, was horrifying.

"I was a spoiled, entitled bitch," Tanya said, and for a moment, I wondered if I'd spoken aloud.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, but Edward, I'm begging you, for the sake of my boys, and for Katie's sake, please don't go public with this. I'll do anything you want, anything. I've tried to make up for what I did. I volunteer and raise money for charities that help children who've been abused, and I'm a good mother to my boys. I know I've hurt Katie by keeping my distance, but we look so much alike, and I've always been terrified someone would guess I was her mother and not her sister."

"Why would that have mattered?" Edward asked, his face ashen and his eyes red with his own, as yet, unshed, tears. "You were twenty-one when she was born. Why would it have been so bad to admit you were her mother? You wouldn't have had to tell anyone who the father was."

"Do you remember Jane, the girl with blonde hair? She hooked up with Felix, the only one out of the four of you who really was over eighteen. She's been blackmailing me all these years. Nothing too major, but I couldn't risk her finding out about Katie, as she would have put two and two together and realized you were her father. I didn't trust her not to . . . I don't know. I just thought it was better for Katie—and me, I'll admit—if no one ever found out. My mother loved Katie so much. She's everything I wasn't. A sweet, loveable, good-natured kid and I didn't want to ruin what they had. I was a brat, and I made my mom's life hell when I was growing up. I guess I thought by letting her adopt Katie, and by Katie having a good life, I was making up for what I did to you . . . a little."

Edward went to speak, but all that came out was a sob. It took him a moment, and then he spoke, his voice filled with anguish. "But you kept her from me all these years. You never told me I had a daughter, and it's not like you couldn't have found me . . . maybe not at first, but later. You _had_ to have recognized me when I made the Olympic team. You let her believe her grandfather was her father instead of me, and it's pretty obvious he was a shit dad. He was never around, he cheated on his wife, and he fucking _abandoned_ his granddaughter to a complete stranger! What if I was an asshole like your husband? Which reminds me. James fucking tried to _groom_ my daughter when she was only eleven years old, and you did _nothing . . . nothing!_ "

Tanya remained silent for so long I wondered if she was still there, but then she whispered, "I know, and you're right. But I didn't know about James at the time, I _promise_. She never said anything to me, which is hardly surprising, as I never fostered that kind of closeness . . . always kept her at arm's length for both our sakes. I never tried to find you to tell you about Katie because I thought it might ruin her life. Not you, but people knowing. And, yes, I'll admit, I was scared of going to prison, of losing my boys. I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know how to make this up to you, to Katie. I just . . . I don't know what to do. When James finds out, he'll, oh God . . ."

Tanya broke down sobbing again, and I hated that I felt a tiny bit sorry for her. She wasn't what I'd expected. Of course, it could all be an act, and she might be a first-class sociopath, as they were brilliant at manipulating others and garnering sympathy. My instincts, for whatever they were worth, told me her reactions were genuine. Not that it changed anything.

Edward put down the phone for a minute and rubbed his face with his hands. He took a few deep breaths before picking it up again.

"Are you there?" he asked.

Tanya responded with a hoarse-sounding yes.

"Look, Tanya, are you aware of the attention Bella and I are receiving at the moment from the media and the tabloids?" After her murmured assent, he continued, "As soon as they see me with Katie, they're going to start asking questions. She looks like you, but she looks a lot like me, too. You must have seen it. Your parents worked out I was her father years ago."

Tanya's gasp was audible over the phone. "But they never said a thing."

"Yeah, well, I don't think your father trusted James not to do something fucking _criminal_ in order to protect his political career."

Tanya didn't dispute Edward's accusation, which I thought was telling.

"What are you going to do?" she eventually asked, her voice not much more than a whisper.

Edward studied our linked fingers, gently rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Edward?" Tanya prompted.

"I'm here," he said, sounding resigned. "I've spoken to a PR guy, and we have an appointment with an image consultant tomorrow who has experience dealing with celebrity scandals. We've got a few ideas for how to move forward . . . going public in a controlled manner is most likely what will happen, as keeping it a secret doesn't seem a viable option. Our priority is protecting Katie as much as possible."

"Yes, of course. Katie's wellbeing is the most important thing in all of this," Tanya said in a small voice. "Are you . . . will you be going to the police? The FBI? I don't know who handles cases like this. I promise, I won't resist or contest anything. I'll plead guilty. I'll do whatever they tell me to . . . pay restitution, or g, go to prison." Her voice broke again, but she pulled herself together and added, "There's just one thing. I know I don't have the right to ask, but please, Edward, could you give me some time to get my sons somewhere safe? I don't want them to see me being arrested, and I don't know if I should trust James with them anymore."

Edward sighed, and his shoulders, which had been hunched with tension, slumped. "No one's coming to arrest you, Tanya. The statute of limitations has passed, and I have no interest in pursuing a civil prosecution. Getting embroiled in a court case is the last thing I want. All I care about is Katie. I'm not saying I forgive you, but it was a long time ago, and I _had_ moved on. I appreciate you being honest with me about your role in what happened, and I guess it's satisfying to hear that it bothered you, and you tried to make amends." He shrugged and gave me a wide-eyed look.

"You're doing so well," I whispered, in awe of him keeping calm and being so incredibly decent, when he was in a position to utterly destroy the woman who'd hurt him. One thing bothered me though, and I signaled for Edward to tell Tanya to hold for a minute so I could speak with him privately.

"I understand after everything you told your parents yesterday why you don't want to take her to court, but she's offered to plead guilty. There wouldn't have to _be_ a trial . . . would there?"

"She'd have to make a detailed report, which could be leaked. It's not as if she could just walk into a DA's office and say 'Hey, I did a bad thing, now lock me up.' It's also one thing for her to say that's what she'd do while she's upset and needs my help, but can you honestly imagine her lawyer allowing her to throw herself on her own funeral pyre?"

"No, you're right," I said, impressed by how much thought he'd given this. "Your way is better."

"Thanks," he murmured before lifting the phone away from his chest and speaking to Tanya. "There is one thing I want you to do for me . . . for Katie."

"Anything," Tanya answered in a rush. "I'll help any way I can."

"Don't breathe a word of this to James. I don't trust him not to, hell, I don't know. It's too late to bury this, as too many people know the truth. But that doesn't always stop guys like him from trying to force things to go their way. I don't want Katie or my family getting hurt, or you and your boys, for that matter."

"Not a word, I promise. I . . . I don't know what he's capable of anymore. His career, his _reputation,_ means everything to him." She made a scoffing sound. "I used to be the same, which is half the reason I married him. He was heading straight to the top, and I wanted to go along for the ride, for my sacrifices to have been worth something. I never expected James to be faithful, as men like him rarely are. But to think he might have a thing for young girls . . ." She paused, the sound of her heavy breathing coming over the line. "I honestly didn't know he bothered Katie that time she stayed with us. When Dad told me a few months ago, I denied it, but deep down I think I knew it _might_ be true. A part of me thought I deserved to be married to a man like him, that it was punishment for when _I'd_ abused a child. Although I really did think you were older than you were, Edward. I've _never_ been interested in teenage boys or children in that way, I promise, but James . . ."

"Do you have anything on him? Anything you could take to the authorities? Nothing too serious happened with Katie, but it could have. If you have anything that could be used to hold him to account . . . and keep him away from Katie, and your boys . . . you need to use it. Otherwise, _he'll_ use what's going to come out against you, and I don't think you want your sons ending up in his sole custody."

There was silence for a moment on the line, and Edward and I exchanged rueful looks. I was glad he was thinking of the safety of Katie's half-brothers. Their futures weren't going to be easy, not when all of this awful stuff came out about their parents. Frustratingly, if there _was_ any evidence against James, unless it was of an extreme nature, he'd probably survive it better than his family. Plenty of powerful men got away with having affairs, mistresses, and even far worst accusations. Similarly, frat boys accused of vile behavior, even rape, were rarely prosecuted, and if they were, the odds of them being convicted was less than 5%. I couldn't see Tanya surviving this so easily, as society tended to hold young women to a much higher standard than young men.

"There might be something," Tanya said, her voice a hushed whisper. "After Dad told me about Katie, I checked James' computers. Almost everything was protected, but he's not very original with his passwords. I found a file. It's encrypted, so I don't know what it contains. It might be nothing, but he'd hidden it amongst his mother's old family photos, which seemed odd. I've got it on a USB. Do you . . . do you want me to try and get someone to open it?"

"No," Edward said, sitting up in the chair. "Don't take any risks. I'll talk to my security people and find out what you should do. Just keep it with you, and Tanya, be careful. I think Marcus is right, and you should take your sons and go stay somewhere safe . . . for when the story breaks if nothing else."

"All right," Tanya said, her voice sounding a little firmer. "We'll go visit my cousins in Alaska. The boys love it there, and it's very secluded. Thank you, Edward. I just, I can't thank you enough."

Edward rolled his eyes. I don't imagine he thought things were going to turn out this way, that he'd end up trying to _protect_ Tanya, or rather, her sons with her reaping the benefit.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but I can't see a way to keep your name out of it when we go public, which will be soon," he added, his voice as grim as his expression. "Katie looks too much like you, and the two of you are already linked. If we _don't_ admit you're her mother, someone's sure to work it out. Hell, your old friend Jane will probably rush to cash in by selling what she knows, and she's likely to paint you in the worst possible light. It's better if we're up front, but I doubt it'll be easy. I'll talk to the PR people tomorrow and ask if they have any suggestions for how to handle it and if there's any way to protect your boys. I don't imagine they have a magic wand, but it's the best I can offer."

"It's more than I deserve," Tanya said, her voice sounding teary once more. "Katie has my cell number, so you can contact me at any time. I know I don't have the right to ask for anything, but could you tell her I'm sorry? I'd tell her myself, but I can't imagine she wants anything to do with me. I just hope she'll find it in her heart to forgive me one day and she won't turn her back on Connor and Daniel. They idolize their Aunt Katie. I imagine they'll be excited to discover she's actually their half-sister . . . that's if she's okay with me telling them. I'd rather they hear it from me than on TV or from one of their friends."

"That's probably a good idea. I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to Katie. She doesn't strike me as the type to hold a grudge."

Tanya actually laughed. It was brittle-sounding and brief. "She must get that from her father. Thank you, again, Edward. You've been incredibly . . . kind. I might be out of contact while I'm traveling to my cousins, but I promise I'll return any calls as soon as I'm able."

Edward thanked her, hung up the phone, and drew me down to sit in his lap. I snuggled close, and he buried his face in my hair. I wouldn't have blamed him if he'd cried from pent-up emotion, but all he did was sigh a few times. I wasn't sure how I felt, though I supposed there was a sense of resolution, of maybe being able to move forward more easily.

"Are you all right?" I eventually asked.

He nodded his head before raising it and meeting my worried gaze. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, hearing her voice. Seeing her again might be harder, but like I told my folks, I'm not a kid anymore." He shrugged his broad shoulders, but his expression led me to believe he was more affected than he was letting on. Memory was a powerful thing, and it could take a person back to a time when they felt vulnerable or afraid and tap into those emotions. At least, the conversation with Tanya hadn't involved recounting the events the way he had in my office earlier in the week or to his parents that afternoon.

"Do you think you've gotten some closure?"

"Maybe. I never thought it mattered, but I appreciated hearing her apologize. She tried to at the time, but I wasn't interested back then."

"You think it was genuine?" I asked, revealing my own uncertainties.

"Don't you?"

I sighed. "Yes and no. I think she's sorry for what she did, and it _sounds_ like she's done some growing up. I think it's a good thing she's been trying to make amends with her charity work. But I can't imagine her being plagued by it all these years."

"True, but who wants to spend every day of their life reliving their mistakes? I sure never wanted to think about it."

"Yes, but you were the victim, not the perpetrator."

A lot of victims of assault didn't have the luxury of not thinking about what had happened to them, as they couldn't stop reliving it. In a way, Edward had been lucky that he was able to bury the memories and not have them interfere with his ability to accomplish the things he wanted to with his life. When he was ready, he'd gotten help to work through the stuff that was still bothering him and continue to move forward.

"I'll admit, finding out about Katie on Monday brought the whole thing rushing back, but I'm doing okay now. Having her to focus on, and having _your_ support, has helped a lot." He brushed a stray lock of hair back from my face. "I'm not sure how I would have gotten through this crazy week without you."

"I'm glad I could help. I love you, and I'm so proud of how you're handling all of this."

"I love you, too," he murmured before lowering his head to mine for a soft kiss. When he drew back, his expression turned from tender to musing. "I kind of got the impression self-preservation is high on Tanya's list of priorities. Did you?"

I huffed a cynical sounding laugh. "Definitely. She _could_ have tried to find you to tell you about Katie. You deserved a choice to be involved in your daughter's life.

Edward pulled a face. "A part of me feels the same way, the angry part, but it would have been easier said than done. She'd have been putting her own neck on the chopping block. I can't imagine too many people willingly turning themselves in for something like that. It probably didn't help that I'd made it plain I didn't want the police involved or anyone to know. I gave her a pretty good 'out' when it came to keeping quiet."

I thought about Edward's words for a moment and then sighed. Some situations were clear-cut, but others were murky as hell.

"I did sense some self-pity in her apology," Edward continued. "Especially with the whole 'marriage to James is my punishment' deal."

I snorted. "Yeah, marriage to a wealthy, powerful man and a life of privilege. I wonder if she'd have acted on her suspicions where James is concerned if she didn't have to? She might have thought she could protect Katie by keeping her at a distance, but what about her sons? He could be targeting them, too, for all she knows."

"God, I hope there's something on that thumb drive to bring him down . . . hard."

I nodded my agreement. "Either way, she's going to lose everything, isn't she?"

Edward shrugged. "Not _everything,_ as I doubt she'll end up broke, and she'll hopefully get to keep her boys. But it sounds like her marriage will soon be over, one way or another. Once the interview airs, I can't see her being able to raise her head in public again for a very long time. She could change her name and her appearance, I suppose, but life as she knows it is over. Here's hoping living quietly in the country somewhere will give her boys a chance for some normality."

"Here's hoping," I agreed while smoothing Edward's hair back from his forehead. "So, now what?"

"Now, we go fill in Katie and my folks. I think Katie will be relieved. My parents . . . not so much."

We both sighed at the possibility of more conflict ahead. Although, hopefully, they'd see Edward's handling of the situation in a positive light. They'd raised an amazing, compassionate, forgiving man, and I hoped they'd be as proud of him as I was. His fiercely protective manner, whether it was roused on my behalf, Katie's, her half-brothers, or even in defense of a woman he had every reason to despise, was an intensely admirable trait. At least, I thought so.

After unfolding ourselves from the chair, and pausing to indulge in another, longer, kiss, we walked hand-in-hand through the apartment in search of Katie and Edward's parents. We found them at the breakfast table with the remains of their hot chocolates and a half-eaten plate of cookies. Katie's expression was wary but hopeful, and Edward did his best to assure her everything was going to be okay. When he'd finished an edited recounting of his conversation with Tanya, stressing he was going to do what he could to help protect her half-brothers, she got up from her chair and gave him a long hug.

"Thanks, Edward. I hope you don't think I'm taking her side, 'cause I promise I'm not. I know what she did was unforgivable."

Edward huffed a laugh at her words and shared a rueful look with his parents. "Holding onto anger against someone who's done wrong by us generally hurts us more than them. But forgiving doesn't mean we have to trust them, or that they shouldn't be held accountable for their actions."

Katie frowned. "That's confusing."

"Tell me about it," Edward muttered. "It's okay that you're worried about Tanya and her boys. They're part of your family."

"Yeah, but you're my family, now, too. And I don't want you to think I care about Tanya more than you, 'cause I _definitely_ don't."

"It's not a competition, and it's okay to still love someone even if they've messed up. It's kind of what families do."

"I guess so, but I hope I never mess up that badly."

"You won't, as long as you don't forget to think of others as well as yourself."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Katie's words were followed by a big yawn.

It had been another emotional day, and I wasn't surprised when we all decided to call it a night. I couldn't tell if Esme and Carlisle had agreed with Edward's handling of the situation with Tanya or were just too tired to protest. Chicago was two hours ahead of Seattle, so their day had been the longest. When given a choice, they opted to stay in the spare room at the apartment rather than utilizing Edward's empty hotel suite. I think they wanted to be close to Katie, and Edward, of course.

As for me, I was exhausted but also oddly content. It had been a long, stressful, tiring day. But we'd overcome a few more obstacles, and getting to cuddle up with Edward in a comfortable bed at the end of it made up for an awful lot.

 **~GV~**

 **So, quite the chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **xx Elise**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Again!**

 **I was feeling a little down after the last chapter, as I received some fairly heavy duty reviews from disgruntled readers. But then I did a count, and it was 63 positive and about 4 or 5 negative, so that didn't seem quite so bad. To those who are unhappy with the direction this story has taken, all I can say is I do _not_ condone child rape in any shape or form. I just thought it made for a more interesting character if, rather than being 100% pure evil, Tanya was a fairly ordinary person who'd done something terrible . . . for which she, of course, should be punished. My original intention was to see her prosecuted, as I assumed that's what would automatically happen. (Though I was very worried about how Edward and Katie would cope with the trial.) Then I learned all this stuff about the Californian legal code, so I adapted the story to fit the relevant laws. A reviewer (sorry, I've lost track of who it was) said I had it wrong, as the laws had been changed (they have, but not retroactively) plus there are loopholes. I tried to correct things to account for this, but then another reviewer insisted a different set of federal laws overruled the state laws. Yet another reviewer insisted a prosecutor didn't need Edward's permission to go after Tanya, while others said they wouldn't do that without his cooperation. While I appreciate the constructive criticism, I'll admit this has all gotten a bit confusing. As my lovely prereader NKubie keeps reminding me, this story is primarily about the relationships between Edward, Bella, and Katie, not a legal drama. Still, I've done my best to make sense of it all. **

**Huge thanks to FiftiesRose, a real-life PR Image Consultant who gave me invaluable help and advice with this chapter to make it authentic.**

 **Thanks, as always, to my prereaders Nkubie, Sunshine1220, and MechCat.**

 **Extra special thanks to my lovely beta, SunflowerFran, who has been under the weather lately. Please send love and hugs her way.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 27**

A part of me would have preferred to take a head in the sand approach and ignore the world at large, but it didn't seem wise. Instead, each morning, I looked online to see what the press and blogs were saying about us. So far, there hadn't been any links made between Edward, Katie, and myself, which was a relief but no great surprise. Edward hadn't left the apartment since arriving, and Katie and I had only ventured out under Seth's supervision. He'd managed to deliver Edward's parents on Friday without them being followed, but when I checked the feeds Saturday morning, I discovered they'd been recognized at the airport. The press was going crazy speculating on their reasons for coming to Seattle.

Edward valued the input of his parents, and he'd promised Katie she'd be involved in the decision-making process, so he planned for them to all be present at the Saturday morning meeting with the PR people . . . at least part of it. The last thing we wanted was for the five of us to be spotted going to the firm's inner-city office, so Edward asked if they could come to us. Not wanting Katie there for the introductions, since it would be confusing to the PR people until Edward had the chance to explain her presence in his life, he asked his parents to keep her company and hold off on joining us until he called for them. He didn't think they, or Katie, needed to hear him repeat the story of her conception, certainly not twice in one week.

The PR people arrived promptly at 9.30 am, all four of them. This surprised me, as I'd only expected a couple of people at most.

Glenda Williams, an imposing woman of color, introduced herself as the Strategic Director who would be overseeing our case. Statuesque and dressed in one of the most stylish outfits I'd ever seen, she looked as if she could have walked off the set of a movie. I couldn't help wishing I'd worn one of my work outfits, as dressed in jeans and a colorful blouse, I felt frumpy in comparison. Edward seemed to sense my discomfort, as he placed an arm around my waist and murmured in my ear, "You look beautiful."

I whispered my thanks and then concentrated on the introductions, trying to keep the various names of Glenda's team, and their complicated job titles and descriptions, straight. I was shocked to discover the group present was only the leadership team, in particular, the ones whose focus was on social media, as this was where most of my ill-found fame was located. It made me question Edward's decision to hold off on mentioning Katie at his initial meeting earlier in the week. It was apparent they'd come to us prepared to fight one type of battle, and we were about to ask them to go to war on a completely different front. I crossed my fingers in hopes we hadn't miscalculated.

Kristina, an elfin-looking blonde, was the PR Director, an expert in media relations who would oversee the handling of the official press releases.

Maria, an exotic-looking woman of South American heritage, was the Senior Social Media Manager. She oversaw a team who had numerous contacts with social media influencers. These were people who were famous on various social media platforms and had large enough audiences to 'influence' conversations and therefore drive opinions. Her team's focus would be on getting their contacts onside and hopefully promoting the story and opinions that best suited our agenda.

After shaking our hands, Maria turned to me. "I'm part of the LGBQTI community. I'm hoping that won't be a problem?"

"Um . . . no, of course not." I slowly shook my head.

"I just thought I should mention it because of your history," Maria added, looking concerned.

I gave a short laugh. "I _definitely_ don't have a problem. My ex being a manipulative jerk has nothing to do with his sexual orientation or gender, but everything to do with him being a sociopath."

Maria gave me a relieved-looking smile, and I nodded for Glenda to continue. Next, she introduced Darren, a fair-haired man who looked to be in his mid-to-late-twenties. She explained he was a Digital Strategist and Data Expert. He and his team were able to use the algorithms of social media platforms such as Facebook and search engines like Google to help make our posts more visible. Their goal would be to disseminate the messages the social media team created and then analyze their diffusion. They would also try to direct, as much as possible, the searches of our names so they reached the desired sites.

I'd had no idea such things were possible, let alone that there were careers based around them. I was also stunned to discover how many people would be involved in our case. This meeting was the first in the initial strategizing phaze, but the ongoing implementation of the 'plan,' once it was fully devised, would take months and involve teams of people. Edward didn't seem worried, but I had a feeling it would end up costing as much, if not more than I hoped to earn if I signed with Edward's publisher. I winced, but then I remembered the substantial 'allowance' Marcus had set aside for Edward to use in caring for Katie. He wasn't planning on touching it, as he was determined to support his daughter himself, but maybe he'd consider putting it toward the PR bill? It would be one way for Marcus to make up for his part in the situation he'd left Edward to manage.

Once we were settled in the formal living room, Glenda, took charge. She explained how she and her team had spent the last couple of days familiarizing themselves with every aspect, both verifiable and presumed, of Edward's life and mine.

"Since Bella has suffered significant negative press and social media coverage for some time, we'd like to start by hearing her story in her own words _._ I think Jay mentioned to Edward that for us to be effective, we'll need complete and full disclosure. So please don't hold anything back _._ "

"I won't," I said, surprised by the focus being on me. I'd been so caught up in everything to do with Edward and Katie's story, that I'd hardly given my own situation a thought. I almost laughed, as it struck home how true it was that a larger obstacle could make a previous, seemingly insurmountable one not quite as daunting. A part of me felt almost silly talking about my problems when Edward's story would cast mine in shadow. But if there was anything they could do to improve my image, so it would reflect more positively on Katie and Edward's situation, I was all for it. The three of us were in this together, and I wanted to be an asset, not a liability.

As directed, I started at the beginning and told them about Renee leaving when I was ten and her minimal involvement in my life since then. I briefly mentioned Jake's cheating and my less-than-pleasant final year of school. I explained how close I was to Charlie, probably more so now that I was an adult, and how Alice had been my best friend and greatest support since college. As for how I was duped by Mike, I admitted my confidence had been shaky, and I'd been swept along by his take-charge manner and conviction that I was his 'one.' In a way, he'd been telling the truth. With my insecurities and people-pleasing nature, I'd been his and Tyler's perfect patsy. I finished by explaining the effort I'd put in to become more assertive and less self-deprecating, admitting both were works in progress.

"What Bella has failed to mention is she's amazing, compassionate, intelligent, and an awe-inspiring counselor," Edward added when I finished, causing my cheeks to heat, as I gave him a grateful smile.

Glenda chuckled. "She's certainly won you over, and I think there's every reason to believe she can also win over the public. Jay told us about the publishing possibilities on the horizon, so I made sure to read Bella's online articles. I was very impressed." She directed her words my way, and I nodded my thanks for her praise.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this,' Glenda continued. "But it's come to our attention that Bella's ex-fiancé and his partner _may_ have waged a campaign to discredit her and paint themselves in a sympathetic light. We have our suspicions that some of the more derogatory memes were deliberately created with that purpose in mind. Obviously, it's not something we can prove without tracing the posts back to their source, which would require police involvement."

Edward swore. I couldn't say anything, as my mouth dropped open and stayed that way. I was glad my dad wasn't here to hear this, as I had a feeling he'd be loading bullets into his gun in preparation for a manhunt.

"But _why_?" I eventually asked. "I signed that stupid contract, and I never said a word against either of them."

Glenda shrugged an elegantly clad shoulder. "Their plan to use you as a front and to procure a child failed due to Tyler's jealousy getting the better of him. His actions showed _them_ in a terrible light. Not wanting to be seen as the 'bad guys,' we suspect they waged a strategy of misdirection. From whispers we've heard within the PR community, it seems possible they had professional help influencing opinion by stirring up sympathy for themselves and directing criticism and mockery in your direction. It's been very effective in taking the heat off them and aiming it at you. We'd like to reverse that trend if you're agreeable."

Once again, I found myself gaping like a fish.

"I . . . I'm not sure about that. I think you should probably hear from Edward first."

Glenda raised a perfectly manicured brow. "Jay mentioned there was more to Edward's story than what has been revealed, so now would be the time for full disclosure. We can't help you, if we don't know everything, I'm afraid."

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to keep anything back," Edward told Glenda before giving me a sympathetic look. Leaning close, he murmured, "Are you okay? Do you need a break?"

"No, I'm all right," I said, reeling from what I'd just learned but not wanting to waste valuable time.

Once he was sure I was okay, Edward faced the room and launched into telling the whole story of what happened to him when he was a teenager. Glenda interjected once, early on, to say they'd all read his autobiography and knew about the 'hazing incident,' if he'd rather not go over it again.

"Not everything was reported. There were some things I never told anyone, not even my family. It's come to light now in an unexpected way."

Her eyes widened, and she gestured for him to proceed.

I felt so proud of Edward, as he told the harrowing tale of what happened to him that awful night fourteen years earlier. I didn't know if it was because he'd already done so several times this week, but he seemed a lot less emotional this time around. He didn't leave any important details out regarding the assault. Then he went on to explain how he'd chosen to keep what happened a secret, about getting help at various intervals once he was an adult, and how he had mostly put it behind him.

"I thought it was in the past and that was where it would stay," he explained, his tone more rueful than grim. "But Monday I discovered that Tanya became pregnant, and I have a thirteen-year-old daughter I knew nothing about."

All four members of the PR team gasped, but they didn't interrupt.

Edward continued, recounting the rest of the events of the past week, up to gaining legal custody of Katie and the arrival of his parents. He also told them about Tanya's panicked phone call from the night before, including her less-than-convincing, but still appreciated apology. By the time he was finished, the expressions of his audience had changed from stunned to calculating.

"My priority is keeping both Bella and Katie safe, so we need your help to manage the situation," he concluded and then sat back.

After several seconds of silence, Glenda spoke. "Well, that was unexpected. Thank you, Edward, for being so forthcoming. I believe this warrants the escalation of this case from image consultancy to one requiring crisis management. The media and public interest is going to be extreme."

"Yes, we suspected as much," I said, sitting forward in my seat. "Do you think you can help us? We _think_ going public is the right thing so we can try to manage what's said to some degree. In the past, Edward's experienced the positive aspects of fame and celebrity, but as you're aware, I know all about the negative. Although I'll admit, I was naïve to how social media can be manipulated to turn against you," I added with a hint of bitterness. "We want to try and protect Katie as much as possible."

"Would you like to meet her?" Edward asked, his face lighting up with obvious pride. "She's with my parents in the family room. I didn't think she needed to hear all that again, but I'm determined she has as much input as possible in how we move forward, as this is going to have a huge effect on her. We're adults," Edward added, gesturing between the two of us. "And we both have good support networks, as well as each other to rely on. But she's just a kid, and we're worried about the impact this could have on her. Katie's an amazing girl, naturally quite resilient, but this is a lot to ask of anyone, let alone a thirteen-year-old. I have to give credit to Irina Denali, in particular, for how she's been raised. I don't know that Marcus was much of an influence, and I'm not impressed by his handling of the situation, but I am grateful he chose to have his lawyers contact me. Otherwise, I'd never have known about her. Being a father due to the, er, assault, wasn't a possibility I ever considered."

"No, that's understandable," Glenda said. "Before we ask Katie and your parents to come in, there are some gaps in the story I'd like filled." She looked to her team members who nodded their agreement. "We all would," she added, turning back to Edward.

He told her that was fine before spending the next half hour answering their many questions. Thankfully, they didn't probe too deeply when it came to requesting details of the assault, mostly focusing on the aftermath. Edward did admit how he'd feared for his life, revealing a few more details than he'd disclosed to either Katie or his parents, and I felt wrung out by the time he'd finished. I could only imagine how Edward must feel having to go over such a harrowing story again and again. Surprisingly, he seemed okay, and I had to admire his strength. When he stated his intention _not_ to pursue a case against Tanya, several of the PR team protested. He held up a hand and explained about the Californian laws that came into effect in 2003, before Katie's conception.

"The statute of limitations has passed, both for sexual abuse and abuse of a minor. The laws were changed in 2017 but _not_ retroactively. I realize a good lawyer could find a way around them, and I could always pursue a civil case. Hell, my parents could probably sue Tanya on my behalf, but I don't want them to. I have _no_ desire to be dragged through the courts. If we go ahead with a TV interview, I'll be revealing what happened, but the public doesn't need to hear every humiliating detail."

"But you were a minor when the assault occurred, so the judge could issue a gag order," Maria interjected.

"Maybe, though my faith in the details _not_ being leaked isn't high. Even if it could be guaranteed, I have zero desire to have my version of events, along with my character and sexual history, torn apart by a defense attorney."

"Don't you want to see Tanya punished after all this time?"

"It's not my priority," Edward said, his jaw set. "If she was a serial rapist or pedophile, and I could be instrumental in bringing her down, it would be different. I'm not trying to diminish what she did. In an ideal world, she should have spent time in prison." He scoffed. "In an ideal world it never would have happened, but then I wouldn't have Katie . . . who is understandably concerned for how this is going to impact on her half-brothers and even Tanya, to a degree. She views her as a somewhat distant older sister rather than a mother figure, and I can't see that ever changing, but she loves Daniel and Connor. They're part of her family, regardless of what Tanya did fourteen years ago. I told her I'd ask if you have any suggestions for how to protect them from the fallout, though I realize that's a long shot."

"Let me get this straight?" Darren asked, his expression troubled. "It's too late to go after Alec or Felix, as one is dead and the other, missing and presumed dead. But you not only _don't_ want to go after Tanya, you want us to try and help her? I can understand why you don't want to put yourself and your daughter through a court case, but are you sure you don't want _any_ retribution? Because it wouldn't take much to destroy Tanya."

Edward heaved a heavy sigh. "Like I said, she's not my priority. That's Katie, and she's worried about her half-brothers."

Darren went to respond, but Glenda held up a hand. It was clear from her expression, she was deep in thought.

"We need to respect Edward's wishes, plus, I think he's raised some good points," she said, her tone speculative. "In terms of strategy, if we were aiming to sensationalize the story, we could certainly open with accusations of a politician's wife being a predator. But that doesn't fit with our objective of positioning Edward and Bella in the best possible light while protecting Katie from the worst of it." She looked at Edward who nodded emphatically. "With what you've said about Katie bearing a strong likeness to Tanya, I don't see a way around revealing she's her daughter. We'll have to explain Tanya's involvement, and we shouldn't sugar coat it. Her actions, however she might try to justify them, were criminal and should have been punished . . . probably with prison time. Although her family is wealthy and had plenty of connections, so she might have gotten off with a slap on the wrist. There is any number of ways a good legal team could have twisted the facts."

We all grimaced at the truth of her statement, as money, and the right lawyers had a way of mitigating even the most terrible crimes.

"I suggest we take an honest approach," Glenda continued. "Edward can say he's not interested in taking the matter to court, as he's put it behind him, and his focus now is on taking care of his daughter. As for Tanya, if she's open to suggestion, it would be in her best interest to make an official statement, released by a third party, where she confesses her guilt and makes a sincere apology. She could outline what steps she's taken or is willing to take, to make restitution: counseling, community service, charity work. It won't satisfy everyone, but we'll remind them _Edward_ is the innocent victim here, and it's his choice not to pursue criminal or civil charges. As for protecting her sons . . ." Glenda sighed. "You mentioned she's taken them with her into hiding?"

Edward nodded. "Alaska. She has family there."

"Hopefully, she stays there for the foreseeable future. My instincts tell me we should keep Tanya's involvement to a minimum, as giving her too much attention will jeopardize the story we _want_ to tell."

"Which is?" I asked, looking from Edward back to Glenda.

"Katie, newly found daughter, previously raised by caring grandparents and now living happily with her loving father and his supportive partner. We want our focus to be positive, valuing good things coming from bad, which will lead in perfectly to the book series the two of you are planning to write. We don't want to make this about punishing villains but being champions of resilience, rebuilding, and moving on. This is a story of silver linings, where, if we do our job, you all shine."

I liked the sound of that, a lot.

"How exactly will you make that happen?" Edward asked.

Glenda smiled. "That's the challenging but fun part. We'll need to decide what we want people to think about the three of you, now and in the future. Then we'll start building your stories using images, interviews, and articles from journalists fed with the version of events we want to be promoted. We'll involve social media stars by having them comment and lead conversations in the direction we desire. I think it would be a good idea if we support, possibly even instigate, campaigns aimed at protecting minors on social media, anything that puts the word out that gossiping about or maligning a teenage girl is _not_ okay and won't be tolerated. It won't be easy, it won't come cheap, and it will take time . . . but it's doable."

I liked Glenda's confidence, and I was beginning to understand why seeing her plans brought to fruition required a whole team of experts. With our backstories told, and the framework for a plan in place, Edward brought Katie and his parents in and introduced them to everyone. Esme and Carlisle took a seat off to the side, while Katie headed straight for Edward and me. She didn't make eye contact, hiding behind her long, strawberry blonde hair, which wasn't tied back for a change. Her cheeks were flushed, and rather than taking a seat on the other side of Edward from me, she asked to sit in between the two of us. She immediately took hold of both our hands, squeezing tightly.

"What's up?" I asked close to her ear.

Her lower lip trembled, and she turned her head to whisper. "They know, don't they? About what Tanya did to Edward and about . . . me?"

"Yes, they do, but they're here to help. No one is judging you." I spoke the last part a little louder, and Edward was quick to reinforce my words.

"You've done nothing wrong, Katie. Please don't feel embarrassed. I'm not. I'm proud to show you off to everyone." Turning to face the others, he added, "Isn't she wonderful? There's no denying she's my daughter, not that I'd ever want to. I'd shout it from the rooftops . . . though, I don't imagine any thirteen-year-old would be happy about their dad embarrassing them like that."

Katie smirked and then managed a small giggle. "Yeah, that wouldn't be cool, _Dad._ "

Edward's sudden inhale was followed by a, thankfully short, coughing fit.

"Sorry," he said when he'd caught his breath.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Katie said, ducking her head once more. "I was just being silly."

"I wasn't upset, Katie love. Just taken by surprise. You can call me whatever you like . . . as long as it's not late for dinner."

Katie groaned, and side bumped him with her elbow. "Was that a 'dad joke,' 'cause it was terrible."

"Hey, dad jokes are _supposed_ to be terrible," Edward said, his smile at odds with his mock indignant tone.

After the laughter died, Glenda addressed Katie. "We understand this must be scary for you; having everyone knowing your business when you're an adult can be difficult, let alone when you're a teenager. But we're here to help present the story in the best possible light. Once we get past the difficult, and I'll admit shocking, beginning of the tale, our focus will be on the positive, almost 'magical' outcome."

She stood and pointed to Edward with a sweeping gesture, reminding me of a game show hostess. "Here we have a handsome, successful, highly thought of young man . . . our prince."

"Oh, I like the sound of this already," Esme said with a wide smile.

Edward rolled his eyes, and Katie and I both chuckled.

Glenda acknowledged the interruption with a nod and then continued in the same, somewhat theatrical tone. "After surviving a traumatic experience in his younger years, he went on to triumph in the sporting arena. While on a quest to win the hand of a beautiful maiden who has been battling dragons almost entirely alone . . ."

Glenda gestured to me, and I fought the urge to blush. I was a little embarrassed by the 'beautiful' tag but quite liked the dragon analogy.

". . . our prince discovers he is a father to a lovely daughter he did not previously know existed . . . our young princess."

Katie's cheeks turned rosy, but she looked more pleased than embarrassed by the description.

"Adding an even greater fantasy element to the story, the maiden, who is now the prince's new girlfriend, already knows and cares for the young princess. In fact, she is instrumental in bringing father and daughter together."

Dropping the dramatic delivering, Glenda addressed me directly, her tone wry, "I'm not sure you're aware of this, Bella, but you are part princess and part fairy godmother in this tale."

Addressing the room at large, she continued, "In essence, both Bella and Katie have found their prince, and we're here to ensure the three of them get the _happily ever after_ ending they deserve."

She gave a little bow then asked, "How does that sound?"

While Edward and I gaped, Katie and his parents applauded.

"It sounds awesome," Katie said, grinning widely. "Like the plot of a Disney movie or a rom-com, except . . . the stuff at the beginning of the story isn't funny, and Tanya's the villain?"

"Yes, but it's up to us how big a role we give her and how much focus we place on her past actions. There's no excusing them, but banishment has long been considered a legitimate form of punishment. Personally, I think Edward _not_ being hell-bent on revenge paints him in an even more heroic light."

It was Edward's turn to blush, and I smirked at the similarity between him and Katie at that moment. They did look adorable together, and it wasn't hard to see them in a 'royal' light, even if it was in the fairytale sense. I didn't feel very princess-like. The past week with Edward had gone a long way toward boosting my self-confidence. But hearing about what Mike and Tyler were suspected of doing to make me seem pathetic and foolish tapped into the insecurities I'd been working to overcome. Unlike Edward, a part of me wouldn't have minded some retribution, but it wasn't my priority. Whatever story or angle made things easiest for Katie was more important than getting back at my ex. However, if Glenda and her team could manage to tarnish Mike's image a little while selling our 'silver-lining, real-life fantasy,' I wouldn't complain.

For the next hour, we discussed our options and made plans, including for a photo-shoot at the apartment on Monday morning. More meetings were booked for Monday afternoon and Tuesday to go over the interview questions and practice our answers. Glenda wanted the interview to be scheduled to air the following weekend, so there would be time to market it.

The thought of being cooped up in the apartment for an entire week wasn't very appealing, but the team insisted they needed the time. Glenda assured us we'd be too busy to notice.

The interview would be pre-recorded, so whichever program we went with could do the necessary editing, and their network could run teaser ads. It would be short notice, but she didn't think it would be too difficult to attract a big-name presenter or current affairs show. The interest in us as a couple was incredibly high, plus she'd be promising a surprise 'reveal.' They'd assume the interview was to introduce Edward and me as a couple, as well as addressing the whole 'Bad Day Bella' issue. Once she had a presenter committed and the requisite contracts signed, she'd let them know about Katie, so they could prepare accordingly.

Glenda had a few high-profile names she thought would be interested, and she promised to let us know who would be conducting the interview as soon as the details were finalized. The team would be following up the TV interview with a magazine spread, as well as launching an aggressive, online, social media campaign to get the public on our side. There were no guarantees how this would turn out for Katie, as plenty of teenagers were bullied by their peers for far less. But we hoped that by creating as positive a story as possible about her being welcomed into her new family, she would be able to weather the coming storms with our love and support to bolster her.

When the meeting ended, we showed Glenda and her team out, having promised to meet up with Edward's parents and Katie for lunch on the apartment's spacious balcony.

"You okay, babe?" Edward asked after the door closed, and we were left alone in the foyer.

"I'm good," I said, leaning into his embrace and enjoying the feel of his arms around me. I'd missed being close to him, even for those few hours. We rocked back and forward, savoring the moment.

"Not feeling too overwhelmed?" he asked, pulling back to meet my gaze.

I huffed a laugh. "Of course, I am, but it's okay. We'll get through this. I like Glenda and the others. If anyone can pull off selling our story as a fairytale instead of a horror story, I'm guessing they can."

"You're not thinking about running for the hills . . . or for Forks?"

"Nope, not one little bit, but that reminds me. I need to call my dad this afternoon and fill him in, so he's not blindsided tomorrow when he meets Katie."

"How do you think he'll feel about becoming a surrogate granddad to a teenaged girl?"

I blinked, not having thought of that. "Okay, I hope. It's not like I'm Katie's _actual_ stepmom."

"Not yet," Edward murmured close to my ear. He kissed my neck then drew back, his expression tentative. "Is it a role you could see yourself in one day? I know it's a lot to ask, but I've rather suddenly become a 'package deal.'"

"Well, since I adore _both_ of you," I responded in a teasing tone. "And since the two of you make such an attractive package, I'll certainly be open to offers."

Katie squealed, and I flinched at the high pitch sound. Edward and I spun to see her poking her head around the corner of the wall where she'd apparently been lurking. Her expression was an intriguing combination of excitement and chagrin.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise. It's just Nana told me to tell you guys lunch is ready. But Bella, for what it's worth, I would _so_ love to have you as a stepmom one day. It would be amazing."

"I don't know." I linked my arms with both Edward and Katie's, as we made our way through the apartment. "Who's to say I wouldn't turn into an _evil_ stepmother? Have you considered that?"

"Never!" Katie exclaimed in time with Edward's "No way!"

"You're too young," Katie said.

"Too beautiful," Edward added.

"Too nice."

"Too loving."

"Enough," I said, my cheeks aflame after they'd fired a few more compliments my way. "Okay, I promise not to turn into an evil stepmother, but you have to promise not to turn into _too_ bratty of a teenager," I warned Katie.

"Too easy," she said with a grin.

"What about me?" Edward asked, sounding as eager as his daughter. "Is there anything you want me to promise?"

"Just keep being awesome," I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Prince Edward the Awesome. It's got a nice ring to it," Katie said as we stepped out onto the balcony, earning a laugh from his parents and a groan from Edward.

 **~GV~**

 **So . . . what did you think? I worked incredibly hard on this chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: I haven't forgotten the possibility of a DA going after Tanya independently of Edward, but I'll address that later.**

 **PPS: Anyone have any good 'dad jokes' they'd be willing to share?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for all the support for last chapter. To those of you worried about various plot holes, I think you'll find Charlie does a pretty good job of filling them . . . for now.**

 **I can't thank SunflowerFran enough for all her beta help with this story to date. She's been unwell, and I'm notoriously impatient, so I told her not to worry about betaing this chapter, as I** **planned to post it a few days ago and get the rest of the story up fairly quickly. I've been struggling lately, and I'm more than ready to move on from this story to something a little less angsty. As is usually the way of it, life decided to remind me things can always be worse, (I had no idea long-term resistant scabies could make a person so sick), plus we lost the internet for a couple of days. Anyway, here it is. I hope it's not too badly done. Thank you to Nkubie, Sunshine1220, and Mechcat for prereading. I've made so many additions and changes to this chapter, that I'm not sure you guys will recognize it. As always, all mistakes are mine!**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 28**

"Edward has a what?"

"A thirteen-year-old daughter," I said with a sigh. I must have been more tired than I realized to have just blurted it out like that. My dad was a tolerant guy, but there was no way this wasn't going to shock him.

"He only just found out about her on Monday," I continued in a conciliatory tone. "Her name is Katie, and she's one of my students. She's a really lovely girl," I added, though I wasn't sure why. She could have been a difficult, surly child, withdrawn, depressed-any number of perfectly understandable things considering her circumstances-and it wouldn't have changed her parentage. I guess I just wanted my dad to like as much as we did.

"Thirteen. So that would have made him, what? Fifteen when she was born? I might not have read his autobiography as many times as you have, Bella, but I think I'd remember if there was any mention of him carrying on with girls when he was just a kid himself."

Starting at the beginning, I explained the whole story. Of course, the investigator in my dad would want details. Charlie asked a few questions along the way but didn't interrupt. After I finished talking, he stayed silent for a long moment.

"Dad?" I eventually prompted. "You still there?"

He blew out a long breath. "Yeah, just processing. I can't say I saw that coming."

"Me neither," I admitted with a dry chuckle. "It's been a series of highs and lows, that's for sure."

I brought Charlie up to date with the rest of the week's events, including Edward's parents' arrival and the plans we had made with the PR team. He was understandably angry when I told him what they'd had to say about Mike and Tyler's suspected involvement in feeding the flames of my ongoing social media harassment. He made no bones about wanting them to be held accountable, but I wasn't sure how. It didn't sound like it was something that could be proven all that easily, and now that Katie was a part of the equation, my priorities had changed. Not that getting back at Mike had ever been my goal. I'd just wanted to be able to move forward with my life and put him and the humiliation he'd wreaked behind me. The contract I'd signed limited what I could say, though I had a feeling the PR guys would find a way to get around it.

Charlie was also upset to hear Edward wouldn't be pursuing charges against Tanya.

"I get that a court case isn't in his or his daughter's best interests," he conceded. "A trial would be brutal, and the odds of getting a conviction are never in the complainant's favor. Even with the age issue and his injuries, you'd be amazed what defense lawyers will pull to blame and shame the victim. Throw in a _male_ victim and _female_ assailant, and yeah, it wouldn't be pretty. But you do realize he might not have a choice?"

"What do you mean?" My heart started thudding heavily in my chest at the mere thought of Edward being put through a trial.

"Some hotshot DA could decide to make a case to try and boost his career. Then there's Tanya's husband. Didn't you mention he's a senator? Guys like him go to war when their positions are threatened, and I'm guessing his wife being outed as a child molester qualifies as a significant threat. It's a good thing Edward can afford protection."

"Yeah, it is," I murmured, feeling rattled. I'd thought our future direction was fairly certain.

"Hunt might sue for defamation, or he could just hang his wife out to dry, since I'm guessing it all went down before he was on the scene," Charlie continued before I could tell him about the mysterious USB. "It's not like they'll be able to refute that she's the girl's biological mother, and it's pretty hard to defend someone against a six-year age gap when one party wasn't even fifteen. She's guilty of statutory rape at the very least. With the injuries Edward sustained, it would be damned difficult to claim he was willing. Were there any witnesses that would collaborate his version of events? Anyone that knew he'd been injured _before_ he was sexually assaulted?"

I blinked and stared at the phone for a moment. Trust my policeman father to see something obvious we'd all missed . . . several somethings.

"Yes, there is someone . . . Demetri. He's the one that cut Edward loose and called the ambulance. He and Edward have stayed friends, and he's always regretted he didn't try to intervene or go for help sooner."

"Good to hear, Bells. Tell Edward to ask him if he'll go on record. This isn't exactly Jasper's field, but I'm sure he could take a statement . . . or direct you to someone who can. Your PR team sounds like they know what they're doing when it comes to the Internet and that side of things, but I'd run everything past a good lawyer, one whose field _is_ criminal law. Just in case."

"That's great advice, Dad. I'll pass it on to Edward." I sighed before continuing. "Everything's happened so fast, it's overwhelming. I _think_ we're doing the right thing going public, as it was bound to come out sooner rather than later. It's just hard to think of everything, let alone predict how the other people who are involved will react. Tanya told Edward she'll cooperate, but I'm guessing that could change."

Charlie scoffed. "Yeah, I wouldn't count on it. Self-preservation is a pretty powerful instinct, especially for someone like her."

"You don't think she could be genuinely remorseful?" The thought had crossed my mind. Edward seemed to think she'd stay true to her word, and it felt strange to be the more cynical, less trusting member of our partnership.

"She wouldn't be the first college student to get caught up in a hazing gone wrong or feel pressured into doing something they wouldn't normally do, but that doesn't make it okay," Charlie said. "We're not talking about a couple of kids getting carried away without checking ages and discussing consent first. Edward was tied up, for God's sake. Gagged. Even if she didn't realize he was injured, she played a part in forcing alcohol and drugs on him when he clearly didn't want them. Regardless of his age, she _had_ to know he wasn't a willing participant. Plenty of people would have called a halt or at least refused to participate. Hell, I can guarantee _you_ wouldn't have taken advantage of someone if you'd been in her shoes, drunk or sober."

"No, no I wouldn't have," I murmured my agreement. I would have been desperate to help them.

"In my opinion, being drunk or high doesn't change a person's fundamental character," Charlie continued. "Sure, it loosens their inhibitions, but unless you're talking a complete psychotic break, people tend to stay true to who they are. I'm yet to meet a mean, violent drunk who is a genuinely good guy when sober. Not saying it can't happen, but it's not my experience."

I sighed, wondering what it meant for the future if Tanya couldn't be trusted.

"Having said all that, maybe she's done a lot of growing up," Charlie added. "Going through with the pregnancy had to be a wakeup call. All I'm saying is be careful, as leopards rarely change their spots . . . not all of them."

"We will, Dad, and thanks for the advice."

"No problem. Now, how about you tell me more about this young man of yours? It's hard to believe he's the father of a teenager."

"Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Honestly? I have some concerns. It sounds to me like you've found yourself a good guy in Edward, but are you _sure_ you're up for what's in store? Every couple brings some baggage to a new relationship, but you have to admit, this guy is toting more than a backpack's worth."

I smiled at the analogy. "You're not wrong, but I'm not exactly traveling light myself. I'm pretty sure the two of us could fill a U-Haul. On the bright side, we've got some good relationship and communication skills between us, and we're both open to the benefits of therapy. I'm not saying there won't be difficulties, but I'm hopeful we can make this work. I care about him, a lot, and he makes me feel good about myself."

"In that case, I'm happy for you, Bells. And I'm looking forward to meeting Edward. I still can't believe my little girl is dating an Olympic champion."

"Me neither." I chuckled then grew serious. "Do you think you'll be okay meeting Katie? She's a really great kid, but she's nervous about people knowing the truth about her real parents."

"Hey, you know me. I'd never hold that against her."

"Good, because she already has her heart set on Edward and I ending up together. Just don't freak out if she calls you Gramps."

There was a pause, followed by a chuckle. "I won't, but give me more than a day's warning when it's time for _you_ to make me a grandfather, okay?"

I promised that wouldn't be a problem, and he promised he'd drive safe and be up by lunchtime the next day.

After my call, I went and found Edward. He'd just gotten off the phone with Seth who'd assured him he would take care of contacting Tanya and getting the potentially incriminating USB into the right hands. I could see it was a weight off his mind. I just hoped whatever was in the encrypted file was enough to keep James at bay, if not take him completely out of the picture. The last thing we needed was more controversy, but if the guy was as bad as I suspected he might be, it would be worth it to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone else. Plus, it would be nice to have some ammunition to use against him to hopefully prevent him from coming after us.

I filled Edward in on my conversation with my dad, including his insights and suggestions. Edward's eyes widened when I mentioned the various ways we could still end up in court. He agreed that it was probably a good idea to get some expert legal opinion before we went any further, as well as talking to Demetri about giving a statement that would back up Edward's version of events.

"It's never ending, isn't it?" I said, with an apologetic smile.

"It can feel that way, but one day, this will all be behind us."

Edward drew me into his arms, tucking my head beneath his chin. I rested my cheek against his chest, feeling myself relax as I breathed his scent deep into my lungs and listened to the deep, slow beats of his heart. After a few moments had passed, it dawned on me that they weren't coming often enough. Pulling away, I looked at him with concern.

"Your heart is beating really slowly."

He shrugged, a smirk curving his lips. "It's from all the training. My resting heart rate is only 40 beats per minute. The average is 70."

My mouth dropped open to form a silent, _Wow!_

Edward chuckled. "Michael Phelps' heart rate is 38 beats per minute. Some athletes have even lower rates than that. There's a cyclist whose famous for having a heart rate of only 28 beats per minute."

I shuddered. "Sheesh. That's one step up from being a vampire!"

This time Edward's laugh was full blown. "I never thought of it like that."

Realizing we'd been left alone for a while, I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Katie's having an art lesson with my mom, and Dad went up to check out the pool and rooftop garden. Katie said there's another pool on the ground for the rest of the complex, but the rooftop is exclusively for the top few floors. Most of the other residents are away or never use it. She seemed excited about the idea, and I have to admit, I like the idea of going for a swim with my girls. It's a beautiful day for it."

There was no hiding Edward's enthusiasm, but it worried me. "Do you think it's worth the risk of being spotted?"

He shook his head. "No, we'll only go up if our privacy is guaranteed. Seth and Dad are checking it out to see if it's okay. In the meantime, I think I'd better give my brother a call."

His smile was replaced by a grimace, and my heart ached for him having to go over everything _again._ I felt drained from telling my dad, and it wasn't my story. I'd learned not to take my client's painful experiences on board, well, I _tried_ not to. But this was the man I'd fallen in love with, so I supposed it was understandable that his suffering felt like my own.

"Could you ask your parents to talk to Emmett? It would save you from having to recount it all."

Edward looked like he was considering the idea, but then he sighed. "No, I need to do it. Em's going to be pretty cut up. We've always been close, and he suspected something more had happened than what I told him. I can justify it any way I like, but I lied to him for years."

I winced, as I hadn't thought of it like that before, although Edward was far from alone in keeping past sexual abuse a secret. It was never an easy thing to talk about, not even to the people the victim trusted the most. Edward had had the added burden of wanting to keep it private from the public.

"Will he be angry?" I asked.

"With me?" I nodded, and Edward shrugged. "More hurt, I think. He's a cool guy, so I'm not overly worried, but I owe it to him to tell him myself."

"Do you want me with you?"

"That's okay. You've heard my sorry saga enough times."

I was about to tell Edward I didn't mind, but Carlisle came in at that moment with the news that the swimming pool was unoccupied and screened for privacy.

"Seth said unless there's a helicopter or drone hovering overhead, we shouldn't have any problems," he explained. "Since no one knows we're staying here, he can't see there being an issue."

Katie and Esme joined us, and we decided the four of us would go up to the pool with Edward promising to join us after making his call. I rose on my tiptoes and kissed him, not caring we had an audience.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I offered one more time.

"No, you go have fun. I'll be there soon."

Edward lowered his head to kiss me in return before heading into the living room to make his call. I watched him go, hoping his brother wasn't too hard on him. Esme seemed to sense my concern, as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"It will be okay. Emmett might be hurt that Edward never confided in him, but I think he'll realize it was his right not to _have_ to talk about it. God knows I wish he had, though I don't think I could have held back from going after Tanya. I'd _like_ to think Edward's privacy could have been protected, but there was so much interest from the press at the time, and that was without them knowing there were college girls involved in the assault. If charges were laid against Tanya and the others, I think the full story would have leaked, and that would have been a very difficult thing for Edward to bear at such a young age." She heaved a deep sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, as it was terribly hard seeing those awful boys get away with what they did with just a slap on the wrist. Not to mention Aro getting away without being charged or fined for child endangerment, though he did lose his career as a coach. But protecting Edward, even if that meant keeping quiet, would have been our priority . . . just as protecting Katie is now his priority."

"You think Emmett will see it that way?" I asked, hoping for Edward's sake that his older brother would be understanding.

Esme's answering half smile reminded me a lot of Edward's smirk. "My guess is Emmett will be on the next plane out here to meet her . . . and to support his little brother."

I wasn't sure that was the best idea, as if the press discovered Edward's entire family had congregated in Seattle, they'd work themselves into a frenzy trying to figure out what was going on. On the other hand, I was impressed by how close and supportive they were.

After changing into the one-piece swimsuit I'd thought to pack, I took a quick look at myself in the full-length mirror in the dressing room. The suit wasn't overly revealing, which I was relieved about considering the company. Thankfully, it was a flattering style. Edward had made it very clear he liked the look of me naked, but this would be the first time he'd seen me in a swimsuit. Since swimming, and swimsuits, were such a big part of his life, I didn't want to disappoint him.

The rooftop pool was picturesque, with semi-tropical greenery growing in the lee of the privacy screens. It was also heated, a must for Seattle. While Seth kept watch, Esme and I inched our way in, as the water wasn't _that_ warm. Scorning our approach, Katie and Carlisle dived in at the deep end then teased us for our timidity. Katie challenged Carlisle to a race, and I watched them swim laps with ease. There was no denying the Cullen athletic genes were at play in both grandfather and granddaughter. When Edward joined us, his gaze went straight to Katie. He looked both enchanted and a little melancholy as he watched his daughter laughing and leaping around in the water. It was a place where he'd spent a big part of his life, and I could only imagine he was thinking of all the opportunities they'd missed out on to enjoy it together.

"Hey, Edward!" Katie called when she spotted him standing to the side of the pool wearing a pair of navy and white swim shorts and with a towel slung over his shoulder. "Come and help me. Pops isn't playing fair!"

Edward laughed, the heaviness seeming to lift off him with her easy acceptance. I had to acknowledge Irina had done a great job raising Katie. With so much going for her: height, attractiveness, intelligence and even athletic ability, she could have easily ended up just another spoiled, entitled princess who thought the world revolved around her. Like Tanya had been. Instead, there was a sweetness about her I hoped she never lost.

"Just a minute," Edward called back, as he scanned the area. His eyes lit up when he spotted me lounging on a daybed nestled between a couple of potted palms. As he strode toward me, all long limbed, broad-shouldered, and abs-to-die-for, I was reminded of every high school and college fantasy I'd ever had. I may have whimpered.

"Hey," he murmured, bending over me and pressing a long, slow kiss to my lips.

"Hey, yourself," I answered when he finally drew back. If I wasn't already flushed from the sun, I would have been from both the searing kiss and having his hot-as-hell body near to mine. "How'd it go with your brother?"

"Not too bad. I'll tell you about it later. You up for a swim?"

I smiled and nodded. I wouldn't have missed it for the world, although I didn't recall my fantasies of Edward and me in a pool together including his parents and teenage daughter. It was still wonderful, as Edward took every opportunity to squeeze my fingers, or stroke my back or arm or even my backside. He only did that when no one was looking . . . mostly. Esme couldn't help smirking at us a time or two, but neither she nor Carlisle seemed offended by their son's persistent PDAs. Thankfully, Katie didn't mind either, though I sensed a smidgen of competitiveness coming through in her behavior. Whenever Edward lingered too long with me, she would launch a sneak attack, diving for his ankles or climbing onto his shoulders. I just laughed and enjoyed watching them roughhousing. Katie was surprisingly unselfconscious for her age, though I imagined that would change as she grew older.

After we'd all worn ourselves out in the pool, we decided we'd risked exposure enough for one day and headed back down to the apartment. Taking advantage of the multiple bathrooms to shower and change, we went our separate ways. Edward insisted the two of us conserve water by showering together. It took twice as long as if we'd showered alone, not that I complained. All those seemingly insignificant touches and innocent caresses had stoked a fire we were eager to quench.

It was our first time to have shower sex, something I'd wondered about but had never tried. With the height difference and the slippery surfaces, I wasn't sure how it would work without one or both of us ending up cold or with a concussion. Fortunately, the Denali's shower came with multiple jets and a built-in seat, so we were warm, safe, and ultimately satisfied. Very satisfied. The feel of the hot water flowing over us as our bodies moved together was an instant favorite.

"That was amazing," I whispered into Edward's ear as we came down from our shared high. Our bodies were still intimately joined, and remnants of pleasure pulsed through us.

He hummed his agreement, before pulling back to meet my gaze. "Think you'd be interested in trying out the Jacuzzi sometime?"

My eyes widened at the possibilities the deep tub, with its powerful jets, provided. "You wouldn't be worried about Katie or your folks hearing us?"

"I don't imagine it would be much louder than the shower. As long as you can keep from screaming when I make you come multiple times, they'll be none the wiser."

I didn't know whether to laugh or moan at his words. Although they did remind me his parents and Katie were waiting for us and probably all too aware what we'd been up to. Well, hopefully not Katie.

I told myself it was worth it, but that didn't stop my cheeks from blazing when Esme gave us a knowing look when we joined them at the breakfast table. While we'd been occupied, she'd prepared a fruit platter and some snacks. Whether it was from spending time in the sun, playing in the pool, or working up an appetite with Edward afterward, I was ravenous.

"Thanks so much for putting this together," I said to Esme as I filled my plate for the second time. "I'm not being a very good hostess, I'm afraid."

Esme smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. You've been busy taking care of my son."

Edward choked, and I quickly passed him a glass of water.

"Mom," he said, his voice hoarse as he shot his daughter a worried look.

Katie smirked but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful.

Esme gave her son an overly innocent look. "I don't know what you're getting upset about. I just meant Bella has been supporting you during a truly wonderful," she smiled warmly at Katie, "but also trying time."

I couldn't help chuckling. Esme was great. I'd been worried she would be overbearing, and I did have the impression she'd have been a lot more focused on me if it wasn't for her new granddaughter capturing her attention. Thankfully, Katie didn't seem to mind being fussed over. Carlisle was equally friendly, and now he was over the initial shock of Edward's news, he seemed quite laid back. I was hoping he and Charlie would hit it off.

"How did it go with your brother?" I asked Edward, thinking he might appreciate a change of subject. From the way his shoulders slumped, I suspected the new topic might not be as welcome as I hoped.

"He was pretty upset."

Katie looked up, her eyes widening. "Because of me?"

"No, Sweetie." Edward reached across the table and caught hold of her hand. "He was just upset I never told him what happened at the time, as he's always been very protective of me. It's a big brother thing, I guess. He and Rose were excited to hear they have a niece and that Henry and Charlotte have an older cousin."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. They asked me to send photos, and they can't wait to meet you . . . and Bella," he added, glancing my way. "Emmett's organizing some time off work, so they can fly up here next week. They want to be here to support us when the interview goes to air. You have _nothing_ to worry about, I promise. They love you already."

Katie wrinkled up her nose. "That's weird, but I kind of get it. Finding out you're related to someone creates a bond, I guess. But you still have to get to know people to _like_ them, don't you think?"

She directed her question my way, and I told her I thought she had an excellent point. "It's a good thing you're so likable then isn't it?" I teased.

"Meh, I was talking about them."

We all laughed, and I was glad she felt comfortable enough to make a joke about meeting even more members of her new family.

 **~GV~**

 **Another jam-packed chapter with Charlie sharing some interesting insights (and hopefully filling a few of those never-ending plot holes), some fun family time in the pool, a shower lemon (I don't think I've ever written one before!) a slightly embarrassing reunion with the family, and Katie feeling brave enough to do a little teasing. I've used Charlie's analogy a few times over the years, joking that my hubby and I came to the relationship with a removalists' vans worth of baggage each. 35 years later, we're still going strong, so it is possible to overcome poor examples and difficult beginnings.**

 **Next chapter is actually part two of this one (it kept growing until it was over** **8000 words long), and I hope to have it up in a couple of days...fingers crossed. I'm looking forward to sharing it with you guys, as it's quite a fluffy chapter with an uncharacteristically nervous Charlie meeting Edward, and the sharing of some great dad jokes. Thanks to everyone who shared their favorites with me. It was nice to have a chuckle while writing this story for a change.**

 **See you soon!**

 **xx Elise**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Again!**

 **This chapter contains some awesome (IMO) dad jokes given to me by some of my lovely reviewers. I had a list of names to give credit, and I've gone and lost it. I've given up and started taking antihistamines, so I'm pretty groggy. Rather than leave this chapter for another day while I search for the reviews and PMs with the jokes, I hope you guys don't mind if I just say a big 'Thank you!' instead.**

 **Once again, this chapter is unbetaed because I never ended up sending it to Fran when I had the chance. (It would have been back by now if I had!) It's also had lots of additions since being preread by NKubie and I can't recall who else (Sunshine 1220 and MechCat...I think). Thanks to everyone who has offered their input and support for both this chapter and the story.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 29**

The evening passed comfortably, and I couldn't help being relieved Edward's parents were making such a big effort despite how overwhelmed they must feel. They'd been justifiably upset and angry when they heard Edward's story. A part of me still was, too. Normally, I'd be in total agreement with the advice he'd given Katie about the importance of forgiveness, and I'd certainly counseled the wisdom of 'letting go of old hurts' often enough. But this felt . . . different. I didn't admit it out loud, but a small part of me hoped a prosecutor _would_ go after Tanya, but only in a way that didn't force Edward to have to testify or reveal any of the personal details he wanted to keep private. It was probably wishful thinking to imagine it working out that neatly, but I hated that Tanya had gotten away with what she did for such a long time. Edward might not be holding a grudge, but I wasn't sure how I'd react if I saw her in person. I'd never been in a fight, and didn't imagine I'd do any real damage, but a slap to her face would probably be on the agenda.

Sighing, I wondered where my decidedly non-pacifist tendencies were coming from. I'd never considered trying to physically harm Mike or Tyler, though I think my being an adult when they'd taken advantage of me made all the difference. Hurting a child, or a teenager, no matter how tall and athletic, was in a different category in my book. Especially when that teenager had grown into someone I both loved and was _in_ love with. Esme and Carlisle were clearly like-minded, and I'd been worried things would continue to be tense. But they kept their word to back off and let Edward handle things his way.

Esme went into 'mothering' mode, insisting on cooking a delicious three course dinner, and Carlisle kept us chuckling with a seemingly endless stream of dad jokes. When Edward tossed in a couple of his own, Katie groaned and warned him he needed to work on being a 'cool dad' not a lame one. He'd smiled and assured her he would do his best.

The next day, my dad arrived earlier than I'd expected. He must have left Forks at the crack of dawn. After he released me from a long hug, he seemed nervous, which was unusual, as he typically took things in stride. He certainly hadn't been anxious about meeting Mike. If anything, he'd been so cool and assessing that Mike had been on the back foot, a position he didn't appreciate. I hadn't known the warning signs back then, but now I would run a mile if anyone tried to keep me isolated from my family or friends. I hadn't been overly cooperative when Mike had attempted it or been receptive to when he was critical of my dad and my friends. He'd been subtle about it, but I still felt disappointed in myself for not recognizing what he was doing. When I'd refused to turn on or ignore the people that mattered to me, Mike had backed off, so I hadn't thought it was too serious an issue. I liked to think if he'd pushed back, I would have broken off the relationship. The fact he hadn't forced the issue made me think he must have felt he had enough control over me in other ways not to make a big deal out of my lack of compliance. I had a feeling if the wedding had gone ahead, that would have changed.

"Chief Swan, it's wonderful to meet you." Edward smiled warmly and put out his hand in greeting when my dad stood staring for a moment, starstruck.

"You, too, son, I mean Edward. Is it okay if I call you Edward? Not sure what else I'd call you, but anyway . . ." Charlie chuckled nervously. "So, um, feel free to call me Charlie," he added, and I had to physically prevent my jaw from dropping. Mike hadn't been granted that privilege until after we were engaged, and even then, it had been given grudgingly.

"Thank you, Charlie, and of course you can call me Edward."

Edward's smile widened with fairly obvious relief. I'd known he was nervous about meeting my dad, not that I'd blamed him. Discovering Charlie was as nervous about meeting my new boyfriend was unexpected, and I struggled to hide my amusement.

"We really appreciate you driving all the way up here," Edward said, stepping back and gesturing for Charlie to walk with us. "Why don't you come through and I'll introduce you to my folks and my daughter, Katie? Lunch will be ready in about an hour. My mom's cooking a roast, so it will be worth the wait. I'd offer you a beer but . . ." He raised a brow.

Charlie shook his head. "Yeah, a little early in the day for me. You, too, I imagine. Although you're not in training anymore, so I guess you can have beer for breakfast if you want it."

Edward chuckled. I did, too, but it was more over my dad being so flustered by meeting one of his sports idols. I could only imagine what he'd be like if I was dating one of his beloved Mariners.

The introductions went well, and I couldn't help feeling proud of Charlie. I'd forgotten how charming he could be when he tried, and I don't think I'd ever seen him try so hard. He'd even brought gifts: a bottle of wine he said we might like to open with dinner, a tray of some of Fork's bakery's finest pastries, and a whole bag of goodies for Katie. Inside was a couple of latest release YA books, a make your own Mandala kit, and a set of glitzy gel pens.

"Wow," Katie said, her eyes wide.

Charlie blushed. "Bella said you're into art, and if you're anything like she was at your age, you like reading, so I thought . . ."

"No, this is awesome. Thanks, Chief Swan."

"Charlie's good . . . or Gramps if you'd rather. Of course, I'm a bit young to be a grandfather to someone your age—" He stopped mid-sentence, and he looked to Edward in alarm. "Sorry, that was tactless of me."

Edward shrugged. "It's the truth, just as it's true I'm a little young to be Katie's dad. But I am, and I'm proud to be, so it's all good."

Edward's reply was spoken casually enough, but with the way he'd straightened those broad shoulders and put a hand on Katie's shoulder, it had the feel of a declaration. We hadn't talked about it, but I sensed he was aware that defending his position as her father against incredulity and even criticism, was going to be an ongoing issue. Charlie hadn't meant anything negative by his words, and Edward certainly didn't need me to defend him. But he was such an encouraging and positive person, I suspected 'words of affirmation' was one of his primary love languages. I suspected he'd appreciate me cheering him on in his new role.

"Edward might not have been ready to be a father when he was fifteen, I mean, who would be?" I smiled to make sure my dad knew I wasn't criticizing him for what he'd said. "But he certainly is now . . . _and_ he's doing a great job of it, isn't he Katie?"

"He's amazing." Grinning, she put an arm around Edward's waist. "He could have been totally freaked out, or not wanted to have anything to do with me. But he's, like, the coolest dad already, and he's only been one for a week . . . well, that he's known about." Her smile faded, and color bloomed in her cheeks.

Hugging her to his side, Edward gave Katie a reassuring smile. "I'm just making up for lost time." Looking to Charlie, he added, "Katie has made it pretty easy on me so far, and Bella's been a huge help. I'm not sure how we'd have managed without her."

I ducked my head and smiled. Even when I was trying to encourage Edward, he found a way to turn it around and compliment me instead.

"Thanks," I said, reaching for his free hand. "It's been my pleasure."

Edward raised my hand to his lips and kissed it before turning back to my dad. "You raised a wonderful daughter, Charlie. If you've got any parenting pointers, I'd love to hear them. Oh, and 'dad jokes.' I could do with a few more, as I've already used all the ones I know."

Katie and I both groaned.

"You don't know what you're asking," I told Edward.

"Hey, I just so happen to be the king of 'dad jokes,'" Charlie said as we made our way out to the oversized balcony to sit and enjoy the sunshine. As the locals liked to say, 'The mountain was out,' which meant the skies were clear enough to see Mount Rainier in the distance, a noteworthy occurrence.

Leaving Charlie with Edward, Carlisle and Katie, I went to give Esme a hand in the kitchen.

"This smells amazing," I said, breathing in the delicious aromas. "But we should have planned to use the grill on the balcony, and the guys could have done the work."

Esme harrumphed. "You mean we would have prepared everything beforehand including all the salads, side dishes, and desserts, set it all up, rushed around collecting platters and utensils whenever one of the 'mighty chefs' beckoned, and then packed it all away afterwards, just so the men could take the credit for cooking the meat?"

I opened my mouth to protest then snapped it shut. That's exactly what had happened at pretty much every cookout I'd attended growing up and even the ones I'd hosted with Mike.

Esme gave me a knowing look. "I love my husband dearly, but whenever he suggests we should BBQ, so _I_ can have a break from cooking, I'm tempted to kick him."

We shared a laugh while I silently vowed to discuss a more egalitarian sharing of household and kitchen duties with Edward. So far, we'd mostly all pitched in together, a method I preferred.

Esme and I talked for a while, getting to know one another a little better. Lunch was almost ready when I received a text from Alice letting me know she and Jasper had arrived. I met them at the door and then led them through the apartment and out to the balcony, where I introduced them to everyone. Like Charlie, Alice had come bearing gifts for Katie: a pretty, soft-hued scarf and a matching embroidered tote.

"Oh, wow, these are so cool." Katie smiled, her excitement palpable. "Bella said you work in fashion design?"

Alice launched into her favorite topic, but while my eyes would have started to glaze over after five minutes, Katie was rapt. It turned out Irina had been teaching her to sew, and she was interested in learning how to create outfits that incorporated her artistic designs. Esme soon joined the conversation, and the three of them disappeared to check out Katie's art-come-sewing room. Lunch ended up being delayed twenty minutes, but it was worth it seeing my best friend getting along so well with Katie and Esme. The meal was delicious, accompanied by a surprising amount of laughter with all the men competing to tell the lamest joke. Charlie started them off with one I'd heard countless times but always made me smile.

"What's Irish and stays out all night?" When no one answered, he gave the punch line. "Patio Furniture."

There was a moments silence while everyone comprehended the pun, followed by an entirely predictable chorus of chuckles and groans.

After a couple of moments, Carlisle raised a hand to silence everyone. "Two men walked into a bar . . . the third one ducked."

"Oh, if I had a penny for every time I've heard that," Esme muttered while the sounds of laughter mixed with pain continued.

Not to be left out, Jasper said, "I had a dream last night that I was a muffler . . . I woke up exhausted."

Alice giggled, but the rest of us moaned and booed.

"Jasper, for a lawyer, that was woeful," I grumbled. Realizing what I'd done, I held up and hands, and pleaded. "No! No!"

"What?" Edward asked in alarm.

"Quick, tell another dad joke. Once he starts on the lawyer jokes, there's no stopping him."

"Okay," Edward said, looking adorably flustered. "Um . . ." He stared around the table before his eyes widened and he blurted, "Five out of four people have trouble with fractions!"

It wasn't the funniest joke we'd ever heard, but the delivery was priceless, and we all burst out laughing. Katie had just taken a mouthful of water, and it sprayed across the table in front of her.

"I'm really sorry," she said when the noise settled down, and I was pleased by the chorus of assurance that was aimed her way.

The joke telling continued until we were all holding our sides and wiping tears from our faces. I wasn't going to tell one, as I had a tendency to give the punchline away in the beginning or forget it altogether. But then I remembered a simple one that had made me chuckle when I read it.

"I've got one," I called above the laughter. "Why do you never see elephants hiding in trees?" A few random suggestions were tossed out, but no one got the punch line. "Because they're really good at it!" I punched the air triumphantly, pleased not to have messed up the joke. I'm not sure if he sensed I'd been nervous about attempting it, but Edward laughed extra loud before reaching to take hold of my hand under the table.

"Oh, that was a good one," Alice said, giving us both a smile. "I'm terrible at telling jokes, but I will say that the rotation of the earth makes my day."

It took a moment for us to catch onto Alice's joke, but when we did, the entire table collapsed into laughter once more. After that, the men took over again, competing for who could tell the lamest dad joke. Eventually, Katie raised a hand.

"I've got one," she said, smiling shyly.

We all quieted down to listen.

"Knock, knock," she said.

Her words were met with a chorus of "Who's there?"

"Canoe."

Edward raised a hand and then asked, "Canoe who?"

"Canoe _please_ stop with the terrible dad jokes? My stomachs hurting from all the laughter!"

We all laughed, and Edward put an arm around Katie's shoulders, giving her a sideways hug. The smiles they shared brimmed with affection, and I wasn't the only onlooker who appeared a little teary eyed.

As the meal wound down, I took a moment to watch everyone talking and laughing together. That Edward's family and the people I considered to be my family were getting along so well was a huge relief. I just had to survive meeting his brother and sister-in-law, and everything would be perfect . . . well, other than having to bare our souls to the world at large in hopes they would one day leave us in peace.

After we'd all eaten our fill of Esme's signature roast and Charlie's store bought, but still delicious, pastries, we collapsed in the abundant seating in the family room. From everyone's sleepy eyed expressions and the way they were patting their bulging stomachs, it was clear I wasn't the only one suffering from a well-earned food coma. A nap sounded perfect, and I felt my eyes drifting closed. But it wasn't to be. Tucked into Edward's side, and with our hands entwined, I felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Sorry," he murmured, releasing my hand to retrieve it.

Whatever he read caused him to draw in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned by the sight of his brow creased into a frown.

Edward groaned and then announced to the room at large. "It seems my big brother was too impatient to wait until later in the week to come meet his new niece and my new girlfriend. He was going to call me before they left, but then he decided to leave it until they arrived, so it would be a bigger surprise. They managed to snag a standby flight, and they just touched down at Sea-Tac."

"With Rose and the children?" Esme sat up, looking concerned. "That's a long flight with a toddler and baby."

"I told him to use my points and upgrade to business class, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. He wants the address, so they can catch a taxi, but I think I'd better get Seth on it. It's unlikely, but I don't want anyone recognizing them and following them here."

Seth suggested taking Edward's brother and his family to Edward's empty hotel suite, where they'd be staying, before coming to the apartment. That way, they could drop off their bags and hopefully lose any persistent tail. Less than an hour later, they arrived looking surprisingly fresh for having traveled four and a half hours on a plane with a three-month-old and a four-year-old. I'd seen photos, as had Katie, but she seemed as overwhelmed as I felt meeting Edward's older and even larger brother and his very attractive wife. While Rose smiled and seemed friendly if a little reserved, Emmett was a hugger. A lift you off the ground in greeting kind of hugger. At least, that's what he did to his mom and attempted with both his dad and Edward. When that failed, he and Edward did that back-slap fist bump thing some guys do.

Then Emmett's attention turned our way.

Katie stepped closer to my side and grabbed hold of my hand for comfort. Or maybe I caught hold of hers? It had been a big week for both of us, and I imagined she felt as overwhelmed as I did. Eight days earlier, I'd expected to be packing up to head home to Forks this weekend while battling feelings of failure and self-pity. Seven days earlier, I'd been on top of the world, only a little afraid my fantasy relationship come to life might turn out to be too good to be true. Not that I'd let that stop me from agreeing to spend the next two weeks with Edward. Instead of finding myself cocooned in a romantic and intimate world for two, I'd become a surrogate stepmom. Now, here I was, meeting his entire family after only dating for seven and a half days. The dream hadn't turned into a nightmare, not by a long shot, but it was still a lot to handle. How Katie had planned on spending her first week of the summer, I wasn't sure, but I could guarantee it wasn't surrounded by an entirely new family.

Emmett stepped toward us and I resisted the urge to step back. He was just so big and exuberant. For someone who was fairly reserved and had a small circle of friends and even smaller family, I was close to reaching my limits of social interaction. Katie was naturally more outgoing than me, but she seemed to be nearing her limits also.

Emmett hesitated, his expression uncertain. Then he smiled again, this time not quite so wide.

"Bella, Katie, it's awesome to meet you both. I'm Edward's better-looking and more talented brother, Emmett."

Katie gave a little wave, smiling wider when Edward came over and put an arm around her waist.

"Don't listen to a word he says," he murmured close to her ear.

Rose approached us with Charlotte in her arms and Henry beside her, which completely broke whatever ice remained. Katie was instantly enchanted in that thirteen-year-old girl, I love all small children and babies, kind of way. I liked them, too, but I wasn't one to gush. I may have melted a little when Rose placed Charlotte in my arms, as she was an adorable baby. She was also asleep, which reduced the fear factor from not having a clue what I was doing.

Once more, we retreated to the spacious family room where we spent the next couple of hours getting to know one another while Katie alternated between cooing over Charlotte and entertaining Henry.

"I wish I'd spent more time with my half-brothers when they were babies, but we only got to see them every now and then," Katie said, after coming to plop down beside Edward and me on the couch. She'd played a protracted game of tickle monster with Henry and had worn the two of them out. At her words, the various conversations that were being conducted quieted, and a wave of tension swept the room. Sensing the change from the previously relaxed atmosphere, Katie looked up to see everyone had stilled. I expected Edward to smooth over the awkward moment, but it was Emmett that came to the rescue.

"Half-brother's huh? Why don't you tell us about them?"

"Are you sure you want me to?" Katie asked, her voice small and shoulders hunched. "It's not like I'll ever see them again."

"Hey," Edward said, drawing her attention. "Of course, you'll see Daniel and Connor again. I'll make sure of it."

"But you'd have to see Tanya," Katie said, naming the elephant that had suddenly appeared in the room. "I wouldn't feel right making you do that."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't feel right depriving you of spending time with your other brothers, so I'm sure we could work something out." He looked to me, hiding a grimace from Katie, before facing her with a more confident expression. "You don't need to worry about me, Katie. I'm a grown up . . . and a father. You'd be surprised what we can handle, _especially_ when it's for our daughters."

Katie's frown lifted, and she nestled against Edward's other side.

"I may come to regret admitting this," he added, placing an arm around each of our shoulders with his long legs stretched out before him. "But I'd do just about anything to keep my girls happy."

Katie and I shared a conspiratorial smile, both of us aware just how lucky we were to have Edward in our lives.

"You do realize you've just given them permission to take advantage of you, bro?" Emmett said with a laugh.

Edward's smug expression didn't falter. "That's fine by me."

Emmett gave him a pointed look. "Wait until they combine forces and gang up on you."

"Wait until Charlotte's thirteen, and you're coming to _me_ for advice. Then we'll see who's got the answers, big brother," Edward said, earning a laugh from us all.

 **~GV~**

 **I hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter. Next up, we'll hear from Edward in the lead up to the interview. Only a handful of chapters left to go!**

 **I love hearing what you think of the story as it progresses. Personally, I had fun with an uncharacteristically nervous Charlie...and the dad jokes, of course. Anyone else can't tell a joke to save their life?**

 **On a not so fluffy note, I don't imagine it would be as easy for Edward to see Tanya in person as he made it seem to Katie. He's a strong guy, and he's in surprisingly good mental/emotional shape for someone who's been through what he did, but I think that would be asking a lot. Here's hoping they'll work out an alternative way for Katie to visit with her half-brothers sometime down the track. Your insights and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **xx Elise**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello Again!**

 **For those of you interested in my crazy, stressful, but hopefully, coming-to-an-end battle with the dreaded scabies, check out my facebook page for the latest enthralling update. Last week was tough, which made writing difficult, but I'm feeling much better and am madly trying to get this story finished and posted! I decided to put this shortish chapter up for now, with a longer one coming tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to NKubie for prereading, and FiftiesRose for her invaluable help with the PR side of things. This chapter is unbetaed, as life has been too messy for such niceties, plus it's been tinkered with and added to a _lot,_ so all mistakes are mine.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

Chapter 30

Edward

Meeting Bella's father was more stressful than I expected. After traveling the world, competing at the highest level in my chosen sport, and addressing some sizable crowds in my post-swimming career, I wasn't easily shaken. I put my uncharacteristic jitters down to the importance I placed on getting his approval. When I realized he was more nervous than I was, I relaxed a little and focused on putting him at ease. It helped that he'd been a fan, as I didn't imagine he would have been quite so understanding of my situation, and how it affected his daughter, if I was just some guy he'd never heard of before. Bella had told me her 'U-Haul' analogy before he arrived, and I had to agree. We both came with substantial baggage. I also agreed with, and was mightily relieved to hear, her optimistic view of our chances of success. If I had any say in the outcome, we'd be together for a long, long time, preferably the rest of our lives.

The thought made me smile, as did watching Bella and my families blending together with minimum drama and a hell of a lot of laughter. A part of me would be happy to escape to some distant location with 'my girls,' as I'd jokingly named them earlier. But we were going to need the support of the most important people in our lives to get through the, no doubt, trying times ahead. It felt good knowing we had it.

Emmett's unexpected arrival threw me at first, as I'd worried about some astute photographer or blogger recognizing him and Rose. But I had to admit, I'd have done the same thing if the roles were reversed and been on the first plane available. As for the press, since Katie, Bella and I weren't planning on venturing out until after the interview, I guessed it didn't really matter if they speculated about the reason for my family congregating in Seattle. We had Seth and his team working round the clock to keep us safe, and so far, our location wasn't publicly known. Thankfully, the Denali's apartment was spacious, the living areas easily accommodating the crowd we'd become. Still, it felt strange being in someone else's home. I'd meant what I said to Katie, that my home was now wherever she and Bella were, but I was looking forward to choosing a place together and making it our own. With that idea in mind, we spent some time online Sunday night, looking at properties where we could spend the summer. My folks wanted us to choose somewhere near Chicago, while Jasper and Alice voted for somewhere closer to Seattle. Katie was torn. I think she liked the idea of going somewhere new. While Seattle was the only home she'd known, a lot of her friends would be away over the summer, and I'd already promised her she was welcome to have them come stay with us wherever we ended up.

Unsurprisingly, Bella's dad voted for Forks.

"It's quiet, a long way from the city, and there's some fancy places hidden in the forest. I'm sure you could get one for the right price. It's not too hot in summer . . . and doesn't rain too often," Charlie added at Bella's grimace.

"I don't know, Dad," she said, sounding both doubtful and apologetic. "I'd kind of like to try somewhere different, more of a fresh start."

"Wherever we end up, you'll be welcome to visit as often as you want," I interjected, not liking the despondent look on Charlie's face or Bella's obvious feelings of guilt. "The same goes for you guys," I told Jasper and Alice. "I've got more frequent flyer points than I'll ever use, so it's no trouble, and we'll make sure to find somewhere with enough space for everyone to stay."

My family assumed they were welcome without my having to say, as it was a given.

"In that case, I vote for Hawaii or Fiji. Vanuatu maybe?" Emmett said, grinning widely. "If you're going to hole up somewhere for a few months, and we get a free holiday out of it, why not make it a tropical paradise?"

"While that does sound awesome, I kind of liked the idea of spending time in the mountains, maybe Montana," Bella said, surprising me, as I hadn't realized she was keen on the idea. "We could ride horses, learn about ranch life, and there'd be plenty of time for Edward and me to write—"

"I could take photos, and spend time drawing and painting," Katie interjected. "Though somewhere tropical sounds awesome, too," she added, shooting Emmett a shy smile. "It will be cool having you guys come visit."

"Which we promise to do wherever you guys end up," Carlisle announced, his words echoed by the rest of our family members and friends.

~GV~

Monday morning, Katie knocked on the door to Bella's and my room . . . a first.

"It's not locked," Bella called, as she'd just returned from getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

It most certainly had been locked the night before, as privacy was a must for when the two of us were alone together. I wasn't surprised we couldn't keep our hands off one another, as we hadn't been together long enough for the novelty to wear off, not even close. I hoped it never did and we'd continue the way we'd begun, in love, lust and crazy for each other, far beyond the initial infatuation stage. If there was one thing I could say about myself, I was good at making my dreams a reality. Since this one involved ensuring Bella felt loved and appreciated, it was no hardship. Keeping her 'emotional tank,' as she described it, filled to overflowing, meant she had ample reserves to share, a win-win as far as I was concerned. God knows I'd never felt so complete, fulfilled, or downright satisfied before having her in my life.

Katie poked her head through the door, eyeing us shyly. Bella was wearing one of my T shirts, which fit her like a nightgown, but I was bare chested, only wearing boxers beneath the blanket. I wasn't overly worried, as Katie had seen as much of me in the pool on Saturday, but I made sure the covers were up to my waist.

"Come in, Sweetie. You can climb on the bed if you like," I offered.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure," Bella said, beckoning her over. "What's up? Is something bothering you, or did you just feel like an early morning chat?"

"A bit of both," Katie admitted sitting cross-legged on the end of the oversized bed and looking pretty damned adorable in her patterned PJs. "It's really cool having Nana and Pop staying and all the other visitors coming and going, but I guess I just wanted a few minutes with you guys if that's okay?"

It was more than okay, and we spent the next half hour mostly listening while Katie talked about all the stuff on her mind. I loved hearing her thoughts, and I was glad she felt comfortable sharing them with us. I might have been new to this parenting gig, but spending time with and getting to know my daughter was something I couldn't see myself tiring of anytime soon.

Glenda would be arriving for the photoshoot at 9am, so we made sure to be showered and ready in time. When she showed up with the photographer, whom I was expecting, but also a hair stylist and a makeup artist, I expressed my concern over maintaining secrecy until after the interview. Glenda assured me they were all one hundred percent trustworthy . . . and gagged by a watertight and highly punitive NDA.

I'd been involved in photo shoots before, but it was a first for Bella and Katie. Once they got over their initial nerves, we had a lot of fun. The photographer set up in the living room, using a screen with a variety of backdrops. He took a ton of images, some of us individually, then me with Bella, Katie, and finally the three of us together, getting us to change outfits several times. From the previews he showed us, I could tell they were going to be amazing, but the more candid shots and video he filmed of us up on the roof around the pool were my favorites.

Once he was finished, saying he was more than satisfied with the raw images, I asked if he'd mind taking a couple of shots of us with my family. They'd arrived just after lunch, having spent the morning out together seeing the Seattle sights. Glenda was all for it, saying the group shots would be invaluable in helping to sell our 'fairytale' ending to the public. I wasn't sure how Em and Rose would feel about having images of their kids sent out into the world, but they were okay with it, saying the kids were young enough for it not to be a problem. It would have been nice to have a picture that included Bella's dad, but he'd had to get going, as he had to work an afternoon shift later that day. Bella said he wasn't much of a one for taking photos, but my mom promised she'd strongarm him into a family photo session next time we were altogether.

Monday evening, Glenda called to let us know she'd set up the interview with Belinda Richardson, a TV journalism matriarch with decades of experience, a wide audience, and most importantly, a high level of credibility with the public. She'd be flying in to conduct the interview Wednesday afternoon and it would be aired Sunday evening on one of the national networks. When I'd grumbled about being cooped up in the apartment for so long, Glenda surprised us both with her response.

"Thursday, you'll be interviewed for the magazine feature, but Friday, I'd recommend you guys fly out."

"Of Seattle?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, to wherever you're planning to escape to until things have settled down. If it was just you and Bella, I'd encourage you to stay and 'face the music,' so to speak, as running and hiding can create a frenzy. Since keeping Katie safe and as protected from direct exposure as possible is our priority, in this case, I think it's the right course of action. But we'll be working hard to keep the press and public satisfied, so they aren't focussed on hunting you down."

I shared a look with Bella, as we continued to listen to Glenda's explanation of how things would pan out.

"We'll be releasing the images from the photo shoot as soon as the TV special airs, along with launching the social media campaign. The magazine feature will come out a few days later. In the weeks that follow, we'll post regular social media snippets from the two of you as well as larger releases in various media outlets. The demand for follow-up interviews will be high, but those can be done via phone, skype, or video link-"

"Follow-up interviews?" I interjected, shaken. "I was hoping we'd be one and done."

Glenda laughed, though her tone soon became serious when she realized I wasn't joking.

"My apologies if I didn't make this clear during our first meeting. I had a lot to process and some quick decisions to make. But for this to work, we'll need to keep selling the dream and reinforcing the positive, 'silver lining' story. That will be helped along by you sending us photos and, hopefully, video at regular intervals, so we can show how well the three of you are doing. Do you see that being a problem?"

"No, I guess not," I said, resigning myself to being engaged in a more prolonged battle than I'd hoped.

"Remember, our goal is to satisfy the public's curiosity, so their preoccupation with you eventually wanes or, at least, becomes more manageable. Realistically, it's unlikely to go away entirely, as your combined stories are just too fascinating. But if we can make it an inspiring, uplifting tale, the response to it should be predominantly supportive. As you've said yourself, this story will follow Katie wherever she goes. So, we need to sell it as both a triumph of the human spirit, and a father daughter tale without a hint of 'dirty secret' attached. We're not going to shy away from the fact that what happened to you was both criminal and tragic, Edward. But we need to stress that Katie's inclusion in your life is a huge positive and an integral part of your 'happily ever after.'"

I agreed, this time with more enthusiasm. While what they had planned was more than I'd expected, I was okay with it, as long as they didn't push for Katie to be interviewed. Glenda assured me the smiling images and video they now had of the three of us together, especially of Katie and I looking very comfortable in our father-daughter roles, would 'speak' volumes. She also pointed out that, while privacy and some degree of seclusion could be beneficial to our cause, staying too hidden could make us a prize worth seeking.

"You'll want to keep Katie protected from too much social media exposure when this first goes live, but I doubt she'll be happy with total isolation. You mentioned her having friends come visit over the summer, which I'm sure she'll appreciate. Just keep in mind the average pre-teen or teen has a tendency to divulge every aspect of their daily lives. Combined with the fact the three of you are about to have your faces on every TV and magazine stand in the country, keeping your location a secret is going to be a challenge."

"What do you suggest?" Bella asked, eyeing me worriedly.

"Find a place that is somewhat secluded, has good security, and is close enough to the type of small town America that will be happy to have you as visitors but won't lose their heads over it. Oh, and make it remote enough that getting there is a hassle for reporters and camping out, waiting for the three of you to show yourselves, is expensive. If you're okay with documenting your lives . . . to a small degree," she added when I blustered a protest, her tone placating, "then the value of any paparazzi snapped images will be dramatically reduced. We'll want to release enough images and information so it's not worth it to the paps to go traipsing over the countryside trying to get a shot of the three of you."

"Without turning us into reality TV stars," I muttered.

"If you ever decide that's what you want, you guys could make a killing," Glenda said laughingly, though I got the impression she wasn't joking.

"Don't forget, you'll have a book series to promote in the not too distant future. Plus, Bella's autobiography, and an updated version of your own story, Edward, something I can guarantee your publisher is going to be interested in getting out as soon as possible. You can't buy the sort of publicity the two of you are about to receive."

"Yay!" Bella said, waving her hands in pretend glee.

I thanked Glenda for her time and advice, not that it came cheaply, and then disconnected the call. Bella came instantly into my arms, and I held her close.

"What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?" I murmured against her hair.

She pulled back and gave me a wry smile. "An adventure. All the best fairy tales have them . . . didn't you know?"

Smirking, I pulled her close and kissed her soundly. "Does this mean I get a happy ending?"

"Of course," Bella said with a laugh before pulling me to my feet. "As long as I get mine first!"

~GV~

 **I don't usually include much swearing in my stories, but anything less from Edward at this point seemed unrealistic.**

 **I love hearing your thoughts on this crazy, OTT story, so please review and let me know how you think it's going.**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS - Any suggestions for the type of questions Edward and Bella will be asked during the TV interview?**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter has taken me _forever_ to get right, or as 'right' as I was able. A much earlier version was preread by the lovely NKubie, and once again Fifties Rose has given me her invaluable PR expertise which I've tried to incorporate in an intelligent manner. It's not even remotely betaed (sorry Fran and my poor, grammar-aware readers), but I just need it to be posted so I can move on. Thanks so much for all the terrific questions you guys suggested. They've been a huge help and given me much needed inspiration for writing the interview chapter, which is coming up next.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

Chapter 31

Katie was shocked when we shared the news about us being able to leave sooner than we'd expected. That quickly turned to excitement. A _lot_ of excitement. After deciding we were all keen on spending some time on a mountain ranch, we set to work searching for the perfect place to spend the next two to three months. Our plans for _after_ the summer were still fluid. I liked the idea of traveling for a while, with a sojourn on a tropical island high on all our priority lists.

Thankfully, Katie wasn't averse to the possibility of doing some sort of online schooling when the new school year began. We didn't try to hide from her how difficult the coming months were likely to be, and she understood it might be easier if she didn't return to a conventional school setting until things had, hopefully, settled down. While a part of me wanted to make firm plans now for our combined futures, I could see the sense in waiting until we saw how the PR campaign played out.

I refused to entertain the possibility that Bella wouldn't be included in whatever long-term plans we made, that she might decide she _didn't_ want to be with me, with us. Still, it niggled at the edges of my consciousness, a not-so-nebulous fear. Our relationship was awfully new to be tested to such an insane degree. I just hoped the summer ahead spent in relative seclusion, albeit with Katie, an occasional playmate of hers, and regular visits from our family and friends, would cement what we had, creating a foundation for us to build a future together.

The next three days pass in a blur of family time and more togetherness than I suspected Bella was used to. She occasionally disappeared, and I asked her if she was okay or if it was all getting to be too much.

"I'm fine," she assured me. "And I'm not just saying that. I love your family and Katie, and you most of all, but I'm something of an introvert. I need 'alone time' occasionally to recharge my batteries, but that doesn't mean I'm unhappy."

A small part of me worried she was getting sick of me, but I had a fair idea it was my old relationship insecurities speaking. When it was just the two of us, she seemed as 'into me' as ever. So, I told myself I just needed to take her at face value, trust her judgment, and not start looking for trouble where there wasn't any. I'd been sneaking in as many swims in the rooftop pool as I dared, more often than not under cover of darkness. While having so many people around wasn't as draining on me as it was for Bella, being cooped up in the apartment for so long was wearing thin. Seth _might_ have managed to pull off an outing for the two of us, as there was no way I'd risk getting caught out by the roaming paps with Katie. But we weren't about to abandon her, even if she'd have her choice of sitters. Besides, it was only a matter of days, and then we'd be free and hopefully at least somewhat clear.

Tuesday was tough. Spending hours going over interview questions was a lot more difficult than I'd expected. My idea of giving a simple explanation of the events that led to Katie's conception, revealing minimal details, turned out to be a bit naïve. Glenda insisted that Belinda Richardson would want to dig deeper, and the public wouldn't be satisfied with just a cursory recounting of events. The hard questions would be asked whether I answered them or not. If I stuck to my guns, insisting what happened was no one's business but my own, I'd be leaving it open for the paps, bloggers, trolls and whoever else wanted to add their two-cents to the story of _my_ life to provide them.

"I'm not saying you have to go into graphic detail, but you will need to give her _something,_ " Glenda insisted. "We _could_ tell her anything to do with the actual assault is off limits, but—"

"Yeah, yeah," I interjected, none too gracefully. "If _I_ don't answer the questions, they'll be answered for me by people who weren't there and don't have a clue what happened."

"Not unless you tell them. I'm here to help you prepare your answers ahead of time, so you don't accidentally blurt out anything you hadn't wanted to reveal . . . or lose your cool."

I nodded, but my stomach was in knots.

"I was hoping to avoid an interrogation," I said with a sigh.

"And I believe you will. One thing you quickly learn in the PR business is that a well-built 'fake news' story can do more damage than fact. It helps that your story is true, but you don't have to worry about trying to prove yourself, Edward. You've already done that with the life you've lived and the successes you've enjoyed. By the time we've finished telling your story, no DA in the country will dare to try and tarnish your image."

"What about Ms. Richardson?" I voiced the fear that had only recently formed. "You don't think there's a risk she'll play devil's advocate?"

Glenda gave a decisive shake of her head. "It's not her style, which is part of the reason we chose her to do the interview. Belinda's not after sensationalism but a good story, and you're giving her a _great_ one. Sure, you need to let people know what happened and why you kept it a secret. But the emphasis will be on how you were able to, not only survive but thrive in the aftermath. The majority of the interview will focus on you and Katie, your relationship with Bella, and all the great plans you have for the future. The silver lining."

"Silver lining," I echoed, my confidence returning.

For the next couple of hours, we went over the pre-prepared questions, some that would be directed at me personally and others that would be addressed to Bella and me as a couple. Once I was reasonably confident of my answers, Glenda focused on helping me with my body language. It was harder than I expected not to take up a defensive pose, though Glenda assured me that it wouldn't necessarily work against me if I forgot, in particular when I was talking about Tanya or the assault.

"Just remember to let your guard down again when you're talking about Katie and Bella," she reminded me.

I smirked, knowing that wouldn't be a problem. _Not_ coming across like Tom Cruise jumping on Oprah's couch whenever I talked about them was more the issue. That, and not looking directly at the camera.

"What about Tanya?" I asked as we were finally winding up. "Do I need to worry about whether her version of events contradicts mine?"

Glenda gave a humorless laugh. "If her lawyers have any sense at all, that _won't_ be a problem."

"Her lawyers?" I sat forward, all pretense of a relaxed demeanor disappearing in an instant. "She's lawyered up?"

Glenda shrugged a shoulder, clearly unaffected. "It was to be expected. She'd be a complete fool not to get legal advice about what to put in her statement. They told her to keep her mouth shut and make no further comment—"

"For fuck's sake!" I stood and started to pace, unable to sit still while all our careful planning went to hell. "So much for helping us . . . for doing what's best for Katie."

"Edward, it's fine," Glenda said. "We don't want the focus to be on Tanya, so this isn't a setback. In fact, it's for the best, as the only story circulating will be the one _we_ want told."

"Until she changes her mind, or her jerk of a husband decides to come out swinging." I ran a hand over my face, weariness seeping into my bones.

Glenda remained silent until I looked across to where she was sitting and caught sight of her smirk. "I didn't say she'd taken her lawyers advice _just_ yet, as we had quite an interesting conversation. I don't know the details, but I gather whatever the tech guys found on the file she downloaded was pretty damning. Senator James Hunt is about to be too busy dealing with his own legal problems to go after his soon-to-be _ex-_ wife . . . or to stir up any trouble for us."

I blew out a breath, collapsing in the nearest chair. "Well, that's something, I suppose. Although, if Tanya doesn't make a statement, won't the press just hunt her down to get her side of things?"

"Only if they can find her. I got the impression she won't be remaining in the U.S. for much longer. Apparently, she has extended family in Russia and has always wanted to visit."

"Russia?" I blinked several times. "How the hell will Katie keep in contact with Connor and Daniel if Tanya takes them to Russia? Can she even do that?"

"Not without their father's permission, not legally. You did say you wanted me to help Katie's half-brothers any way I could, so I _may_ have suggested she leave them with her cousins and their children in Alaska while she makes herself scares for the time being. It sounds like the best place for them while this plays out, especially with James otherwise occupied. The chances of him being given custody of his sons have just sunk to sub-zero figures."

I knew I should feel relieved, as having Tanya out of the picture, and James otherwise occupied, could only be to our benefit. But my subconscious had other ideas, directing my thoughts in a dozen different directions like a crazed conductor.

It was _good_ that Connor and Daniel were most likely safe from media harassment and, hopefully, happy with their mother's relatives. Although having both parents disappear on them, even if Tanya's absence was only temporary, wouldn't be easy.

It was _good_ that James would be effectively silenced on the matter of his wife's past, as he'd be too busy dealing with his own legal dramas. I just hoped, like hell, the prosecutors found enough evidence to counteract the influence his position afforded him. God knew he wouldn't be the first pervert who managed to hold onto power despite having multiple accusers.

It was _good_ that Tanya wouldn't be around to be interviewed and potentially sabotage my efforts to make Katie's and my unusual 'coming out' story a positive, life-affirming event rather than something shameful and sordid.

All these things were good. So why did I feel so damned angry?

Not for the first time, I wished Bella had been with me during the meeting, but she'd been going over her own interview questions with Kristina, the PR Director working under Glenda. I wanted to tell her about Tanya, the boys, James, and my conflicted feelings. But when we caught up at the end of the day, she looked as worn out as I felt. Instead, I hugged her close, and we rocked back and forward.

"Tough day?" I asked after a few moments of blessed silence.

"I've had easier. You?"

"Meh." I mimicked my thirteen-year-old daughter, managing a smile that widened when Katie and the rest of my family arrived home. At least she hadn't had to sit through any of it with us, nor had she been neglected or left to amuse herself, for which I was grateful. We'd decided there was unlikely to be any harm in my parents, Emmett and Rosalie taking her out for the day, with Seth driving and keeping watch. Other than fielding a couple of questions about Bella's and my whereabouts from a persistent reporter who'd confronted them at the zoo, their day was uneventful. Katie had been exploring the gift shop with Rose at the time, so it seemed unlikely he'd even realized she was with them. Nothing untoward showed up in the blogs or newsfeeds that night, so it seemed the risk had been worth it.

To my surprise, listening to them all talk about the great day they'd had, I felt jealous. It wasn't an emotion I was typically bothered by, but _I_ wanted to be the one taking my daughter on outings and picnics and to the zoo. I'd missed out on the first thirteen years of her life, and I didn't want to miss out on any more. It was only another five short years, and she'd most likely be heading off for college. Without me. A gnawing sense of urgency insisted I pack as much as possible into the time I had with her, preferably not letting her out of my sight unless absolutely necessary. Rationally, I knew that wasn't possible. I'd have to share her with my family, her friends, schooling, hobbies. Hell, before I knew it, she'd want to date, and I'd have to deal with horny teenage boys wanting to get their grubby paws on _my_ little girl.

A shudder ran through me at the horrifying thought.

Maybe I could convince her and Bella to choose one of the more remote properties I'd included in our wish list. A couple of them were only accessible by air. Once we were settled, they might be happy to stay . . . indefinitely.

Shaking my head at my foolishness later that night, I prepared for bed. While I was aware the events of the previous ten days warranted some serious therapy time, it didn't take a psych degree to recognize what was fueling at least some of my unease. I wasn't used to dealing with so much uncertainty. When I'd competed, I might not have been able to guarantee the outcome of an individual race, but my preparedness was never in doubt. Short of an unexpected injury, I'd known what my times were going to be within a predictable margin. I'd assumed taking the advice of experts in the public relations field would make me feel more confident about the direction we were taking, and it did . . . to an extent. But a part of me felt like we were traveling on a runaway train. With the interview scheduled for the following day, and the special already being promoted on TV and the Internet, it was too late to pull the emergency brake.

After crawling into bed beside Bella, I took comfort from the feel of her nestled into my side.

"You okay?" she asked, her hand rubbing soothing circles on my chest.

I shrugged then told her about Glenda's disclosure.

"Wow," Bella murmured. "That's a lot to absorb on top of the stress of the interview."

I huffed a breath, though I'm not sure why I was surprised by her intuitiveness. Her empathetic nature was one of the many things I loved about her.

"I have some mixed feelings, that's for sure."

"Any second thoughts about the interview?"

"A few," I admitted with a sigh. "I didn't realize the questions would be so intrusive."

"Me either, though I suppose I should have. I've seen these sorts of expose' interviews before, and they rarely just skim the surface of a story."

"I'm worried we'll be giving ammunition to the enemy to use against us."

Bella tilted her head to meet my worried gaze. "I think we need to trust that Glenda and the team know what they're doing. I'll admit, it is scary, but at least, it will be over soon."

"True," I murmured.

Bella tilted her chin, and we shared a kiss. It was gentle, consoling, and surprisingly remained that way until we eventually pulled apart. Typically, any kiss we shared in private quickly heated, going from affection to lust in a matter of seconds. But neither of us seemed inclined to take it farther. Rather than feeling disappointed, or the least bit worried, I smiled at the knowledge we were in tune. Rest and the comfort of each other's arms was exactly what we both needed.

~GV~

The silence of the night was broken by my deep sigh. Unfortunately, I may have _needed_ sleep, but my ceaseless thoughts had other ideas. Afraid my tossing and turning would wake Bella, I'd eventually crawled out of bed and sneaked out to the balcony to sit staring out into the night.

"Stuff on your mind?"

Too lost in my thoughts, I hadn't heard Emmett's approach. I didn't flinch, as I'd half expected him to find me. He'd always had a knack for knowing when I was brooding and could do with some company, both when we were kids and whenever we caught up as adults. It was our 'thing.' That hadn't changed after the assault . . . I'd just skirted the truth. When he'd asked what was wrong, I'd told him it was recollecting Alec and Felix's brutality and the godawful feelings of helplessness that had plagued me long after their assault. That part hadn't been a lie, as those memories _had_ bothered me for a long time. I just hadn't told him about the other ones that plagued me, of Tanya and my fear, shame and eventual fury over her taking something from me I'd not willingly given. At least she hadn't kissed me. The stupid sock had made that impossible, and I was weirdly grateful. It was a 'first' that hadn't been stolen from me.

"You worried about the interview tomorrow?" Emmett added when I still hadn't responded.

I nodded, glancing to where he'd taken a seat on the lounge chair beside me.

He reached to pat my shoulder with one of his beefy hands. Mine were big enough to qualify as paddles when I swam, but Emmett's were larger still. He'd rarely dropped a catch when he was playing, and I often wondered how far he could have gone with his football career if he hadn't been sidelined by his knee injury. Life was strange like that. After my shoulder was torn up, continuing as a swimmer had seemed unlikely. But the surgery had been successful, and I'd found a way to work around the weakness by strengthening other muscles and changing to a different stroke. Em had done everything the team doctors and coaches had advised him. He'd had surgery, done a ton of physical therapy, and spent hours in the gym, but it hadn't worked. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

"You don't have to go through with the interview, you know?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I think I do. The questions are tougher than I expected . . . more personal. They want me to talk about the assault more than I expected, though I guess it was naïve of me to think I could just skip over it."

Em nodded thoughtfully. "I had wondered about that. Can't say I envy you. That's some seriously personal shit to be sharing on national TV."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "I don't have to go into _too_ much detail . . . not the way I'd have to if I was being cross-examined in court."

Emmett nodded some more, staring out into the night, before turning to look at me. "You know what worries me?"

I shrugged.

"That you could still end up in court if some prosecutor decides to go after Tanya. Seems to me it could be hard to refuse to testify after you've already laid it all out there in an interview."

I closed my eyes and let my head drop forward. Was there no end to the ramifications of a traumatic event that had happened to me when I was just a kid and wasn't even my fault? Every time I thought I had the loose ends tied up, something unraveled . . . or so it seemed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to add to your woes," Emmett said. "You were a minor when it all went down, so a judge could probably put a gag order on the whole thing."

My sigh turned into a huff of humorless laughter. "Maybe, but like you said, if I've already consented to be interviewed, they might say I've waived the right to privacy. Not that I'd put a lot of faith in the details not getting leaked in such a high-profile case."

Em's shoulders slumped. "True. At least this way you get to tell the story first and with some control over how it's presented. Who knows? Maybe it won't come to a court case. Tanya could just plead guilty if she's charged. . . or do us all a favor and skip the country."

"Funny you should say that . . ." This time, my laugh was genuine, though it quickly subsided as I brought my brother up to date. I hadn't wanted to say anything about Tanya and James in front of Katie earlier in the evening, nor to everyone else, after she'd gone to bed. Not being sure how I felt about it all hadn't helped.

"You weren't kidding when you likened this whole mess to some fucked-up fairytale. I'm not sure what James role is in this other than 'extraneous evil guy,' but you've even got the wicked queen being banished from the kingdom. You wouldn't rather she did jail time, preferably in some deep, dank pit?"

Em's tone was flippant, but I knew it was a serious question. Still, I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"I think it's cool that you don't hate her," he added. "As holding onto that all these years would have done your head in. But there's got to be a part of you that wants to get back at her for what she did."

Normally, I would have said no, I'd moved on, and punishing Tanya wasn't going to change what happened. But tonight? After hearing she was running away rather than staying to face the music, leaving me to take care of the daughter she'd, admittedly, never acknowledged, made me fucking furious.

I wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if I wanted to see her in person, or being interviewed, or across some godawful courtroom. And I sure as hell didn't want any interference from her where Katie was concerned.

Neither my degree in sports psychology nor any of my previous therapy sessions had equipped me to make sense of my roiling emotions. Maybe I'd been looking forward to her being held publicly accountable for her actions more than I realized?

"Yeah, maybe a little bit of retribution would be nice," I admitted. "It was a hell of a lot easier to be forgiving when I didn't have to think about it all the time."

"Let alone _talk_ about it to people you barely know with the whole world watching on."

I side-eyed my big brother who wasn't known for his tact. "Thanks for pointing that out . . . again."

"You're welcome." He grinned. "At least you got Katie out of the deal . . . and Bella. To be honest, I thought you were crazy to want to hook up with the 'Bad Day' girl, considering all the media BS she has to put up with, but she's pretty cool. Besides, your crap's about to be way worse than hers, so you're lucky to have her."

I resisted the urge to tackle him and start pounding on him for goading me the way I would have when we were kids. I guessed it was all part of being a grown-up . . . and a parent, since I was worried that the noise of our brawling would wake Katie. But that didn't stop me from flicking him across the ear before I headed back to bed.

~GV~

 **Feedback = Inspiration, which is rather desperately needed at this point, so thank you so much to those of you who are able to review. I know it can be difficult (I read on my phone, and I hate pecking out comments), and sometimes it's hard to know what to say. But even simple smiley face or one or two-word reviews are fuel to us weary writers. :)**

 **xx Elise**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful support you guys gave last chapter and this story in general. I was struggling to know how to tackle the interview chapter, but your suggestions and encouragement were a huge help. Because I'm a wordy writer, and there was a lot to address, it's ended up stretching to two chapters. This one is the first half of the interview from Bella's POV.**

 **Thank you to Sunshine1220, MechCat and NKubie for prereading and helping with my Aussie-isms and old-fashioned syntax. I really appreciate the help and for you all getting this back to me so quickly.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 32**

Bella

It felt surreal watching Belinda Richardson address the camera, making her introductory remarks for her latest, 'People of Interest,' TV special. The elegant, older woman had been interviewing celebrities, sports people, politicians, and world leaders since before I was born, and it was hard not to feel intimidated. When she began introducing Edward and me, my stomach tightened, and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I looked his way. We exchanged smiles. His was reassuring. Mine, I suspect, revealed my inner terror. That and my sweaty palms. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind.

I wasn't sure why I was so scared. It's not like we weren't prepared, as we'd ended up having a whole extra day to practice our answers to a long list of potential, pre-approved questions. It hadn't been in the plans, but as soon as Ms. Richardson heard the _rest_ of Edward's amazing story, she'd consulted with her producer. He'd insisted they needed more time before conducting the interview to clarify a number of points with their legal people. Realizing we'd yet to take Charlie's advice, Edward and I had done the same. A senior lawyer from Jasper's firm had advised Edward on what was safe to say and what he should probably steer clear of. He'd then taken a look at the document Mike had gotten me to sign absolving him of any financial responsibility for the debts I'd incurred paying for our 'wedding-that-wasn't.' I'd been relieved to hear it wasn't anywhere near as watertight as I'd been led to believe, and I was well within my rights to share my side of the story. He advised me I could even sue Mike, on a number of grounds, if I wanted to. I doubted I'd bother, not now that my financial future was looking so much more secure.

Amongst the chaos of having the TV crew setting up around us the previous day, we'd conducted a video call with Chelsea, Edward's publisher, as he hadn't wanted her to be blindsided by the TV special's revelations. She'd been momentarily speechless when he told her about Katie, frozen in place and blinking rapidly in a way that reminded me of a robot trying to process inexplicable information. Her recovery had been rapid, and her excitement over the increased exposure this would bring was palpable. When we'd tried to explain our ultimate goal was to satisfy the public's seemingly insatiable curiosity about us and live relatively normal lives, she'd been skeptical but supportive. As to my fears she might no longer be interested in offering me a publishing contract . . . they were definitely unfounded. Chelsea was even more determined to see me write my autobiography, and just like Glenda had predicted, she started talking about Edward releasing an updated version of his own as soon as humanly possible. When it came to the book, video, and training series, Chelsea seemed to think the sky was the limit regarding their potential, and she was almost as excited to have me on board as I was to have been asked.

It seemed fame really could open some doors.

Ms. Richardson, or Belinda as she had insisted we call her, wound up her introduction, and I braced myself for the light on the camera facing me and Edward to signal it was recording. Once that happened, I knew our images were being filmed, ready to be broadcast to audiences across the nation . . .and potentially the globe. To my mixed amazement and horror, there was considerable interest for our story to be shown internationally.

"Just breathe," Edward whispered close to my ear, and I gave him a shaky nod.

I'd assumed the interview would be filmed in a TV studio, but once again, the Denali's apartment had been deemed the most suitable location. This had been for security reasons but also because the well-appointed formal living room was just the sort of setting where Belinda liked to film her 'People of Interest' specials. I had mixed feelings about the location, as it wasn't _my_ home or even Edward's. Of course, I'd enjoyed the time Edward and I had spent getting to know one another, talking until late, and making love in the privacy of our locked room under the cover of night. We'd made some incredible memories, sharing laughter, stolen kisses, and intimate confidences . . . though I couldn't imagine either of us had too many secrets left to divulge. It had also been a safe and comfortable place to spend time with Katie, Edward's parents, and our numerous visitors. Still, a part of me couldn't wait to escape our sky-high, luxury fortress and create a home of our own. I didn't imagine I'd be going back to live in my tiny apartment, at least, I certainly hoped not, as it would mean my relationship with Edward hadn't worked out. Shaking off that awful thought, I drew in a settling breath and reminded myself it wouldn't be long, only another day, and Edward, Katie, and I would be jetting off together to begin the adventure that was to be our lives.

"Edward, Bella, thank you so much for agreeing to be featured on 'People of Interest.'"

Belinda addressed us directly, and I resisted the urge to look at the camera facing us from over her shoulder which was now live.

"Thank you for agreeing to interview us," Edward said, his charming smile and confident tone helping to put me a little at ease. I managed a murmured response, and a shaky smile.

"You both have varying degrees of experience with being in the public eye, Edward, as an Olympic, gold medalist, and Bella, due to more unfortunate circumstances. But, you have to admit, the interest in the two of you is quite extraordinary of late."

It wasn't a question, as such, but Edward answered, calmly acknowledging that he had underestimated the impact his seeking me out would have on our celebrity statuses.

"Bella, do you have any regrets about agreeing to go on that now infamous date with Edward two weeks ago?"

I laughed, but thankfully not too loudly. "Absolutely not," I said, finding my voice and missing confidence. "I've been a fan of Edward's since watching him compete at the Beijing Olympics back in 2008, so I was thrilled at the chance to meet him in person. It was a magical evening, and the beginning of something unexpected but entirely wonderful." I said the last part while looking at Edward, neither of us attempting to hide our feelings for one another.

Belinda gave us a second to savor the moment before making another comment.

"The date at the Twilight Club, here in Seattle, occurred on the anniversary of a _not-so-pleasant_ event that brought you notoriety . . . your disrupted wedding to your ex-fiancé, Michael Newton. This seems an unlikely coincidence to me."

I knew some of the questions and statements were going to be worded in a way that was challenging, as it made for more interesting viewing, but I was okay with that. Forewarned, in this case, was definitely forearmed.

"It wasn't a coincidence," I admitted. "Not that _I_ had anything to do with planning it. My best friends, designer, Alice Hale, and her husband, Jasper, arranged everything after hearing that Edward wanted to meet me. Alice knew that I was dreading what should have been my first wedding anniversary, and her hope was a date with Edward would be both a distraction and give me some positive memories to replace the horrible ones."

Edward lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I think we managed that," he said to me before facing Belinda, "But I have to question your use of the word, 'notoriety,' as it implies Bella was somehow at fault and is deserving of all the negative attention she has received."

"You disagree?" Belinda raised a brow.

"Strongly," Edward said, turning back to me. "Bella is one of the kindest, bravest, most _decent_ people I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

I smiled my thanks, squeezed his hand and then released it and faced Belinda. Glenda had assured us it was fine for Edward to come to my defense, even helpful to a degree, as long as it didn't turn into the 'big strong man' speaking for the 'shy, helpless woman.' It was time for me to speak up in my own defense. I no longer had the threat of losing my career being held over me, and after going over things with the lawyer, I wasn't as concerned about being sued for libel. As long as I told the truth and avoided overtly attacking Mike or Tyler, I should be fine.

For the first segment of the interview, I got to tell _my_ side of the story, the parts I was comfortable sharing. I wasn't sure how much would make the final cut, but it felt good to get it off my chest. I skimmed over my childhood and teenage experiences, just mentioning my mother had left when I was young, and like many teenagers, I'd experienced some painful betrayals that had left me wary and somewhat untrusting. I explained how I hadn't done much dating during college, as I'd been focused on my studies.

"You met Mike soon after starting in your position as a school counselor at a prestigious, all-girls school?" Belinda asked, her expression friendly, tone neutral.

I nodded. "Yes, his mother was on the school board, and we met at a fundraiser. He seemed like a great guy."

"He pursued you?"

I huffed a laugh. "Most definitely. I was flattered, and I admired his decisiveness and determination."

"You fell in love with him?" Belinda asked bluntly.

I drew in a breath. It was so tempting to rewrite history by saying I now realized I'd never truly been in love with Mike. But that wasn't the case, even if my feelings back then were a shadow of what I now knew love could be.

"Yes, I did . . . in time. Our relationship wasn't perfect, but on the whole, we were happy together. At least, I thought we were."

Belinda opened her hands in a questioning gesture. "But it was all a ruse?"

I shrugged. "I'd like to think that some of it was real, that Mike cared for me on some level, but the reality is he was in love with someone else."

"And he was seeing that person, in an _intimate_ relationship with them, the whole time you were together." Belinda's tone held no hint of a question.

I smirked, grateful for her stating what I could not. "So, I gather."

Belinda raised a brow. "Did he tell you he loved you? Was he affectionate?"

"Yes, of course. I was excited to be getting married to the man I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"When the best man at your wedding revealed he and your fiancé were in a long-term relationship . . . this came as a complete surprise to you?"

I nodded, bracing myself for what I knew was coming next.

"A lot of people have asked how that's possible, in comments on multiple social media platforms and in countless 'memes'—"

"Mocking, derisive memes that question my intelligence, my education, and my qualifications as a counselor," I interjected, allowing a little of the hurt and frustration they'd caused me to leak into my tone and expression.

Belinda nodded, her expression lacking judgement but clearly as curious as I imagined her audience would be to hear my answer.

"I am quite confident," I continued, "that I am _far_ from alone in having been oblivious to the fact my partner was cheating on me. It's shockingly common to be 'the last to know.' All I can say is some people are terrible at lying and hiding their true feelings, motives and actions . . . and some people are highly skillful when it comes to manipulating others."

"You're saying Mike was a good liar?"

I pressed my lips together, letting my silence speak for me. Coming out and calling him a liar could possibly get me into trouble, despite the fact it was blatantly true.

"What about your training in psychology and as a counselor? Shouldn't you have been able to see through the deception?"

"Ideally, yes," I said, straightening my shoulders. "But counselors are trained to take people at face value, to try to understand how they're feeling and where they're coming from—"

"You're talking about empathy," Belinda interjected.

I nodded. "Most people who are drawn to counseling as a profession have high levels of empathy."

"Which helps them to walk in their client's shoes?'

I smiled at the oft-used analogy. "Not literally, of course. Acknowledging the client's personal experience and point of view doesn't mean you necessarily agree with them, but it helps the person to feel heard and understood. This builds trust, which hopefully leads to increased openness and honesty. The client might not tell the truth initially, for a variety of reasons, but given time and an unconditional listening ear, they often eventually will. Questioning motives and searching for untruths or inconsistencies in their story is not the priority, not in the early stages of the relationship."

"But you weren't Mike's counselor, you were his girlfriend and then his fiancé. You never questioned his motivation in wanting to be with you?

I shook my head.

"And you never suspected he was being unfaithful?"

"I had no idea . . . about any of it," I said, careful to reply without paraphrasing her questions. "I believed the things he told me, and I never doubted his actions or the sentiments he expressed were genuine." I blew out a shaky breath. Despite how incredibly happy I was with Edward, talking about the ordeal Mike had put me through was never easy. I'd gone over my answers numerous times in practice during the previous couple of days, but knowing I was being filmed and this was my chance to be heard made it a whole lot more nerve-wracking.

"As far as you were concerned, Mike was a good boyfriend and fiancé, or at least he played the part of one?" Belinda's tone was sympathetic, and I suspected she sensed I was struggling.

"I thought what we had was real, and I had no reason to suspect otherwise . . . not at the time," I explained, trying not to sound defensive. "Looking back, I can see there were a few warning signs but nothing over the top, well, other than the wedding, though that was probably more his mother's doing than Mikes."

"You didn't choose the ice sculptures and peacocks?" Belinda asked, momentarily lightening the mood.

I laughed. "Definitely not."

Belinda matched my smile. "You don't strike me as an overly extravagant person."

"I'm not," I said with a dash of vehemence. "If I ever have another wedding, it will be something small and intimate with just my family and close friends in attendance."

"With a ban on cell phones and recording devices, I imagine," Belinda added, her tone dry.

Groaning, I dropped my head in my hands. "Absolutely," I said when I met her gaze.

"What about you, Edward? Does that sound like the sort of wedding you'd like to have one day?"

At Belinda's unexpected question, I felt a blush warming my cheeks. We'd gone way off script, and I hoped he didn't think I was hinting or cornering him on national TV.

"That actually sounds perfect to me." He met my worried gaze with a smile and a quick wink.

I managed a brittle laugh when we discussed my name becoming synonymous with misfortune, and I wasn't too sensitive to admit that some of the memes created from my wedding footage were funny. But as we viewed some of the memes people had made on a screen positioned to the side of where we were sitting, my smile faded at the sight of my tear-streaked face and the crueler taunts written about me. We discussed the issue of cyber and Internet bullying, as well as when, if ever, a person should be considered 'fair game.'

"You weren't a public figure, in any shape or form, before this occurred?"

I gave a sharp, decisive shake of my head. "Definitely not."

"Your personal pain was used for cheap laughs, and then your character and even your professional ability were called into question, despite the fact you'd done nothing wrong."

Belinda's statement didn't call for an answer, but it was nice to hear the truth of my situation plainly stated. What wasn't so nice, though I knew it needed to be addressed, was the question that came next.

"So, you honestly _never_ suspected Mike and Tyler were a couple? That they were using you?"

I shook my head.

"You weren't in on it in any way? You never agreed to provide them with a child in exchange for payment?"

This was one of the more hurtful accusations that had been made against me, and it caused my blood to boil.

"If I wanted to offer my services as a surrogate, which I personally believe is a very generous and courageous thing for a woman to do, regardless of whether she is paid or not, I'd be up front about it. _Marrying_ someone, having a child with them, and then discovering you'd been used and will have to share custody, is another matter entirely."

"Is that what you believe was Mike's intention, to use you to have a child?"

It was a question I'd asked myself often. With the magic of hindsight, I suspected Mike's biggest fear had been disappointing his mother and, possibly, coming up against prejudice in the business world. Compared to the dangers of being open about his sexual orientation, choice of life partner, and having to go through the stress of adoption or engaging a surrogate, taking advantage of my naivety probably seemed the easier option.

I blew out a shaky breath. "You'd have to ask him, but _if_ that was his plan, it came close to succeeding. I'll admit I was probably overly trusting, and I definitely lacked assertiveness, but neither of those things are crimes. I never lied, and I certainly didn't ask for all the negative and extremely hurtful publicity I've received."

"What about the people who use your story to attack the LGBQTI community?"

I huffed a breath in disgust. "That makes me so angry. Honesty and faithfulness have nothing to do with gender or sexual orientation and _everything_ to do with character." I took a few seconds to calm down, not wanting to come across as ranting, or God forbid a 'hysterical' woman, which would see my opinion automatically dismissed by a lot of people. "When you consider that the divorce rate is 40 to 50 percent, and roughly one third of married people in our country admit to cheating on their partners, it's pretty obvious the heterosexual community doesn't hold the higher moral ground. What matters is how individual people treat one another."

"That seems fair," Belinda said, nodding thoughtfully. "But it could be said you were the 'mark' in an elaborate con. Do you have anything to say to those people who question your ability to do your job as a counselor? Specifically, because you were duped in such a way?"

We'd circled this topic, going off on a couple of important tangents, but it was time I faced it head on. Seeming to sense I could do with some added support, Edward moved in his seat so that his knee came to rest lightly against my thigh. It was subtly done, and I didn't think it would cause any problem with the filming, but I appreciated it. I would have liked to reach across and grab hold of his hand, but Glenda had advised us to remain separate for this part of the interview.

"To the issue of my being taken in, deceived . . . whatever you want to call it," I said, straightening my shoulders. "I would say that I am in very good company."

"How is that?" Belinda asked, giving no hint by her expression that she already knew my answer.

"The reality is that soft-hearted, trusting people, such as myself, are both drawn to counseling and the helping professions . . . and we make excellent prey."

It was quite the statement, and Belinda gave me time to explain what I meant by it. I told her about the help I had received from therapy, in particular learning how empathetic, people pleasers like myself are vulnerable to manipulation. While I would have liked to come right out and accuse Mike of being a sociopath, I'd been advised not to. Instead, I cautiously alluded to the fact, letting Belinda make the tough pronouncements. I did say I didn't believe I would be as easily duped again.

"Do you think your experience has made you cynical . . . jaded?" Belinda asked.

I shook my head, a relieved smile on my face. "It could easily have. In fact, I _may_ have been headed in that direction. Or maybe self-pity was more the issue, as I was struggling with financial ruin, public humiliation, and feeling more than a little heartbroken—"

"Over Mike?" Belinda interjected.

I laughed. "God, no. I got over losing him pretty quickly which isn't all that surprising. Having your fiancé take his lover on the honeymoon you helped plan and pay for has a tendency to speed up the process."

Belinda laughed, while Edward stifled a snort. My own smile faded when I explained that my heart ache had been over losing the position I loved at the school where I'd worked for the previous three years. Belinda backtracked to ask about my financial difficulties, and we carefully navigated an explanation about the contract I'd signed absolving Mike of having to reimburse me for my half of the wedding expenses.

"Let me get this straight," Belinda said. " _You_ believed the jewelry Mike gave you, that the contract said you could keep in lieu of financial payment, was the real deal, and selling it would help cover the debts you and your father incurred paying for the wedding?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't have signed otherwise. I'm not _that_ stupid, though not having someone look over the contract, especially since my best friend's husband is a lawyer, was pretty dumb."

"The 'diamonds' you got to keep," Belinda made quotes around the word, "turned out be cubic zirconium?"

"Shoulda read the fine print," I said with a wry smile.

"Was there _anything_ genuine about your dealings with Michael Newton?

I shrugged. "You'd have to ask him that."

"I just might do that . . . if he's willing to answer honestly," Belinda said with a knowing look. "On a much brighter note, you don't seem heartbroken anymore, and I suspect—the whole _world_ suspects—that has something to do with the handsome man sitting beside you."

"He's got a lot to do with it," I said with a smile. Relieved that the portion of the interview focused solely on me was coming to an end, I looked to Edward and gladly took his hand.

Belinda addressed the camera, taking us to a 'commercial break,' but after a quick drink of water, we got right back to it. During the next section of the interview, Edward and I took turns talking about how we fell for each other before ever meeting. I admitted to my long-term celebrity crush, not that I'd ever expected to meet Edward in person. He talked about his response to seeing the video of my wedding debacle and the rush of memes that followed, of becoming intrigued and following my story, searching out the articles I'd written, and then wanting to meet me.

"Am I right in saying you developed your _own_ little celebrity crush, Edward?" Belinda asked.

He ducked his chin, looking adorably embarrassed. When he side-eyed me through his long lashes, even though I was well aware how he felt about me, I still felt a rush that _my_ fantasy come to life was so clearly into me.

"Yeah, you could say that," Edward admitted, almost shyly. "I kept trying to think of excuses to seek Bella out, but I wasn't sure she'd appreciate it, or even agree to see me, after what she'd been through. When I was asked to come to Seattle about a legal matter some weeks back, I decided to bite the bullet and see if Bella might be interested in meeting me."

I scoffed. "As if that was ever going to be in doubt."

"Hey, I didn't know if you'd even heard of me." Edward defended his assumption, though his tone was teasing. "Not _everyone_ follows swimming."

"Good thing I was a fan," I said, cheekily.

"Very good," he said, lowering his voice. I resisted the urge to swoon while being filmed for national TV.

Belinda asked some questions about our first date, and we explained how we'd connected over our shared interest in psychology and working with young people. She teased us about the obvious chemistry we shared, and we admitted the attraction was mutual and the strongest either of us had ever experienced. Edward acknowledged he'd been taken aback by the level of interest our getting together had generated, in particular, some of the negative coverage we'd received and the more outlandish accusations.

"I assume you're referring to the rumor doing the rounds that the two of you are planning on releasing a sex tape?"

Edward's grip on my hand tightened to the point of pain at Belinda's question, and I shot him a worried look. He'd known the question was coming, but it clearly bothered him to hear it, so I answered for him. "The idea is ludicrous and something I find personally horrifying. Edward's experience with fame has been very positive, but clearly mine hasn't. Either way, we're both professionals who regularly work with children and teenagers, and we'd never do _anything_ of that nature. No matter what the tabloids might say, we plan on keeping our private relationship exactly that . . . private."

Thankfully, Belinda moved on to discuss the book series we were intending to write together and the prospect of my having my story published. She hinted that some people might see that as a contradiction of our desire for privacy, and I was happy to let Edward take the lead on answering.

"I can see how it might look that way, but there's a big difference between promotion and sensationalism or exploitation. As Bella mentioned earlier, I've had plenty of experience with fame as an athlete that didn't require me selling my soul. For a variety of reasons, Bella and I are in the public eye, and we don't see that changing in a hurry. It makes sense to try and use whatever influence we have in a positive way."

"And make some money in the process?" Belinda's words were more provocative than her tone.

"Why shouldn't we benefit from telling our _own_ stories? Everyone else is trying to!" Edward huffed a dry laugh. "There's also the issue that some of the people making money off us have proven to be quite aggressive, so we have to pay for security. It doesn't come cheap."

I knew Belinda had more questions for us as a couple, but with Edward's big disclosure still to come, she was keeping them for later. She wound up this section of the interview, and we took a few moments to stretch our legs and take a bathroom break.

"You doing okay?" Edward asked me in the privacy of our room.

"I guess," I answered, sounding wearier than I'd have liked.

"It's a lot harder answering the questions with the cameras rolling."

I nodded my agreement, snuggled into his arms, and rested my head against his chest. After a minute of absorbing comfort from the feel of his strong arms around me and the sound of his heart's slow, thudding beats, I pulled back to meet his gaze.

"It's not been too bad," I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt. "Belinda's direct in her questioning, but she's respectful, and it's nothing I wasn't expecting. I just hope I come across okay. I'm trying not to get my hopes up _too_ high, as no matter how well I do, I can guarantee some people will take offense or twist my words to use against me."

Edward blinked a couple of times. "Wow, that's . . ." He gave his head a shake. "You're really expecting that kind of response from people?"

I pulled a face. "It's been my experience, but I'm hopeful that at least _some_ people will hear what I've had to say and change their opinion. I'd like to say it doesn't matter what other people think about me, and to an extent that's true, but I can't deny it felt good being able to defend myself."

"I'll bet. There was so much I wanted to say about your asshole ex. _Not_ that you needed me defending you, as you did a great job standing up for yourself and explaining your side of things. I just hope I can do half as well when I explain about Katie."

This time when Edward drew me back into his embrace, I tried to give comfort more than receive it. No matter how challenging the first part of the interview had been, we both knew it was nothing compared to what was coming next.

 **~GV~**

 **So...lots covered and quite a lot more to come. I've held off using most of the great suggested questions you guys sent me for next chapter, but they really helped me find my missing writing muse. I'm writing next chapter from Edward's POV, as it made the most sense. Rather than just recount events that I've already covered, I'm trying to focus on his feelings about what happened and answering some of the many questions I've been asked regarding Edward's motivation and choices. If there's anything in particular you'd like to see included, it's not too late to shoot me a PM or include it in a review.**

 **Thank you again, so very much, for all your incredible support and love for this admittedly challenging and unique tale.**

 **xx Elise**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for your wonderful support for this story and my writing! You guys are amazing.  
**

 **Here is part two of the interview. I'll admit, it was one of the more difficult chapters I've ever had to write. I was wary of just repeating what's been said in earlier chapters, so I've tried to focus on Edward's thoughts and feelings about what happened to him in the past and his current situation. As he talks about the assault that led to Katie's conception, it comes with a trigger warning.**

 **Thank you to my prereaders, NKubie, Sunshine1220, and MechCat for your valuable feedback and suggestions. A special thanks to SunshineFran for betaing almost 90% of this story. The last few chapters (this one included) are unbetaed, as I'm desperate to get it finished, so all faults are mine.**

 **xx Elise**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 33**

Edward

Bella and I took our seats again, but I made sure to position myself a little closer this time and kept hold of her hand. I wasn't looking forward to what was coming next, and having Bella beside me, the warmth of her body close enough for me to feel, was a lifeline.

When she looked my way, I leaned close and whispered next to her ear, "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

Her head ducked, her lips curving into the shy smile I loved. Hell, I loved all her smiles and so far, everything about her. I wasn't foolish enough to think it would always be this easy. We were sure to disagree eventually, experience conflict like any couple, but I had confidence . . . in her, in us, in the future I could see us building together. Between my family's support, and my determination to protect Katie, I'm sure I would have survived the previous ten days without Bella. But having her with me had made all the crazy revelations and endless planning so much more bearable. It also helped that Katie was a great kid and had already owned a piece of my heart.

"Edward, Bella, are you ready to continue?" Belinda asked after taking her seat across from us.

We faced her and nodded, watching as she addressed one of the cameras directly. My heart beat heavy in my chest at her words.

"Welcome back to this extraordinary edition of _People of Interest_ with my special guests, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. They're two talented and capable young people who have chosen this forum to address some of the more outlandish comments being made about them on social media and in the press. In the hope they will eventually be granted the courtesy of being able to live their lives without harassment, they have been disarmingly honest and forthcoming. Some of you may be wondering what more there is for us to discover about this young couple, but it turns out Edward has a disclosure he would like to make. It is a very personal story he is bravely choosing to share in a public way for reasons he will soon make clear."

After turning to face us she addressed me directly. "Edward, you had plans to come to Seattle other than to meet Bella. Is that correct?"

I nodded and swallowed around the lump that had formed in my throat. I explained about being contacted by a law firm with a mysterious bequest that was contingent on my being willing to not only visit, but stay in the city for a period of several weeks.

"Is this a typical occurrence for you?" Belinda asked, her tone amused. "People you've never met wanting to give you money, or _leave_ you money?"

I laughed, even though I'd practiced the answer before. "No, that's never happened before."

"I imagine you were curious. Did you have any idea what it was about?"

I shrugged, trying to appear relaxed despite my roiling emotions. "I thought someone who'd followed my swimming career wanted me to spearhead a charity or maybe a foundation in their name. Teaching swimming or mentoring coaches . . . something like that."

"Both areas in which you have considerable experience."

I nodded.

"But that wasn't the case?" Belinda's voice softened, her expression both serious and sympathetic.

I drew in a deep breath, forcing the knee that had started shaking to hold still. "That's right. There was no bequest, well, not in the way I was expecting. The real reason the lawyers wanted to speak with me had to do with events that occurred at the training camp I went to in California in the Spring of 2004."

"This was in the lead up to the Athen's Olympics when the so-called 'hazing incident' occurred that led to your shoulder being badly injured, requiring surgery?"

I nodded jerkily.

"And you were just fourteen at the time?"

My stomach tightened, as a last-minute bout of panic had me questioning the wisdom of what I was doing. Did I really have to tell the world the all the gory details from that night? There had to be some other way to protect Katie. Maybe saying I'd had a drunken fling with Tanya _before_ being attacked by Alec and Felix was the better option.

Except it would be a lie. A well-meaning one, but a lie nonetheless.

I'd gone over this numerous times . . . with Bella, Glenda and her team, my family and, of course, with Katie. She understood that my telling the truth was going to create a media firestorm, but so would a fabricated version. Unless I said that _I_ had used force, there was no getting away from the fact that Katie's biological mother had taken advantage of her under-age father, knowingly or otherwise. There was also every chance the truth would come out eventually. Tanya's old friend and long-time blackmailer, Jane, would likely see to that.

Glenda's plan was sound, well-thought out, comprehensive. But no matter how fancy a spin you put on it, a part of me felt like we were putting our trust in honesty being the best policy. I just hoped to hell we were right.

"Edward?" Belinda prompted, when I'd remained silent for too long. I looked to Bella, who gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, then I faced forward.

"Yes, I was fourteen and nine months."

"Medical tests showed that you had high levels of alcohol as well as some cocaine in your bloodstream, which you've always insisted you did not take willingly. On top of the damage to your right shoulder, you had milder injuries to your wrists and ankles, consistent with having been tied with rope."

I shuddered at her words and wondered if I'd ever _not_ have a visceral reaction to memories of that night. Any progress I'd made from having to tell the story repeatedly the previous ten days flew out the window with the presence of the lights, cameras, and one of the nation's most well-respected interviewers sitting across from me. I was just glad my family wasn't listening in from the other room. At my insistence, they'd taken Katie out for the day. They could watch the edited version when it was ready to be previewed or wait and view the televised version when it was broadcast Sunday night. I couldn't do this, bare my soul and potentially make a godawful fool of myself, with them listening in.

"Why did the lawyers want to speak with you about that night? Couldn't they just read about it in your autobiography?" Belinda asked when I, once again, took too long to comment. I'd gone over my answers with Glenda repeatedly, but the words weren't coming as easily now I was telling my story for real.

"Umm . . ." I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Take your time," Belinda said, her melodious voice making it seem like this was an intimate conversation between the two of us. She'd have made a good therapist.

"Right . . . So . . ."

I huffed a breath, trying to expel the tension just as I would at the beginning of a race. I was used to overcoming obstacles, of pushing past seemingly insurmountable barriers. I could do this. Opening my mouth, I forced the words out, not caring if they sounded rote or pre-prepared.

"I didn't tell anyone the whole story of what happened to me that night in my autobiography. There were other people there besides Alec, Felix, Demetri and myself. Girls. College seniors, so women really."

"And the other boys, teenagers ranging in age from sixteen to eighteen, never told anyone about the women being present?"

"No, I asked Demetri not to say anything. Alec or Felix could have told when they spoke to the police, but for whatever reason, they didn't. My guess is they stayed quiet, because I kept the details of what they'd done vague. They knew they were getting off lightly. I told everyone I couldn't remember what had happened . . . not in detail."

"But that wasn't true? You _did_ remember, and some years later you told the story in your autobiography, _Swim Star_?"

"Well, _part_ of the story. I left out about the women being there, and I didn't include everything that happened."

Haltingly, I described how Tanya and her friends had watched us swim a few times and how the other guys had approached them and pretended to be older than they were.

"But not you?"

"No, I kept my distance. They seemed like adults to me, like some of the younger teachers back at my school. There were a few girls closer to my age who I noticed hanging around the pool on occasion, but I didn't approach them either. I was shy back then and focused on my training. This was my chance to make the team going to Athens, and I wasn't going to let anything distract me from my goal."

"The women in question believed all four of you were over eighteen?" Belinda asked.

"Yeah, my coach had asked me to tell the rest of the team I was sixteen not fourteen. He had this idea they'd underestimate me if they knew my real age." I grimaced, not hiding my opinion of Coach Volturi's manipulative tactics. "The night of the party, Alec told me to say I was eighteen not sixteen. He thought he was only asking me to add two years to my age, not four. Not that that made it right." I resisted the urge to squirm in my seat. "I'm not proud of agreeing to lie when my coach asked me to, though I didn't see much harm in it. I'd been taught to respect my elders, and standing up to the man who was offering me a shot at the Olympics wasn't the first thing that came to mind. I regret that I didn't, and ever since that time, I've done my best to always tell the truth wherever possible."

Belinda brought a photo of me from when I was fourteen up on the monitor where she'd shown the memes about Bella. I definitely looked older than my years. Saying I easily passed for eighteen was probably a stretch, but she agreed it wasn't a big one.

"And you went along with this _second_ lie because you were afraid of Alec?"

"Not initially, but when I went to argue with him about it, Demetri warned me off. He knew him better than me, and he'd seen him react unpredictably before, so he advised me to keep my mouth shut and just go along with him. By the time the women arrived, things had gotten way out of hand. I'd already had what felt like half a bottle of vodka poured down my throat, and my shoulder was hurting from having it twisted up behind me. It wasn't injured too badly at that point, but still, I was worried. I wanted to call for help, for my mom to miraculously come get me, since she was 2000 miles away in Chicago, but Alec had hidden the phone."

"You didn't think to ask any of the young women, who were technically adults, for their help?"

I blinked, not having been asked this question before. It hadn't been on the list, but it was a valid point. "No, I never thought to. They'd already been partying for a while when they arrived, or so it seemed to me. I hadn't been in a situation like that before where everything, and _everyone,_ was so out of control. When I saw that one of the women had drugs, I panicked and decided to leave, to go to the manager's residence and ask for help."

"And that's when Alec caught you trying to escape out of a bedroom window, and he and Felix subdued you in such a way that did serious damage to your shoulder?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice coming out in croak. I took a sip of water from the glass on the coffee table and tried again. "I kept telling them to leave me alone, but Alec told the others I was just playing a role, that they were fulfilling a fantasy of mine where I wanted to be dominated."

"Along the lines of Fifty Shades?"

I huffed a brief laugh, recalling that was what Katie had asked.

"Yes, but this was years before the books or films came out, and I'd never heard of anything like that before. I tried to deny it, but Alec shoved a sock in my mouth. Then Felix found some rope, and they tied me up. After that, it became a matter of survival."

"Survival?"

"I'd started crying. My nose was blocked. It got hard to breath." The words sounded disjointed, my sentences short, staccato, painful. "I couldn't dislodge the sock, as it was shoved too far back."

"I see," Belinda said, looking visibly distressed. I hadn't gone into as much detail when I'd told her my story the first time. I hadn't planned on doing so now. I looked to the far side of the room where Glenda was watching on. She gave me a 'thumbs up' sign and mimed taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it out. I took her advice, trying not to be too obvious about it. Belinda asked if I needed to take a break, but I told her I'd rather keep going. Bella was silent beside me, her hand gripping mine. I dared not look her way for fear of seeing tears in her eyes, as my own emotions were already too close to the surface. If I had to bare my soul on national TV, I'd rather do it without crying.

"Didn't any of the young women question what was going on?" Belinda asked, taking us back to the story.

I ran my free hand through my hair, forgetting the stylist's warnings not to mess it up. "As ludicrous as it sounds, they believed Alec's story that it was all part of a stupid, sordid game. They seemed pretty drunk, and high, I imagine, considering the drugs they brought with them."

"What about Demetri? You mention in your autobiography that he was the one who called the ambulance. The two of you eventually competed together and have remained friends. Didn't he try to put a stop to what was going on?"

I sighed, not wanting anyone to think badly of my friend but knowing the story didn't paint him in the best light.

"He thought if Alec and Felix didn't have an audience, they'd leave me alone, so he left with one of the girls. He planned to come back and untie me later once the others were distracted. He regrets not acting sooner, and he speaks out against bullying and hazing every chance he gets. In telling his side of the story, he tries to empower 'bystanders' who can often be rendered immobile for fear of becoming the bully's next target. This wasn't a sorority or fraternity initiation situation, but we were training to compete in the medley relay, so there was a lot of pressure on us to bond as a team. It's not an easy thing to go against the leader of a group, especially when there's alcohol and drugs involved."

"So, what happened next?" Belinda asked, her words calm but compassion evident in her expression.

This was the part of the story I was most dreading having to tell, but I knew from practicing with Glenda that the quicker I got it out the better. I explained about everyone pairing up and disappearing, leaving me alone with Tanya.

"Was she the one who gave you the cocaine?" Belinda asked.

I nodded and explained how she'd seemed worried I was genuinely hurt and not just pretending, despite the fact she acted as if she believed Alec. Since Tanya was yet to make a statement, I'd been advised _not_ to include any of the disclosures she'd made to me over the phone but just stick to telling my side of the story.

"That must have been terrifying," Belinda said. "I assume you'd never taken illegal drugs before?"

I scoffed. "I wouldn't even take a Tylenol unless my mom insisted, as I was paranoid about it showing up in a drug test."

"What about alcohol?"

"My parents had let me have a few sips of wine a couple of times. I tried my dad's beer once, but I spat it out. I didn't acquire the taste for it until I was in my twenties." I smiled but that soon faded. "I know some fourteen-year-old kids are into drinking and even drugs, but I was focused on my swimming. I wanted to make the Athens team, which would have been a longshot but not impossible. There's no way I'd do anything to jeopardize my chances."

Belinda nodded along as I spoke. "It must have hit you hard . . . the alcohol, the cocaine."

"It sure did," I said with a bitter laugh. "My head was spinning, though the cocaine blunted the pain in my shoulder and dulled my reactions, which was something, I suppose. I'm not sure I would have survived if I'd panicked."

"It really was a life and death situation?"

"It seemed that way to me, though it all got a bit hazy once the cocaine got into my bloodstream."

"It was just you and this woman named Tanya left in the room?"

I nodded.

"What happened then?"

Resisting the urge to hunch my shoulders and try and disappear in on myself, I deliberately raised my chin. "She took advantage of me, sexually, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. The ropes were tied too tightly for me to escape."

"And gagged the way you were, you couldn't tell her to stop, or that you weren't playing a game."

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't."

"You were, essentially, helpless?"

Bella squeezed my hand, and I looked her way, relieved to see her eyes were dry. The look in them gave me courage, and when she asked if I was okay, I was able to nod, face Belinda, and continue.

"Yes, I was," I answered firmly. "Helpless, angry as hell, but also confused and ashamed."

"Because you had sex with this woman?"

" _Not_ willingly. The confusion and shame were because my body responded even though I didn't want it to," I said. "I never gave my consent, not that it would have been legal if I had."

"Because of your age and her being six years older than you?"

"Exactly."

Belinda let my revelation sit for a moment before continuing. "Edward, in the past, following such a disclosure, I would have asked you a range of fairly standard journalistic questions. In light of the 'Me Too' movement, I now recognize many of those questions are inappropriate and could be perceived as victim shaming. Considering how young you were when these events occurred, I am particularly wary of being insensitive."

I managed a small, mirthless smile. "I appreciate that, but the reality is people are going to ask those questions regardless, and I'd rather have my answers on record."

Belinda nodded slowly. "Okay then. You seem to have an idea of what those 'typical' questions might be. How about you share whatever you're comfortable with?"

Comfortable. The word didn't really fit the situation, but I appreciated the sentiment.

"Do you need a break first?" Bella interrupted, her voice soft and brows drawn together with concern.

I smiled and shook my head. The sooner this was over with the better.

Marshalling my defenses, I returned my attention to Belinda and the camera aimed at me from behind her right shoulder.

"Firstly, even though it is absolutely nobody's business, except maybe my folks, considering I was still just a kid at the time, I'd like it known I was _not_ sexually active. I hadn't even been on a date yet or had my first kiss.

"Secondly, I didn't lead Tanya on then change my mind. I didn't flirt with her before or at any time during the party. We'd never even spoken to one another."

"If I was a woman, or even a girl, I'd be asked what I was wearing, as if my choice of clothing put some of the blame for what happened on my shoulders." I scoffed to show my opinion of that sort of thinking and the irony of the situation. "Considering we were there to train, I'd spent most of the previous few days wearing swimming trunks, brief ones, but I was in shorts and a T-shirt at the party. Either way, since I'm male, I doubt anyone will accuse me of 'asking for it' because I'd dared to be seen in public less than fully covered, but I wanted to include that to point out the hypocrisy of that belief."

Belinda nodded, her expression rueful. I matched it before drawing in a deep breath and then blowing it out slowly.

"I realize there are tougher questions some people will ask, such as, 'did I enjoy it?' but I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

"Nor should you, in my opinion," Belinda said, "The fact remains you were only fourteen, and there's no denying you'd been injured and restrained. I honestly can't see anyone viewing you as anything other than a victim, Edward."

"I guess we'll see," I said, my expression grim.

"Are you worried some people might make excuses for this woman because she'd been misled regarding your age and willingness?"

"Not really." I shrugged before admitting, "I did the same thing for a long time. I even blamed myself, to a degree, for agreeing to the initial lie about my age. I'm not sure it would have made any difference to Alec or Felix if they'd known I was only fourteen and not sixteen. But I don't think Tanya would have done what she did if she'd known my real age, as she seemed genuinely distraught when she found out later."

"She never asked _you_ your age or confirmed with you that you were okay with being restrained and willing to be with her sexually?" Belinda asked.

"Not directly, no. She took Alec's word for it." I sighed, not wanting to be seen to be defending Tanya, but wanting to give the situation some context. "In 2004, consent wasn't talked about as openly as it is today. Nowadays, I think most people are aware that it can't be given by a third party or assumed."

"Still, I think most people would agree the circumstances were highly questionable," Belinda said, her brows raised. "From what you described, Tanya would have seen you struggling against being restrained and probably heard your cries of pain before you were gagged. I can only imagine the look of fear that must have been in your eyes, so it's difficult to comprehend her so easily accepting the lie that it was all an act."

"That's what I thought at the time, that _surely_ she wasn't buying Alec's ridiculous story." I hesitated before saying, "I'm guessing her judgment was impaired. It doesn't excuse what she did . . ."

"No, it doesn't" Belinda said when my words trailed away. "There was a time when people justified all sorts of illegal, violent or dangerous behavior if the perpetrator was drunk, but not anymore."

"No," I agreed somberly. "Not anymore, which is what I urge parents, coaches, and educators to warn their high school and college-age kids. What happened to me is a big part of the reason I'm so against under-age drinking, or excessive consumption at any age. Once people can no longer think rationally, they're in danger of doing things they wouldn't do if they were sober, things they may seriously regret."

"And the courts will, or should, hold them accountable," Belinda said.

I nodded.

"The 'Me Too' movement has empowered quite a number of victims of past sexual abuse to come forward," Belinda continued. "We're seeing some high-profile perpetrators being charged with multiple offences. Is that why you've speaking out after all this time?"

"No, that's not it." I let go of Bella's hand for long enough to wipe my suddenly sweaty palms on my pants. "I think the people coming forward and telling their stories are very brave, as I had no intention of ever telling anyone what had happened to me."

"Because of the shame you mentioned feeling?"

"No, I got past that with a therapist. She helped me to understand that my physical response wasn't something I'd had any control over, and it doesn't take away from the fact I wasn't willing. I guess there is an element of embarrassment about the situation, because society tends to view male victims of sexual assault, where the abuser was female, as something of a joke."

"There's nothing funny about what you experienced, Edward."

"No, there isn't," I agreed. "My main reason for keeping quiet all this time is because I didn't want what happened to define me, and I knew there would be a lot of interest, salacious interest. Put it down to self-preservation. As Bella has experienced this last year, there are some people who take delight in other people's pain and even find ways to blame them for it." I heaved a sigh, feeling weary even though there was a lot more I had to say. I hadn't even gotten to the part about Katie yet. "If sharing my story helps other victims not to feel so alone or prevents a similar thing from happening to someone else, then that's great, but I can't claim altruistic motives."

"So, why have you decided to tell your story? Are you intending to take your abuser to court?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. What she did was wrong, but I don't believe she was or is any sort of serial offender. I'm not out to destroy her life, though I realize that making this public is going to put her in the spotlight. Unfortunately, that can't be helped." Reminding myself the worst was over, I summoned my courage and continued. "The reason I'm sharing this very personal story is because of what I found out from the lawyers I met with here in Seattle two weeks ago. They were acting on behalf of Tanya's father who wanted me to know that he and his wife had been raising Tanya's biological daughter as their own for the past thirteen and a half years. Her name is Katie, and she is _my_ biological daughter, too."

Belinda did a great job of acting surprised even though she'd heard the story before.

" _Your_ daughter? Conceived as a result of Tanya sexually assaulting you when you were fourteen?"

I nodded. "Yes. We've had DNA testing done, and Katie is definitely mine. Not that I had any doubts after meeting her, as she looks a lot like me."

Belinda asked me to walk her through the timeline of events, so I explained everything as it had been told to me . . . how Tanya hadn't realized she was pregnant until quite late, her decision to give the baby up for adoption, and her parents choosing to move away from Washington D.C. and raise Katie as their own. Belinda showed the images of me as a toddler that had led to Marcus investigating and coming to the conclusion I must be Katie's father. I briefly explained about Irina's death and Marcus' health scare which led to his decision to contact me to give me the option of claiming Katie as my own.

"Was that ever in doubt?" Belinda asked.

I shook my head. "I briefly wondered if Katie might be better off if the story never came out, but there was no way I could turn my back on her once I'd learned of her existence. Then we met and there was no looking back, only forward.

With the hardest part of the story out of the way, I felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. My words came faster, and I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I talked about Katie, how wonderful she was and our plans for the future. Belinda brought up the photos and video from the shoot on the monitor, and I proudly pointed out the similarities in Katies facial features and mine. I explained how Bella already knew Katie, and I encouraged her to contribute, as we sowed the seeds of the 'fairytale' story Glenda wanted told. It wasn't difficult, as it felt like our Happily Ever After was within reach.

Eventually, Belinda interrupted my flow of words. "Edward Cullen, I think it is clear for all to see that you are a man in love," she said, laughingly. "Both with the delightful lady at your side and your newfound teenage daughter. Is that a fair assessment?"

I felt my cheeks heat and hoped I hadn't come across as too deranged in my enthusiasm. I'd refrained from jumping on the couch, so that was something.

"What can I say? Life is good."

"All I can say is you appear to be a master at overcoming adversity and finding a silver lining to even the darkest of clouds," Belinda added. "This is quite a stunning series of revelations you've made tonight. Do you foresee any storms ahead?"

My smile faded. "Of course. Bella and I are very aware that the interest in us as a couple, and Katie specifically, is going to be high. We'd considered trying to keep the story a secret, _not_ because I am anything other than incredibly proud to have her as my daughter, but to protect her, since there's no denying there is a stigma attached to situations like this. In the end, it was decided Bella and I are too high profile for that to have worked. We've been advised that our best bet is to be _somewhat_ open about our lives—not reality TV show level, but enough to hopefully satisfy the public's curiosity about us, so they will allow us to go on with our lives without harassment."

"You'll be sharing photos of the three of you, answering questions, conducting interviews?"

"From time to time." I nodded.

"Are you planning on having a social media presence?"

"A managed one, and as I said, nothing too intrusive but hopefully enough to keep folks happy . . . and willing to stay at a respectful distance. My daughter is thirteen-years-old, and she deserves the chance to have as normal and happy an adolescence as we can provide for her. As you've seen from the photos, my family is one hundred percent supportive and have already welcomed Katie as one of their own."

"What about her maternal grandfather, the man who helped raise her? Will he still play a role in her life?"

"We hope so," I said, trying not to grimace at the thought of Marcus. "He's away at present, but he's in contact with Katie via email and phone, and I'm sure she'll see him again before too long."

"And Tanya? As Katie's biological mother, does she get a say in her daughter's life?"

Belinda's question was expected, but again, I had to resist the temptation to glower.

"No, she gave up her rights when Katie was a baby. I have full legal guardianship."

"But Katie _knows_ Tanya? She was raised to believe she was her much older sister, but now she knows she is actually her biological mother?"

"Correct. I'm not keeping any secrets from Katie. She never spent a lot of time with Tanya, as they lived on opposite sides of the country. She's closer to Tanya's two boys, who occasionally came to stay with their grandparents. Katie now knows they're her half-brothers not her nephews, and she's hoping to visit with them sometime over the summer."

"Which leads me to Tanya's identity," Belinda said, her expression polite but mildly challenging. "Are you planning on revealing it, or are you intending to try and keep it a secret? In this modern age of social media profiles and facial recognition software, I don't imagine it will take long for someone to discover the identity of Katie's maternal family."

"I'm guessing that's happening even as we speak." I chuckled wryly before my expression sobered. "As I said earlier, I'm not out to destroy Tanya's life, so no, I won't be revealing her identity. She has two small boys whom I don't want to see hurt. That doesn't mean it won't be discovered, but I'll leave that to others. I spoke with her recently, the first time we've had any contact since that night in 2004, and I warned her I'd be doing this interview. She may or may not be releasing her own statement depending on how her lawyers advise her, but I'm leaving that ball in her court."

"Do you have anything to say to those people who will think you should make Tanya pay for what she did to you?"

I sighed, knowing this would be a sticking point for a lot of people. "To an extent, I think she is paying, as she gave up her daughter and has probably lived in fear of exposure all these years. Now she'll have to deal with the public knowing what happened, which won't be easy."

"Are you worried about her contradicting your version of events?"

"Not really. Demetri will confirm what happened if needed, and what can she say that makes it okay?"

Belinda hummed her answer, her expression showing she agreed with me. "You and Bella have books in the works. In the light of your situation, do you believe that any publicity is good publicity?"

"Of course not," I said, Bella huffing her agreement. "Bella's the poster child that proves that saying wrong, but we're hoping we can prevent what _should_ be a completely private matter from becoming too much of a media circus by being open about it."

"Edward, Bella, you haven't known each other for very long. Are you worried that moving in and starting a life together, with Katie now in the mix, is too much, too soon?"

"Ordinarily, I'd say yes," Bella answered for us. "But this is an extraordinary situation, and sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. We both have safety nets in place as well as family and friends who have our backs. We care a great deal for Katie, and we're highly motivated to maintain good communication between the three of us. I think it also helps that Edward and I have very similar interests, values, and goals we want to achieve."

"That we do," I said, raising Bella's hand so I could kiss her knuckles. "Our primary goals are creating a safe and loving home for Katie, enjoying being with one another, and making the most of whatever the future has in store."

"Thank you, Edward and Bella, for agreeing to be interviewed. It's been a pleasure, and I wish you all the best in seeing those dreams come to fruition," Belinda said, wrapping up the interview.

 **~GV~**

 **Phew! Another epic chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **I could easily keep writing this story for another half dozen chapters at least, but I'm attempting to wrap it up with an extended epilogue. It will cover the aftermath to the interview and the next few months of our lovely new family's lives. I never intended this story to take so long to write or end up quite so wordy.**

 **I'm terribly overdue for writing and sharing the next book in my Hartley Heroine's series (I changed the name from Hearts of Honour, as I had a few too many readers on Amazon assume it was a religious, inspirational romance, and they were shocked by my steamy love scenes!) It tells Rosalie's story, as she goes undercover to rescue a young girl sold into a London brothel that caters to the nobility. With the affable Lord Emmett the one client she can't avoid, this story isn't as dark as it sounds, though it is terribly scandalous! I'm pretty sure you guys would like to read more of Viscount Edward's story when he and Bella travel to London to meet with Wilberforce and lobby the House of Lords for the abolishment of slavery throughout the empire. I'm not sure whether to write it as a separate tale, or combine the two into one.**

 **I've also had over a hundred requests to expand/continue the romantic comedy oneshot I wrote with the help of TMart37 (Color Me Surprised). I'm really looking forward to this one, as I could seriously do with the laughs and a break from angst for a while.**

 **I also have two entire paranormal romance series I'm busting to write. One is about a girl who discovers she is descended from the Nephilim (children of angels who slept with humans). She has powers but her kryptonite is the electromagnetic fields emitted by modern technology. To make matters worse, she has to reach her soul-mate, whom she follows around in her dreams on a nightly basis, desperately trying to get his attention before he throws away their future. It might be easier if he wasn't being held captive in medieval conditions, and she wasn't on an entirely different continent!**

 **The second one is about a young woman who has spent half her life in and out of psychiatric hospitals because of the voices in her head. Well, it's only one voice, really, that of a wolf trapped inside her who is desperate to escape. Who knew shapeshifters were real?**

 **Decisions, decisions. Any preferences on what I should write first?**

 **xx Elise**


	34. Chapter 34

**You guys are lovely! Your support, encouragement, and suggestions for this story have been such a huge help. Jansails, who writes incredibly thoughtful and insightful reviews, had some great suggestions to better finish off the interview so it didn't end quite so abruptly. It was much appreciated.**

 **Thanks, as always, to my lovely prereaders, NKubie, Sunshine1220, and MechCat, who really had their work cut out this chapter, as I rewrote it several times to try and get it right.**

 **~GV~**

 **Chapter 34**

Thinking the interview was over, I breathed a huge sigh, but my relief was premature. When Edward and I went to remove our microphones, Belinda raised her hand.

"Actually, do you mind holding on for a few more minutes? I know this has gone on for longer than expected, but I've thought of a couple more questions I'd love to hear the answers to. We can splice the segment in before the ending during editing."

Edward and I shared a glance, both shrugging our agreement.

Belinda gave a nod to the cameraman. He counted us down, giving us all a chance to compose ourselves.

"Before we go, Edward and Bella," she began, "I'm sure my viewers are as curious as I am to know what the future holds for the two of you . . . and Katie, of course. You've talked to us about your upcoming autobiography Bella, and the re-release of yours, Edward. Then there is the series on resilience and life skills you have planned . . . which I have to say, you guys are _supremely_ qualified to write. You certainly have plenty of real life examples to use!" We chuckled, and she continued. "How do you see yourselves going forward, individually and as a couple? Do you consider yourself a family unit or is that a little premature?"

Edward chuckled. "Not as far as I'm concerned. I'm hoping to have Bella as a part of my life, and Katie's, for the _rest_ of our lives."

Belinda laughed. "No pressure! How do you feel about that, Bella?"

I looked at Edward, my smile softening at the tender look in his eyes. "It's fine by me," I said before turning back to Belinda. "I adore Katie, and as for Edward . . . we know it hasn't been that long, but we're confident we can make a relationship work, both professionally and personally. We share similar values and dreams for the future, we're both good communicators, and when inevitable conflicts arise, we've got the skills—"

"And motivation," Edward interject.

"To work things out," I finished with a laugh.

"The two of you certainly have plenty of chemistry," Belinda said knowingly.

I ducked my head, feeling my cheeks warm, but a quick glance Edward's way revealed an expression that was more smug than embarrassed.

"I'm lucky to have found her," he said, squeezing my hand. "As for the immediate future," he looked to me inquiringly to see if I was okay with him answering for us. I nodded, and he continued, "We're planning to spend some time together, just the three of us with occasional visits from our family and friends. Somewhere out of the way, though we have a plan to keep the public updated with how we're doing in hopes they'll be satisfied with that and allow us some space. Our priority is helping Katie through the big changes that have occurred in her life and the challenges that are sure to be ahead, as well as just enjoying being together."

"Are you worried about how the public's response to the revelations you've shared tonight might affect her?" Belinda asked, her expression one of concern. "People can be cruel, as Bella knows only too well."

Edward grimaced and turned to me, so I answered this one. "Katie knows she has Edward's and my total support, as well the love of both of our families. We've done our best to be open with her about what to expect, to talk through her fears, as well as including her in the decision-making." I gave a brief shrug. "We know there will be some hard times ahead, but honestly? She's braver than we are, and I think she's going to be just fine."

"As will the two of you, I'm sure," Belinda said before wrapping up the interview for good this time.

Belinda congratulated us on a job well done, as did Glenda, but Edward and I were just relieved to have the filming behind us. We still had the interview with the magazine journalist to come the next morning, but for now, we were excited to reunite with Katie and his family and let them know how it went. It would be our last night together at the Denali's apartment, with all of us scheduled to leave for our various flights the next afternoon. Edward, Katie and I were taking a chartered flight from a private airstrip, something neither Katie nor I had ever done, so we were both bubbling with excitement as we helped each other pack after dinner.

"Oh, no! My stupid feet have grown again," Katie grumbled after pulling on a pair of leather riding boots. "These are squashing my toes. What am I going to do? Will we be able to leave the ranch to go shopping? Is there even anywhere to go that's not hours away?"

I reminded her there was a town only a forty minutes' drive from where we'd be staying, and that we could always order things online if need be. Esme and Rose said they'd take Katie shopping for new boots and 'ranch suitable' clothing in the morning, and she was excited by the idea. I was relieved when they offered to shop for me as well, since there were a few things I could use.

First thing the next morning, we received a call from Belinda. We'd assumed the several hours' worth of interview we recorded would be edited to fit into the _People of Interest'_ s one-hour format, but she surprised us when she said she wanted to use almost all of it.

"The footage is fantastic, though I'm worried Bella's story will be overshadowed by Edward's dramatic disclosure," she explained. "The _Me Too_ movement is huge at the moment, and I think _both_ of your stories need to be told. I've been doing some research, and you're right, Bella. A lot of people are taken in by sociopaths because they don't know the warning signs or lack confidence to stand up for themselves. It happens in relationships but also in the workplace. We're seeing it in political arenas across the globe, with the rise in fascism, an extreme form of sociopathy. Then there's the whole 'fame at any price and for any reason' mentality infecting our culture. Yours is an excellent cautionary tale, and I want to make sure it receives the attention it deserves."

She suggested splitting the interview into two segments, releasing them a week apart, with the first program focused on my story and the second one on Edward's. Worried about the delay in revealing his story, we asked Glenda's advice, and she assured us it should be fine. There'd been no link made between Katie and Edward, and the odds of anyone putting it together before the show aired was low. The national weekly magazine doing the feature article on us agreed to do the same thing, saying we'd most likely be on the cover of both editions. The first cover would show a picture of Edward and me from the photoshoot, along with several images taken by members of the public from our nightclub date and day at Carkeek Park. The second would feature one of the truly gorgeous shots of Edward, Katie and me. I found the whole thing a little scary, but thankfully, Katie thought it was exciting.

Saying goodbye to everyone wasn't too difficult, because we'd arranged for them to all join us at the ranch in time for the airing of Edward's interview, the following weekend. With Seth's help, we managed to leave Seattle undetected on a privately chartered flight. Once we were in the air, we all breathed a sigh of relief. Having made it that far, it seemed unlikely the story would leak. Tanya wasn't around, and we weren't even sure James knew what was going on. He'd soon have his own problems to deal with. Katie was in contact with her cousin in Alaska, Jenny, who was minding Tanya's boys while she was away. She had let us know that the USB Tanya retrieved had been handed over to the authorities, and they had promised to investigate. Plenty of high profile politicians had been accused of inappropriate behavior with underage girls over the years, but most of them seemed to brush it off and carry on as normal. It was a pity their victims hadn't had the sort of photographic proof that we hoped would be used to skewer James to the wall. No amount of money or political clout could silence cold, hard visual evidence.

The ranch Edward rented for the summer was even more amazing than what we expected from the photos. The luxury resort-style ranch in the mountains of Montana came with live-in managers and a handful of staff, all sworn to secrecy regarding their celebrity guests. They made us feel welcome as well as offering to teach us city folk about life on the land. We were eager to learn and help out but also happy to hear they'd be doing the bulk of the caring for the ranch and the animals. I was particularly relieved not to be responsible for the upkeep of the architecturally-designed lodge we would make our home for the next few months. It was beautifully decorated in warm, inviting tones and overlooked a pristine lake with a mountainous backdrop. The refreshingly open vista was the perfect antidote to the claustrophobia I'd begun to experience from being holed up in the Denali's apartment.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind me taking the room near yours?" Katie asked when we were settling in for our first night. "There's a bathroom in between, but I can take a room farther away if you need, you know, privacy."

"No way! We want you close by," Edward said then looked to me. "Don't we, Bella?"

"Absolutely," I said, gesturing for Katie to take a seat between us on the king-sized bed.

"But you guys haven't been together that long, and I don't want to be one of those 'blockers' or whatever they call it."

She blushed a bright red, and Edward's cheeks took on a slightly rosy hue. I felt mine warm a little, but I put my embarrassment aside. It had taken courage for her to raise the topic, and I didn't want to dismiss her concerns.

"If we need some alone time, we'll ask for it," I said, my tone gentle but matter-of-fact. "The same goes for if you'd like some father-daughter time. I won't be offended, so feel free to ask."

"Mostly, I like it when the three of us are together," Katie said with a shrug. "I know it's a bit weird, 'cause you guys are so young, but it feels like we're becoming a family."

"That's because we _are_ family," Edward said, putting his arms around both our shoulders and drawing us into a three-way hug.

The next two days were spent settling in and getting to know our way around the ranch, in particular the area close to the lodge and the half dozen guest cabins that were nestled amongst the trees that bordered the lake. We also spent time in the barn and stables, getting to know the horses. Edward and Katie had ridden before, but I was a novice, so they watched on while I had my first riding lesson with Ben, the ranch manager, in one of the fenced yards. I worried about holding them back, but they both insisted they were happy to wait to explore the ranch and its many trails until I had some confidence and wouldn't slide right off at the first slope or panic if my horse shied. By nightfall each day, I was tired but happy. Although my nerves started to get the better of me Sunday evening, as the time approached to watch the interview. It _seemed_ to go well at the time, but there was so much riding on it, and I just hoped I didn't let Edward or Katie down.

"It'll be fine," Edward assured me, picking up on my anxiety and tucking me against his side as we settled on the couch with Katie to watch the show.

To my relief, he was right. I never doubted that Edward would come across well, as he had experience being interviewed and was naturally charming without seeming fake or like he was trying too hard. What was surprising, was how confident and poised _I_ seemed. Neither overly apologetic nor vindictive when it came to talking about what I'd been through, I appeared both genuine and assertive. By the end of the show, I couldn't hide my smile or my relief.

"You were fantastic," Katie said, hugging my side. "And did you hear all those great things Ms. Richardson said about you? She really likes you, and so will everyone who watched the show. Boy, I wouldn't want to be in Mike's shoes though. He came across like a real jerk."

The public agreed with Katie's assessment, as did a surprising number of commentators who changed their tune about me, many even coming to my defense. Mike and Tyler didn't fare so well, with multiple calls for them to be held accountable for what they'd done. Mike protested loudly, threatening to sue me for slander and breaching the contract I'd signed. But I'd been careful with what I'd said, and he didn't have a leg to stand on. When a couple of their old acquaintances came forward with text and email evidence revealing I wasn't the first patsy they'd considered ensnaring with their trap, the tide fully turned against them. By the end of the week, there was talk in the news of Mike being asked to stand down as CEO of his family's company with the board accusing him of tarnishing the reputation of the Newton Corporation. To add to his woes, Tyler dumped him, telling everyone who would listen that it had all been Mike's idea. Mike was from money, so I doubted he would suffer too badly, but I'll admit it felt good to know he wasn't getting away with what he did entirely unscathed. A lot of online supporters urged me to sue him to recover the cost of the wedding and for emotional distress, but I felt the same as Edward and had no desire to end up in court. Plus, I no longer needed his money.

Financially, I was in excellent shape after being offered a contract with Edward's publishing company. Chelsea flew out to meet me in person, and she hadn't been kidding about that six-figure advance. With Edward insisting on covering our living expenses, once the money was in my account, I'd be able to repay every dollar my dad had spent on that ridiculous wedding, top off his retirement fund, and still have a sizable chunk left over. It was hard to wrap my head around it, but with my autobiography predicted to be a best seller, and the book series Edward and I were working on generating huge amounts of interest, I was probably going to end up rich in my own right.

By the end of our first week on the ranch, the three of us were feeling right at home. I'd even managed my first trail ride, _without_ falling off, so even though we'd mostly kept to a walk or gentle trot, I counted it a success. Edward's family, Charlie, and Alice and Jasper arrived on Friday afternoon, and they all raved about the ranch, the lodge, and the spectacular views. Charlie and Carlisle made plans to do some fishing, with Katie excited to join them. I wasn't sure how that would go, as she wasn't one for staying quiet for very long. Somehow, I didn't think her two new grandfathers, one biological and one adopted, would complain if she scared away the fish. They both clearly adored her.

Sunday evening, we all settled in to watch the second half of our interview with Belinda. Edward was the one humming with nervous energy this time, and I did my best to reassure him that it would be fine.

"It's like deja vu, but with the roles reversed," he murmured before pressing a kiss to my temple.

"You're going to be great, Dad," Katie said from his other side, and he rewarded her with a similar kiss. She'd started calling him Dad ninety percent of the time now, and it never failed to elicit a smile on Edward's face. He'd been worried about her watching the interview, even going so far as to explain to her that it might be tougher to hear than the first time he'd told her the story. But she insisted she could handle it and wanted to watch with us. Some parts were difficult for her to hear, but like I'd said to Belinda . . . she was a very brave girl, and she handled it with the poise of someone much older.

"And now we wait and see how the world responds," Edward said once it was over.

We all assured him he'd come across incredibly well, and Belinda had done an exceptional job of introducing and wrapping up the story. Glenda called to offer her congratulations and assurances that the team was hard at work putting the public relations strategy into play.

The interest and response to my story had been dramatic, but Glenda had been right in describing the interest that would follow Edward's disclosure as a 'firestorm.'

The Internet blew up overnight, and his story became headline news across most of the western world. To our relief, the response was almost entirely positive, with Glenda's team playing a huge part in achieving that result. Sure, there were some people who made stupid comments, and a few of them gained traction for a while. But Edward's age at the time, the injuries he'd received, and the reputation he'd built for himself, soon silenced the critics. Demetri was cornered by more than one determined reporter, and each time, he confirmed Edward's version of events.

Even Tanya came to the party, releasing a carefully worded statement apologizing for the mistakes she'd made and wishing Edward and Katie all the best for the future. The press and public had a field day, with many calling for her to return to U.S. soil and face the music. Many wanted her prosecuted, and for a while, it looked like she might be. But Edward was adamant he had no desire to go down that path and just wanted to move on with his life with his girlfriend and daughter at his side. With Glenda and her talented PR team working their magic, people ate it up. Edward's reputation as a champion who had overcome terrible odds and gone on to tremendous success helped focus their attention on the positive outcome rather than the harrowing journey.

The 'Bad Day Bella' memes I thought would plague me until my dying breath lost a lot of their popularity. Of course, there was a raft of new ones, but they weren't so bad. Many contained Cinderella references, as the public picked up and ran with the 'fairy-tale' aspect to our story that Glenda and her team worked hard to create and disseminate. I preferred the ones that portrayed me as something of a fairy godmother, as it was a more active role than a servant waiting to be rescued or a princess in hiding. Sometimes a girl likes to be the hero of her own story, or at least share that title with the man of her dreams. Edward insisted we'd 'rescued' each other, and he never hesitated to let people know how much I helped and supported him.

As for Katie, she coped surprisingly well and didn't seem to mind being portrayed as the ultimate 'silver lining' to Edward's stormy tale. Some stupid stuff was said about her by the occasional ignorant person, but they were usually shouted down pretty quickly. Any negative comments were far outweighed by the veritable avalanche of positives coming our way from every corner of the globe.

At first, we tried to protect Katie from what was being said online by keeping her away from the Internet, but she missed interacting with her friends.

"I promise, I'll stay away from chat rooms, and if I read anything that upsets me, I'll come to talk to you guys about it," she promised, so we relented. Our fears were mostly ungrounded, as she proved more social media savvy than either Edward or me.

Glenda, who kept us apprised of their efforts and arranged a lot more follow up interviews, photos and videos than we expected, called her our secret weapon. Katie was smart, funny, lovely to look at, and bursting with charisma. When modeling, advertising, and even TV show offers started rolling in for all three of us, I scoffed, and Edward rolled his eyes, but Katie's eyes lit up with excitement . . . for a while.

"Maybe it's something I could think about doing when I get older," she said after we talked it over. "For now, I'm happy just being a kid and spending time with you guys, if that's okay? I mean, they are offering to pay."

Edward assured her money wasn't an issue, and she shouldn't do anything for that reason alone.

"Cool," she said with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "I'd probably make more money if I started my own YouTube channel and made a reality show anyway, but I don't suppose you guys are okay with that idea?"

"No!" we shouted in unison, horrified by the thought of that level of ongoing intrusion. While we reluctantly agreed that releasing photos and short videos showing snippets of our lives seemed to be working to keep the paparazzi at bay, having cameras recording our every conversation and activity was not on either of our agendas. Katie might want to go down the path of actively pursuing fame at some time in the future, but for now, Edward and I were hoping for our new family to have as much privacy as possible while we all found our footing.

Some days the ground was rockier than others. Katie didn't suffer too badly from teenage mood swings, but her life had changed an incredible amount in a short space of time, and she had her moments of grieving what she'd lost.

"I love it here, and I love being with you guys and having a whole new family. Everyone is great, and it's so much fun when we're all together," she said one day, when I found her tucked up on one of the wide, wooden swings on the lodge's front porch, teary-eyed.

"But you still miss your mom?"

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, some days more than others. Granddad, too. I can't believe he's stayed away for so long. Everything's not too bad now with the press and stuff, and I don't think anyone would give him a hard time if he came back."

"Maybe we could go visit him after the summer is over. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind making the Caribbean one of the stops on our journey."

"Really?" She turned to face me, her eyes like saucers. "You guys would be willing to do that?"

"Do what?" Edward asked, coming to join us.

I explained, and he assured Katie that he was fine with us visiting her grandfather. While I knew Edward didn't think too highly of Marcus, he'd never want to keep Katie away from the man she'd thought was her father for so many years. He'd had a few choice words to say to Marcus when he'd finally gotten to speak with him over the phone some three weeks after Edward had been given custody of Katie. Marcus hadn't had a lot to say in his defense, just that he'd been lost without Irina to care for Katie and confident Edward would do a better job than he had since his wife's death. He'd promised to call Katie weekly and insisted on covering the cost of the PR campaign.

Katie also stayed in regular contact with her half-brothers, mostly over Skype. They were good kids who we got to meet in person when Jenny and her husband, Todd, brought them to the ranch for the fourth of July weekend. Edward invited them as a surprise for Katie, arranging everything and paying for their flights. She was over the moon, and the visit went well with the boys clearly idolizing their aunt-turned-sister. With Tanya still out of the country, it was the perfect time for the siblings to catch up without Edward having to deal with their mother. She returned to Alaska to be with her sons not long after, but she promised, via Jennifer, that Katie could see the boys as often as it could be arranged. I imagined she was grateful to Edward for not pursuing her through the courts. Dealing with the media, who pounced on her as soon as she returned to U.S. soil, was bad enough. Although the statement she released, and a plea from Edward for them to back off in consideration of Katie's half-brothers, had helped.

Edward and I were under no illusions that we'd also be pounced on by the press when we left Montana and ventured out into the wider world. But Glenda's strategies seemed to be working, and we were hopeful it wouldn't be too crazy. Our Instagram and other social media followers seemed happy for us, and releasing semi-regular photos and answering the odd question satisfied all but the most rabid fans and curiosity seekers. Of course, there were some tabloid journalists and bloggers who tried to gain mileage out of our story by throwing shade and digging up dirt. There wasn't much they could say about Edward, but a couple looked into my past. Jake was hounded into agreeing to an interview, but all he said was I had been a sweet, trusting girl when I was a teenager, and he'd had some growing up to do. My mother jumped on the bandwagon, determined not to miss out on her fifteen minutes of fame. I imagine she regretted it, as there weren't too many positive ways to spin abandoning her daughter, and she wasn't portrayed too kindly.

The reality for me was I'd never felt so supported, not only by Edward, but his family, Charlie, and my friends as well. Katie's natural exuberance was contagious, and my previously timid sense of optimism was blooming. Resilience really could be developed, which was a good thing, since Edward and I were creating an entire training series based on the premise. As Belinda had said, we certainly had plenty of real-life stories to use as illustrations.

My autobiography didn't take that long to write, and the editing was completed at breakneck speed. I loved the title Chelsea helped me come up with, Better Days, and the gorgeous cover design which showed a picture of me on the front and one with Edward, Katie, and me on the back. The preorder numbers were staggering, as were the numbers for Edward's updated autobiography, Swim Survivor. The publishers were planning on a joint release at the end of the summer, though they were disappointed when we declined a multi-city promotional tour. We didn't want to drag Katie all over the country on an extended press junket, though we agreed to hit a few of the major cities before we headed overseas on the trip we were planning. We also agreed to a few studio interviews with a couple of morning TV shows. Sometimes, I worried it was all counterproductive to giving Katie the normal life we wanted for her, but she thought it was great, even begging to be included in the interviews.

"Honestly," Glenda said when I voiced my concerns. "The more you normalize the situation the better. If the three of you act in a way that says you have nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of, which _you don't,_ " she stressed, "then the world will take their cues from you. Victim shaming needs to become a thing of the past, and you guys are contributing to that in a big way."

Katie, who sometimes seemed wise beyond her years, agreed.

"I know when I go back to school eventually, some kids are going to say stupid stuff. But if they see it's not affecting me, most of them will give up pretty quickly. I'll let you know if anyone tries to take it too far, but bullies are cowards." She rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion. "They don't usually pick on kids who've got backup. I'm lucky, 'cause I don't find it hard to make friends. It's not like they'll have some big secret they can hold over my head. The whole world knows the story now, and I'm proud to have Edward as my dad. I'm sorry he went through what he did, but I'm not sorry I'm here. I like my life, and I love you guys."

She teared up, and Edward pulled her into his embrace. "We love you, too, and I'm pretty sure the whole world knows how proud I am to have you as my daughter."

So our original plans to try and protect Katie from exposure and find ways to remain hidden were modified. If she could be brave and face the public, so could we. That Glenda's team had done an excellent job of selling our story as a modern-day fairy-tale made it easier, since the online response to our little family was overwhelmingly positive. We'd be putting it to the test in real life when we ventured to Seattle and then on to New York, Chicago, and finally L.A. for the release of our autobiographies. Seth and his team would be with us every step of the way, and Glenda and her team were laying the groundwork. Edward was convinced I was going to experience some of the positive aspects of fame for a change, and I'll admit I was excited to be embarking on our big adventure.

We were going to see the world. If things went well, we'd do a bit of book promotion along the way, but it wasn't a priority. With the way our Instagram accounts were gaining followers, we'd probably _make_ money from our travels. But our primary goal was to have an incredible time, give back to some of the more underprivileged communities we'd included in our itinerary, and enjoy being together.

 **~GV~**

 **I had intended finishing Gone Viral this chapter, but it grew longer and longer. Next up we have a sweet little scene that works very nicely as an epilogue. It's all written, so I'll try and post it in the next couple of days.**

 **Thanks so much for your feedback last chapter regarding which stories you'd like to see me write next. It seems many of you, like me, could do with some laughs, so you'll be glad to hear that TMart37 and I have started working on the first, full length story in our Color Me series. She is one funny lady and has some awesome ideas. I'm also working on the next story in my Regency series, tentatively titled Merriment and Matrimony, which will tell Rosalie's (Naomi's in the ofic version) story. Too keep me busy (LOL!) I'm also submitting the first couple of chapters of my wolf/shifter story, Trapped, in the Babies at the Border fundraiser compilation. I've got my fingers crossed that the wonderful FlamingMaples might join me in finishing that story and possibly expanding it into a series. Yay!**

 **As always, I love to hear your thoughts and opinions, good or bad, on my writing.**

 **xx Elise**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for all your kind words and support! I never expected this story to run to so many words (150 000 - eep!) or end up delving into quite so many difficult topics or going into as much detail in places. It wasn't the easiest story to choose for someone getting back into writing after a break of a few years (what was I thinking?), and it has certainly had its difficult moments. I am so glad that many of you have come to care for these characters and feel that I've done a reasonable job of addressing some challenging issues. I'm aware the ending is a bit rushed, and I do apologize. I considered adding a few more chapters to show some things in greater detail, but I need to move on. I am not the quickest writer, and I am long overdue for getting the next story in my historical romance series written. Plus, I am super excited to be writing a romantic comedy series with the wonderfully funny Tmart37. It's time for me to leave contemporary angst behind and return to the delights of Regency England . . . interspersed with some much-needed belly laughs. :)**

 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart to NKubie, Sunshine1220, and MechCat for pre-reading this crazy story, to FiftiesRose for her invaluable PR advice, and to SunflowerFran for her excellent beta help. The last few chapters are unbetaed (because I'm an impatient numpty!) so all mistakes are mine.**

 **xx Elise  
**

 **~GV~**

 **Epilogue**

"Hey, Dad! Last one to the lake is a rotten egg!"

Katie cantered past us on her chestnut gelding, and I waved Edward on to take up the challenge. I'd become a reasonably confident rider during the two and a half months we'd spent in Montana. But racing down the steep hillside and across the valley at a gallop was pushing it. Thankfully, my bay mare, Lucy, was happy to plod along at a sedate and much safer pace.

"You okay if I ride ahead?" Edward called over his shoulder, even as he spurred his large, black horse to match Katie's breakneck speed.

"Go, go!" I urged, knowing the two of them would be fine. Coordination, balance, and all-round athletic ability ran in their veins. I just hoped when Edward and I had children, they took after their father, though he'd assured me he would adore them even if they inherited my not-so-athletic genes.

My smile widened at the thought of having babies with Edward one day. I had a feeling it would happen sooner rather than later. With all the whispering that had been going on between father and daughter, I knew the two of them were planning something. My guess, and secret hope, was it was a proposal. Technically, that didn't require Katie's involvement, but I couldn't imagine Edward making such a momentous decision without at least discussing it with her first. I didn't doubt she would have given him her approval, as she made no secret of wanting me for her stepmother. Charlie and Edward had a similar mutual admiration society going on, and I had a fair idea what they'd been discussing when I'd spied the two of them having a heart-to-heart during my dad's most recent visit. Where Charlie would have given his enthusiastic permission and then left Edward to get on with it, Katie was a romantic at heart. She'd want to be in on the planning.

A wave of contentment rolled over me. Life was good. So much better than anything I'd imagined before meeting Edward. I liked to think I was independent enough not to have needed a 'prince on a white horse' to come rescue me, but I had to admit Edward's arrival had turned my life around for the better. I'd been feeling pretty damned low, and while I'm sure I would have survived and eventually found a way to thrive on my own, he certainly sped up the process. Being able to encourage and support him in return had gone some way toward leveling the playing field. It was satisfying to know he needed and appreciated me as much as I did him. We were a team, a _great_ team, and together we'd face whatever life decided to throw our way.

Being madly in love and insanely attracted to one another wasn't too shabby, either. After three months together, we were thoroughly enjoying the honeymoon phase of our relationship and determined to make it last as long as possible. The sex was amazing, and also better than anything I'd imagined or experienced before. When I thought of what I'd been planning to settle for, how mild my feelings for Mike had been in comparison to what I felt for Edward, I was so relieved our ill-fated marriage hadn't gone ahead. Even those damned memes were something I now viewed with a grudging degree of fondness, as they'd brought me to Edward's attention and him to me. Edward felt the same way about having Katie in his life. She made everything he'd endured worth it, including the ongoing drama the revelation of her existence created.

I took my time, letting my horse amble down into the valley on our way to the lake. We'd ridden up into the hills and crossed where the river was at its lowest to get to the far side of the lake from the lodge. Everywhere you looked on the ranch was picturesque in its own way, but this was a favorite spot of ours with spectacular mountain views reflected in the glass-like surface of the lake.

By the time I arrived, Edward and Katie had everything set up for a picnic lunch. They'd unsaddled their horses, who were grazing on the still green grass along the lake's edge. Edward came and held my mare's bridle, so she'd hold steady while I dismounted. I only groaned a little when I touched the ground, my backside and legs having become used to time spent in the saddle. The first few rides had been challenging, both during and afterward. But I'd been determined to persevere, not wanting to miss out on all the adventures to be had on horseback.

"Thanks," I said when Edward offered to unsaddle Lucy, so she could graze with the other horses.

"You're very welcome," Edward replied, taking a moment to place a kiss on my forehead. "Why don't you slip off your boots and make yourself comfortable?"

I liked the idea and quickly complied. Taking a seat on the tartan blanket that had been laid out for our picnic, I smiled upon seeing the jar of wildflowers Katie had placed in the middle. There weren't too many left this late in the season, and they added a lovely touch to the setting.

"This looks great, Katie," I said, and she answered with a grin.

"I made potato salad, a healthy green salad, since you guys like them so much," she wrinkled her nose at the admission, "fried chicken, fresh biscuits, and there are chocolate brownies for dessert. Oh, and some berries for later if anyone's still hungry. Terri did most of it, but I helped."

"Thank you, Katie. It looks absolutely delicious," Edward said, coming to join us. He sat down beside me and stretched his long legs out along the edge of the blanket.

I echoed his words, but Katie waved me off when I went to help her dish up our lunches.

"Nope, you just get to sit back and enjoy," she said, making an artistic display with the food and then pouring us sparkling non-alcoholic cider into plastic goblets.

"Fancy," I said when she passed me mine. "Am I missing something?" I asked in a teasing tone, having a sneaking suspicion but not wanting to jump to conclusions. My birthday wasn't for another month, and Edward's thirtieth had been a few weeks earlier. We'd had a great time with our families, Alice and Jasper, and about a dozen of Edward's closest friends, flying in to help us celebrate.

"Nope, you're not missing anything," Katie said, her eyes wide. "I just wanted to do something nice for two of the people I love the most." Her tone was matter of fact, but a smirk curved her lips making me suspect she was up to something after all. Whether it was the proposal I suspected might be coming soon was another matter. It _had_ only been three months, so I guessed it was probably unlikely.

"Thank you, Katie. This is delicious," I said around a mouthful of crispy fried chicken. If I'd hit the jackpot with Edward, having Katie in our lives made it feel like I'd won the Mega Lottery. Of course, she had her dark days, and occasionally, she could be a bit bratty, but I'd have worried if she didn't. As teenagers went, she was one in a million.

Like her dad, though I suspected he was close to one in a billion. I'm not sure what I'd done to deserve him, but for someone who'd once been the poster girl for bad luck, the tables sure had turned.

After we'd finished eating, Edward helped Katie clear everything away, both of them insisting I wasn't to lift a finger.

"What's going on you two?" I asked, trying to sound fierce and failing miserably. Truth be told, I was feeling way too mellow.

"Oh, nothing," Edward said, his smirk matching the one I'd seen on his daughter's face earlier.

I thought I heard Katie murmur, "You'll see," but when I shifted my gaze her way, she had a faux-innocent expression on her face. Not wanting to spoil whatever surprise they had planned, I kept quiet, but I had to hide my own smile.

Once everything was cleared away, Katie announced she wanted to take some photos of the reflections in the lake.

"I'll just be over there, okay?" She pointed to a spot about thirty yards away.

We waved as she ran off, camera in her hand. Once we were alone, I turned to face Edward. My smile faded when I saw he was kneeling, not that it necessarily meant anything. We were sitting on the ground after all.

"Hey," I said when he stayed quiet while watching me intently.

"Hey, babe," he answered and then rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.

Whatever this was about, he was nervous. Rubbing his thighs was a tell-tale sign, as were the deep breaths he drew, expanding his broad chest. My own breath quickened a little, and I could hear the sound of my heart beating heavily in my ears. When he didn't say anything more, I raised a brow in question.

"Right, so . . ." he said then gave a decisive nod. "There _is_ something special about today, well, I hope it's going to be special and not something you'll regret. Not that I think you _will_ regret it, of course, but it might be too soon. And I don't want you to feel pressured in any way since it has only been three months. But they've been three of the most amazing months of my life, and—"

"Edward, slow down!" I raised a hand to halt his torrent of words. "Are you . . . _proposing?_ "

"Not very well." Two slashes of pink appeared high on his cheeks. "I want to, and Katie wants me to, not that that's why _I_ want to, of course. It's just, I'm aware I can be a bit single-minded when I have a goal, and I don't want you to end up feeling like you've been bulldozed into something before you're ready. I just . . . I love you, Bella, and I can't imagine my life without you in it." His expression was both earnest and tender.

"I can't imagine my life without _you_ in it, either," I said, my heart swelling with a mix of affection and excitement. This was happening. Edward Cullen, _my_ Edward, was proposing . . . or attempting to, at any rate.

"I just want us to be together for always," he continued before adding in a rush. "Not that we have to be married to be together. We can continue just as we are now, and that's perfectly fine, too."

I nodded slowly, curious as to whether he was trying to propose or talk himself out of proposing.

"You're worried it's too soon?" I asked.

He edged closer and caught hold of my hand. "Not for me," he said with a decisive shake of his head. "I know what I want, and it's you, Bella. I want us to travel and co-write books. I want us to raise Katie together, and when we're ready, have babies, children of our own, and raise them together too. I want us to make a life and grow old living it. I want it all, Bella . . . with you."

His green eyes developed a glassy shine, and my own vision blurred. This talented, wonderful, hot as hell man with his beautiful words, wanted _me._

"I want that, too," I said, my voice choking with emotion. "All of it. With you."

"You do? I'm not rushing you?"

"No!" I laughed. "But you'll give me a complex if you're not careful."

His smile widened into a grin. "We can have as long an engagement as you want . . . or short. Whatever you prefer."

"Nice to know, but aren't you forgetting something?"

An adorably perplexed expression appeared on his face.

"You haven't actually _asked_ me yet," I said with a wry smile.

His head dropped forward, and those shoulders I admired shook with silent laughter. When he raised his head, his smile was gone, replaced with a look of tender longing. In unspoken agreement, we both raised up on our knees, our hands clasped between us.

"Isabella Swan _,_ I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

My throat tightened with emotion, but nothing could stop me from answering. "Yes, Edward. Yes, I _will_ marry you, and make a life with you, and have babies with you . . . one day."

We were both laughing through our tears by this point.

"And travel, and write books, and make a home, and raise Katie together?"

"Yes! To all of it!" I half-laughed, half-cried, my response smothered by the strength of his embrace. When he finally released me, I drew in a breath just in time for him to capture my mouth with a searing kiss. I returned it just as fiercely, desperately trying to impart all the love, admiration, desire, and commitment I felt for this truly amazing man. If Katie hadn't been a stone's throw away, I suspect the kiss would have progressed to a full-blown expression of our passion for one another. Inherent in it was a promise I knew we'd fulfill later when we were alone. For now, we allowed the frantic touches of our lips to gentle and become a kiss of tenderness and joy. Long seconds passed, as our lips moved together before Edward drew back and held my shoulders at arms' length.

"We're really doing this?"

"Yes!" I shouted, earning a whooping sound from Katie. I looked over to where she was standing and saw she was bouncing on her heels while watching us from a distance.

"Any idea _when_ you'd like to get married?" Edward asked, recapturing my attention. "Not that there's any rush, of course."

My smile widened to a grin. "I vote for sooner rather than later _._ "

Edward's expressive eyebrows drew down into a frown before rising high on his forehead. "Really?" he asked, clearly shocked. "You don't want a long engagement?"

"I've had the long engagement and the big wedding, and I've got no desire to go down that path again. I realize it hasn't been that long, but we've spent almost every minute of every day together for the last three months. We've also been through more drama than some couples experience in a lifetime."

"We survived our first fight," Edward added, a smirk curving his lips.

I rolled my eyes at the memory. Edward liked to swim . . . a lot. A large part of the reason we'd chosen this ranch was because it had an indoor heated lap pool. What Edward didn't _always_ like to do was hang up his wet towels. Or put his size fourteen shoes away, so I wouldn't end up tripping over them in the middle of the night.

As failings went, they were pretty minor. Since he was willing to forgive my tendency to use every single dish and pot when cooking, making for a massive cleanup, I tried to keep his occasional messiness in perspective. He was tolerant of my need for space sometimes and my tendency to forget things when I was tired or overwhelmed, and I made allowances for when he was so focused on a project that he lost all track of time.

"We know how to compromise," I agreed.

"We balance one another out," he added.

"You see the big picture." I spread my arms wide to demonstrate.

"And you are awesome at the details."

"You're 'it' for me, Edward, and since you just proposed, I'm going to take it as a given that I'm 'it' for you."

We shared a grin before his expression turned endearingly hopeful. "You really don't want to wait?"

I waggled my head side to side, doing some quick calculations. We'd be leaving the ranch in another few weeks and then spending a few weeks on a whirlwind tour, promoting our books in the U.S. After that, we'd be heading for the Caribbean for Katie to visit her grandfather and because it was somewhere I'd always wanted to visit. Our families would be joining us there after a few weeks for a tropical island holiday before we embarked on the rest of our journey, starting with South America then heading across to New Zealand, Australia, and up into Asia.

"Ten weeks from now," I said, enjoying the look of stunned surprise that appeared on his face.

"Ten weeks? But, but, how?"

"Well, unless _you_ want a big wedding with all the bells and whistles . . .?" I asked, fearful that he might. I wasn't sure I could put myself through it again. When he shook his head, I breathed an obvious sigh of relief, earning a laugh. "Phew," I said, miming an exaggerated swipe of my forehead.

"You're thinking something small . . . tropical," he said nodding along with his words. "When our families come and join us in the Caribbean?"

It was my turn to nod. "Exactly! We can just extend the invitation to our closest friends . . . all sworn to absolute secrecy, of course. If we keep the ceremony simple, it shouldn't take too much organizing."

"Simple. Small. Intimate. That sounds perfect." Edward drew me back into his arms where I stayed for a moment before he drew back a fraction. " You're not worried people will say it's too soon?"

I shrugged. "They'll say whatever they're going to say, though I'm sure Glenda can help us sell the idea. Don't most fairy tales end with a wedding? I'd like to keep it a secret until _after_ the fact. The engagement, too, or we'll have people hounding us for details."

"We'll have to make sure Katie knows not to announce it ahead of time," Edward said with an indulgent smile. "Speaking of Katie . . ." After pulling me to my feet, he turned and waved her over. She took off like a rocket, running toward us at full speed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me," she called. "That was a yes I heard, right?"

"Yes, it was a yes." Edward laughed, and we drew her into a three-way hug.

"When?" She turned to face me. "You're not going to make us wait forever, like a whole year, are you?"

"Nope," I said, enjoying seeing her eyes widen in surprise. "I'm thinking ten weeks from now during that island holiday we've already got planned with the family. We'll just extend the invite to a few more people."

Her eyes widened comically. "That's perfect! I'll have plenty of people to look after me, so you guys can have a proper honeymoon. Maybe you could hire a yacht and cruise around for a few days?"

Edward and I shared a glance. "Sounds good," we said in unison and then laughed before our gazes softened. Before we could get lost, once more, in the magic of the moment, Katie gasped and pulled out of our arms.

"We have to get back," She said, grabbing up the blanket and starting to fold it away. "I have to call Alice. And Esme. We have _sooo_ much planning to do." She looked up, taking in our stunned expressions. "Hey, someone's got to do it, and you guys have enough going on with your books coming out, and your writing, and the rest of our trip to plan. Of course, we'll run everything by you, but my guess is you'll want something small but special . . . nothing over the top." She smirked before adding. "And _definitely_ nothing that could be turned into a meme."

"Oh, I don't know," I said, and Katie and Edward looked at me with matching perplexed expressions. "Maybe we could give the world the definitive image for what 'Happily Ever After' looks like?"

Laughing, Edward put one arm around my shoulders and the other around Katie's. "Sounds good to me," he said, and together, we walked over to where the horses were grazing.

 _The End_

 **That's all for now, though I might return for a glimpse of their honeymoon cruise if anyone's interested in reading some lemony goodness featuring these two. It could be cool to hear how their book releases go in New York, Chicago, and L.A. . . . and the TV interviews with Katie . . . and her reunion with Marcus . . . and the wedding . . . Darn, it's hard to say goodbye to these guys. Is there anything else anyone would like to see? It might be a few weeks away, but I suspect I'll be back one more time.**

 **I get so much joy out of writing and sharing my stories. Speaking of which . . . I have started a 'Reader/Reviewer' group for my published stories. If you're interested in being included, please send me your name and email address, and I'll add you to the list. You'll receive ARCs (Advanced Reader Copies) of my published stories, and in return, I'd just ask that you consider leaving honest reviews on Amazon, Goodreads, Bookbub or wherever you normally review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **xx Elise**

 **PS: I'm submitting a paranormal 'shifter' romance to the Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation. There are over 100 amazing authors contributing, so please consider donating.**


End file.
